Ryuusei Densetsu
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: The legend of the Shooting Stars. Growing up is part of everyone's life. It's just more difficult when you are a Sailor Starlight. Pre-stars through post-stars. The team must work together to find their princess, but the love triangle between them is breaking them apart.
1. Growing pains

A/N:I know some of the characters are a bit OOC here, but they'll get into character shortly! They are little kids right now, so the experiences that shape them into who they are and how they act haven't occurred yet! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:Don't own nothin', don't claim to. Nuff said.

Edited on 9/5/2010

Full Summary:

This is a story about the Sailor Starlights. The story of them meeting each other, and discovering their senshi abilities. It is a tale of loyalty, of friendship, of learning to love. It is a story that includes hilarious moments that could only ever happen when one is an awkward pre-teen, along with all the heartbreaks one experiences as she grows up and leaves behind her old life. This is a story of letting go, and learning to love once more. But most importantly, this is a story of never losing hope. This, is the Legend of the Shooting Stars.

Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya meet once more; through the twisted coil of destiny. They are needed as the protectors of the Princess Kakyuu, as her life is currently on the line. They must join together to put down this threat, but the love triangle developing between them is threatening to tear them apart. This story follows them through their awakening, all the way through the stars season, and then beyond, as a new enemy appears on Kinmoku, and one of their own betrays.

Chapter One:Growing pains

Seiya's first day of first grade went fairly smooth, that is, until lunch time came around. Seiya surveyed the playground, looking for someone to either play with, or annoy. It seemed everyone had already formed tight cliques, except for a girl sitting away from the ruckus at recess, who was reading.

"Hi there!" Seiya chirped. Seiya waited...and waited. The girl didn't look up from her book.

"Aren't you lonely out here?" Seiya thought she saw the girl shake her head no, but it was so slight, maybe she was imagining it.

Seiya waited a few more moments, hoping the girl would set her book down. She didn't. Seiya continued to make conversation, asking about the book, her name, everything. The girl nodded occasionally, and Seiya had a feeling she was listening. That afternoon, as Seiya was walking home, she realized the poor girl was probably unbelievably shy, as she hid behind her long hair and large eyeglasses.

The next day, Seiya tried again at being friendly, and got the same results. The whole year was spent like this. Seiya at recess, would spend a deal of time talking to the girl. She didn't ask questions, but just talked..about herself, about school, about her dreams.

Seiya always wished the girl would smile, or say something, but she never did. Faster than Seiya would have wished, the school year came to a close. Along with it, the girl spoke to Seiya, for the very first time. Had it not been the last day of school, Seiya would have been overjoyed.

"Hey! What's up?" Seiya asked, sitting next to the girl on the customary bench.

"Next year I'm going to an advanced school.." the girl mumbled, not looking up.

Seiya did a double take. The girl, she...spoke? The girl's voice was unusually deep and mature for her age, but Seiya thought it suited her well.

"Wow! That's great!" Seiya cheered, offering the girl a one armed hug.

The girl chanced a glance upward, looking Seiya in the eye. It was the first time she had ever made an attempt to see what Seiya truly looked like up close. Usually, she watched Seiya from afar, playing happily with the other kids in games so athletic, she wondered how they ever kept up.

Although Seiya couldn't see the girl's eyes because of her thick, brown bangs, she could see Seiya. The girl was awestruck, she had read about stunning beauty before, the kind that makes your breath catch in books, and had mused over countless poems filled with words of praise for such persons..but none could come to her mouth. She suddenly felt shy, like she wanted to run and hide from the stunning beauty before her, who had talked to her everyday, even though she hadn't talked to her.

"Damnit, Taiki, say something, anything!" she pleaded within herself. It was difficult, Seiya's midnight blue eyes were so entrancing, they took her many words away. Her blue-black hair shone indigo in the sunlight, and Taiki had never seen such a beautiful color in all of her life.

"Uh..yeah." Taiki managed to sputter out. _What an idiot I sound like!_ She scolded herself.

"Here! A parting gift to remember our friendship!" Seiya said cheerfully, shoving something into Taiki's hand, before running off to play ball, as was usual during recess, after chatting at Taiki.

Taiki enjoyed those chats, and would miss them dearly. Wait, friendship? Seiya, the girl who was friends with everyone in the school, considered her, Taiki Kou, the shyest Kinmokan, a friend?

Taiki smiled, hidden underneath her massive amounts of hair. She examined the token Seiya had given her. It was a small crystal, that reflected the sunlight in a way that made strange patterns dance around the surrounding areas. It was in the shape of a star. Taiki would treasure it her entire life. A gift, from her very first friend.

It was with sad, heavy steps that Taiki would enter her home that evening. She had worked so hard to get into a higher level school like this, but for some reason, she wished she didn't have to say goodbye to Seiya. Unfortunately for her, there was no choice in the matter. She was going, and she was never coming back. Taiki strung the crystal up on the window in her room, and smiled at the rainbow reflections it brought into the room. It was a very nice gift, after all.

A few weeks later, Taiki and her family were moving out of their home, preparing to live a new life. One that involved Taiki going to one of the most advanced schools in the kingdom. Taiki suddenly found herself desiring something different with her hair. Something, more daring.. she fiddled for nearly an hour in front of the mirror, deciding what to do. She wanted something that would remind her forever of her first friend, the one who had always talked to her, even though she ignored her.

Taiki strode out of the house, luggage and the crystal Seiya had given her in hand. She had trimmed her hair a bit and slicked it all back, it all came to the nape of her neck now. Taiki was aware that her forehead was large, and that maybe that hairstyle wasn't quite so flattering, but it's boldness reminded her of her friend. Her mother blinked in shock, and her father quirked an eyebrow, but neither said a word. Taiki nearly leapt at her reflection in the shiny glass that was to be their method of transportation. She never realized what her eye color was, not really. Staring into mirrors wasn't a way she liked to spend her free time.

Lavender? How unusual, she realized. Unusual, but special all the same. She was glad to have something unique, as her hair was a boring brown, and her height was awkward and made her look unbelievably lanky for a soon-to-be second grader. She was already taller than most of those in the sixth grade. This was the first day of her new life. Taiki Kou was not going to be so shy as to hide and avoid attention. She was going to go out there, and do her best. If there was anything she learned from her first friend, whom she would forever consider her best friend, it was to never give up, and to give it all you've got. And that, she would.

It was with new found confidence that Taiki Kou entered the academy where she'd spend the next few years of her life at. She had come to be the best, and wouldn't accept anything less.

For Seiya, second grade brought new opportunities for friendship. It was here she met long time best friend, Nazin. Nazin was a typical boy who enjoyed sports as much as Seiya did. They were bound to be come friends. Many days after school were spent kicking a soccer ball around, or hitting a ball around with sticks, trying to keep possession of it. Before long, summer came, and with it, new opportunities.

One day, while playing soccer ball, a strange new kid came racing up, bouncing eagerly.

"Can I play? This looks like fun!"

The boy had blonde hair and pale icy blue eyes.

"Sure." Nazin said, passing the boy the ball. Within minutes the two were practically best friends, and Seiya was beginning to feel left out. She sighed, and decided to work on the tree house her and Nazin had been working on all summer. Seiya cursed in frustration as the hammer slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground below. She scrambled down to retrieve it, only to hear angry yelling.

"Tim! You're supposed to go home now! You've been out for hours!" a girl screeched. Seiya was amazed at her hair, which glinted bright silver in the sunlight.

"What's going on?" Seiya asked, eager to resolve the situation.

"Tim's not doing what he's supposed to!" The girl wailed, green eyes flashing angrily.

Seiya shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be him that gets in trouble then." Seiya said nonchalantly. The girl blinked, realizing that Seiya was indeed, right.

"So who are you, anyways?" Seiya asked conversationally.

"I'm Tim's sister!"

"Don't you have a name?" Seiya asked.

"Yaten Kou." she said, glaring.

"Wow, creepy!"

"There's nothing creepy about my name!" now her glare turned into a full face scowl.

"No it's just..we have the same last name.."

"Really?" Her scowl dissipated.

"Yeah.."

"Wow, that is weird, then!"

Seiya scrambled back up to the tree house and put the finishing touches on it. It had been built some time ago, but she wanted to make sure that it was sturdier, so she had added supports, as well as things for aesthetics, such as a pretty door frame. Soon, Yaten was sitting across from her. Seiya nearly fell off of the branch she was on.

"What are you doing up here?" Seiya asked surprised.

"I want to help!"

"Can you hammer?"

"No.."

"Can you hold this in place while I hammer it?"

"No, I'm afraid I'll break a nail!" Yaten squealed animatedly.

"Then what CAN you do?" Seiya said, exasperated.

"Hm, I don't know. I'll think of something!" Yaten said cheerfully.

Seiya rolled her eyes and continued to work. When she was finished she showed Yaten the inside.

"Achoo!" Yaten squealed as she sneezed.

Seiya laughed.

"It's so icky in here! Don't you ever dust?" Yaten complained. Seiya shrugged.

"I've been too busy keeping this thing from falling to the ground!"

"I know.. I'll clean it up for you!"

"O..kay.." Seiya said, glad to have some help. Nazin and Tim were still playing ball far below them.

Seiya went out of the house and began constructing crude steps to make it easier to climb into the tree, especially for Yaten who had very short legs. When Seiya returned inside, she was surprised to find out that it had been cleared entirely of dust. The whole place had been tidied up, and now looked much more inviting.

"Wow, it looks good!" Seiya said excitedly. Yaten smiled in response. And so began a beautiful friendship.

The two played together nearly everyday, alternating activities. Seiya preferred to play rowdy games outside, while Yaten preferred make believe or dress up. Yaten wasn't the type of child to like running around, she'd much rather play dolls. They found a wonderful compromise, and the days ticked by faster than they could've imagined.

One day, Yaten showed up fairly late in the evening at Seiya's door, crying.

"Yaten, what happened?" Seiya asked, concerned. Seiya hugged her friend until the sobs slowed down long enough to understand what she was mumbling.

"My dad, he's going to remarry!"

"Isn't that good? You'll have a mother!" Seiya said, excitedly, not understanding what exactly Yaten was upset for.

"Yeah but.. she wants to move far away, to live near the palace..she's a high ranking noble.." Yaten mumbled.

"Oh..." Seiya said, feeling the impact of what had happened. Yaten would be leaving Seiya, and never coming back.

"Well, when is it happening?" Seiya asked, trying to be cheerful, as hot tears filled her eyes.

"Early fall."

"Well, we still have time to play together, right?" Seiya said, taking Yaten's hand.

Tonight, Yaten would spend the night, and they talked for hours about what it'd be like to live in a huge mansion near the castle. The neighborhood they currently lived in was run down, and in a low class side of town. But neither minded it, because it was there that they met each other.

Before long, summer was over, and the days of Yaten and Seiya playing together came to an end. Seiya knew that the wedding was coming up, but didn't know the exact day. School would be starting in a week, and Seiya stopped by Yaten's house to see if she'd like to play one last time. But it was empty. There was nothing, and the neighbor said they had been gone for days.

"Yaten.. I didn't even say goodbye.." Seiya said sadly to herself, while walking home.

She knew it was coming, she had known since that night when Yaten showed up, but it all went by too fast, much too fast. And now, Seiya's best friend was gone. Seiya remembered the last time she had said goodbye. It was to a girl she had met in the first grade, someone who she thought could've been a great friend, had she opened up a little. Seiya wondered if she'd ever meet either of them again. Hell, she didn't even know who the shy girl was..she had never told Seiya her name.


	2. Seiya Kou

A/N: I know I update this slow, but I haven't been getting that many reviews, plus I'm still working on Map Your Own Destiny.. so if you want me to update, review!

Chapter Two:Seiya Kou

It was a humid summer day, in the field the children were playing freeze tag, or a game similar. There were two teams, and one team was led by none other than Seiya Kou.

"Ania, go free Zere and Denia!" Seiya commanded.

"Hai!" Ania replied, running off to do as instructed.

Seiya took it upon herself to freeze the other teams leader. Within a few more moments, the game was won, and all the children gathered around Seiya.

"Wow, what a great idea!" Denia cheered.

"I can't believe we beat a team twice the size of ours, Seiya!" Zere said.

"Seiya's the best leader ever!" Ania praised.

Seiya smiled to her new found friends. It was her third day in the fourth grade, and Seiya had made friends with just about everyone. Seiya's childhood years went by slowly. Seiya was an average child, who's strength was her athletic ability, and her incredible ability to make friends.

Seiya was walking home one day, mentally planning out how she'd convince her parents to let _all_ her friends attend her party. How could she leave anyone out, anyways? She was going to be eight years old in two weeks. How exciting! She looked up from gazing at the sidewalk to notice a girl about her age and an older boy yelling.

"Give me your money!"

"I..don't have any on me!" The girl wailed.

Typical bullying, Seiya realized with a sigh. Seiya hurried ahead, eager to settle things before they got out of hand. The girl was wearing an exotic red and teal dress, and tears filled her red eyes.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Seiya ordered. Seiya was fairly tall and strong for her age, and despite being younger, was pretty intimidating for the bully.

"This..isn't..any...of...y-your..bu-business!"

"It is now!"

The bully backed off. Seiya glanced over her shoulder at the girl, and was in awe at her coloring. Pale skin, red eyes and red hair...red was, after all, Seiya's favorite color!

Seiya turned back around to see a fist come flying in her face. She stumbled back, clutching her nose. Others had joined the bully. She looked about, frantically searching for a friendly face. She recognized none. Another first came at her, but this time she moved out of the way. There were four bullies in total. Bad odds.

Seiya kicked the one who punched her as hard as she could in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. A sharp tug on her ponytail made her yelp girlishly. She could hear the girl behind her sobbing mournfully.

"How dare you make a pretty girl cry!" Seiya screamed angrily.

She wasn't sure why, but a sudden rush of anger coursed through her veins. She felt like she _had_ to protect the red eyed beauty behind her. Such a strong desire, Seiya had never felt before. What was so important about this girl?

'If only I was stronger, I could protect her, I want to fight, I wish to defend her' Seiya thought.

Suddenly, a strong light washed over them. A winged star was hovering in front of Seiya. Seiya had heard the ancient legends of the Star Senshi when she was younger, but always knew deep down that it was just a story. Until now. Seiya couldn't believe her eyes. She gingerly took the item, and felt a strong power rush into her. She immediately knew what to do.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!" She called.

The bullies looked like they had seen a ghost when she stood before them, glaring. Her leather outfit was intimidating, as was her stern expression.

"Oh my..."

"God!" The other bully finished They were backing away slowly.

"Senshi.." the third said.

The fourth member of the group, having the most sense, yelled "RUN!"

And run they did.

Star Fighter turned around, only to find the girl she had protected to be no where in sight.

"Aw, wonder what her name was," Fighter said aloud.

Fighter undid her transformation and ran home to tell her parents..who didn't believe her.

"Seiya, aren't you a little old to play make believe?" her mother scolded.

"But mom! It's true! I'm Sailor Star Fighter!"

"It's probably an act of rebellion!" her father reasoned.

Frustrated, Seiya transformed and showed them. Her mother went into hysterics and fainted, but her dad apologized for not believing her.

"I'm glad to have a legendary warrior for a daughter." he encouraged, hugging the young star light.

That summer, Seiya was sent to a camp to develop her abilities. For the most part she enjoyed it, except for when it came to understanding astronomy. Seiya loved looking at the stars, but measuring distances and learning the science behind it bored her to death. At the camp, there were no other sailor senshi. It was comprised mostly of disobedient children in need of discipline. They often obeyed Seiya, and they all desired to be friends with the cheerful light. No one would have guessed then that every time Seiya slept, she had night mares. Memories from her past lives.

By the end of that summer, Seiya has remembered everything, especially about her comrades, Maker and Healer. She wondered if she'd meet them. She desperately hoped so. Along with the tragedies and deaths, Seiya remembered many more great times. Despite Seiya's friendliness, and staggering amount of friends, she was never close enough to one person to share her feelings and secrets. Seiya knew, when she found those two, they'd become her very best friends. For some reason, whenever she brought up memories of Maker, she felt an aching pain. A pain she wouldn't understand til much later. Oh how she wished to meet them!

Summer came to an end, and with it, Seiya got an invitation from a private school. The palace was sponsoring her. She wondered if it was because she was smart, or if, by chance, they knew she was a sailor senshi. Whichever, she was unbelievably excited! It was a boarding school of sorts, which meant she wouldn't be staying at home. A relief, as she couldn't stand the tension between her parents. It seemed that Seiya's awakening as a senshi had put a strain on her parent's relationship.

Seiya stared in awe as she entered the school on the first day. It was so huge! She was sure to get lost! She asked a few adults standing in the hallway which way to her class, and managed to make it there in plenty of time. She sighed and sat in the seat with her name written on it. This was going to be a long first day.


	3. Taiki Kou

A/N:Thanks to those that reviewed! Also, if you like this, please read "Map Your Own Destiny" as you may like that work of mine, as well. We're STILL looking for some key roles for the roleplay site, so if you are interested, please send me a pm and I will let you know which openings are available!

Chapter Three:Taiki Kou

Taiki looked up from the schedule she was examining. It was getting late. She glanced down at the map, memorizing where the library was. Tomorrow would be her first day of the new school year at the private school, and she didn't wish to mix up her schedule. In fact, she intended to arrive two hours early, and sign out as many books as possible. She yearned to read books of a higher intellectual level.

Morning came, and Taiki arrived at the school five minutes before the doors opened. As soon as they did, Taiki buried herself in a fascinating book about poetry and creative writing. Taiki reveled in the fact that here she was, taking class in the most prestigious school in the kingdom. The fruits have her labor finally paid off, she had worked so hard to get there. Being merely middle class, it was difficult to raise the funds to put her into the school. At the last minute, however she was approved for a royal scholarship. Meaning, after she finished school, if she chose to work for the royal family, she would not have to pay for her schooling. If not, she has five years to pay it back. A very comfortable deal.

She arrived in the classroom before everyone else, save for the teacher. She found her seat by name, and was amused to find that she sat next to someone else with the name of "Kou".

Soon, the students filed in, and she watched as new students were introduced. She examined her classmates, they were all lazy snobs, and she intended on having absolutely nothing to do with them. Just as she sat down, a hand waved in her face. She greatly desired to slap it away, but humored it's owner. She looked straight into the eyes of it's owner, and became so entranced she hardly noticed she was staring. So familiar, where had she seen those eyes before?

"I'm Kou Seiya, nice to meet you." the girl said.

Her eyes were an entrancing blue, dark and deep, like the sky at midnight.

"Kou Taiki." she said coldly, taking the offered hand and shaking it, before turning back around to face the teacher.

Realization made her breath hitch. _Seiya..Seiya...SEIYA!_ Taiki's heart pounded in excitement. Her only friend growing up was _here_. Right beside _her._ She had gained so much confidence by watching Seiya interact with other children. She had vowed to be more like Seiya, more open and friendly. She had succeeded, but was still shy and anti-social. She decided it was just her personality. Taiki struggled to hide the grin peeking at the corners of her lips. She couldn't wait for them to know each other again..but then again, had Seiya ever even known her? As far as she could remember, Taiki hadn't even graced Seiya with knowing her name.

Taiki finally came up with a genius plan. She'd befriend Seiya, but never let on that they knew each other once before. Taiki had been incredibly ignorant in the past of Seiya's friendship with her, and wanted a fresh slate. Taiki wanted the chance for them to truly be friends. If Seiya figured it out at sometime, Taiki would confess, but until then, it was a new beginning. One that Taiki greatly looked forward to.

Seiya was stunned. Once their hands met, she felt an enormous surge of energy. She couldn't explain it, but it was obvious Taiki had not noticed it. Seiya kept wishing all during class that Taiki would turn around. Seiya had been mesmerized by her lavender eyes. Most Kinmokans had gold or brown eyes, sometimes green, pink or blue...but _lavender?_ It was absolutely beautiful! Seiya was jealous, she wanted lavender eyes, too!

After class, Taiki made an effort to show Seiya around the school so she wouldn't become lost. It was Seiya's first time in the school, after all. By lunch, they were practically best friends.

"So where are you from?" Taiki asked conversationally.

Seiya's heart pounded. Here came the moment of truth. Most who attended this school were from high class families, and if Seiya said where she was from, Taiki would most likely look down upon her. Seiya lowered her head and swallowed hard. She felt like she'd be sick to her stomach. She couldn't lie to Taiki though, no matter what.

"I'm from the Trundo area.." Seiya said, practically whispering.

"Really? I used to live there when I was younger." Taiki said, pretending not to notice Seiya's sudden change of mood. This lightened Seiya's spirits a little. Maybe Taiki wouldn't mind that Seiya wasn't wealthy, after all.

"Is that so?" Seiya asked, trying to hide her apprehension.

"Yes. I moved to go to a different school in first grade, then eventually came here. My parents still live in the capital."

"So you stay in the shared living quarters area?" Seiya asked.

"Well yes, but I don't currently have a roommate."

"Lucky.." Seiya said, sighing. She hadn't figured out who her room mate would be. She had the option of finding one, and if she couldn't, would be assigned one.

"So, who's your roommate?" Taiki asked.

"I don't know yet..they let me choose, but if I can't find one they will assign one." Seiya said.

"I see..you know, you could be my roommate." Taiki suggested.

"Really?" Seiya asked excitedly.

"Yes..." Taiki said quietly, trying to hide her excitement. Here was her chance for her and Seiya to truly become friends!

"Thank you!" Seiya said, hugging her new found friend tightly. Taiki blushed and struggled to hide her embarrassment at Seiya's open display of affection.

That afternoon, Taiki helped Seiya bring her belongings to the dormitory they were going to share. Seiya unpacked quickly, having brought very little. Seiya laid on her new bed, examining Taiki's choice of decorations. They were simple and elegant. Not exactly Seiya's style, but they were lovely nonetheless. Seiya noticed a rainbow being reflected on the wall. She looked around for the source, and spotted a star shaped crystal hanging in the window.

"How did I not realize it?" Seiya asked herself.


	4. Star Maker

A/N: I'm a member of a sailor moon roleplay site, where we all have lots of fun! Unfortunately, a few members have left, or been inactive for quite some time, so new (main) spots have opened up! Please pm me if you are interested, and I will let you know of that moment, exactly which characters are available, as well as give you more info on the site. Please enjoy this next chapter, and thanks to those that reviewed!

Also, sorry that you had to get two updates for this! It was originally chapter 5, but then I took out the author's note in the beginning of the story( chapter one) so this became chapter technically chapter 4, where it was originally sent out in the notification as chapter five.. if that makes sense.. (Sweatdrop)

anyways, read, review and of course, enjoy!

Chapter Four: Star Maker

Seiya felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Taiki... was someone she had known her entire life. No sooner had she realized this, then Taiki walked into the room, having returned from the library.

"Taiki!" Seiya screamed. Taiki blinked stupidly, not understanding what was going on.

"Nani?" she asked. Seiya leapt on Taiki, hugging her tightly. Taiki struggled to keep her balance.

"Why.. didn't.. you..say something!" Seiya scolded.

"Say what?" Taiki said, still not catching on.

"Why didn't you say that we knew each other?" Seiya demanded angrily.

Taiki said nothing. Seiya had found out, and so quickly. She took a deep breath and contemplated how to best respond. Seiya took this silence the wrong way.

"You.. don't remember?" Seiya whispered. It stunned her that her friend from first grade had forgotten her.. sure, it had been a few years, but...

"I remembered, Seiya.. I was just hoping, that you would become my friend again, as I am now, and not remember how shy I was..and how I ignored you back then." Taiki finally managed to say.

"Baka..that doesn't matter to me!" Seiya scolded.

"I'm very different now, Seiya."

Seiya pulled away from Taiki to examine her. Her hair no longer hung in her face, and it was slicked back. Her lavender eyes were filled with wisdom and determination. Her voice was no longer shaky and unsure, but confident and strong.

"You've come a long way." Seiya said with a mysterious smile. She approved of her friend's new look and behavior. It was nice having someone to actually talk to. Taiki simply nodded and placed the book she was carrying on the desk.

"Seiya, how have you been the last few years?" Taiki asked, sitting down gracefully into the chair.

"Well, not a whole lot of fantastic things have happened. My parents split up, and I got accepted to this school. Story of my life right there." Seiya stated blankly. She wanted to tell Taiki about her being a senshi, but for some reason couldn't. What would Taiki think? Would she even believe her? Seiya decided to just wait things out. Taiki would figure it out eventually, she was very intelligent after all.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Seiya." Taiki said comfortingly.

"Nah, it's fine. It's better this way." Seiya replied cheerfully, hiding the pain she felt. Her parents separated, because of her. It was all her fault, she thought, if she hadn't told them she was a senshi, none of the things that happened would have.

Taiki examined Seiya, wondering just what she was trying to hide.

"What about you?" Seiya asked.

"Well, after I left the school we both went to, I came here. I've been here ever since then."

"I see.. how are you doing here?" Seiya asked.

"I am ranked one in the class." Taiki replied, as if it was nothing.

"Wow! That's really amazing!" Seiya said enthusiastically.

"Not really. Most of the people here don't try at all."

"Hm, that may be true, but you're still doing great! What's your average?" Seiya asked.

"A perfect score. I have not had any deductions in my grades."

"Wow, that's really amazing!" Seiya chirped.

"If you say so." Taiki said coldly, certain that Seiya was just trying to flatter her.

Seiya sighed, wondering what had made Taiki change moods so quickly. First she was friendly, and now she was cold and detached. Seiya pouted, thinking of a solution to the matter. She laid backwards on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was a pale lilac, very similar to Taiki's eyes. Seiya ran her fingers through her ponytail thoughtfully when she suddenly came up with a brilliant idea.

"Taiki!" She called excitedly. After a few moments Taiki poked her head out of the bathroom.

"What?"

"You know the woods behind the campus?" Seiya asked.

"Yes, of course. Why?" Taiki questioned suspiciously.

"Let's go on an adventure! We can go explore!"

Taiki sighed.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea." She said.

"Why not?" Seiya asked downtrodden.

"I doubt that we're supposed to go back there." Taiki said simply. In her hand was a hair brush, and Seiya now noticed that her hair was no longer slicked back. It was almost shoulder length.

"Who cares what we're supposed to do? It'll be fun! Besides, how would they even know? It's not like they monitor anything, right?" Seiya said, enthusiastically slipping her shoes on.

Taiki sighed. She had such a bad feeling about this excursion.

Seiya dropped to her knees and looked up at Taiki, pleadingly, like a small animal begging.

"Pleeeeeeease Taiki?" Seiya said, bottom lip quivering. Taiki sighed.

"Oh fine.. But only for a little while! I have homework to do." Taiki said, heading back to the bathroom to slick her hair back once more. She admired Seiya's hair, it was long and shiny. Taiki's own was very boring and traditional, despite being glued back off her face most of the time. In a few minute's the pair were ready for their adventure. They snuck out of the dormitory and took off towards the tree line. Occasionally, Taiki would glance over her shoulder nervously. She was afraid of what would happen if they were caught.

The pair soon found a trail, and decided to follow it.

"I like being in the forest.. it's so much better than being suffocated by civilization." Seiya said to break the long silence.

"Hm, you're right. It's been a long time since I enjoyed the fresh air." Taiki said.

There was a gentle breeze, and all was peaceful. Occasionally a critter would scurry by, or a bird would chirp, but other than that it was perfectly silent, except for their footsteps crunching on the ground. Every now and then Seiya would steal a glance at Taiki, still amazed by her lavender eyes. Once or twice, Taiki would catch Seiya looking at her, and look back, quirking an eyebrow. This would make Seiya giggle and look away, hiding her embarrassed blush.

Strange girl, Taiki thought.

They continued walking. For some reason, Taiki couldn't shake a feeling of deja vu. It felt like she had been walking in a woods like this with Seiya, long long ago. Which would be nearly impossible, as their lives were still relatively short, and this is the first time they had gone anywhere together. It was confusing. It was like an old memory she just couldn't place. She glanced at Seiya, wondering if she felt the same. Seiya was looking off to the side, most likely looking at the pretty flowers. Taiki sighed. Every moment longer she spent with Seiya she felt like she was going to go insane, but couldn't figure out why.

After another minute of walking, Taiki couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth to speak, but Seiya put her arm in front of her stomach, signaling her to stop walking.

"What is it?" Taiki asked, confused.

"Shh.." Seiya whispered, pointing to the ground. Sure enough, there was a sudden path. The one they were on ended long ago, but this one seemed to start from no where, and was well trodden. Seiya made her way down the path, Taiki filed in behind her. It was ridiculously narrow, only one person could walk down it at a time.

Taiki winced as a relatively sharp plant skimmed her leg and left a scratch. She should have considered wearing long pants. Seiya stopped walking suddenly, and Taiki crashed into her, nearly knocking the both of them over. Taiki peered easily over Seiya's head to see what she had seen.

There, in a small clearing was a tent and campfire, and a man perched upon a log placed near the fire. He noticed them, and stared for a long moment, before rising. Taiki felt herself becoming nervous, she didn't like the way this felt. The bad feeling she had gotten ever since Seiya suggested this excursion suddenly became worse. She took a step back, ready to run. She tugged on Seiya's hand, pleading her to go, but Seiya stood her ground.

Stubborn as always, Taiki mused.

The man made a few steps toward them. With every step Taiki's heart beat faster. Her instinct was screaming at her to leave the area, but she couldn't leave Seiya there. Seiya stood there casually, unimpressed by the man, who Taiki surmised was quite strong, and it frightened her. Taiki's mother had warned her about being in places like this alone, especially if strong males were nearby.

"You two look like strong able bodies." The man spoke, gruffly. Taiki noticed that Seiya was flexing her left knee, and her right shoulder was pulled back defensively. Was Seiya insane enough to try and fight?

"Yes, and?" Seiya said. Her voice was strong and commanding, the usual friendly, goofy tone was absent, Taiki noted.

"Would you like to be recruited?" The man spoke again. His voice was grating to Taiki's ears. She wished he would shut up and leave them alone.

"For what?" It was Taiki who spoke this time, and suspiciously. Her voice was cold, devoid and detached.

"To bring down the royal family of course!" Taiki heard Seiya's breath catch.

"Shade.." Taiki whispered, so only Seiya could hear.

Taiki knew exactly who the man was now. Shades were a group who for the last several hundred years, had been attempting to bring down the rule of the Royal Family, the Kakyuu Dynasty. They believed that women should not rule, yet their current ruler was always female. Of course, she had a husband who helped her rule, but their belief was that only a woman could understand the true feelings of the subjects.

Seiya nodded at Taiki's explanation. She didn't really remember what they were called, or much about their group, but she remembered enough to know that this man wasn't a good person. She took another step back. She had the urge to transform, but knew she couldn't, not in front of Taiki.

Taiki's blood boiled. It had been the royal family that had given her a shot at her dream, and she couldn't tolerate the thought of someone plotting against them. The Kakyuu family were a fair and just dynasty, who Taiki thought was doing an excellent job at maintaining order. Moments of silence passed before Seiya spoke up.

"That's not the right thing to do!" Seiya scolded. Taiki regarded her friend. Seiya was courageious, always standing up for what she believed in. Taiki wanted to be brave, too.

Inspired by her friend, she spoke up, "We'll stop you!" She said boldly.

"Think you can?" The shade asked. He moved swiftly, and was gone. Taiki turned around, eyeing upwards in the trees wearily. The shades were known to often be gifted with abnormal abilities. A punch in Taiki's stomach sent waves of pain, and it made her vision blur.

"Hands off!" Seiya yelled, leaping on the guy's back. Every passing moment strengthened Seiya's resolve to henshin, but she feared what Taiki would say. The last time Seiya told someone close to her what she really was, it didn't end well. In fact... Seiya's mind went back to the day when she told her parents. The day that started the downward spiral, that eventually separated the two who were once madly in love.

Taiki stared at her friend who threw herself on this opponent to save her a beating, or worse.

In that moment, Taiki saw a leader. Someone who could act fast in the heat of battle..leader? Why did Taiki suddenly consider Seiya a leader?

-Flashback-

"Leader!" Star Maker called.

"Hurry...run...protect the princess!" Fighter yelled, dragging herself to her feet once more. The enemy attacked again, and Fighter took the brunt of it, protecting Maker. Fighter fell, lifeless, and Maker ran to protect the princess, as her leader commanded, ignoring the sharp ache within her heart.

-End Flashback-

"What was that?" Taiki asked herself quietly. Seiya nor the Shade noticed her sudden revelation.

The shade threw Seiya off his back. Seiya hit the ground hard. She tried to stand up, but was too dazed. Now Taiki was mad! No one would hurt her first friend. Her _best _ friend, her _only_ friend. Her rage suddenly became power. Light enveloped her, and prickles felt their way up and down her body.

Seiya's eyes widened. Taiki was a...senshi? If that was the case, then she herself could henshin.

Maker was amazed to find leather gloves on her hands, extending to the elbow. She was even more surprised to find out just how skimpy her outfit was, and she blushed in embarrassment. So embarrassing! A voice pulled her out of her reverie, it was strong and commanding.. the voice of her leader!

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!" Seiya yelled.

It all made sense to Maker now. Seiya was Star Fighter, her leader.

"I won't forgive you for plotting against the royal family!" Star Fighter yelled.

"So...the guardian dogs appear to thwart me? Interesting.." the shade mused. Suddenly he changed shape. Probably his true form, Maker analyzed. The shade hurled a large ball of energy, causing Fighter to hit a tree with a sickening crack. Fighter's body slumped to the ground.

Fury took over Maker. She did not think, but let her senshi power overcome her. She rushed in, landing blows left and right. With a strong kick to the chest, she sent the shade sprawling on his back.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" she called. The shade disappeared in a puff of smoke. She wasn't sure whether or not she hit him. She immediately ran to Fighter's side.

"Fighter! Can you hear me? Hang in there!" 

Maker's worried voice pulled Fighter from her dreamless sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and struggled to focus. Maker hugged her tightly, an odd display of affection for someone so cold and distant.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried!" Maker said.

"You were?" Fighter asked, quirking an eyebrow. A cocky smile graced her lips. Maker felt her eyes roll at Fighter's attitude, but laughed. It was very rare of her to do so, but she had been so relieved, she couldn't help it!

Fighter smiled inwardly at herself, quite pleased to get Taiki to laugh. She liked Taiki's laugh, and wanted to hear it more often.

A/N: In this story, there is a reference to Seiya and Usagi's first meeting in Stars! But it isn't Seiya who thinks it. See if you can figure it out!


	5. Solstice

A/N: Still have some openings in the roleplay site, if anyone's interested! Looking for beta readers, by the way! Please check out my other stories that are sailor moon related!

Chapter Five: Solstice

"Whatcha lookin' at, Taiki?" Seiya asked, having just now come out of the shower. She had felt filthy after their morning run. They had decided to run every morning, to get into shape. They were senshi, after all, they needed to be prepared for anything.

"I have an invitation to the honors ball." Taiki said nonchalantly.

"Ooh, sounds fun! Ya going?" Seiya asked excitedly.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like social gatherings much. Besides, I don't have an escort there. I don't want to go alone and look pathetic."

"I'll take you." Seiya said quietly.

"What?!" Taiki asked, surprised, irritated and horrified. Going to the ball with _Seiya_? There was no way this could end well.

"I said I'd go with you. So now you don't have much of an excuse not to go." Seiya said, surprisingly calm. She felt nervous and her heart was beating very rapidly. What if Taiki said no, flat out? What if Taiki didn't want to be taken to a ball by her, a girl?

"But, Seiya...you..you're...they'll laugh!" Taiki protested.

"Naw...and if they do, I'll make 'em wish they didn't." Seiya said, cracking her knuckles demonstratively. She noticed Taiki cringed at the sound.

"I still don't want to." Seiya felt her stomach sinking slowly.

"Why not?" Seiya asked, her throat felt like it was tightening up. Why did she care so much, anyways?

"Too much attention." Taiki said, tossing the invitation aside.

"But you've worked so hard! You deserve to recognition!" Seiya objected.

Taiki sighed. Once Seiya had her mind set, there was no stopping her.

"Fine.." 

Seiya squealed with joy. Taiki examined her leader and friend. Her deep blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. Least she's happy, Taiki thought dryly. Taiki watched amusedly as Seiya skipped about the room, planning out what they should wear. Of course, it was one sided, and Taiki knew that Seiya would end up deciding absolutely everything. Not that she cared.

The honors ball:

Seiya strode in proudly, a meek Taiki at her side. Seiya wore a blue silk buttoned blouse that matched her eyes, black pants and high heels, that made her the same height as Taiki, just barely. Her deep blue hair reflected the light beautifully as it hung in curls cascading down her shoulders. She wore lots of eyeliner and mascara, a bold move for someone her age. Taiki took note that Seiya seemed to look 16 or 17 now, even though it was not so.

Taiki wore a very traditional looking gown, made of purple satin, and detailed with black lace. She wore a natural looking lipstick, and a dash of blush on her cheeks. Her hair was tied into a pristine looped bun at the base of her neck. Seiya led her straight down the hall, catching the looks of everyone in the area. Taiki felt extremely self concious and her eyes darted from one side to the other, nervously.

"Seiya, they're staring..." Taiki said anxiously.

"Of course!" Seiya chirped, "We look fabulous!" and so they did.

Everyone was not staring at them because they were going as a couple, but because they looked stunning together. The purple in Taiki's gown matched her eyes beautifully, truly bringing out their stunning color. Next to the boyish Seiya, Taiki seemed elegant and beautiful; like a princess. None of the males in the room could take their eyes off her. They were most surprised though, that Seiya had gone as her date for the evening. Only a few people had dates, as they were all so young still. But on top of that, Seiya was gorgeous, friendly and _popular_. If Seiya thought Taiki was cool, and wanted to spend the evening with her, then Taiki was also cool. In fact, as soon as Taiki and Seiya took their seats, the girls around them questioned Taiki about her dress, her grades, how she met Seiya, _everything._

The attention was getting to be too much for Taiki. Taking note of this, Seiya sought distraction.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down? It's starting soon!" Seiya piped up.

"Sorry!" A girl murmured, and her cohorts nodded their heads quickly in agreement as they closed their mouths. Taiki gave Seiya a relieved look that said 'thank you'. Seiya just smiled mysteriously in response.

"Thank you all for attending." A man's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"You have all worked very hard, but it is time to recognize those who went above and beyond what was required, and excelled where others had failed."

Seiya grinned at Taiki, who was fidgeting nervously. Seiya clasped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Taiki offered Seiya a weak smile before glancing back at the speaker.

"I would like to start of by saying that spectacular attendance is key to advancing in this school system. Having perfect attendance for the first half-year, the award goes to Taiki Kou!"

Seiya squealed happily and clapped, looking at her friend, who had paled. She seeemd frozen in place.

"Taiki! Go on! Get it!" Seiya encouraged.

Taiki swallowed hard. All eyes were on her. I can do this, she told herself, I can definitely do this. She stood up slowly, and made her way to the stage. She nearly missed the step, and stumbled akwardly. She still wasn't used to the new length of her legs. She bowed and accepted the award, turning to face everyone. Seiya was the first to clap, as everyone had expected she would win. At the sound of Seiya clapping and cheering, the rest of the students joined in. After all, if Seiya did it, they should do it too. Taiki felt a wave of relief wash over her as she made her way back to her seat. Seiya winked at her and gave her a thumbs up, which made her grin genuinely.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all.

"I would now like to mention, that while all of you should strive to get to the top, some of you have started from the very bottom. Most improved in a single school year goes to..."

Taiki zoned out on that one. Her grades had been high from day one. She chanced a glance at Seiya, who was smiling gently as she watched, and clapped for the winner of the award. She seemed so relaxed and peaceful in an event so full of people. How? Taiki felt a pang of jealousy, she wished deeply that she could feel so comfortable in large groups. Taiki herself only felt comfort in the silent library, behind a good book.

"Taiki Kou!" The speaker called, shaking away Taiki's thoughts.

"Huh?" Taiki mumbled, confused.

"Taiki, you just won valedictorian for this half of the year! Go get it!" Seiya squealed happily. Giving Taiki a gentle push. Taiki gulped and stood. This time, she made her way to the platform and the speaker much more gracefully. She accepted the award with a bow, and returned to her seat. Before too much longer, the ceremony was called to an end. People cleared out to the main ballroom, where music began to play. Taiki looked at Seiya, wondering if she was done socializing and ready to return to their room.

Suddenly, Seiya spoke, her silky voice was far more melodic and beautiful than the music playing in the ballroom.

"Shall we?" she asked, that mysterious smile of hers in place.

"D-dance?" Taiki stuttered.

"Of course!" Seiya said happily.

"I'd really rather not.." Taiki said, her mind working up a million and one excuses not to.

"Oh come on!" Seiya complained, dragging Taiki onto the floor.

The music was lively and upbeat, and before Taiki knew it, she was dancing with Seiya. It was a great time, really, once she had gotten the hang of it. She was glad for Seiya's boundless energy, because she certainly didn't have enough to keep up with the pace of the dance. The dance ended, and Taiki made her way to escape, but Seiya still had a firm grip on her arm.

"One more?" Seiya pleaded. Taiki looked down at her sad eyes, and could not refuse. And so, she turned back and faced her fears, being the center of attention. This song was slower, it was a couples song. Taiki wanted to escape, as many were watching her and Seiya. She begged Seiya with her eyes to leave, but Seiya stood firm. _Stubborn as always_ Taiki thought.

Taiki felt Seiya's arms tighten around her. Instantly, it seemed as if the eyes watching them disappeared. Taiki managed to work up the courage to put her arms around Seiya as well. They danced slowly, making eye contact the whole time. Something about this.. seemed so familiar.. this intense look Seiya was giving her, where had she seen it before? Taiki willed herself to remember, and then she did.

-Flashback-

"Fighter, I'm not letting you go. Not alone." Maker's voice was confident and strong.

"I'm the leader. I decide who's going, and who's not. I'm going, and you are not." Fighter retorted. She made eye contact with the taller light, looking into her soul. Why was Maker suddenly so defensive?

"Fighter.. please don't...don't go.." Maker pleaded, her strong defense crumbling by the second. And then Fighter saw it. She saw the hurt, the love and worry in Maker's eyes.

"This is how it has to be.." Fighter said gently, turning and leaving. Maker's heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest.

-End Flashback-

Taiki inhaled sharply as that memory came crashing back. What did it mean? She pushed herself away from Seiya, mumbling she needed air. She took off running outside. She didn't notice the hurt look in Seiya's eyes, for her own were watering. She made it to the steps, panting. She sat down, and buried her head in her arms.

_Why do I feel this way?Why did the world disappear when Seiya put her arms around me? Why did it suddenly seem like nothing mattered? Why was I so relaxed? Why...did it feel right?_ These questions raced through Taiki's mind, unanswerable. One in particular rang through her head..

_Why did it hurt to remember.. that Seiya left me, alone.. and never came back? More than just losing a friend, more than losing a comrade...did I love her?_

Taiki had never given thought to loving another female before. Why would she? Girls liked guys, not other girls. But then..why did she feel this way? Maybe, it was friendship. Yes, friendship. A very strong one, paired with deep comradeship and understanding. That's what it had to be.

"You alright?" Seiya asked quietly behind her. Taiki hadn't noticed when she approached.

"I am fine." Taiki replied, her voice was so cold it made Seiya shudder.

"Just saying..hey, congrats on the awards!" Seiya said happily.

"A minor victory." Taiki said, shrugging. Why was Seiya being so persistent this evening?

"Maybe for you, but I know I could never excel at that sort of thing. I guess I'm ust not mature enough yet, I admire your maturity."

"Really?" Taiki asked, genuinely surprised. Seiya admired something about _her_?

"Yes. And when you danced, you were so elegant and graceful! I was like a stumbling child next to you!"

That made Taiki giggle.

"Seiya, you always are a child compared to me."

"Oi!"

They both laughed.

"I just wish I wasn't so shy...I almost missed getting my award! Thank you..for encouraging me.." Taiki whispered the last part, gazing up at the stars. They were so beautiful..like Seiya. Wait, what? Taiki quickly expelled that thought from her mind.

Seiya smiled in response. A single fleeting thought crossed her mind.

_Taiki, for you, I'd do anything..._

"You know, I wish sometimes that I was as confident and popular as you. You just seem to draw people together, and they look up to you. I wish I could do that."

"Really?" Seiya asked.

_Oh Taiki, if only you knew how hard it was for me. I don't think I want people to follow me. What if I screw up and lead them the wrong way?_

"Yes. Social interaction was the one thing I couldn't study up on."

"Of course not, silly! It's sort of like science lab...you have to do it to understand it!"

"I have never thought of it that way." Taiki admitted.

"You'll never get better at talking to people if you don't put yourself out there!"

"But, how?" Taiki asked, eyes meeting Seiya's.

"Leave that part to me." Seiya said with a wink. Taiki turned away to hide her blush. Was Seiya _trying_ to flirt with her or something?

_I want to help you Taiki. I really want to. I want the world to see how beautiful you are, as I do._

The following day, Seiya and Taiki prepared to leave for home. It was holiday break, after all.

"I'll see you after break!" Seiya said with a wave. She had gone to see Taiki off.

Taiki nodded solemnly and boarded the shuttle. Briefly, Seiya wished Taiki had given her more of a reaction. Seiya sighed and walked to where she was supposed to be met by her father. She would miss Taiki terribly over the next week.

Seiya's parents had been separated from some time now. She was glad almost, as this meant she wouldn't have to listen to them argue.

"So how are you doing in class?" her father asked at dinner one evening.

"Fine, I'm not amazing, but I'm well above passing.."

"That's good! Are you in athletics?" Her father asked excitedly. He himself had been quite athletic back in the day, a trait that definitely passed on to Seiya. In fact, she was practically a replica of him, minus the deep blue eyes and hair. His was jet black.

"Yes." she replied casually.

"How are you doing in those?" He hoped to hear that she was the best on the team. She was a Kou, after all.

"Captain of the team."

Seiya's father smiled proudly. After chewing thoughtfully on a piece of food for several moments, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Have you discovered anything new about being a star senshi?"

Seiya grinned.

"Remember that quiet girl I knew in first grade?" Seiya asked. Her father gave her an irritated glance at her for changing the subject.

"Yes, she was peculiar wasn't she?"

"She attends this school."

"Wonderful!" He said, almost sarcastically. Why did she try to change the subject. Had something..happened?

"Better yet, she's Sailor Star Maker."

"Star...Maker?" Her father repeated dumbly. Well, maybe Seiya wouldn't be in trouble for changing the subject after all, he mused.

"Peculiar title for a peculiar girl. What's her actual name, anyways?"

"Taiki Kou." Seiya said, remembering another friend, who also had the same last name. _Oh Yaten, where are you now?_

"Now that's interesting.. same family name, no relation."

"Yup."

The days of school break went by painfully slow for Seiya. It was a huge relief to return to school, to return to Taiki. Seiya had missed her witty sense of humour terribly.

"Taiki!" Seiya cheered as she saw her friend.

"Seiya.." Taiki scolded, her eyebrow ticking irritably. She had been in the middle of a good book.

"I missed you!" Seiya squealed.

"Good, now be quiet, I am reading." Taiki ordered. Sheepishly, Seiya obeyed, looking very much like a scolded puppy. Taiki sighed inwardly, she hadn't meant to be so cold, but the last deew days had been rough, and her book was her one true escape.

"Never mind. How are you?" Taiki asked, patting Seiya on the head.

Seiya scowled playfully, causing Taiki to giggle.

"Come on kiddo, we'll be late for class." Taiki suggested, standing up.

"Yes, mother."

Taiki stopped and spun on her heel, glaring at Seiya who instinctively gulped. Seiya laughed nervously under Taiki's harsh glare. When Taiki turned back around and began walking, Seiya smiled.

_Looks like things are back to normal_


	6. Yaten Kou

A/N: First off, Thanks to Blood13(hope I got that right.. also known as Hotaru on the SM live site! She helped me come up with one of the phrases in here, and I shamelessly took it because well..it was childish, and it fits! Hope your enjoying this story so far! From here on out things will start to pick up a bit as the plot thickens and Yaten and Kakyuu arrive, yay! Please give me your feedback, positive OR negative, but no flames, onegai! Enjoy~

Song included in this fic is "A shooting star light" from the musicals

Chapter Six: Kou Yaten

Since her father married a wealthy widow, Yaten had been living the high life. She was now a part of one of the wealthiest noble families on the entire planet of Kinmoku. And it had given her quite an attitude. However, being the heir to a large family business, it wasn't much of a surprise when Yaten's step-mother had signed her up for the Royal Academy, where Yaten would study business. Despite being considered a privilege, Yaten loathed the idea. She'd much rather take still frames or draw art. Heck, she'd even prefer going to a healing school where she could learn the mysterious arts of restoring the mind and body.

Why _her?_ She had a younger step-sibling, after all. Why couldn't he take up the family business? And that _school_, ugh! It was so far away! What if she had to share a _room _or something? The thought was too much for her to bear.

"I'm not going!" Yaten screeched at her step-mother, her silver hair hanging in front of her face like a veil.

"You will go, and you will enjoy yourself!" her step-mother stated.

"I don't want to! I don't want to be stuck in a room with an annoying brat!" Yaten complained.

"Yaten, have you ever considered not everything is about you? Besides, it's about time you made some friends.

"Friends, psht, who needs em?" Yaten muttered.

Friends..when was the last time she had one? Her mind drifted to an energetic girl, with deep blue hair and eyes, a girl who could draw anyone to her. A girl who was friendly and outgoing, a girl who had so easily became the best friend she could have ever had, without seemingly even trying.

_Oh Seiya..I miss you..I wonder what you're doing now, where you are? It's been so long.._

Yaten sighed and decided she'd go to school today, anyways. There really wasn't much choice in the matter. Maybe if she was lucky, they'd have an after school club she'd enjoy. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly noticed when someone approached her, although she did scream bloody murder as he grabbed her from behind. In a few more seconds, she was out cold.

_Why me?_ Was her last trailing thought as she slipped into the dark abyss of unconciousness.

**Seiya/Taiki's POV**

Upon entering the classroom, the two took their seats and readied the supplies they needed.

Their teacher, a spindly old woman entered and began lecturing on the history of Kinmoku. Seiya became bored quickly, and sought to pester Taiki as a form of entertainment. Removing a drinking straw she had saved from breakfast, she rolled up a piece of paper, stuffing it into the straw. On the first attempt, as she took a deep breath she accidentally inhaled the paper, and began coughing and sputtering wildly. Taiki glanced over her shoulder, mouthing 'are you okay?' Seiya merely nodded and tried nto to laugh at her idiocy, or Taiki's impending torment. The second try went better. She took a deep breath...ready, aim, fire! The wad hit Taiki's shoulder with some force and bounced off. Taiki turned her head just enough to give Seiya a warning glare. Seiya smiled mischievously, and Taiki redirected her attention to the teacher.

Minutes passed before Taiki heard Seiya giggling. She groaned inwardly, knowing Seiya was plotting something. No sooner had she thought that, then a paper ball bounced off her head. She spun around, glaring daggers at her trouble some and infuriating friend, who was still giggling, hand clasped over mouth. Her eyes twinkled happily, and when she removed her hand from over her mouth, a mysterious smile graced her face.

_How does annoying me entertain her so?_ Taiki wondered, about to lose her cool.

"Kou!" the teacher screeched, her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Taiki's ears.

"Um..which one?" Seiya asked innocently, although you could tell from the glint in her eyes she was up to no good. Most of the class burst into a fit of laughter at her simple question.

"Both of you! Out!" The teacher was fuming mad now, and everyone quited down, fearing her wrath.

Seiya shrugged and stood up, winking at the furious Taiki.

Once Taiki joined Seiya in the hall, Seiya began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Taiki demanded, twitching in annoyance.

"It was so funny when I asked 'which one' ! She clearly wasn't expecting that! Oh Kami-sama, the look on her face!" seiya howled, falling to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Quit acting like a child!" Taiki scolded.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" Seiya asked cheerfully, twirling her hair around her index finger.

"Go?" Taiki asked, confused.

"Well, it's not like the teacher will let us back in there. Let's have fun! We could go outside and play, or maybe stop by the gym.." Seiya suggested.

"Yes, because hanging around during classtime isn't suspicious at all." Taiki said with a snort.

"Fine, master sarcaster, _you_ come up with something fun to do!"

"Let's go to the library." Taiki said, slipping her glasses on.

Seiya groaned, "Ugh, you're so boring!"

Taiki pretended not to hear Seiya's childish complaint as she made her way to the library. She smirked when she heard Seiya trailing behind her, grumbling the entire way.

"Bored, bored, bored!" Seiya whined, banging her fists with the mention of each word for emphasis.

Taiki's eyebrow twitched. She knew people were staring.

"Then go do something else!" She finally snapped. Seiya looked shocked, then mildly hurt or offended, and stood up. Taiki opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. Before words came to her mouth, Seiya had left without a word.

_Damnit _ Taiki cursed.

Seiya wandered outside and decided to go for a nice long walk. Yes, that'd clear her mind. It seemed that lately all she could manage to do was irritate Taiki, although what she really wanted was her undivided attention. Despite being fairly popular, Seiya didn't hang around the girls at school much. She knew they'd judge her if they realized she had gotten there only because of a royal grant, instead of paying for it. They were all so wealthy...Seiya herself came from a relatively low-income family, lower now because her mother had left, refusing to have anything to do with them. Seiya knew Taiki would not judge her, and so she stayed. Despite conflicting interests, personalities and ideals, Seiya stayed friends with Taiki. It just felt right..especially now that they were both sailor senshi.

Seiya heard a terrified scream, and immediately ran to the rescue. She was a sailor senshi, after all! Even though she knew she had another senshi to find on her team, and had no idea what her real mission was, she took it on herself to maintain some form of order when she was around.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!" she called, becoming the scantily clad Sailor Senshi of the Fighter Star.

"Hold it right there!" She called.

The man turned around, cape billowing in the wind. From his movement, his dark hood slipped down, revealing his face and identity. Fighter gasped, it was the same one that had attacked her and Maker in the woods. She realized this most likely, would not end well. Before when they had confronted him, they had barely managed to drive him off, and then she had Maker with her. Right now, Maker was probably in the library, nose deep in a good book. Fighter doubted that Maker would even hear the faint blip from her changestar headset if she paged her, if she even had it with her right now. Fighter decided she'd just have to try to scare him off on her own.

"Star Serious Laser!" she called. She expected him to dodge, but surprisingly it hit him full on. He stumbled slightly, being mildly wounded. It wasn't a bad hit, but Fighter realized she'd have to try harder to be able to win this.

How long will this battle continue?

Fighter had no idea where that line from a song came from, but it filled her mind, igniting her spirit with courage and passion. She sang out loud, deciding that it must be some battle hymn from her past life. The girl the man had attacked lay motionless on the ground, her brilliant long hair reflecting silver in the sun. _So familiar_.

The man, obviously a shade, snarled and lunged at Fighter. She moved back just enough to miss his attack. She swung back and got him good under the jaw with her right fist. He seemed barely disturbed by this attack, and lunged again. Once again, she moved out of the way. Fighter was glad she played so many 'childish' games, as Taiki would consider them. They prepared her for this, she could stay away from his attacks if she tried.

_I can do this..all on my own!_

"Oof!" Fighter groaned as the shade's knee connected painfully with her stomach. If she had eaten lunch, she probably would have lost it. She backed up, trying to avoid the onslaught. He hit her again and again in the face. Her vision was blurred, and from the metallic taste in her mouth, she knew that her gums were bleeding from his fist crashing into the delicate tissue.

This anguish is in order to meet the past

She continued to sing, feeling her strength and courage returning to her. Slowly, her vision cleared, and she was able to dodge the next several attacks. She managed a high kick, quick and powerful. It slammed into the shade's shoulder, and he cried in pain. Fighter wondered if by chance she had caused some permanent damage. She sure hoped so. He was so much stronger, she'd really have to pound on him to win this fight.

In order for a miracle to be born again

The fight carried on. Fighter soon learned that while the shade had definite strength and battle experience over her, if she focused, she could move unbelievably fast..almost like..a shooting star. Yes, that's where her true power lay, in the stars. If she trusted in them..she could surely win.

She closed her eyes, letting her instinct take over. She could feel his aura approaching..she quickly moved her upper body to the right, evading his attack. The shade lost his balance and stumbled forward. Fighter dipped her shoulder low and flipped him over his shoulder and into her back. She opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. The shade lay there, hardly moving. He was groaning miserably in pain, so much so that fighter almost regretted hurting him. Almost.

She made her way over to the heap on the ground. She turned the girl over..and nearly lost her mind.

_"Yaten?"_ Fighter wondered, gazing at the one she thought was her old friend. Yes, it most certainly was. Fighter was definitely glad she had managed to fight off Yaten's attacker at that moment.

Fighter heard footsteps behind her. She stood up and whirled around, just in time to receive a fist to her nose. She screamed in pain and fell backwards. Hot blood dribbled down her face and neck, pooling in the leather brassiere. The lines of the song came drifting to her, like a forgotten memory. She managed to mumble them weakly, trying to maintain consciousness as everything seemed to be in a haze.

When will we turn the key on this sorrow?

Meanwhile..

Taiki sighed. Ever since Seiya left, it had been difficult to focus on her book. She closed it softly, smiling at the title. 'Social relations for dummies'. Just the name alone made her chuckle softly. She walkedo ut of the school, deciding Seiya was most likely horsing around otuside. Seeing her no where, she felt slightly panicked. Where had her friend gone off to? Maker was about to page Seiya when she felt her leader's star energy erupting. Seiya had transformed! Maker was able to follow it, and soon saw Seiya battling the enemy. Ducking out of sight, lest she be seen, she pulled out her changestar.

"Maker Star Power, Make up!" she called.

Once transformed, she ran back to where Fighter was. She turned around, as another shade struck her. Hadn't she already taken one out? Fighter appeared in a daze as words from a song traveled softly out of her lips. The song was so familiar, and Maker found herself uttering a line. She was absolutely stunned how loud she had sung it, and how beautifully. She had never bothered with singing before, as she decided it was frivolous folly.

The burning passion is the fruit of instincts

Surprisingly enough, it served as an excellent distraction. The shade had moved in to pummel Fighter some more, but now jerked up, head turned towards Maker. He growled in annoyance as he made his way towards her.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker called out. He managed to dodge, and began laughing. Definitely annoyed, Maker spoke up.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, hands on hips as she stamped her foot.

"Your attack of course! Gentle Uterus? How is that even an attack!?" The shade called, nearly falling to the ground in mirth. Maker was _pissed_ now.

Maker's voice yanked Fighter out of her daze. Maker had come..looking for her? Fighter was eternally grateful as Maker successfully lured the shade away, saving Fighter from losing a tooth or worse. She collected some saliva in her mouth and spat, successfully ridding herself of the disgusting taste of her own blood.

Being hurt, and being able to hurt, we cannot choose

Fighter continued the song, being amazed that Maker knew it as well. Perhaps..in a previous life, it was the starlight battle cry? It seemed with every word she sang, Fighter was remembering more and more of how to fight properly. She stood up now, and charged up, waiting for the moment to attack.

A shooting star, the down falling prismatic rain

Fighter sang with heart, with passion as she grabbed the shade from behind, holding him in place tightly. Maker called her attack again, hitting the shade square in the chest. His breathing was ragged, and it was apparent he was in a lot of pain.

A shooting starlight, we have raced here

This time Maker joined her in the line, as their voices blended together beautifully. Fighter heard the first shade shuffling. She knew from the sounds behind her that he was right behind her, most likely planning a pre-emptive strike. Without so much as a glance over her shoulder, she threw a punch, clocking the unlucky evil doer right in the nose. He yelped in pain and staggered back. Fighter spun on her heel and advanced towards him, slowly, menacingly, as a blast of energy in the shape of a star formed in her hand as she prepared to attack.

A shooting star! Someday you'll have seen the castle in the sky

"Star Serious Laser!"

The attack had catastrophic effects on the shades health. He could hardly move, let alone walk. He backed up, whispering something into his communicator. He snarled at Star Fighter, issuing curse words she hadn't learned yet.

A shooting starlight! Until the promised door opens, you missing ring you can depend on me.

The injured shade retreated, and the one currently under attack by Star Maker looekd around helplessly. Finally Maker grasped him in a choke hold.

"Who sent you?" she demanded. Fighter smirked at her comrades intelligence, she herself wouldn't have thought to ask the shade what he was after.

"We must..cause chaos..to aggravate the people..riots will then come.. and the Kakyuu dynasty..shall be..overthrown!" The shade choked out, he was rapidly losing the air he needed to survive, thanks to Maker's death grip on his throat.

To what extend will this dispute continue?

Maker threw him onto his hands and knees in disgust.

"Tell your leader, or captain, or whoever you answer to, that so long as the holy shootings stars are alive, we will not allow disruption in the beautiful kingdom!" Maker yelled. Fighter nodded silently in agreement with her comrades words.

"They won't believe me!" the shade wailed. Maker snorted in disgust.

"Then show him this wound, and he'd better believe it came from us!" Star Fighter yelled, standing next to Maker. They nodded to one another and called out their attacks.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The attacks combined midair, scorching the shade's skin severely. He howled in pain and vanished in a puff of smoke, presumably to report to his leader. Fighter dusted off her hands.

"I doubt they'll be back around here anytime soon." she said satisfactorily.

"I hope so.." Maker whispered, looking quite distracted.

Fighter turned her attention to Yaten, who was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Little did she know, but Yaten was already awake, and had listened and watched most of the fight. In fear, she had closed her eyes once more as Fighter approached, fearful of what might happen to her.

"Poor girl.." Fighter said gently. She desperately wanted to help Yaten, but knew she couldn't, what if Yaten recognized her? Too many people knew already that she was a sailor senshi, and having her old friend know as well could definitely complicate things. Fighter wondered why it was that Yaten was here. Hadn't she moved far, far away? She pulled Yaten under a tree and sat her down comfortably.

Her and Maker walked off, undoing their transformation when they were certain they were far enough away.

"Friend of yours?" Taiki asked, half amused, it seemed Seiya was friends with everyone these days.

"Yes, you could say that." Seiya said with a smirk. Taiki chuckled lightly and made their way back to the library, where Seiya decided she'd look up the history of rival groups. Perhaps if she learned more, she could understand their battle tactics more. She struggled to hide her giggle, it seemed Taiki was beginning to rub off on her.


	7. Star Healer

A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed! I hope you are enjoying my happy little tale about the chibi-starlights! Unfortunately, things are going to be changing soon. It's no longer going to be about friendship and honor balls, it's going to be about struggles, battles and finding comfort in each other to make it through. Enjoy~

Chapter Seven: Star Healer

Yaten opened her eyes when she was certain the two that had saved her were far enough away. Who on Kinmoku were they? And why did the one with the long dark blue hair look so familiar? Why did they _both _seem so familiar? And that song..that too was familiar. Almost like a forgotten or suppressed memory from long ago..

Long ago? Yaten was still a child! Well, for a little while longer, at least.

Yaten's mind was spinning. For some reason their was something so familiar about the warriors in black leather that had come to help her. It was driving Yaten crazy that she couldn't place it. She began playing the names of the attacks in her mind trying to figure out where they had come from. She could see faint, foggy images forming in her mind, but no definite shapes or ideas could be placed. With a sigh of irritation, Yaten decided she'd go to school, as she had originally planned. As she entered, the strong smell of floor cleaner attacked her senses. She scrunched her face in disgust as she made her way to the main office. Upon entering, a piercingly loud bell rang, letting the office staff know that someone had just entered.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked. Yaten found it difficult to understand her because of the strong accent she carried. She most likely came from a secluded island off of the coast or something like that. Her attractiveness was average at best.

"Yeah um.. I'm a new student. I'm starting this marking period because my parents didn't send in my application in time." Yaten explained.

"Name please?" The clerk asked, rummaging through papers.

"Kou Yaten."

"You're so late! You should be in class now! Here, here's a pass! The room is down the left corridor, number 32. Hurry now!" the clerk said, trying to shoo Yaten away. Yaten rolled her eyes in annoyance at the clerk's pesky attitude, and left the office.

The corridor had floors of deep red marble, which sparkled under the much too harsh lighting. Yaten decided the whole vibe of the place would be much better if the lighting was dimmer..although dim lights usually made very bored students ready to take a nap.

Yaten squeaked the classroom door open and took a breath.

_Here we go _she thought as she stepped in. The class suddenly went quiet and the teacher turned to face Yaten.

"Well, it looks like you finally decided to show up! What was your name again?"

"Yaten."

"Class, this is our new student Yaten. She will be joining us the remainder of the year. Please try to make her feel welcome and show her around. Yaten, go sit next to Seiya, she's the one with the crazy blue hair. I swear it's not natural!"

Yaten smirked and sat next to Seiya. She knew for a fact it was the very same one she had been friends with that one summer. It felt like so very long ago... Seiya turned slightly and faced Yaten. She pretended to be shocked, but somewhat expected it having seen her being attacked. She was relieved to see her awake now, seemingly fine.

"Hey.." Seiya said quietly, smiling at Yaten. Yaten offered Seiya a half smile and turned to face the teacher, pulling out paper to take notes on. Or doodle..actually, it was more of just doodling. Sometimes, it could really help her think.

_Star Maker...Star Fighter..why do I feel like I know you too?_

Yaten hoped she'd run into them again sometime. Perhaps if she saw them, she would understand why they were so familiar.

The day passed by painfully slowly for Yaten, but she was thrilled to find out that the guidance counselor had taken her seriously when she said she was interested in learning about psychology, as she was now in that class. It was confusing, as she had missed half the year, but from what she could understand, she would enjoy this class a lot. She already had the innate ability to tell what others were feeling, and this would merely help her develop that skill even more.

After school, Yaten decided to drop by the photography club, to see if it was something she might be interested in. After watching for a good 30 minutes, she decided it was something she _definitely_ didn't want to do after all. Too much work, she'd rather go home and sleep. Speaking of sleep..she'd have to find a roommate. Yaten sighed. The kids had been friendly enough, but no one seemed open enough for her to ask. She hardly knew anyone...wait. What about Seiya? Seiya was so popular, she probably already had a full dorm..but it was worth a try. Live a little, right? If Seiya had taught Yaten anything in their time together as friends, it was that you can't live until you try, and you'll never know what could have been if you don't live.

Yaten ventured outside, guessing that Seiya would be playing some filthy, sweaty sport. She had guessed right. There was a huge crowd amongst the sidelines, all watching the blue-haired athlete and a few others pass around a ball, rather violently she may add.

As Yaten walked around, she spotted the girl with reddish brown hair she had seen hanging around Seiya. She figured that they were close, as she was now watching Seiya play, as an opened book lay forgotten in her lap. Yaten knew for a fact she'd much rather be studying. That girl was definitely the type who had won a free way into the school simply by having the brain power. Yaten sat next to her abruptly. She watched her carefully for her reaction. The girl spoke, without so much as a sideways glance at Yaten.

"Hi there. Need something?" Taiki asked.

"Umm..well..you see..." Yaten started, suddenly feeling like a total idiot.

Taiki turned her attention to Yaten, quirking one eyebrow skeptically.

"Seiya and I.. were once friends.. so I was thinking.." Yaten started once again. For some reason, being in close proximity to her intelligent classmate made her feel inferior, a rare occurrence, as Yaten was beautiful, talented and wealthy.

"Were you thinking of being friends with her again?" Taiki asked quietly, removing her glasses. Had Yaten known Taiki when they were younger, she would have been shocked at how calm and collected Taiki was acting. Taiki was the type to shy away from people, and would rather run than stay and hold a conversation.

"Yeah."

"Then have a seat. The game should be over before too long." Taiki said, moving over to give Yaten a comfortable amount of room. Yaten sat down.

"Is Seiya good?" Yaten asked conversationally, watching her blue-haired friend. She noticed that Seiya was very light on her feet and swift.

"..." Taiki stared at Yaten as if she had suddenly became a phage. How could she possibly not know of Seiya's atheltic prowess?

"Well?" Yaten asked, harsher and more irritated than she truly felt. She had to work on her speaking tones.

"Seiya is captain of all the sports teams, the star player at every game she tries." Taiki said, with an almost bored tone in her face.

"Really?" Yaten asked, looking interested. Seiya had always been active as a child, but Yaten hadn't expected her to go so far with athletics.

"Of course. Don't you hear? The crowd cheering? They are cheering for _her_." Taiki said. She dog eared the page on her book and closed it, fully intent on watching the remainder of the game with her undivided attention. Though she claimed to hate watching Seiya play, she secretly enjoyed the thrill. Though she wouldn't be verbal in her support, in her mind she was egging Seiya on.

_"Come on! Show 'em what you've got! You're Star Fighter for crying out loud! There you go! Get 'em! Yeah! You did it! Now do it again! Watch out! I knew you'd dodge that! Run run run!"_ Taiki spoke within her mind, hearing her own voice in her head excitedly as she scooted to the edge of her seat. Yaten raised an eyebrow. She had sworn she could hear Taiki cheering Seiya on, but Yaten was fairly certain her mouth wasn't moving. No one else around seemed to notice, either. Surely they'd have a flabbergasted reaction at the quiet girl cheering on the most popular girl in school?

Suddenly, the cheering crowd was really getting to Yaten. She felt waves of dizziness, and clenched her eyes closed, holding her ears to block it out. It seemed every shout was reverberating within her skull.

Taiki noticed this, and became concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on Yaten's back. Yaten shook her head vigorously and tried to drown out the noise.. and was successful. She managed to enjoy the rest of the game, chatting small talk with Taiki about Seiya's accomplishments and the school.

Finally, the game ended. Seiya had scored 12 goals on her own, clearly winning the game for their team.

"Hey Yaten, came to watch?" Seiya asked. Yaten nodded in response, glancing nervously at Taiki.

"Seiya, can we talk? Alone?" Yaten asked. She wanted to ask Seiya about the rooming arrangements, but not in front of the brainiac that made her nervous with her cool demeanor and gorgeous lavender eyes. Seiya sent Taiki and apologetic look and took Yaten to the side.

"What is it?" Seiya asked.

"What are your..rooming arrangements?"

"I share a room with Taiki, why?"

"Oh.." yaten said looking disappointed.

"What?" seiya asked, hoping to comfort her friend.

"I don't have a room..."

"You can be in our room! It's reallly meant for three, anyways!" Seiya said cheerfully.

"Are you sure Taiki won't mind?" Yaten asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Nah, she's pretty chill." Seiya said with a grin, dragging yaten back over to taiki.

"Well Taiki, looks like we've got another room mate." Seiya said with a flourish.

Taiki nodded before speaking, "I have one rule, when I am doing homework or reading, I require dead silence."

Yaten gulped and nodded. Taiki was scary when she was so serious about something.

"Looks like it's settled! Let's show Yaten the room, okay?" Seiya suggested, full of cheer. The other two nodded and walked by her side. Yaten, despite her usual grumpiness felt her spirits uplifted by her friends energy. It had been so long, so very long since she felt this good.

Yaten was shown around, and then had some clothes and other articles brought up to the room to settle in.

"Hey Yaten, Taiki and I are going for a run. Don't get into trouble now, okay?" Seiya said with a wink as she and Taiki strutted out the door. She greatly enjoyed her late night runs with Taiki. She wanted to do it to increase her performance in sports, as well as train her for being a sailor senshi. Taiki had agreed, knowing that she was greatly lacking in the physical department. At first it was slow and arduous for Taiki, but before long she figured out how to use her long legs, and kept up with Seiya easily.

Yaten wasn't exactly one to snoop, but she was curious. She began exploring the dorm, figuring out where necessities were placed. Things like bandages, tissues, that sort of mundane thing. She hated to ask Seiya where every single thing was. Yaten had been curious where Taiki kept her calculator, as Yaten had difficult math homework she was struggling through. She opened Taiki's nightstand and was confused by what she saw. A winged star, with a long golden point extending from the bottom. A thin chain went around the top, so she presumed it was a necklace. Kind of bulky and strange looking for a necklace though. She picked it up, in amazement at it. As she picked it up, a strange glow surrounded her, and a million suppressed memories hit her at once. With a groan, she collapsed to the ground and entered a deep sleep, one in which she remembered _everything _about her previous lives.

Yaten opened her eyes. All around her were dead bodies. The sight saddened her, these were her friends, her comrades, her _people_. Ahead of her were two warriors, proudly defying a large monster of some sort. She raced to catch up to them, but arrived just as she saw her leader fall. She caught her leader and set her down gently as blood poured steadly from her mouth as she coughed. In a few more moments, she was gone. Yaten knew she couldn't cry, despite the fact that her leader looked so very much like her dear friend..and exactly like the mysterious warrior who had saved her earlier. She turne to her other comrade who looked distracted for a moment, then dashed off. Yaten followed after her, unable to keep up. Soon, she found her comrade, comforting a young girl in her arms. Judging by the wealthy clothes, the girl was royalty. Yaten knew she was their princess, the one they were supposed to be protecting. A clap of thunder, Yaten shuddered at the pounding noise, and all faded black...

Yaten awoke again, this time she was watching her leader in a fist fight. Her leader was fighting another senshi, probably one of their comrades.

"Bury her!" Yaten yelled, cheering for her leader and best friend. Wait, leader and best friend? Her best friend was Seiya. Seiya wasn't her leader. She didn't have a leader, she didn't belong in all this mess....Did she?

Just then, the leader, who seemed more and more like Seiya every waking moment, dished out a heavy blow to her opponents face, knocking her out cold. The opponent dropped to the mat with a sickening thud. Her leader smiled widely as the ruler of the kingdom performed the small ritual, inducting her as the leader of her elite guard. The roar of the crowd and fans increased, and once again, all faded.

Yaten opened her eyes to see Seiya and Taiki shaking her, concerned expressions on their faces.

"Yaten! Thank goodness! What happened?" Seiya asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

How long had she been out? They hadn't been gone long when she was exploring and...

"I was looking for a calculator, and when I grabbed this odd necklace, I collapsed. Maybe I'm coming down with something." Yaten said, standing up and clasping her head. It hurt like hell.

Taiki and Seiya exchanged frantic glances, silently communicating something. Yaten was escorted by Seiya to her bed, while Taiki prepared herself for bed. One thing was certain, Seiya and Taiki were never leaving their changestars behind again.

Just what had Yaten been up to when she played with their item of utmost importance? Had it somehow sensed that the incorrect owner was toying with it, and released a defense mechanism, perhaps? These were Taiki's thoughts as she lay in bed. She didn't like the way things were going, and she especially didn't like Yaten, not anymore. That girl was just too suspicious. If it weren't for Seiya being absolutely thrilled at the girl's presence, Taiki would have thrown her out of their room when she heard the girl had gone snooping.

Yaten fell asleep while trying to figure things out. Those warriors she saw visions of, they were certainly the two that had saved her that day. Maybe that's what triggered that sudden vision? But if that was so, why did it feel like a memory from her _own_ perspective? None of this made sense. She replayed the vision of those two in her mind. The one with the dark blue hair was definitely the leader from her dreams...dark blue hair.. so rare..yet..Seiya's hair was dark blue. The two looked identical. But surely Seiya couldn't be the harsh Star Fighter, could she? Yaten pulled up the image of the warriors she saw, trying to figure out why they seemed so important. Their suits were essentially leather bikinis, with shorts that hardly covered anything. Between the breasts, a winged star was nestled in between. A winged star..where had she seen that before?.. These were her last trailing thoughts as she drifted asleep.

When Yaten awoke, she knew the answer. That mysterious winged star, it belonged to the warriors that had saved her. Taiki owned one, as well. Taiki had been one of the ones to save her..perhaps she was Star Maker? If that was the case, one could only assume Seiya was Star Fighter. But one question was still left unanswered: What did she have to do with all of this? Why did so many memories of those two return, but not from a floating narrative perspective, but her _own_. A perspective in which she was present and fully conscious, but couldn't control her actions, as if it were a memory. _Her_ memory. _She_ had been there before, with them. She wouldn't wait to find out what was going on. As soon as Seiya and her had some time together alone, she'd discuss exactly what had happened. Seiya was her best friend, after all. There was nothing they would hide from each other.

The next morning, Taiki awoke Seiya and Yaten early. They all got ready and went to the breakfast hall, where they ate in silence. Taiki was still furious at Yaten for snooping the previous night, and Seiya preferred not to speak, for fear of instigating something. She could _feel_ the angry vibes coming off of Taiki.

Yaten felt depressed, eating at the table. She could tell Taiki was less than pleased, and Seiya, normally the loudest person on the planet, was dead silent as well. Yaten was itching to drag Seiya away from Taiki and speak with her, in private, about this whole senshi thing.

Seiya felt caught in the middle. On one hand, she wanted to appease Taiki, who was uneasy about Yaten's sudden entrance into their lives. She knew Taiki thought little of Seiya's returning friend. Yaten was just the type that Taiki couldn't stand, the type whose parents sent the child to the school because they could afford it, even though the child couldn't care less. Yaten was wealthy now, although Seiya knew Yaten didn't enjoy it that much.

Breakfast passed, and Seiya oculdn't take it anymore. She excused herself from the table, and grabbed Yaten's arm, leading her away. Taiki watched in befuddlement as the two left the room, before owndering if she had done something wrong.

"Finally! I've been meaning to talk-" Yaten started.

"Listen, I know you've just come here, but try not to get on Taiki's nerves. What were you thinking going through her things?" Seiya demanded.

Yaten opened her mouth several times to speak, but couldn't come up with words. Her heart was beginning to ache, she knew it wasn't going to end well for her. She was probably going to lose her only true friend she ever had, and it pained her.

"g..gomen.." Yaten whispered, looking down. Seiya sighed, regretting being so harsh with her friend. She wrapped the smaller girl in her arms.

"I'm sure it's fine. Once Taiki knows you better, I'm sure you two will be great friends. Just try to make yourself a bit scarce around her, ne?" Seiya said with a smirk.

Yaten nodded. Seiya turned to walk back out, but Yaten caught her hand.

"What is it?" Seiya asked.

"I know.." Yaten whispered.

"Know what?" Seiya asked, utterly confused.

"Seiya, where were you yesterday, maybe 20 minutes before I came into the classroom?" Yaten asked. Seiya's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seiya said quickly, walking off before Yaten could say more.

Yaten sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought..

A week passed by before anything interesting happened.

Yaten, Seiya and Taiki were relaxing in the sun. Taiki was drawn into a good book, Yaten was playing with a flower, and Seiya was drawing out the tactic for the upcoming ball game. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki all felt uneasy at once, as if something horrible was about to happen, though none could place it.

Kinmokusei palace:

Princess Kakyuu stood outside, her eyes closed in concentration. She had recently felt the awakening of two of the sacred stars. It was a legend, really, that when in need, the three sacred shooting stars would appear to protect Kinmoku. Her mother, the queen, did not believe it in the slightest, but Kakyuu always had.

Her mind was floating, high above the clouds, searching for the two that had woken up. She wanted to meet them, her destined guardians. She had many dreams about them, their past lives, the sacrifices they made.

Far away, she could feel them..their brilliant auras, if she focused a little more..

"Eep!" she gasped as someone clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Shh.." the man said, dragging her off.

Kakyuu clenched her eyes tightly shut, sending out a message as strong as possible to the star senshi, hoping they'd hear her plea.

_"Help me!"_

The pained voice reverberated through Yaten, Taiki and Seiya's skulls, giving them a splitting headache. Taiki and Seiya looked utterly confused. Who on Earth was calling for help?

But Yaten knew. Yaten had remembered.

"Princess..." she whispered quietly. Taiki and Seiya regarded her like she had just laid an egg. Yaten glowed briefly, as the strong desire to help that beautiful, delicate voice grew stronger and stronger. The princess needed help, and it was her duty to help her. Yaten's eyes flicked open, and in front of her flickered a pointed star with wings. She clasped it tightly, yelling the first thing to come to mind.

"Healer Star Power, Make up!"

Taiki and Seiya stared. Yaten was their missing comrade?

"What are you waiting for? The princess summoned us! She's in danger!" Healer scolded. Taiki and Seiya broke out of their shock, and transformed as well.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make up!"


	8. Training

A/N:How do you like this fic so far? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Constructive criticism is always accepted!

Chapter Eight: Training

Fighter and Maker stared in shock.

"Hurry up!" Healer all but screamed.

"Wait just a moment." Maker interjected. Healer let out an irritated sigh.

"What? The princess needs us1 We need to find her!" Healer yelled.

"How? We don't even know what she looks like. Nor do we have a clue where she is." Maker suggested.

"Oh.." Healer said, realizing Taiki's logic was correct.

"Further more, if she is in fact in danger, how can we help her? We hardly know how to fight yet. I say we wait until we know how to find her, and know how to help her. Surely they won't harm her, she's far too useful alive." Maker suggested.

Fighter nodded in agreement. Healer seemed to comply. But didn't like the decision.

"When the time comes, we'll get her. Promise." Fighter said, patting Healer's shoulder.

"For now, let's work on our fighting skills. It'd be much easier if we had a teacher, though." Maker mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I know some things. I used to get in fights quite a lot at my old school." Fighter suggested, "Plus, I can teach you two what I already know. I've been fighting longer than either of you."

"I concur." Maker said. Healer looked a bit worried.

The three spent the rest of the day being instructed by Seiya on combat, mostly physical. Maker quickly got the hang of it, and using her superior mental ability, was able to win against Fighter in a match 3 times out of 10. Healer on the other hand...

"Ouch!" she cried as Maker's fist connected with her stomache. It would have been suicide for Healer to face Fighter.

"Move! You need to learn to move, Healer! Maker's bigger than you, she can't move as fast! Use this to your advantage!" Fighter coached from the sidelines. Healer would much rather be laying around in the sun, preferably taking a nap. It was a sunny day, with a slight breeze, typical weather on Kinmoku. A particularly strong gust blew and made Healer shiver slightly. These suits were ridiculous!

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Healer whined, plopping down on the ground. Fighter, having lost her patience with the lazy light stormed off angrily huffing. Maker sighed. Looks like she'd have to handle this one.

"Healer, you want to save her, don't you?" She asked quietly, sitting in front of Healer.

"Well, yeah. I feel like I need to see her, to make sure she's alright. It's strange, I've never met her, but I feel like I need to, otherwise I won't be complete." Maker smiled at this.

"As do I. I'm sure Fighter does, as well."

"Yeah right! Did you see how mean she was to me! Ugh! Just because she's the leader doesn't mean she can bully me around!" Healer scoffed.

"I don't think she was. Or at least, she didn't think she was. She wants you to learn this, so we may fight whatever battles lay ahead of us prepared for anything. I think..she's being harsh, because she doesn't want to see either of us get hurt. So don't let it bother you, okay?" Maker said, trying to stay positive.

It sounded so sure and confident coming from herself, more confident than she was. Fighter had been harsh in general lately. It had seemed like a long while since Fighter had looked at her with that soft gentleness in her eyes. When was it? She thought back...the Honors ball. Yes, that wondrous expression in Fighter's eyes, that made her feel nervous and uneasy. It had been so soft and gentle..but she hadn't seen it since. Had something changed?

Had Fighter's feelings for Maker changed? Did she no longer consider them friends to be cared for, but comrades to be fought alongside?

Maker surely hoped not. She felt without Fighter's companionship she would die. Why was it so important to her?

"Maker, are you even listening?" Healer spat angrily.

"No, sorry."

"Jeez, what were you thinking about to get your head in the clouds so?" Healer asked.

"Fighter..."

"Ooh! I get it!" Healer said, giggling happily. This girl sure had some mood swings.

"Get what?" Maker asked, only half interested. Her mind was still on Fighter. She should go to her soon.

"You like her!" Healer said, bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"Of course I do!" Maker said, wondering what the point of that statement was.

"Then tell her!"

"She knows. If I didn't like her, we wouldn't be friends now would we?"

"No. I mean you _like _her!"

"WHAT?!" Maker screeched, leaping up defensively, trying to hide her blush. She wished her hair was hanging over her face at the moment.

"Every time you think about her you get a dreamy look in your eyes! You really, really like her!" Healer said, giggling mischievously.

"You're insane."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Whatever." Maker said, standing up.

"Where you going?"

"To find Fighter, of course."

More giggles from Healer, who was now rolling on the ground hysterically.

"Fighter and Maker, sitting in a tree..K-I-OUCH!" Maker grinned.

"You deserved it."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Oh whatever! Go find your _Fighter _and proclaim your undying love!" Healer said. She was trying to joke around, but noticed there was an edge to her voice.

Why? Why did she care that Maker liked Fighter? Was she jealous? Was it because she felt like she could never love a single person on the face of the planet?

"Maybe I will. But then again, I'm not into girls."

Healer stopped giggling and just looked at Maker for a long moment. She could feel the inner conflict going on within her companions mind. Why was she so conflicted when she said that? Healer spent so long puzzling at Maker's true thoughts that she didn't notice when the tall starlight had left.

"Fighter?" Maker asked quietly as she approached her companion, and best friend.

"Yeah?" Fighter replied.

"Are you alright?" Maker asked, placing a hand comfortingly on Fighter's shoulder. Fighter flinched slightly at the contact, having not expected it. Maker drew back at this motion, having thought she did something wrong. Fighter wished maker hadn't removed her hand. It had felt so comforting, she enjoyed Maker's delicate touch. Wait, what?"

"Fighter!"

"Yes?" Fighter asked, looking up into those beautiful lilac eyes.

"Would you pay attention?!" Maker scolded.

"Yeah. Sorry." Fighter said, slightly downtrodden. Maker wished she hadn't scolded her like that. After all, she herself had been in a daze when talking to Healer. But that was because she was thinking about Fighter.

"What are you thinking about?" Maker asked, "Healer?"

"Yeah." Fighter lied. How on Kinmokusei was she supposed to say to Maker she was thinking about how much she liked feeling that hand on her shoulder?!

"I see." Maker tried to hide her hurt at this. For some reason that was beyond her, she had hoped that Fighter was thinking about _her_. But then again, why would she?

"I'm just worried that somethings going to happen if Healer doesn't get better at this. I don't want us to jump in like heroines and get our butts kicked. I..don't want to see either of you hurt, or dead."

"We won't die. We're sailor senshi!" Maker protested.

Fighter shook her head sadly. "Which is why we must be even more skilled, and more careful. I get the feeling our opponents are on to us, they probably know more about us than we do."

"Spoken like a true leader." Maker said with a smile. She placed her hand delicately on the side of Fighter's face. She couldn't help it, she wanted to cheer her friend up.

"When you feel we are ready, we will search. I trust your judgment above all." Maker said confidently. This time, she felt as confident as she sounded. If Fighter had faith, then she would, too.

Fighter smiled softly at the gesture. Maker's skin was smooth on her face, unlike her own hands, rugged from sports and other rowdy activities. Her eyes slid closed, as she enjoyed the contact. It was calming, it made her want to slow down her pace and take a moment to just breathe. A memory came crashing into her skull, making her head reel. She tried to open her eyes from the impact, but there was only darkness. She was falling, falling..with nothing to grab. She tried to call out for Maker, but nothing would come out. And then the falling stopped.

Fighter looked about her, there was no one insight. It was night, she was on a balcony of some sort, gazing at the stars. They were beautiful, absolutely stunning. She looked down at herself, and noticed that she was in her fuku. Though peculiarly enough, she filled the top much more thoroughly now. She was definitely a lot older than when she last checked.

Her eyes flicked back up to the stars. They shone so brightly, it made her feel secure. Hands clamped over her eyes. She thought she should panic, but didn't. There was something familiar, comforting about those hands..

"Guess who?" A rich voice asked, it was mature and had an elegant trill to it. She smirked, she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing games?" She asked, somewhat haughtily. The woman behind her laughed and removed her hands. Seconds later her arms were looped around Fighter's waist.

"Maybe. But it's fun. You said I should have more of it, didn't you?" A strange sounding giggle erupted from the woman behind her. Fighter giggled too, if only at her strange show of amusement.

"I did." Fighter said, turning to face the woman. Her breath caught in her throat. _Maker_. For some reason, this realization didn't startle her. She had known it was her, hadn't she? Yet now Maker's arms were looped so tightly around her, as if they belonged there. She urged to ask what she was doing, but couldn't. And then she realized why.

_This is a memory. A beautiful, wondrous memory._

Maker's eyes twinkled mischievously, much like her own often did. A door slammed on the other side of Maker. Fighter tip toed to peek over Maker's shoulder, and saw Healer.

"Healer.." she whispered. Maker dropped her arms and spun around just to see the trail of silver slipping back through the door. Maker called after Healer, and ran off. Fighter felt saddened, and rested her arms back on the rail, looking at the stars.

Fighters eyes opened, and the first thing she saw was lilac. Gorgeous, sultry lilac.

"Maker?" Fighter asked, a bit unsure if she was still dreaming. Her voice was her own, and a quick glance to her bosom provided her with the information that this was the current life; she was too young to fill her brassiere yet.

"Of course, silly. Are you alright? You passed out! You're lucky I was fast enough to catch you, you might've gotten hurt. You fell like a sack of potatoes!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fighter mumbled, placing her head to her forehead. Oh how it ached! She started to stand up, but Maker's grip on her tightened threateningly.

"No. I can carry you."

"It's fine, really." Fighter protested. She was being held like a baby in Maker's arms. She kind of felt like one, having to be saved like that. Yeesh, wasn't she good for anything?

Maker secretly wanted to carry Fighter back. She hadn't a clue why, but she just..did. It wasn't just because she enjoyed holding her friend in her arms like that. It was because..she cared. She had never cared for someone like this before. She had been so scared and worried when Fighter just dropped suddenly. She was afraid she might collapse again, and she wouldn't be fast enough to catch her. Maker just stood up, and started walking, Fighter in her arms.

"Maker..this is embarrassing.." Fighter hissed.

"Be quiet. It's not often I'm up for acts of charity."

Fighter rolled her eyes. "So you're feeling charitable, eh? I don't want to be your community service. Set me down. Now!" Fighter ordered.

"Maybe I want to do this..." Maker trailed off.

Maker was usually so distant, she never told Fighter what she wanted, or how she felt. Yet now..was Maker finally opening up? Fighter glanced up at Maker, who glanced back down nervously, then looked where she was going. Fighter swore she could see Maker blushing.

Maker, blushing? Why on Earth would she blush from carrying her best friend?

Or maybe, Fighter realized, Maker considers me as more than 'just a friend'. This thought seemed to make something within Fighter rise, an instant happiness, and she couldn't hide the grin forming on her face.

"What's up?" Maker asked, wondering why her friend was grinning like a fool.

"Your height."

"Ha ha, very funny. I think I'll drop you now." Maker threatened.

"Nooo!" Fighter squealed, wrapping her arms around Maker's neck, not wanting to be dropped. Maker smirked. Fighter was gullible. Maker would never drop her. Well, not on purpose, but if Fighter got any heavier, she might just have to..

"What's that smirk for?!" Fighter whined.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Fine. You're heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Oooh your so infuriating with your two sided answers! Ugh!" Fighter pouted. Maker giggled.

Fighter looked stunned. It was the same giggle from her dream..no, her memory. She was glad they were together again, finally. Her whole life, she had felt like she was waiting, searching for someone. She knew who this was now, it was Maker. She knew it had been long since they last met, in their previous life. Sailor Senshi...that was an old myth from a bygone age. No one believed they existed anymore. Just a fairy tale to tell small children, to get them to behave.

"Behave or the sailor senshi will get you!" Fighter's mother used to always say. This made Fighter laugh inwardly, she _was _a Sailor Senshi!

Healer watched Maker leave, knowing she had said something wrong. She sighed, wanting to make things right, but not having a clue as to how.

Healer suddenly remembered something, when her father had made her step mother upset, or said something incredibly stupid, he had bought her flowers. That's what you did, right? Healer grinned and de-transformed, taking off to the flower stand a few blocks away. She'd buy some flowers, and make everything right with Maker!

Maker stopped when her and Fighter got near the school.

"We should undo our transformation. It'd be bad if someone saw us go in like this." Maker suggested, setting Fighter down reluctantly. It certainly wouldn't do to carry her in like that. Fighter nodded silently and two flashes of light later, they stood as Taiki and Seiya.

Seiya walked into the school, showing no signs of collapsing earlier.

"I really wonder what happened to her." Taiki mumbled to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Fighter asked.

"N-no! Nothing!" Taiki said quickly.


	9. A visit home

Chapter Nine: A visit home

Taiki and Seiya were lounging around their dormitory room when Yaten burst through the door, full of cheer. She clutched a bouquet of white and yellow flowers in her hand, which she presented to Taiki with a flourish.

"Sorry for upsetting you earlier. These are for you." Taiki quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing, taking the flowers from Yaten. She proceeded to cut the stems, and place them in a decorative vase. She tilted her head down and away from the two who were watching her, successfully hiding her blush.

Seiya watched with a scowl on her face. How come Yaten never gave _her_ flowers? Not that she cared. Nope. She didn't even like flowers.

It was at that moment Seiya decided she needed a shower. She got up off her butt and went into the bathroom to do so. Yaten seized this opportunity to talk to Taiki alone.

"Hey, you know we have a week off soon, right?" Yaten said.

"Of course." Taiki said plainly, not glancing up from her paper she was scribbling furiously on.

"Well..you see..my parents sent me a letter..saying they wanted to meet one of my room mates. You know, sort of protective thing. I was hoping you'd meet them. They'd have a heart attack if they met Seiya..." Yaten said, quickly at first, then much too slowly to sound normal.

"Of course I will go." Taiki said with a curt nod. She still didn't trust Yaten.

"Great!" Yaten said cheerily, getting ready for bed.

"So what are your parents like?" Taiki asked conversationally. She'd really like to know what she had just gotten herself into.

"Well, my step mother tries hard to be a good mother figure to me. My dad, ever since starting a huge business has gone bonkers about me taking over it some day.." Yaten sighed before continuing, "I really miss the old days though, when it was me and my dad, living down the street from Seiya, playing all summer long."

Taiki nodded. So this is why Seiya seemed to trust Yaten. She closed her eyes thoughtfully. If Seiya has known Yaten all along, and trusts her, then surely Yaten couldn't be all bad, right? Right. She'd trust her leader on this one. Besides, Yaten was one of them now, a Sailor Senshi.

The next afternoon, Yaten and Taiki were chatting happily amongst themselves during lunch. They were so absorbed in their conversation about Yaten's psychology class, that they didn't notice Seiya had sat down with them. Seiya ate in silence, trying to listen to what they were talking about, but felt incredibly lost, having missed most of the conversation already. After a while Seiya sighed loudly, picking up her half finished lunch and tossing it in the garbage. The other two watched her in surprise, how long had she been there? Seiya then took off running to catch up with friends she had met from being on the sports team. Yaten shrugged and picked up the conversation where it had left off.

Seiya stalked outside, angrily. She had never felt so invisible before in her entire life. She decided to turn this fury into playing a sport. Glancing around, she noticed some kids playing a very aggressive sport, where the main ideal seemed to be shoving everyone around. Seiya smirked, this was just her type of sport. She played, and before long, came out clearly ontop. The captain of the school team approached her, excitedly.

"Seiya! You've got a natural talent for this!"

"Arrigatou." Seiya said with her smooth half-smile and wink. Her trademark.

"I was wondering, would you join the team? We could really use you."

"I'd really like to..but I'm already on the ball team, and I have other stuff, y'know?"

_Like being a Sailor Senshi_

"That's fine! As long as your practicing with us whenever you're free, and show up to some games, we'd really love to have you on the team!" The leader said. Her name was Kezri.

Seiya smiled. "Sure."

After all, such an aggressive game would definitely prepare her for the battles that were yet to come, right?

After school and practice was over, Seiya made her way to the dormitory. She was _exhausted_. After ball practice, she had gone to practice Agilex, the new game she had tried out at recess. It was a grueling day. It had been so late when she finished, she missed eating dinner at the dining hall. She snagged a protein bar from the vending machine and entered her room. Immediately, her roommates pounced on her.

"Where have you been!" Taiki demanded.

"We were looking for you!" Yaten seethed. Her patience with Seiya was nonexistant today.

"I was at practice."

"Until when? When I went by the ball field, everyone had already left. That was nearly two hours ago, Seiya!" Taiki scolded. Seiya pushed her way past them, sitting at the table with a water she had plucked out of the fridge seconds before and her protein bar. She began munching on her 'dinner', while the other two continued to scold her as if she was their child or something.

"Where'd you go after practice?" Yaten asked.

"I was practicing the whole time! After ball practice, I worked with Kezri on what position I'll play at our first game in two weeks."

"Kezri..?" Taiki asked, bewildered.

"Kezri..isn't she captain of the Agilex team?" Yaten asked in wonder.

"Duh."

"Wait, you joined another sport!" Taiki demanded.

"Well..yeah."

"We were supposed to discuss finding the princess today! And you blew it off for stupid sports? I can't believe you, some leader you are!"

Seiya felt like hissing in pain as Yaten's words stung her deep.

"What about you? You hardly ever train with us, all you do is sit around all day with your head in the clouds! At least I'm getting physically stronger!"

"I hate sweating! You know that!"

"Then you obviously don't care about the mission, or you'd work harder, regardless of how much you hate it!" Seiya snapped. Yaten just stared in shock. Since when had their friendship come to this? Yaten felt hot tears burning in her eyes. She took a step back, then another. She turned, not allowing her comrades to see her cry. Of course she cared about the mission..it's just.. Yaten took off running, leaving the door open behind her.

Taiki regarded Seiya for a very long moment, her gaze cold and harsh.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself." She said, her tone icy, biting right into Seiya's heart. Taiki turned and left, following after Yaten. The door slammed closed behind her. Seiya fell to her knees, sobbing. Why did it seem that she could do absolutely nothing right?

Taiki began running once she was out of the room. It was dark out, and she was worried what may happen to a distraught Yaten. Before long, Taiki found her out in the courtyard, crying miserably on a bench. She sat down quietly next to her.

"Hey..." she said gently. Yaten looked up, hiccuping a bit. She just couldn't stop crying.

"Don't mind Seiya, she's a baka." Taiki assured, pulling the smaller girl into her arms. Yaten slowly relaxed, and her sobs began to slow.

"You..came for me?" Yaten asked, surprised. She was sure Taiki would take Seiya's side on this.

"I don't agree with Seiya." Taiki said, hugging Yaten closer. Yaten continued to cry for a good, long while, before speaking at last.

"Are you sure we'll find her? Our princess..the girl we are supposed to protect."

"Of course. We just have to have patience. I know it's the last thing you want to hear, but when Seiya thinks we are ready, then we will go out searching. Until then, we strengthen and prepare ourselves, physically and mentally, awaiting that time." Taiki said. Yaten giggled.

"You like explaining things. You should be a teacher."

"Is that so?" Taiki asked, raising an eyebrow. They remained there for a while. Taiki's thoughts began drifting to her leader, whom she had heard drop to the floor, crying as she left. She felt bad for leaving her alone.

_Seiya, I hope your alright. I wish I could hold you right now, but I'm here with Yaten. Wait, why do I want to be with Seiya? Seiya was acting like a jerk earlier! But maybe..she was just tired? Yeah, probably. Probably didn't help that I started grilling her the second she walked in. Wait, had she just gotten out? She probably didn't even get to eat dinner._

Taiki was becoming more and more worried about Seiya as the seconds ticked by. What if Seiya had ran out, shortly after? What if Seiya was in trouble, now. What if..Seiya saw her holding Yaten like this?

_Why would Seiya care if I hold Yaten? It's not like we're together. I mean, we're the same gender for crying out loud! Girls don't get jealous of girls holding other girls..right? I wonder...would I get jealous if Seiya held another girl? No, I wouldn't. It doesn't matter. I only like guys. You're only supposed to like guys. It's what is right, what is natural._

Yaten watched as many different emotions passed over Taiki's face. She closed her eyes, concentratign on Taiki's feelings. She was curious to know what her comrade was feeling at this moment. She felt strong waves of worry, sadness..and conflict? What Taiki thinking about Seiya?

"Thinking about Seiya?" Yaten asked quietly. Taiki nearly leaped out of her skin.

"Uh..yeah. She was pretty upset too. I hope she's alright."

"Right..somehow, I have a feeling that's not all you were thinking about."

"I think about many things."

"You can tell me, you know..."

"I don't really think I can."

"Why not?"

_Because you'll judge me_.

"I don't think it's appropriate."

Yaten had heard Taiki's thought. She didn't have the power to pry into thoughts, but she had heard it. Taiki had directed it at her, as she had spoken. She resisted the urge to chuckle to herself. Silly Taiki, could you be any more obvious?

"Tell me. I think I'll understand more than you realize."

Taiki sighed. After all, Yaten had some mild empath powers, right? That's what they had been talking about when Seiya had left from the table, angrily.

_Seiya..you feel alone, don't you..? I'm..so..sorry..._

"Well, sometimes I just wonder.." Taiki started. She couldn't believe she was going to tell Yaten this!

"Wonder what?" Yaten asked. She had stopped crying, and now perked up, gazing into Taiki's lavender eyes.

"Is it wrong to care about a girl, more than just a simple friendship? Beyond that of a comrade, even..?"

"Hmm..." Yaten said thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side. "I don't think so. I mean, I think I understand what you mean. After all, I find boys sweaty, disgusting and repulsive. I know my soul mate will be a girl. It doesn't bother me. To hell what the world thinks, right?" Yaten said. Taiki smiled slightly.

"We're Sailor Senshi, after all! Anyone who doesn't like it can have an inferno right up their butt!" Yaten said with finality. Taiki chuckled softly.

"Maybe your right.."

_Maybe..it isn't wrong. But, it's not like I like Seiya that way. Nope, not at all. I'm just worried about my leader is all._

"Let's go back." Taiki said. Yaten nodded in agreement.

Seiya heard Taiki's footsteps down the hall, quickening to a run.

_What about me?..._

_ Am I..such a weak leader..that I drive my companions away?_

Seiya pulled herself to her feet.

"leaders bind people together.." Seiya whispered, suddenly remembering an important lesson.

She collapsed to the ground silently, as a memory from her past life returned to her.

-Flashback-

"I have an important lesson for you?"

"What?" Fighter asked, curiously.

"Break this stick." Fighter nodded and took the stick, doing as instructed.

_Snap_

"Now this one."

_Snap_

"Now, hold all of them together and try to break them."

Fighter struggled for a moment before giving up. She heard a bit of cracking, but nothing more.

"You cannot break them, because once put together, they rely on each other's strength. That is the lesson. A leader brings people together, so that they may stand together, supporting each other." the instructor told her. Fighter nodded in understanding.

Seiya's eyes flicked open just as Taiki opened the door.

"Seiya, are you alright?" Taiki asked, concerned hat her friend was sprawled on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine.."

"Then what are you doing on the floor?" Yaten asked, raising her eyebrows in skepticism.

"I just remmebered something, that's all."

"Is your brain so weak you remember something an collapse?" Yaten teased.

"No..it was from a past life."

"Oh. What was it about?" Taiki inquired.

"Don't worry about it. Just leader stuff."

"If you say so." Taiki said with a sigh, crawling into bed.

Seiya laid down as well, with renewed hope. Surely they could save their princess now..so long as they were together..nothing else mattered.

School break came quickly. Seiya woke up late, having slept in for the first time in a while. Glancing around, it was evident her roommates had already left.

"Not even a goodbye." she mumbled, getting her bags together. Her father came to pick her up. They hardly spoke a word to one another. Upon arriving home, she paged Taiki. No answer. Seiya frowned. This was going to be a boring week off, she could tell already.


	10. Loneliness

A/N: Finally I've completed Map Your Own Destiny! This fic will now have most of my attention, yay! Keep an eye out for "Forgotten" my next UsaxSei fic.

Sorry you got two updates for this, noticed a MAJOR flaw that I had to go back and fix (flashback wise)

Chapter Ten: Loneliness

Yaten and Taiki had left early in the morning, not wishing to alert their leader. Yaten had protested mildly, but Taiki had explained why they should just let things be. Taiki had a reason for everything.

One. Seiya would have a huge fit. They didn't want Seiya to be introduced to Yatens' parents, at least not yet. Seiya was rowdy, loud and quite frankly, obnoxious. Sure, Seiya had known Yaten when they were younger, and it hadn't been a problem. But they were older now, and Seiya hadn't changed. In fact, Seiya was still as childish as ever. Taiki wondered if she'd ever grow up.

-Flashback-

"Leader...when exactly do you plan on acting your age?" Maker said with a sigh, not looking up from her book at her leader, who had been attempting to sneak up and scare her. Psht, as if anything would start-

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Maker screeched. Strong arms crushed themselves around her. She heard Fighter giggle, felt her breath against her neck and ear. Fighter smelled like the night air. She had returned from her late night patrol.

"Starling you, of course." The arms released her. Maker was panting, but why? Had she REALLY been scared? No, she hadn't. Nothing could scare her! Her leader had just choked the breath out of her. Yes. Her breath had been taken away as soon as she heard Fighter's giggle. Wait, why did a giggle take her breath away? Why was nothing making sense?

"Careful, Maker. Don't go trying to solve the puzzles of the universe in one day." Fighter teased, giving a gentle tug to Maker's ponytail. Maker shuddered as it sent an electric feeling up her spine. She slammed her book closed and glared over her shoulder, at the very amused looking Fighter.

"What was that for?" Maker demanded, an icy twinge to her voice. Fighter hardly noticed her tone. In fact, Fighter merely shrugged.

"I dunno. Felt like it?" Fighter said, scratching the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

That idiot. That irritating, irresponsible, childish, infuriating, inconsiderate, _idiot_. Who was now leaning in close to her, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Would this sad excuse for a leader _ever _grow up?

"Wanna do something?" Fighter asked challengingly.

"Fighter, it's nearly midnight. It is time to sleep."

Fighter whined. "But I'm bored!"

"Go to sleep, and you won't be bored."

"But I'm too bored to sleep!"

Maker's eyebrow ticked in annoyance. Just like a small child.

"And what exactly would we do?" Maker asked, somewhat haughtily. This seemed to catch Fighter off guard.

"You mean, you'll hang out with me?" Fighter asked in shock.

"Maybe."

"You're cruel!" Fighter whined. Maker smirked slightly. It was fun riling Fighter up.

"I never claimed I wasn't.."

"That's alright! I know better! I know deeeeep down, underneath all your silly little layers, your a kind, caring person that loves me!"

"Isn't that taking it a little far?" Maker asked, finally standing up. Fighter grinned cockily at her.

Uh oh. This can't be good.

"Well..."

Nope. This definitely wouldn't be good. Maker proceeded to think of ways to escape. She could clearly see the doorway over the top of Fighter's head. It wasn't hard to see over her head, after all. Shorty. Haha..Fighter's short.

"What's so funny!" Fighter complained, hands on hips. Oooh, leader mode, is it?

"Your height."

"Huh?" Fighter gave Maker a deer in headlights look.

"..Midget" Maker said, pushing past Fighter.

"Oi! Just because I'm not so tall they had to heighten the doorways doesn't give you bragging rights!"

Maker twitched. Figher gulped. Uh oh. Maker was angry. Maker was never angry. Maker was the calmest, coolest tempered out of the starlights. Fighter was beginning to fear for her life. Maker's twitch became faster, and constant. Fighter's heart rate quickened.

"Maker..I.." Fighter said. And then she heard it. It sounded strangled. Maker's shoulders were shaking.

"Kyee..."

Fighter's eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes closed. Maker was laughing at her.

"Strange girl." Fighter said cockily, shaking her head and walking out.

-End Flashback-

Why had Taiki suddenly remembered that pointless memory? Maybe it was something about what she was thinking about that had triggered it. ..How pointless.

What had she been thinking about again? Oh yeah. Reasons why the two of them left without telling Seiya. Taiki glanced at her companion, who just stared blankly out the window of the train.

Two. Seiya had been sound asleep. Yaten had been oblivious..but Taiki knew of the nightmares that had been plaguing Seiya of late. Seeing her resting so peacefully.. Taiki didn't want to disrupt that.

Three. She was avoiding Seiya. Well, not necessarily, but things between them had gotten plain weird lately. Taiki wanted this break as an opportunity to sort out her feelings. Wait, what feelings? Feelings.. of worry over her friend? Maybe. But..the feelings...were the same as that night...

-Flashback-

It was right before the Honors Ball. She had been nervous about dancing. Seiya had offered to dance with her, so she would feel more confident if the opportunity presented itself at the ball.

Taiki chanced a glance up down at Seiya, her dance partner, who had her head tilted to the side, eyes closed. She looked stunning that evening. Seiya never looked 'pretty' in the common sense, as she was far too boyish for that. But..when Taiki saw her cleaned up, her hair well brushed, she was nothing short of breath taking.

Currently, Seiya's head was resting on Taiki's shoulder, just above her breast. Taiki felt a strange sense of calm and protection like this. It was so nice having a friend this close. A small smile played on Seiya's face- of pure happiness and contentment. Seiya's head slipped a little lower, and Taiki blushed darkly in embarrassment as Seiya's cheek rubbed slightly against her breast. Seiya picked her head up, and stared Taiki down with her intense eyes.

In that small exchange, Taiki felt herself over come with emotion. Emotion..something she'd often pushed aside. So many, many times, something she'd pushed aside. It wasn't important. It clouded your judgement..it..it..

She couldn't think, damnit! Not with Seiya looking at her, that gentle expression on her face. She had to get out of her, had to get out. She suddenly felt like she was suffocating from her own thoughts. Suffocating from this atmosphere..suffocating from Seiya.

"Let's go." she said coldly, walking towards the door. She did not turn to see how her actions affected Seiya.

-End Flashback-

Why..did it feel like she was always choking when she was around Seiya? Why..did her breath always catch at the sight of Seiya in something other than her usual athletic based apparel? Why...did she find herself gawking at Seiya, unable to remove her gaze, when Seiya changed in front of her so opnely in their room, as if it were nothing?

Why did Taiki find the need to hide her blush when Seiya did?

These thoughts would drive her mad. She turned to her companion, starting up a pointless conversation. Anything to get her mind off Seiya.

-Unknown location:

Princess Kakyuu's eyes slid open. Her head pounded horribly within itself. She couldn't see. Panic settled in.

_Have I gone blind?_

She tried to move, but her muscles refused to comply. Her limbs felt heavy. She was alone, in her dark nothingness. She let out an agonized cry within her mind, hoping to be heard. She needed to be heard.

Seiya's head snapped up. A shrill cry echoed in her ears. She looked around, her father obviously hadn't heard anything. It was probably just a dream.. the kind you get when your half asleep. Seiya adjusted herself on the couch and closed her eyes. Waves of weariness hit her. She felt her body becoming heavy as she submit to sleep.

Crying. Where? Seiya opened her eyes. But saw nothing. She opened her mouth to call out, but no words would form.

_"Where...where are you?"_

She searched with her mind, with her heart, with her soul. Far, far away..she felt someone. She reached out, and was stunned by the response.

_"Fighter..is that you?"_

_ "I am Sailor Star Fighter, yes." She said coldly. So, the enemy could attack in your dreams now, too? She'd have to be careful._

_ "I'm glad."_

_ "Nani?" Fighter asked, having been caught off guard._

_ "I'm alone."_

_ "How can you be alone? I'm here."_

_ "Now, you are..but before.."_

_ More sobs were heard. Fighter struggled to see, but saw nothing. She only heard._

_ "But, now I'm here. So, why are you crying?"_

_ "I'm scared."_

_ "Of what?" Fighter inquired. This voice, this lovely, melodic voice was strangely familiar, but she couldn't place it. She was growing more certain that it didn't belong to an enemy, however._

_ "Everything."_

_ For some reason, Fighter found this response incredibly disheartening._

_ "Why did you call out to me?" Fighter asked._

_ "Because you would listen."_

_ "Isn't there anyone else?"_

_ "There are two others. They cannot hear me. Their hearts are closed."_

_ "And mine isn't? How is it not closed?"_

_ "You are not hiding. You are not in denial. You have accepted what is to come."_

_ Fighter hmph'd._

_ "So, who are these other two?"_

_ A laugh. "You know them."_

_ "I wouldn't be so sure."_

_ "Hoshi no senshi."_

_ Fighter gasped._

_ "Healer..Maker?" Fighter said, her voice a whispered question._

_ "None other. Why will they not hear me?"_

_ "I..I do not know."_

_ "Make them hear me."_

_ "Why me?"_

_ "You are their leader."_

_ "I know that..but..just..why?"_

_ "Surely you can't be that clueless?"_

_ "Who are you, anyways?"_

_ "...Princess Kakyuu."_

_ "..Kakyuu..ouhi?" Fighter sputtered._

_ "Who else would call out for the leader of the starlights?"_

_ "Are you alright?" Fighter asked, suddenly concerned._

_ "I think so. I cannot see, I cannot hear. I cannot move."_

_ "Where are you?" Fighter asked, worriedly._

_ "I don't know."_

_ "How can I find you?"_

_ "I...I'm not sure."_

_ "Princess! I can't hear you well anymore!..Princess?"_

_ "We shall meet again, dearest starlight..."_

_ "PRINCESS!"_

Seiya bolted awake. Sweat poured down her face. She struggled to catch her breath once more. What on Kinmoku was that? It wasn't a dream. Was she hallucinating? Was she going crazy? Surely, she couldn't be.

Then again, talking to her 'princess', while half out of it, when they were so far away, she certainly had lost it, hadn't she? She sat up, and something fluttered to her lap. She held it up. It was a small orange flower, osmanthus to be exact. It smelled sweet. It smelled like _her_. Her _princess._

Maybe she wasn't delusional, after all. Seiya closed her eyes tightly. Now would be a good time to test out Healer's empath powers. Yaten needed to know, it was possible to contact their princess..if you open your heart to her..

_"Healer!"_

Nothing. Seiya took a deep breath, blocking out all external thoughts.

_"Sailor Star Healer! Answer me, right _now_."_

"Ahh!" Yaten whimpered, clutching her head as a voice boomed heavily in it.

"Doshita no?" Taiki asked. Yaten was suddenly acting like a crazy person. Yaten let go of her head, eyes flashing angrily as she sent a message back to Seiya.

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

Seiya winced. Why was Yaten in such a miserable mood, anyways?

_"I heard her! I spoke to her..our ouhi.."_

_ "...What?"_

Seiya was about to elaborate, when she felt the connection be cut off curtly. She tried and tried to reach Healer, but Healer had closed off the connection. Seiya grumbled angrily. Yaten's heart was closed off, after all.

Yaten collapsed to the ground, as she remembered the strength of her empath skills.

"Yaten! Yaten!" Taiki shouted worriedly. She had seen Seiya do the same. What in Tankei Kingdom was happening to her comrades lately?

_-_Flashback-

"Healer, are you alright?" Maker asked gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Healer smiled, becoming slightly relaxed at this gesture. She hated being touched..but when Maker did it..

"I'm fine. It's just hard. So many feelings flying around right now. I can feel each and every one of them. It's excruciating at times. I can hear the voices, too."

"Healer..I don't know what you experience..however, can you just ignore it? Block it all out?" Maker suggested.

Healer shook her head sadly.

"I've..tried. I try, all the time. It doesn't help. Sometimes, I can't even sleep. I can see other people's dreams, their nightmares.." Healer's voice was a whisper.

She felt Maker's arms embrace her in a hug. Healer hated physical contact. Upon physical contact, that person's feelings, thoughts, emotions, everything rushed into her body as if they were her own. She didn't mind..when Maker hugged her. Maker was internally calm, and quiet. In fact, when Maker hugged her..she felt..nothing. She heard, nothing. Blissful silence. That's what Maker was to her...respite. Maker began to pull away, and the horde of bombarding thoughts and feelings returned.

"No.." Healer whispered. Maker looked at her in shock.

"What is it?"

"Don't..let go."

"I thought you hated being touched?"

"Because then.. I can feel everything that person if feeling. Their thoughts take over my mind."

"Forgive me." Maker said, backing away.

"Matte!"

Maker blinked like an owl at Healer.

"Your heart is still."

Maker continued to stare dumbly at Healer.

"When your thoughts and feelings wash over me, the others go away. And it's just silence."

Now Maker understood. She smiled gently, and set next to Healer, pulling the smaller girl into her arms. Healer made a small protest, but stopped as the stillness took over once more. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she fell into blissful sleep, Maker's heart as her lullaby. What she would give to fall asleep like this, every night..

-End Flashback-

Yaten woke up, and saw Taiki's concerned lilac eyes gazing at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." Taiki gave her a look that said "Sure you are." but, she left it be. Before long they were at Yaten's house, having a good time. Taiki decided she liked Yaten's parents- they were good people, really.

Seiya stretched and cracked her joints. She'd deal with Yaten when they came back from break. For now, she'd find something to occupy herself.

"Seiya! Can you come mop the floor?" Her father's voice called. Seiya groaned internally. Back for not even a day, and he was putting her to work? No way! She slipped out the window just as her father entered the room. She heard him calling after her for a few minutes before giving up. With a mischievous giggle, she walked away from the wreck she called 'home' and towards the park, where she was bound to have fun. Upon arriving, she saw some old friends she used to have.

No one she had been that close to, but they were playmates, at least. With a large grin on her face, she ran to join them in whatever sport they were playing.

Kakyuu sighed heavily. She was exhausted from her long distance communication with Fighter. Had it been Healer, who had empath powers, it would have been less stressful, but Healer wouldn't answer her call. She did not despair, however.

_"It is the stars who light up the blackest of nights. My solitude shall end soon."_ was her trailing thought as she lost consciousness, perhaps in sleep, perhaps not. It was impossible to tell. Maybe she had been asleep the whole time.

That night, as usual, Taiki dreamed of Fighter. Of their past lives.

-Flashback-

Maker stepped out onto the balcony. She often did, around this time at night. Usually, Fighter was there, waiting for her. Tonight was no different. As she approached, she noticed something was different, however. Fighter's shoulders were drawn up, head bowed down. Maker placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Hey."

Fighter looked up, but not at Maker. Instead, her gaze fell on the stars. Fighter gripped the railing tightly. Had it been made out of a weaker material, Maker was certain Fighter's grip would have broken it to pierces.

"Tell me, Fighter."

Maker _knew_ there was something wrong. There just had to be. Otherwise, Fighter would be flirting shamelessly, or teasing her. Or just being a silly goof. Anything but this dead silence. Maker smiled wryly within herself. Fighter's silence was much like her own, quiet suffering.

"Maker..what would you do..if you loved someone...that couldn't return your affections?" Fighter asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. She tilted her head towards Maker, only slightly. Tears sparkled within her eyes. Maker's breath caught in her throat. There was only one person that couldn't return Fighter's affections..their princess.

"I would not love someone who wouldn't return my affections. Actually, I would not love at all. Love isn't part of our duty." Maker said, colder than she intended. Fighter's head drooped again, and she let out several choked sobs.

_Maker, you are a fool. That isn't what you meant... not at all.._she scolded herself.

What she meant to say...was...

"I can't understand your position..we're not supposed to love..so I don't. I don't understand. I can't feel your pain. I-I wish.. I knew, Fighter. But I do not. I..I wish I felt. Anything. I think I am becoming a lonesome soldier."

That was what she meant. But that didn't matter, because Fighter had leapt up ontop of the railing. She chanced a glance back at Maker, her expression hidden by the shadows.

"I know. I am no soldier. I am not fit to be a leader." Fighter whispered, her voice constricted by her pain. A second later, and she had jumped down to the garden below. Maker leaned on the railing, looking down at her.

_"I would follow you to the ends of the universe, Leader..."_

A/N: So how's that? I hope this story's the kind that you just can't stop reading! I'm trying to put lots of tension/feelings into this story. Up until recently, I think it's been sadly lacking. From here on out, I'm kicking it up a gear in quality. Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Fated Meeting

A/N: Can't believe we're up to chapter 11 already! But don't worry, this story has plenty to go still! Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Fated meeting

Unknown location:

"Is the princess recovering yet?" a man asked.

"Yes, but she still cannot move. The poison we gave her was stronger than I anticipated."

"Good. It's easier to hide her if she's unable to move. We're leaving today, hopefully we'll be out of the reaches of the Tankei Kingdom by sundown. The hoshi no senshi are nearby, the farther we get, the less likely they are of finding her. The third has awakened."

"Impossible!"

"It is quite possible, Reska. That's why we're moving out! Once they combine their powers, they form an unbreakable team! Move out!"

-Royal Academy.

Taiki and Yaten entered their dorm room, bags packed with brand new clothes, to find a very angry Seiya glaring at them.

"Uh...hi Seiya, how was your break?"

"Miserable. Why didn't either of you talk to me! And Yaten, I had a telepathic connection that you just cut off! I was trying to tell you I had found our princess! What is _wrong_ with you?" Seiya snipped.

"I didn't talk to you because you have plenty of _friends _to talk to! Face it Seiya, you don't need _either _of us anymore!" Yaten scathed.

"Right, because while I'm working my butt off to become a stronger soldier, your off going around all week!" Seiya sneered.

"Seiya, enough!" Taiki's voice pierced. Neither Yaten nor Seiya said a word. "Seiya, Yaten didn't talk to you because it's rude to contact other people while in the presence of a house guest. And as for cutting the telepathic connection, I witnessed myself that she collapsed. How was she to know that you were talking about the princess? And finally, Yaten has been working very hard on developing her empath skills; do not belittle her."

"Well, you've certainly switched sides suddenly." Seiya quipped, slipping past them out the door.

"Seiya!" Yaten called, but she was already gone. Taiki turned to her and spoke.

"I'll handle this. Just stay here, alright?"

Yaten nodded slowly in response. Taiki dashed out the door after Seiya.

_Damn she's fast!_ Taiki thought as she barely caught a glimpse of Seiya's long hair trailing out onto the patio. She followed her. Seiya continued walking for a ways, before turning sharply and glaring daggers at Taiki.

"Here to tell me I'm wrong?"

"No."

Seiya smirked, "That's a surprise, you really seem to enjoy doing so."

Taiki clenched her fist. Her blood was on the verge of boiling. Seiya was irritating her especially today! By god, it wasn't even 9 a.m yet, and she was ready to smack her leader!

To the outside eye though, Taiki was glancing neutrally at her leader, slightly tense, but other than that, she was fine.

"Finally run out of words to say?" Seiya taunted, hands on hips.

_That's it!_

"Maker Star Power, Make up!"

"Baka, some one can see!"

"I've had enough of you today, Seiya! For once, can't you think of other's feelings!"

"I _am_. Our princess is out there, somewhere, alone, unprotected and weak! We're supposed to be helping her! Not fooling around, having a freakin' séance!"

_Slap_

Maker's gloved hand connected to Seiya's face, leaving a painful red mark that stung. Seiya, turned her gaze back to Maker, having had her head thrown forcefully to the side from the strike.

"Are you going to keep blaming others for your incompetance, or are you going to be a leader for once?" Maker seethed, her voice colder than ice.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

Yaten felt the surge of power from her leader, and ran to catch up with those two. If Fighter had henshin'd...oh no..were they about to fight? She had to stop this!

Fighter struck at Maker several times, her superior agility and strength quickly over powering Maker. Maker would not let herself lose to Fighter, not this time. She needed to be taught a lesson. She closed her eyes, gathering her star's power.

Fighter smelled something in the air..so familiar, where had she smelled it before? The image of an orange flower came to her mind..osmanthus..it had been the flower that appeared after her connection with Kakyuu. She closed her eyes, reaching out.

_"Princess...doko iru no?"_

_ "I have no idea..but I know I'm moving..wherever I am.."_

"Star Gentle Uterus"

Fighter's eyes snapped open just in time to see the attack come barreling at her. She leapt up so high that she was temporarily out of sight, and reappeared in the distance, running off.

_That gentle scent..it's getting stronger..she's nearby!_

"Are you going to let her go?" Yaten asked, out of breath, she had just arrived.

"Of course. She started this childish fight, if she wants to chicken out, I'm not going to stop her."

Yaten noticed tears slipping from Maker's eyes, and wiped them away gently. Taiki smiled weakly and mouthed a thank you.

Fighter ran, urging her legs to go faster and faster. With every step she took, she felt the strong, warm, gentle presence of her princess drawing near.

_"I'm coming."_

Kakyuu heard her starlight leader's voice echo strongly in her head. It was no longer just words forming in her mind, she could _hear_ her! She was close! She used all hers strength to prop herself up. Her red eyes opened, and she was nearly blinded by the bright sunlight. A guard dozed off beside her, she was in the back of a wagon. The back flap was flapping open wildly in the breeze. Her face scrunched slightly at the prospect of what she was about to do, they were moving so fast.

"Now or never.." she whispered to herself, as she threw her body into a barrel roll. The ground connected with her painfully, and she struggled not to yell out in pain. She tried to stand up, but it was difficult. A victorious smile graced her painted lips as the wagon rolled onward, without it's most valuable cargo.

A figure leapt off of the cliff above, wrapping arms tightly around the princess. She screamed in fear, the arms were so powerful! She was surely in for it now!

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, ne?" she mused to herself inaudibly.

"Ouhi...thank goodness."

That voice.

It was that voice.

That voice that kept her from loneliness.

It was that voice that had kept her from losing her sanity last week, as she slowly came around, conscious, but unable to move.

It was that voice that promised to rescue her. It was the owner of that voice that now clutched onto her desperately. And now, Kakyuu realized, it had been that voice all along that saved her.

-Flashback-

"Give me your money!" It was some kid Kakyuu had met at the place she took etiquette school from. He was big, scary, and way older than her.

"I ...don't have any on me!" She wailed. It was the truth, she didn't. Sure, she was a wealthy princess, but her parents saw no reason for her to carry money on her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" The voice was commanding. The voice had conviction. It had been that voice that saved her a painful pounding.

A few more words were exchanged, Kakyuu paid them no attention. She was too busy placing an emergency call to her bodyguard.

"How dare you make a pretty girl cry!" a voice cried out. It was the same as before. The voice of her savior. Kakyuu brought the back of her hand to her face, and sure enough, it was wet. She didn't even realize she was crying.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!" Kakyuu watched in amazement as the girl with the shining indigo hair became a scantily clad, dangerous looking soldier. She had a wild look about her, daring the others to challenge her. A hand clamped onto Kakyuu's arm. She looked up, her body guard had arrived. In a few instants, they were gone from sight. Kakyuu would spend many years wondering about that soldier..

-End flashback-

It was funny that only now she remembered that it was Fighter who had saved her before, and now it was Fighter who had come for her once more. She looked up, slowly, and indigo locked onto crimson.

"Princess, are you alright? You've been spacing out. We must leave!" Fighter said, determindly, grabbing Kakyuu. Kakyuu took a step with her, only to stumble. Her muscles ached, her head spun. The poison still had it's hold on her.

"Iiee, I need to rest.." Kakyuu mumbled. Fighter chewed her lip as she thought for a minute. And then Kakyuu was hauled unceremoniously upon Fighter's shoulder. For being two years younger than her princess, Fighter sure was strong!

Fighter hauled her petite princess over her shoulder. Sure, it wasn't classy. Sure, she'd probably be arrested for it. But it left her other hand free to call out her laser if someone popped out to attack. Fighter made her way back, towards the Royal Academy. In truth, she hadn't a clue where to go. But in the direction of her comrades was generally a good plan.

Maker undid her henshin, becoming quiet, plain jane, Taiki Kou once more. She dropped to her knees, unable to contain her sadness. Why had she attacked Seiya, her leader? How traitorous of her! A hand rested on her shoulder, she knew it was Yaten.

"Taiki, don't worry about Seiya. She probably just went to cool off." Yaten reasoned. Taiki nodded. She knew this was probably true. But then there was this chance, that something else was up. There was also the chance that Seiya, Fighter, their leader, wouldn't return.

Wagon:

"Master! The princess escaped! The guard fell asleep!"

"What? Turn this wagon around _now_. She couldn't have gotten far, she's still poisoned!"

"Yes, sir!"

Fighter shifted Kakyuu slightly on her shoulder. Despite her strength and training, her princess was beginning to get heavy. She set her down gently.

"What are you doing?" Kakyuu asked.

"Taking a break." Fighter said with a small laugh.

"Okay..."

"I'm going to see if I can telepathically reach Healer."

Kakyuu nodded in agreement.

_"Healer.." _ Fighter reached out gently, remembering what happened last time she had yelled at Healer to initiate contact. Nothing.

_"Healer! Please answer me!"_

Nothing still.

Yaten was so absorbed in this physical contact with Taiki, that she never heard Fighter. The second her hand grazed Taiki's shoulder, the only thing she could hear was Taiki's thoughts, could only feel Taiki's feelings, could only see as Taiki could see..she felt like she was drowning, she felt like she was breathing for the first time, she felt like she was falling in love.

"I'm sorry princess, I could not reach her. Shall we continue on?" Fighter asked, outstretching her hand. Kakyuu, feeling a bit reinvigorated, took the hand, hobbling slowly along side Fighter. The continued on for some time over the grassy fields, before a voice behind them rang out.

"Halt!"

Fighter turned on her heel, and saw 5, no 6, guards, aiming long ranged weapons at her that she'd never seen before. She instantly shoved Kakyuu behind her, although a bit too roughly, as the princess tripped and fell. She glanced back to make sure she was okay. Kakyuu struggled to her feet. Fighter turned her head back around- only to see an arrow catch her shoulder. She hissed in pain.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The guards were blasted away. But soon, more took their place. This seemed endless! She was just glad they weren't shades, capable of powerful spiritual energy. It had taken her and Maker to take out _one_. And now she was alone.

"Run." Fighter ordered to her princess. She wanted to put some distance between them. The princess just regarded Fighter as though she had become prince or something.

"I said, RUN!" Fighter scathed harshly. This time, the princess took off running. She turned her attention back to their attackers. With a snap, she broke off the arrow, leaving only a small piece protruding from her shoulder. It wasn't in that deep. She stared her opponents down. She could sense their fear. They were poorly trained soldiers with pathetic weapons.

She was a hoshi no senshi. A sailor soldier of the stars. A guardian of the royal princess Kakyuu, future ruler of Tankei Kingdom, capital of Kinmoku. And she was pissed.

"Star Serious Laser!" she cried out once more, blasting the new guards back, they crashed painfully with the ones she had already damaged, who were just beginning to stand up. She turned and ran after her princess, they couldn't afford to lose track after one another.

Something connected painfully with her back. She let out an agonizing scream as she fell to one knee. Her back felt like it was on fire, with no respite. Her princess stopped, turning halfway around. Horror graced her red lips as she realized her soldier was going to fall here. Her crimson eyes closed, her hands clasped together.

"Run.." Fighter choked out, trying to stand. They had to keep moving. Where were the other two, damnit!

Princess Kakyuu felt a rush of energy, the power of Kinmoku shooting through her veins. This warm, gentle loving power. It spread out slowly, beyond herself, beyond Fighter. It formed a barrier of some sort. She was feeling so weak already, she had not exercised using this power before. Fighter took agonizing steps toward her. Kakyuu felt sweat drip down her face as she focused with all her heart into maintaining the barrier.

Taiki and Yaten both snapped out of their thoughts. They felt it. This strong rush of warmth, they smelled it, the sweet fragrance, it all seemed so familiar.

"It's her." Yaten said, as she took off running in the direction they last saw Fighter. Taiki nodded.

"Healer Star Power, make up!"

"Maker Star Power, make up!"

Within minutes they saw the bright light glowing, reaching miles high in the sky.

_"Fighter, is this why you ran off? Did you feel her here? Oh how could I be so stupid...Fighter, forgive me. I hope it is not too late!"_ Maker thought as she willed her long legs onward, Healer becoming far behind her. She could catch up later. Right now, Fighter and her princess needed help. Fighter and her princess needed _her._

Kakyuu felt something break within her. She had failed to maintain the barrier. The world spun, the last she saw was Fighter lunging at her, the last she heard was a frantic 'ouhi!' from far off in the distance.

Fighter caught her princess as she collapsed. This was so not going to end well!

Fighter scooped up the princess gingerly, as one would carry a new bride. One step..then another. The pain in her shoulder had gone from stabbing pain, to searing heat down her arm. Blood was tickling into her brassiere, making it sticky. The scorch mark on her back had gone numb. She was certain all the nervous tissue had been damaged.

She could see the outline of the school in the far distance, she was becoming closer. Another attack hit her back, same one as before. She screamed shrilly as she dropped to one knee, protecting her princess with her own body. She was beginning to fear for the both of them.

_"What's going to happen to her if I die here?"_

Another attack hit her. She winced in pain, letting her princess go as gently as she could. She could hang on no longer. Through the haze of red, she saw a silhouette in the distance. Moments later she heard an attack being called out.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Fighter smiled softly as her body went limp, and she fell face first, still covering her princess. She was too weak to move. She hoped she hadn't crushed her.

"FIGHTER!"

And then all went black.

A/N: sorry it's a cliffie! But it was already getting long, and I had to go to bed, so you'll have to deal with it. Not that I take that long to update, anyways!

Hope your enjoying this fic so far!


	12. Waiting

A/N: Thanks to all those that have read and reviewed, hope your enjoying the story!

Chapter Twelve:Waiting

Maker felt tears rush down her face as she called out her leader's name. It was a nightmare she couldn't wake from, a new memory. She watched, paralyzed, as Fighter slid to the ground gracefully, a soft smile on her face, she had completed her mission, she had protected the princess until her comrades appeared.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Healer's voice calling out her attack shook away Maker's thoughts. There were still enemies to be dealt with. Maker concentrated all her anger and frustration, building it up into her attack.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

She was amazed at how powerful the attack was. Many of the opponents were dead or unconscious, the lucky few survivors were scurrying off. Healer rushed to Fighter's and their princess' side, pulling Fighter off the princess. Healer checked the princess for injuries, confirming that she had none, she was just exhausted.

"And Fighter?" Maker asked quietly. Healer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had seen blood, and knew it was Fighter's. She opened her eyes, and gently spread Fighter out to get a good look at her. An arrow protruded from Fighter's shoulder, blood trickling down steadily. It had been broken off an inch or so out from the skin. She gently rolled Fighter over, and gasped at the scorch marks on her back.

Maker heard Healer gasp, and looked. Her eyes widened in horror at the scorch mark that extended up and down Fighter's back. Healer checked Fighter's pulse.

"She's alive, just barely. I'm going to go get help, can you stay with them?" Healer asked. Maker simply nodded and sat down, gingerly taking Fighter into her arms. Her comrade's face was completely relaxed, she looked so peaceful, as if she were merely sleeping. She watched a Healer's silhouette became a dot in the far distance, before looking back at Fighter.

Fighter's indigo hair shone brilliantly under the sun's rays, and Maker found herself running her fingers through it gently, without really realizing what she was doing.

"You'll be okay. Promise." Maker whispered, hugging the limp body to her. After a few minutes, Maker noticed that Fighter was struggling to breathe. She leaned in to feel her breath, it was so faint! Maker wondered how much longer it'd take for Healer to find help. Fighter's breathing became even more ragged and strained.

"You can do this. You're saving her, right?" Maker murmured to herself as she leaned a bit closer, locking their mouths together. She breathed deeply into Fighter, while pinching her leader's nose. She had been briefly instructed on CPR, now it was time to practice it. She was glad she had an excellent memory, if she hadn't been able to remember..would Fighter make it?

Maker was aware of feeling slightly dizzy as she continued.

"Come on Fighter! You're tough! Hang in there would you!" Maker scolded, fresh tears slipping down her face. After about 20 minutes, Healer returned with imperial guards, guards that were on the side of their princess. Fighter was placed on a carrying bed, as was the princess, and they were both placed in wagons. Healer and Maker took turns giving oxygen to Fighter, it made it easier. Maker was really beginning to feel dizzy.

They arrived at the hospital, where Kakyuu was given a quiet, heavily guarded room to rest, and Fighter was brought into intensive care. Healer watched interestedly as the doctors began removing the arrow from Fighter's shoulder. Maker stayed in the room, though she found it difficult to watch. She just stayed on the other side of Fighter, gripping her hand. Every now and then a soft whimper would escape Fighter's lips, causing Maker to hold on tighter. Even in her unconscious state, she was feeling pain.

The days went by slowly for Maker, who spent a great deal of time in Fighter's room, watching her slowly recuperate.

Maker walked in, with a fresh bouquet of flowers. These ones happened to be white roses. She arranged them in one of the many vases scattered throughout the room, before sitting down near the bed. She watched Fighter's face for some time, before she finally broke down.

"I'm sorry I didn't go after you. I should've been there. This is all my fault..." Maker blabbered all at once.

Fighter had been awakening from her dreamless sleep for some time now, but was having a hard time finding her way back. Until that is, she heard Maker's sultry voice. She couldn't make out the words, but the voice was cracking with emotion. What was Maker upset about, again? Did something happen?

Maker turned to leave. If she stayed here worrying any longer, she would drive herself insane. She took one step, and a hand caught hers. She spun around, shock evident on her face.

"Wait." Fighter whispered hoarsely. Her throat was dry and tight, as if she'd been screaming for hours.

Maker looked at Seiya in surprise and happiness; her leader and best friend was finally awake.

"Seiya, I'm so sorry-"

"Sh." Fighter cut off. "It's alright. You came for me." Fighter whispered, smiling softly. Maker smiled back. Fighter couldn't recall ever seeing Maker's eyes so gentle and compassionate before. Maker found herself nearing Seiya's face. She touched it gently, with the back of her hand.

"I'm glad." she said, still moving closer. What on Kinmoku-sei was she thinking?

"Maker! The princess wanted us to- Fighter!" Healer yelled, shoving Maker out of the way roughly and offering her leader a hug. Fighter coughed jokingly.

"Yaten. Your crushing me." Fighter complained.

"I don't care!" Healer said as she wrapped her arms all the way around her leader. Fighter hissed in pain, her scorched backside had hardly healed at all.

"I'm sorry!" Healer squeaked, backing away.

"It's ok." Fighter waved it off and immediately stood to her feet, swaying slightly. This all seemed surreal.

"So, how long was I out?"

"A week." Maker said without any infliction in her voice.

"That long, huh?" Fighter said, mildly amused. Maker nodded her head, and Healer walked outside. Maker glanced once more at Fighter, that gentle expression was still there. Fighter smiled inwardly, she had seen that kind of look from Maker very rarely. In fact, Maker usually had a cold, distant look in her eyes. It was a good thing Maker was looking at Fighter during this instant, because Fighter soon collapsed in a heap, being narrowly caught my Maker, who screamed her name frantically.

-Flashback-

Fighter looked around at her surroundings. She was currently laying on a bed with silken sheets, a nice soft cream color. She sat up, gazing at the mahogany walls. A single long stemmed rose sat in a crystalline vase in the middle of a small dining table towards the other side of the room. It seemed to be a one room apartment of sorts, tastefully decorated.

She stood up, wincing at her tired muscles. She took a few steps forward, when her foot caught on something. Nearly tripping, she caught her balance and looked down at the huge pile of clothes on the floor. She smirked, Maker would have a fit if she saw this mess! Yawning, Fighter made her way over to the couch and stretched out. Before long she noticed a small book on the end table. She reached out lazily for it, plucking it up and flipping it open.

It was a collection of sorts- of Maker's poetry. Maker's neat, elegant handwriting was on just about every page, nearly filling the book. Poems of despair, death and romance were the main topics. Fighter heard a door open, and she set the book back in place, exactly where it was before. A few footsteps scuttled behind her. She smirked, three, two, one..

"Hi Fighter."

"My dearest Star Maker, you are entirely too predictable."

"As are you. Exactly when were you planning on cleaning up your crap from my floor?"

Fighter snorted. "What? I'm not even up five minutes and you're turning me into your slave?"

"But it's _your_ clothes!" Maker scolded. Fighter laughed playfully, almost a giggle as she stood up.

"Alright alright, on _one_ condition."

"And what would that be?" Maker asked skeptically while towel drying her hair. Fighter was polite enough not to glance at her figure clad only in a robe.

"You have to agree first!"

"I'm not sure I want to. I become weary when you won't tell me what it is first."

"Please?" Fighter said, giving her best set of puppy eyes.

Maker sighed. "Oh alright."

Fighter smirked, grabbing Maker's hand.

"So, what evil deed have I just put myself in for?" Maker asked.

Fighter giggled. "We're sleeping in til noon!" And with a swift gesture, she placed Maker upon the bed, curling up next to her.

"You're insane! We can't sleep in that late! We have things to do!"

"They can wait. For now, you're mine." Fighter protested. Maker looked into Fighter's eyes, a warm, gentle expression on her face.

"Yes, I am."

-End Flashback-

A/N:sorry it's a little short! But at least I updated soon, ne? Don't worry, plenty more to come! Stay tuned, and review review review!


	13. Locker cleanout

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 13! Do enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen: Locker Cleanout

Life went back to normal, upon Seiya's recovery. Their princess had long left, and so the three returned to school.

Seiya joined Taiki at lunch one day.

"Hey Taiki."

"Hey."

They ate in companionable silence for sometime, eating. Seiya, who was known for wolfing down her food, broke the silence when she finished.

"Remember when I said I'd help you build your social skills?"

"Vaguely." Taiki said, trying to dodge the subject. The thought of being around people terrified her.

"Well, there's a party coming up, and I was invited. You weren't, but if we ask nicely, they may let you come, too. They probably just over looked you. Everyone was invited, even Yaten."

"I doubt they want someone as dull as me at their party."

"You're not dull at all! You just gotta loosen up is all!"

"I like the way I am."

"Oh come on, live a li-OI! GUYS!" Seiya yelled loudly. In a flash she hauled Taiki to her feet, dragging the shy light behind her.

"Hey Seiya!" Avernis said. She was very pretty, and very popular. The only person people adored more than her, was Seiya herself.

"Hey! About that party, Taiki here was wondering if you minded if she tagged along with me? I know she wasn't given an invite, and it's okay if you'd rather she didn't come, but I thought, 'hey, the more the merrier!'" Seiya said, full of charm. Taiki wondered briefly if Seiya was flirting her way to get Taiki an invite to the party.

"Oh! Of course! Forgive me, Taiki! I was going to invite you, but I never see you during free time! Of course you can come!" Avernis said, smiling warmly at Taiki, who managed a smile back. The group hanging around Avernis dissipated, and the girl herself waltzed off in search of her 'go to' girls to plan the party.

Seiya turned and faced Taiki, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Don't look so smug." Was Taiki's curt response.

"Oh come on! I was right! I was right, right, right!"

"Whatever."

"Oh come on, you killjoy! This is the first time I've _ever_ been right about something and you were wrong!"

"Congratulations." Taiki said with a sigh, returning to her spot, continuing where she left off on her book. Seiya sighed, and sat next to her. The rest of the lunch was spent like that, although Taiki never noticed Seiya's longing look in her direction.

Days passed, and soon Taiki found herself in front of a strange house, about to enter a loud, large party, with Seiya at her side.

"Nervous?" Seiya asked.

"No." Taiki lied. She was coming up with a million worst possible scenarios in her mind. Her stumbling, knocking over all the drinks, for example. She had a growth spurt lately, and still wasn't used to her height.

The party ended up going smoothly, and Taiki even ended up making a few more friends.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Seiya asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It wasn't. I enjoyed myself." Seiya grinned as she walked home with Taiki. She liked seeing Taiki come out of her cocoon every once in a while.

It had taken some time before the Princess was well enough to worry about anything other than recovering. Once she was on her feet, however, she insisted that they find the starlights, and bring them back to the palace in Kinmoku-sei.

Taiki was surprised to find a letter in the mail slot early in the morning. It had the royal seal on it, and was addressed to Seiya. When Seiya awoke, fairly late, but much earlier than Yaten ever did, Taiki shoved it in her face.

"Ugh. Homework this early?" Seiya mumbled, slowly sitting up in bed.

"It is a letter. From the palace. It's addressed to you."

With a groan, Seiya opened it. She was actually, quite curious. Her eyes widened at the opening.

Dearest Sailor Star Fighter,

As leader of the starlights, this letter is for you. As princess of Tankei Kingdom, I politely ask for you to join me as my guardians at the palace. Please consider my request earnestly. At the palace, your education will continue, and will be more focused to utilize your existing skills. You will also begin training to strengthen your latent powers. Please respond soon, by telepathy. Healer will know what to do.

Sincerely,

Kakyuu III, royal princess of Tankei Kingdom.

"Taiki..this is.." Seiya siad, at a loss for words. Taiki snatched the letter eagerly, reading it in a few short moments.

"YATEN WAKE UP!" Taiki shouted, causing the tiny light to fly out of her bed in surprise.

"What? This better be good!" Yaten scolded.

"The princess! She wants us at the palace!"

"Honto ni?" Yaten asked, her face lighting up as she dove over the bed towards them. She peered over Taiki's shoulder, ( a considerable feat for someone of her stature) and then ran around screaming happily.

"Whoa. Chill." Seiya said,

"We have to reply, you know.." Taiki said, with an almost bored air as she began combing her hair.

Yatens eyes darkened momentarily, before she spoke "Told her we're coming soon!"

Seiya nodded and Taiki sighed.

"We should clean out our lockers and pack." was all Taiki said, and she went to go do just that.

Seiya got dressed and went to her locker first, as the other two were running around throwing things into suitcases. She sat on the floor in front of it, carefully removing her belongings and placing them in a pack.

_Usually...cleaning out your locker is a happy time. Reflecting on memories, on how much you've learned, how much you've grown. This will probably be the last locker I clean out. My life as a normal Kinmokan is over now. So much happened this year..I met Taiki and Yaten again, they became senshi and joined me. We found our princess, and now we are leaving. I wish..I had more time with them..laughing, fighting, crying together like this. _

Seiya knew from here on out, life would become very, very different indeed. Seiya sighed as she looked at a picture of her and Taiki, sitting under a tree together. It had been taken by a girl for the bulletin board, as a decoration of some sort. She had given Seiya a copy. Seiya treasured that photograph, because in it, so much was told. Taiki was reading a book, back pressed against the tree, Seiya asleep on her shoulder. Seiya hadn't intended to fall asleep, but it was so peaceful, sitting in a comfortable silence, just enjoying one another's presence. It had been taken in the beginning of the year...things were simpler then.

Back then, Yaten wasn't there.

Back then, Taiki wasn't a senshi.

Back then, Seiya didn't love _her_. Or at least, she didn't realize it.

Seiya picked up the last thing out of her locker, a book. Taiki had given it to her. It was full of insightful quotes and phrases to help you get by. Seiya smiled, remembering when Taiki had given it to her.

-Flashback

"Seiya, are you alright?"

"Ugh. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You seem upset."

Seiya sighed. "I Just feel like I can't get stronger, I'm at a stand still in developing my abilities."

"The strongest ones are those who persevere."

Seiya blinked a few times, absorbing what Taiki said.

"Hm, maybe your right."

"I am always right." Seiya rolled her eyes and stood up, ready for another session of running, jumping, kicking and other senshi type of things.

"Here." Taiki said, stopping Seiya with her arm. In her hand was a book. It seemed old and well used, but also well cared for.

"What is it?" Seiya asked dumbly.

"A wealth of knowledge and encouragement. I do not believe I need it anymore, you may have it."

"Thank you, Taiki..." Seiya said, looking up at her comrade in arms, who had a gentle smile playing on her face.

-End Flashback-

Seiya made her way back to the room, only to find out that Taiki was a speed demon when it came to packing. She had packed her suitcase and belongings, along with all of Seiya's.

"Wow. Thanks, I guess."

"You are welcome." Taiki said, waltzing out and down the hall to clean out her locker. Yaten soon followed. Seiya flopped on her bed, wondering what the future would hold.


	14. To the palace at Tankei

A/N: In future chapters, there will be an appearance of OC starlights; my question for you, my readers, is do you want them to be elaborated upon, or only appear where they are absolutely necessary for plotline reasons? Send me a review or message letting me know your opinion! Sorry it's short, wrote it at my friends house.

Song in this chapter is "Good Riddance" by Green Day.

Chapter Fourteen: To the Palace at Tankei

Taiki walked down the halls to her locker, Yaten trailing behind her, struggling to keep up with her long strides. She paused at her locker and entered in her combo.

"I'm going to my locker." Yaten said. Taiki did not respond, merely nodding. With a loud clang her locker opened, and she removed her books. She looked at the one that lay on top of her pile, "Friendship for dummies". In the end, the book had proved absolutely useless. In the end, it had been Seiya that helped her the most. It had been Seiya that convinced her to go to that party.

-Flashback-

Taiki looked around nervously. The majority of the students were dancing now, as an upbeat song filled the air. She didn't want to go up and start dancing, she didn't even know how! But she didn't want to sit out as she always did the typical wall flower. She looked around, desperate for Seiya to come rescue her. A hand gripped her shoulder lately.

"Come on!" Seiya said cheerfully, her midnight eyes alight with happiness.

Taiki allowed herself to be dragged to the floor, where Seiya showed her some basic, but interesting dance moves. Before long, Taiki was having a great time, laughing, having fun. She even let Seiya drag her into the middle of the crowd, where a cute boy asked her to dance exclusively with him. Seiya nudged her painfully in the ribs, and so she accepted…

-End Flashback-

Taiki closed her locker with a forceful bang, and made her way down the halls, books in hand. It would be the last time she walked this way, down this path to the library.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

She entered the library, her haven, the one place she felt truly comfortable in.

"Hello, Taiki-san. We just got a book in you had expressed interest in, would you like to be the first to sign it out?" The librarian asked as Taiki approached the desk

"No." Taiki said, placing the books on the return desk

"O..kay." The librarian said suspiciously. Taiki sighed and walked out. She would miss this place. Absolutely everything about it. The perfect, orange tinted lighting, bright, but not blinding and harsh white. The smell of old books, the dead silence that encouraged the most complex thoughts.

Taiki wondered briefly what the future held for herself and her comrades.

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

Yaten opened her locker, shoveling out everything into a heap; Paper, notebooks, folders, pens, things of that sort. She had one picture, of her and Seiya when they were small, before they were separated and then reunited. She had cherished it all these years.

"I guess..that life is over now." Yaten said, as she placed it on top of the pile, dumping the whole lot into the nearest trash receptacle and making her way back to their dorm. What could she possibly need at the palace, anyways?

Taiki passed Yaten in the hallway, and they nodded to another in silent greeting, as they both continued along to their destinations. Taiki opened her locker once more, deciding on keeping one thing alone; the book that held her poetry. She had always enjoyed writing poetry, but as of late, it had become the only way to express herself. She tried desperately to be more open with her companions, but the more she tried, the harder it became for her to show her feelings, and the more distant she ended up.

Taiki dumped the contents of her locker into a recycling bin and made her way back to the dorm, where the other two lights were ready and waiting, bags in hand. They left shortly thereafter, and made their way to the agreed meeting spot. They waited for some time before the royal carriage pulled up.

It was being pulled by four stallions, all the purest white. The inside was a plush red velvet. Yaten leaned back with a sigh, closing her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Taiki regarded her for several long moments, before getting out her poetry book. She wrote with long, thoughtful movements, as the world around her disappeared. Seiya took to looking out the window at the passing scenery. Before long, it was no longer familiar. Seiya wondered just how far away the palace was.

_I wonder..what is expected of us, at the palace? Will we fight wars? Will we be body guards?_

"Hey Taiki." Seiya said after pondering for a while.

"Hm?" Taiki said, slowly looking up from her poetry.

"Why do you think we are going to the palace?"

"Who knows? I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

_So make the best of this task and don't ask why, it's not a question but a lesson learned in time._

"I guess you're right." Seiya said with a sigh, turning her attention out the window once more. Taiki resumed work on her poetry.

Some hours later, the lights arrived at the palace, and were escorted inside by one of the guards. The halls had handsome pillars of a rich crimson carved marble. Elegant tapestries adorned the walls, and the floor tiles were a sparkling taupe. Two large, cherry doors with golden handles were pulled open as they approached. The room had an extraordinarily high ceiling. A red runner ran from the doorway to the throne that lay at the other end of the room. They approached slowly, wearily, unsure of what lay ahead.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end there's right, I hope you had the time of your life_

"Your majesty.." Seiya said, bowing. The other two took their places behind her, bowing as well.

The Queen rose to her feet, smiling warmly.

"Welcome to the royal palace of Kinmoku." She greeted them.


	15. A necessary sacrifice

A/N: Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter last time. Hopefully I can make up for it in content, though. Currently, the scale is tipping towards the new starlights being around only when absolutely necessary for plotline reasons. Don't like this decision? Then send in a message or review protesting!

I am aware the last few chapters were painfully short, so I'm making up for it in this one! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: A necessary sacrifice

The Queen spoke, her rich voice echoing throughout the room.

"Appear before me as the warriors you are, not the children you hide as."

The three were slightly stunned at her bluntness, but transformed anyways.

"Which of you holds responsibility for the group?" she questioned.

"I do." Star Fighter said, stepping forth.

"Name?"

"Sailor Star Fighter."

The queen looked thoughtful for a moment, before returning to her throne.

"The three sacred shooting stars, here before me. Unbelievable.." the queen murmured to herself. After a long pause, one in which Fighter was beginning to wonder if she should speak up, the queen spoke once more.

"As guardians of the crown princess Kakyuu, you will train hard, every day. You will attend classes, that are relative of your natural talents. Understood?"

Each nodded, Maker more enthusiastic than the other two.

"From now on, the only names you go by are that of your powers. The names Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are no longer yours. You are expected to be transformed at all times, except when you are in your personal rooms, or otherwise specified." the queen clarified, looking at the three sternly.

"Last of all...you must give up everything. Your only concern is protecting the crown princess from harm's way. There are those out there still that wish to harm her. Conflicting interests are strictly forbidden. Your old friendships are a thing of the past, of when you were not soldiers."

"I understand, my queen." Maker said, bowing her head down in acknowledgment.

"Are we permitted our families, Kakyuu-sama?" Fighter asked quietly, not looking up.

"No. Your comrades are the only family you have now. Your rooms are in the eastern wing. You may do as you like the rest of the day, though I suspect my daughter shall be looking for you soon, she is eager to meet you." the queen said, and dismissed them.

Fighter found it difficult to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart. Her father was all alone now, and it pained her greatly. The last thing she wanted, was to give him up...

But as she turned to examine her comrades, she could see the pain etched on their faces. Of friends, of family they would never see again. Fighter briefly wondered, if there was a romantic interest amongst ones they were leaving behind.

Not that it mattered. They had their duty now. A purpose to be alive. Fighter made her way to the room she had been given, and rolled her eyes upon opening it. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, and the floor was white. There were very few furnishings, and they too, were white. She was _so _going to have this room redone.

Maker made her way to the library, without even realizing it. She laughed silently, humorlessly to herself. Perhaps she had remembered it's location from a past life?

Her body felt numb. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. It was a strange feeling, to have lost everything, but not lose it at the same time. Her identity, her friends, all her hard work at school, gone. Her dreams...gone. Dreams didn't matter though, did they? Her dream now, was to protect her princess. But at this moment..she needed a distraction. A new, interesting book was the perfect distraction of that sort.

Healer walked down the halls aimlessly until she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai!" she yelled, grabbing the person. She managed to prevent the other person from toppling over. A pervasively sweet scent tickled her nose, and a warm, gentle feeling of calmness washed over her. Green eyes locked with crimson.

"Ouhi..." Healer whispered in shock. The girl laughed gently, smiling.

"Nice reflexes, Healer."

"Forgive me!" Healer yelled, lurching to the ground in a salute.

The young princess blinked, before stifling a giggle. Healer looked up in mild irritation and surprise, why was her princess laughing?

"Oh please! It was an accident, get up, would you? Your not a slave!"

Healer obeyed. "But Princess, I am in service to you now."

The princess' eyes darkened slightly, and a worried look passed across her face.

"I was hoping we could be friends..."

"If that is what you wish, then it will be so." Healer said, a genuine smile playing across her face.

Sure, she had lost everything she had known her whole life. But maybe in the end, what she was replacing it with was better. After all, she still had Seiya and Taiki. The best friends she could ever ask for. Err, Maker and Fighter. Their old names meant nothing now.

Nothing from their old lives meant anything now.

Fighter went out onto the balcony. It was strange, it's location. It was at the end of the corridor on the second floor, where their bedrooms were. They all shared the balcony and it's splendid view of the sky, the gardens, and the endless plains beyond.

Fighter placed her elbows on the railing leaning forward slightly. It was a beautiful day. Her thoughts drifted to her mission: protecting the princess. The most logical way to do so would be to eliminate those that threatened her.

_But would that truly be the honorable thing to do? To end another's life, for the sake of the one you are sworn to protect?_

Of course, that _was _her duty. But something about it bothered her. It didn't feel _right._ The shades, they certainly could cause trouble. And they were definitely criminals for abducting the princess, and fighting with the starlights. But did it deserve _death_? Fighter hadn't a clue how long she had been out there when a hand found it's way to her shoulder. She turned, and faced her princess.

"Princess." She said quietly, bowing her head.

"Hello Fighter. I never got the chance to say this..but thank you."

"For?" Fighter asked, tilting her head to a side in confusion.

"You heard me. You came for me. You protected me." Kakyuu said, smiling.

"It was my duty."

Kakyuu looked a little put off. Her hands found their way to her hips, and she pouted up at Fighter, who towered over her small frame.

"It wasn't then! You couldn't have known it was. And, even if you did..you came alone! Why didn't you bring the other two with you? I think it was because you wanted to save me."

Fighter looked down.

"I didn't bring the other two, because the three of us were fighting."

Kakyuu looked mildly surprised, "Over what?"

"It's not important."

"It could be if it's going to keep you three apart.."

"We've settled our differences since then. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so..." the princess said, rocking from the tips of her toes to her heels and back.

"Was there something you needed?" Fighter asked.

"Well..." Kakyuu said, as a sheepish grin spread across her face, "I was wondering if you'd go down to the field with me. I'm not allowed to go anywhere on my own anymore, after what happened..."

_So, they've clipped your wings, as well?_

Fighter smiled gently. "I'd love to." and the starlight leader and the princess did just that; they went down to the field, filled with flowers.

"It's truly beautiful." Fighter said in awe.

"It is. But it's beauty pales in comparison to the night sky filled with shining stars." Kakyuu mused quietly.

Maker finally made her way to her room, where her bags had already been brought. She had a stack of books in hand, there was no limit to how many she could sign out at the library, having an especially high status as a Sailor Senshi.

She grimaced at how painfully boring her room was. She placed the books on the small table provided and began unpacking her things. She hadn't brought much, a few changes of clothes for when she didn't have to be in her senshi form, and a few knick knacks she had held especially dear. One, in particular, was a window crystal. She smiled at the memory.

-Flashback-

"Here! A parting gift to remember our friendship!" Seiya said cheerfully, shoving something into Taiki's hand, before running off to play ball, as was usual during recess, after chatting at Taiki.

Taiki smiled, hidden underneath her massive amounts of hair. She examined the token Seiya had given her. It was a small crystal, that reflected the sunlight in a way that made strange patterns dance around the surrounding areas. It was in the shape of a star. Taiki would treasure it her entire life. A gift, from her very first friend.

-End Flashback-

She hung the crystal up, and just as it had at the dormitory in the academy, it sent beautiful rainbows dancing in the room from the sunlight, effectively livening it up a bit. A satisfied smile graced her lips.

Even though this was a strange room, in a strange place, far from home and everything familiar...she felt like this was her _real_ home. Maker sat upon her bed, poetry book in hand, scribbling upon it's pages a poem about leaving behind all you know for the future you have been given. It felt quite fitting for this time, for certain.

Healer said a goodbye to her princess as she explained that she wished to speak with Fighter. Healer then went to her room and stared into the mirror, the only acceptable piece of furniture in the room. She sighed heavily.

_How am I supposed to fight with my long hair in my way all the time?_

And so, gingerly, carefully..painstakingly, she trimmed the hair around her face slightly. She definitely did _not_ want to cut _all_ of her hair short, like Seiya's. Nor did she want boring, mid length hair like Taiki's. She loved her long hair. She wasn't about to give it up.

_If there is one thing..that will remind me of what I once had, who I once was..it will be my hair.._

Her long, silvery hair...the one thing her mother had ever given her, aside from life. And so, Yaten found herself removing the green ribbon from the bow on her blouse, and coiling it around and around her hair, securely. She managed a small smile in the mirror. It was different, but she'd get used to it.

Yaten laid back on her bed when her task was completed, staring at the ceiling. The gears in her mind were already working at changing her boring, plain room into something that didn't hurt her eyes to look at. Before long she grabbed a piece of paper and began jotting down the things she would need to spruce up her room.

"Fighter?" Kakyuu asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping, you'd join me for dinner in the dining hall this evening."

"Of course, princess."

Kakyuu smiled brightly. So brightly, it made Fighter smile too. She was glad the person she was protecting was Kakyuu. Her princess was someone _worth_ protecting, with her bright smile that seemed to outshine the stars, even the intense Kinmoku sun.

Before long, they went inside, and Fighter decided it best to tell the others about the dinner plans.

She knocked on Maker's door first. On it was a name plate with "Star Maker" carved on it.

"Come in." came the sultry voice on the other side.

Fighter opened the door and stood there, watching as Maker finished the line she was writing and placed her book and pen down, looking up.

"Yes, leader?"

"The princess wishes us to accompany her for dinner in the dining hall." Fighter replied, her voice sounding strangely detached. Maker simply nodded, her eyes never leaving her leader, as if she was waiting for her to say something more. Fighter's eyes locked with Maker's for a heartbreaking moment, and then she turned away.

"That is all." and she closed the door. She didn't realize when it had happened, only that it had. She was in love with Maker. When had it started? She thought back. She didn't really know. It could have been the first time she locked eyes with her, looking into her beautiful lilac gaze. It could have been the first time she heard her giggle, high pitched, strangled, and just all around hilarious. Maybe it was all of those things. Maybe it was none.

In her dreams, she often saw scenes of them, from their past lives. They were often lovers. Those dreams both made her heart soar and break. In those dreams, those moments of blissful illusion, she was happy. She had Star Maker, a woman of beauty and elegance at her side. But when she awoke, sharp pain stabbed at her chest. Taiki...would never want to be with her like that. Maybe, in the past lives..but she had a feeling, there was just something different about Maker this life. She just..wasn't the same. Fighter found herself face to face with Healer's door, and she knocked loudly.

"Who is it?"

"Fighter."

A sulk. "What do you want?"

"Dinner. This evening. Dining room. Princess' orders." Fighter said, barely containing her anger. Why the heck did Healer treat her this way? It had started some time ago. Fighter thought back..it hard started after Healer and Maker began getting closer, once they were no long apprehensive of one another.

Fighter went back to her room to brood. Some hours ticked by, and Fighter made her way to the dining hall. The princess was already there, and patted the seat next to her, signaling Fighter to sit by her side. Fighter did so, and turned her head to face her princess.

"And how are you, princess?"

Kakyuu smiled warmly. "I'm hungry!"

Fighter chuckled quietly. "Me too."

They both laughed, and laughed some more, sharing a moment of innocent humor between them. For some reason...when Fighter heard the princess laugh, it made her laugh, too. Not the way Maker's did..Fighter's laugh with the princess was one of pure happiness. When Fighter laughed with Maker, it was because Maker's giggle was absolutely ridiculous. And now Fighter burst into a fit of childish giggles, remembering the strange sounding giggle that only Maker could produce.

Maker strode into the room, eying Fighter and Kakyuu laughing amongst themselves happily. Maker felt a small twinge of jealousy, or anger. She wasn't sure which. She had gone to Fighter's room to see if she was coming down to the dining hall, only to find it empty. And Fighter was here. Why hadn't she grabbed her on her way down? Maker's eyes narrowed slightly as she took on a cold demeanor and approached the two. She sat down silently, analyzing every movement Fighter made.

"Hey Maker." Fighter said, finally turning her attention to the lilac eyed starlight. Maker raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Fighter seemed to wilt under Maker's intense glare. Fighter took a deep breath and glared back, wondering what on Kinmoku she had done to deserve such a venomous look. Maker's voice resounded in her head, and she struggled not to gasp in surprise.

_What are you looking at?_

_ I could ask you the same._

_ Hmph._

_ Why are you mad at me?_

_ You should know._

And the connection was cut short. Maker looked over her shoulder, at Healer who was just now entering, and sat next to Maker. Fighter scowled slightly at Healer for the interruption. A warm hand on her arm turned her attention to the side.

"Yes, Princess?" Fighter asked, completely forgetting her current irritation.

The princess smiled softly, shaking her head ever so softly. She vaguely understood what had transpired, and didn't wish it to ruin dinner. Fighter sighed and nodded her head in understanding.

"Hit the library yet, Maker?" Healer asked conversationally. Fighter's head snapped back to the two across from her.

"Of course." Was Maker's cold, curt reply.

"Find anything interesting."

"Always do."

Healer laughed softly and turned her attention to her water and took a sip. Dinner hadn't arrived yet, but all four could smell it cooking in the kitchen, and it was making them hungry. Fighter's stomach was the first to growl, and the four laughed in unison.

"Jeez, Fighter. If your stomach gets any louder, it'll scare away the shades." Healer joked. They all laughed some more..except for Maker. She had long since stopped laughing. The situation was no longer amusing to her. Maker was preoccupied with staring a hole through Fighter. Suddenly, Fighter spoke.

"Healer, that was _my_ knee you just rubbed up against."

Healer blushed profusely. Maker giggled as Healer stammered out an excuse.

"I was just crossing my legs!"

"Sure...sure..." Fighter teased, winking, causing the silver haired light to blush even more. Kakyuu chuckled quietly, covering her mouth with her hand. Healer growled and looked off, obviously infuriated with her leader. It took several long moments for Maker to stop giggling. In the end, no one could amuse her the way Fighter could, often without trying.

Maker locked eyes with Fighter once more, although this time her gaze was not a harsh, analytical one. She was just looking at her. And for some reason, it felt as if she was looking at her leader for the first time...

Fighter's eyes were alight with merriment, one eyebrow cocked. Her dark blue hair was a curly mess, as expected. Her skin was deathly pale, but for her this was considered healthy, her skin was naturally fair. Her lips had a rosy color to them, although Maker knew this had to be natural, Seiya was far too boyish to ever consider make up. Seiya...no. She was not looking at Seiya, her old friend. She was looking at Star Fighter, her leader. _Her eternal love..._

Maker mentally shook her head, and was glad a waiter appeared carrying a large tray of food to distract Fighter's eyes off of her own. She shouldn't think this things. She had remembered their love, yes. She most definitely did. But it always ended in tragedy, this much she knew. It just wasn't worth it. And so, she wouldn't let it happen. She should be more focused on her duty, anyways...

Dinner went smoothly from there, the four chatting about small things and becoming acquainted with their princess. It soon felt like they had known her all their lives, and they were glad to be her guardians and friends. As desert came, and the starlights picked at it, being quite full at that point, Kakyuu spoke up.

"In honor of your return, there will be a ball at the palace next week. I expect all of you to make an appearance."

"Of course." Fighter said instantly. Kakyuu smiled.

"Which means your dresses will be fitted tomorrow."

"Dresses?" Healer asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes. You will not appear in your uniforms."

"Princess, if I may?" Maker asked, interrupting her. When the princess nodded for her to continue, she spoke. "Wouldn't it make more sense to appear at a ball in our honor, in our fukus?"

Kakyuu laughed. "Always the logical one. Yes, it would. But then it wouldn't be as fun, would it?"

Maker looked thoughtful and shrugged. She didn't care one way or the other, really. Healer was squirming with delight, she loved looking gorgeous! Fighter groaned internally, dreading appearing in public in a dress. She'd rather wear her fuku. But maybe.. this would give her and Maker, a chance...Fighter glanced up at her comrade, who was standing from the table.

"If I may be excused." Maker said. The princess bowed her head and gestured with her hand that she may leave, and Maker did. Fighter watched her comrade as she left the room, the tiniest smile peeking at her lips.


	16. Beautiful Daydream

A/N: Keep the reviews coming! This story isn't even half over yet! I do hope your enjoying this. Please check out "Forgotten" and "Through Indigo Eyes"!

Chapter Sixteen: Beautiful daydream

Fighter awoke the next morning to banging on her door. With a groan she hauled her body out of bed and opened it.

"Star Fighter, here is your schedule for the day." the servant said, handing Fighter a paper. Fighter nodded and took it, reading the perfect handwriting. She recognized it as Maker's.

8:00: Leadership skills

12:00 Lunch

1:00 Mission training

"Least I don't have to take math..." Fighter said with a rueful smile as she closed the door and went back to bed. She managed a 15 minute nap before she heard Maker pounding on her door.

"Fighter! Get your butt out of bed! Your class starts in 5 minutes!"

Panic coursed through Fighter's veins, she hadn't been to go back to sleep! Just lay down for a minute...she leaped out of bed, and ran out the door, transforming on the way. She saw Maker running at her side, shaking her head in amusement.

_Why'd Maker wait for me? She loves being early..._

Maker watched in surprise as Fighter dashed out of her room in her pajamas and began running down the hall. Without calling out her phrase, Fighter was able to transform mid stride as blue stars circled around her. Maker wished she could figure out how to transform that quickly, without even calling it out.

Fighter chanced a glance at Maker, just in time to see her glance back. Fighter quickly averted her eyes.

Maker was looking at Fighter, who caught her staring. Fighter quickly looked away, and Maker looked ahead. Maker had been up for two hours already, and had been worried when Fighter missed breakfast. So she went looking for her..only to find her asleep! Jeez, had she tried Fighter's room first, they both would've been in class twenty minutes ago! They turned down a hallway and came to a skidding stop. Maker walked up to the door labeled "Engineering". That was, after all, her class. She was mildly surprised to find that Healer and Fighter didn't have class with her.

Healer had mentioned at breakfast that her class was psychology, but what class was Fighter taking? Maker shook these thoughts of her comrades out of her head as she sat down. She was pleased to find a large stack of text books at her seat, filled with technical drawings. The teacher entered the room and smiled at her.

"Hello, Star Maker. Welcome to engineering. Where you will utilize your creative innovation." Maker nodded and took out her paper to begin taking notes.

Fighter watched as Maker entered a room labeled "Engineering". She continued on, scanning the rooms for the one labeled "Leadership" she found it at last, at the end of the hall, and managed to compose herself before entering. The teacher nodded and directed Fighter to her seat. She was surprised to find other girls and boys in the class as well. It could be assumed they were in training to be guards or some other important castle role. Why else would they be there?

Healer was doodling, definitely bored as she waited for her teacher to show up. She had arrived nearly twenty minutes early. She wished she had gone looking for Fighter with Maker, least it would've given her something to do...

-Flashback

"Where's Fighter?" Kakyuu asked.

"She hasn't come down to eat yet." Healer pointed out.

"That's unlikely of her to not eat.. I'm worried." Maker said, pushing her food around her plate.

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's just sleeping in a little." Kakyuu said, standing up to go to her royal business.

"Whatever. Who cares, anyways.." Healer mumbled. She was still tired.

"I'm going to look for her. Are you coming?" Maker asked, standing up.

"No." was Healers almost snotty reply. She caught the look of disdain Maker gave her before walking off.

-End Flashback-

It's not that Healer wanted to sound like a prick, she just didn't see what the big deal was with Fighter. Why was Maker always so concerned over her? Fighter's perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Healer managed to nod to her teacher when he arrived.

After the morning classes, the three met up in the dining hall for lunch. Fighter was talking animatedly with Maker about something or other, and Healer had her chin resting on her arms on the table, awaiting the arrival of the princess.

"So, what's it look like?" Fighter asked.

"That's to be determined. So far, I'm just working on making it be able to connect with the other two devices interchangeably. From there I'll decide how it'll be attached to your person."

Fighter nodded knowingly.

"The real challenge, is making it so that your star power can call upon it to appear as you wish, instead of having it as a 'base' object, as most items in this world are. It's not going to do you any good if you forget it in your room." Maker continued.

"Agreed." Fighter said with a smile. It was the first day of engineering, and Maker was already working on a communication device for the three of them to use.

"Healer, what'd you do in psychology today?" Maker asked.

"Nothing." Healer mumbled dismally. In fact, today she had learned to use her powers to locate important people, namely her comrades and her princess. It had been mentally exhausting, and at this moment she felt like curling up somewhere and taking a nap, not answering Maker's ridiculous questions.

Soon their princess joined them and they ate lunch together, comparing schedules. It seemed the three of them had 'Mission Training' together. Fighter seemed ecstatic, Maker seemed neutral, and Healer was dreading it. Mission Training meant physical exertion. She'd rather be in psychology again.

All too soon lunch ended and the three found themselves walking to the training center.

"I can't wait to face off against each other. I'm gonna show you two how it's done!" Fighter said cockily.

"Only because you're strong, you brute!" Healer protested. Fighter grinned in challenged and Maker put her hand to her forehead, already feeling a headache coming on.

They arrived at the training area, where the instructor had them do drills for hours at a time.

"I'm beat.." Healer said, collapsing to the ground.

"I want to keep training..." Fighter said, wiping sweat off her brow.

"I don't think we should worry so much on fitness, as tactics." Maker concluded as she sat down, panting heavily.

"What do you mean?" Fighter asked tilting her head.

"I mean, we shouldn't just rush into things, guns blazing. We should have prowess, strategy! We're only three girls, no matter how powerful we are, nothing will save our skins better than being able to execute an organized attack." Maker said, proving to be wiser than her years.

"Hm. Maybe. But I still think just beating the crap out of each other is great training."

Maker sighed. "I disagree."

"Fine. Then disagree." Fighter said, folding her arms.

"But you're wrong!"

"What makes you think that _you_ are right, anyways?" Fighter snipped.

"I'm always right."

"Hmph, and they say I'm arrogant." Maker's fist clenched and her eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

"That's it. We'll see who's right and who's wrong. Fight me."

"Gladly" fighter said, striking a stance.

"No. Over there. In the woods. You'll have to find me first...if I don't find you.." Maker trailed, dashing off.

"Hmph. I'll even give her a head start." Fighter said moodily sitting upon the grass.

After a few minutes, Fighter stalked off to the woods, still in a mood. Healer sighed and laid back on the grass, staring at the clear orange sky.

Fighter entered the woods, still in a crappy mood. She shook her head; she couldn't let this argument clear her judgment. She had to prove herself, and prove herself she shall.. She slowly made her way deeper into the woods, climbing a sturdy tree full of leaves. Maker would never see her up here.

And waited. And waited.

Patience was never Fighter's strong point. But it was Maker's. And Maker knew it. So if she just waited quietly, patiently, Maker would start looking for her, knowing Fighter wasn't one to sit around in a hiding spot.

When the enemy expects you, do the unexpected.

Eventually she heard noise below her. Peering down she saw a glint of brown shimmering in the filtered light. Maker was making her move. She was walking quietly, almost soundlessly, but not quite, peering around trees and such. Fighter managed not to giggle at Taiki's attempted ninja skills.

_Here goes nothing..._

"AI LA LA LA AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Fighter screamed, leaping down from the tree. Her yell sucessfully scared Maker shitless, and she tackled the tall starlight to the ground, pinning her helplessly.

"Whoa. You scared me so bad, Fighter.."

Fighter smirked. "I know."

"I guess I was wrong..your tactic skills are fine..how long were you waiting up there?" Maker asked.

Fighter shrugged. "A while."

"Quite impressive."

"Yup."

"Going to let me up?"

"Nope."

Maker's eyebrow twitched, causing Fighter to giggle. She couldn't help herself! Maker looked so cute, looking up at her with her lavender eyes, completely helpless! She continued examining her comrade, she shifted her arm slightly, and discreetly brushed her fingers through Maker's just past the shoulder's brown hair. Even through her leather gloves she knew it was silky to the touch.

"Come on, please?" 

Another giggle from Fighter. "Not in your lifetime."

_Not when you look so beautiful underneath me..._

Fighter shook her head and stood up, offering Maker a hand, which she clasped tightly and pulled herself up with. She shouldn't be thinking these things, not about her best friend. They walked back to where Healer had fallen asleep. Fighter giggled and lifted her friend up gently, effortlessly carrying her back to the dormitory. She'd let her poor exhausted comrade rest a bit before dinner.

Maker marveled at how Fighter was able to carry Healer without waking her. She watched, entranced as her leader's arms encircled Healer's waist, lifting her up gingerly. They had just endured a grueling training session, yet Fighter seemed as if it was nothing! Here she was, carrying a girl her own age, a good distance as if she were a puppy!

Well, Healer _was _pretty small, but still..

Maker wondered what it'd be like, to be held in someone's arms like that, safe, warm, protected..

"I'll just leave her on my couch for now." Fighter said as she placed Healer on said furniture, covering her up with a light blanket. Fighter stretched and started working the kink out of her shoulder she had gotten from carrying Healer.

_So, Fighter isn't as impervious as she would have us all believe.._

Maker turned away and walked down the hall, to the library. She wanted to check out a book on psychology, strangely enough.

She just couldn't figure out Fighter. She wanted to know what made her tick.

Fighter made her way out to the balcony, leaning against it as she so often did.

The light was fading, being replaced by darkness. Although it could never truly be considered darkness, could it? After all, there were always stars to illuminate the sky. Fighter her boot clicks behind her. She didn't turn around. She already knew who it was...

"Maker.." she said quietly.

"And here I was thinking I'd surprise you." Maker said with a stifled laugh.

"Nothing you do can surprise me." Fighter said, turning around to face her comrade.

"Are you certain?" Maker said.

_Click click click_

Maker walked towards her, smiling mysteriously. The fading light casting beautiful red tones in her hair, warming up her complexion wonderfully.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." Fighter said, one hand going to her hip, the other resting on the rail in her usual cocky fashion.

"I think you are far too sure of many things." Maker said tauntingly, taking another step forward.

_Click..click_

"Am I?" Fighter questioned, raising one indigo eyebrow in skepticism. Maker was rather close now, and Fighter absorbed every detail of her face.

"Entirely." Maker breathed, closing the distance between the two. She put her hands on Fighter's shoulders, gazing down at her with an unreadable expression.

Fighter felt heat rising to her cheeks, what was going?

Maker was getting closer to her now..so close..

Fighter closed her eyes in anticipation...

But the kiss she was expecting never came. After a few seconds she opened her eyes, and Maker was gone. Fighter raised a weary hand to her forehead.

_A memory? No, couldn't be..I usually lose consciousness for those. Am I..hallucinating? Going insane?_

Fighter turned back around to finish watching the Kinmokan sun set.

"Fighter.."

Fighter spun around, and there stood Maker, in all her statuesque beauty. Now she was really going to lose it.

"Yeah?" Fighter asked, unsure if she should ignore it. What if she was hallucinating again? And making a complete, utter fool of herself?

"Our evening meal is waiting. Shall we walk down together?" Maker asked.

Fighter nodded, walking to Maker's side. She felt the urge to link arms with Maker, but resisted.

Now was not the time.

And Maker...had yet to return any of her advances..

_ Will I ever be able to love her again?_


	17. Sailor Star Destroyer

A/N: So, there's this fun little roleplaying site I go on. There's quite a few people, we have all the senshi, as well as some villains and tuxedo mask! There's one problem..the Taiki we have has been inactive for quite sometime.. so I'm looking for a replacement! Let me know if you want to fill this role =)

Chapter Seventeen:Sailor Star Destroyer

Fighter and Maker stopped by Fighter's room, where as expected, Healer was still sound asleep.

"Healer, wake up." Maker said quietly. Fighter rolled her eyes.

"OI PIPSQUEAK! WE'RE GONNA MISS DINNER IF YOU DON'T GET UP!" Fighter shouted so loudly that Maker covered her ears.

Healer bolted upright, panting and looking around startled. Maker sighed, shook her head and walked out the door.

"Dinner. Let's go." Fighter said, following after Maker. She could hear Healer snarling at her back, but the heel clicks followed soon after.

Dinner went by uneventfully, and the three starlights got up to do whatever they wished. As expected, Maker headed for the library, Healer went to her room, and Fighter...well, she had a few tricks up her sleeve...

Having shared a dormitory room with Maker for a year she knew every little detail about her.

Especially that she liked arriving places 20 minutes early.

Stealthily, Fighter sneaked into Maker's room. Like her own, it was plain. A shimmer in the window caught her eye. Maker _still_ had the crystal Fighter had given her all those years ago...and it brought a smile to her face. And for a few moments, Fighter almost went back on her plan.

Almost.

Fighter made her way over to the bed, and next to it sat a clock on a nightstand, the alarm preset as usual. Fighter giggled as she turned the knobs back 40 minutes. Not only would Maker not be early, but she'd be 20 minutes late now!

Fighter giggled with dark glee as she left the room exactly as she had found it, making her way outside to the gardens. She had been sitting there, admiring the roses when she heard some noise to her right. She squinted her eyes to see better.

She saw a dark silhouette standing there, looking up. Fighter followed the observer's gaze to her princess' balcony, where the curtains were pulled back. She could see her princess walking around inside. She approached slowly, keeping her footsteps soundless. She didn't like that someone was spying no her princess at night. The closer she got the greater the uneasy feeling became in her stomach. The person noticed her then, and turned to face her. She immediately recognized him as a shade, and thus a threat.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" she blasted him back, slamming him against the stone wall of the garden with her attack. The balcony doors flew open and the princes leaned over the railing calling down into the darkness.

"Fighter, what is it?"

"Stay back, an enemy is here!" Fighter warned. The princess ran back into her room and disappeared.

Fighter approached the man who lay seemingly unconscious on the ground with great caution. He groaned and sat up.

"What do you want?" Fighter hissed. He looked at her with fear in his eyes, but said nothing.

"I said what do you want!" Fighter growled, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him up. Even though she was just a young girl, she had a lot of strength behind her.

"M-master told me to-"

"FIGHTER!" Fighter's head snapped to her right, where Maker and Healer were running towards her in concern.

"What's going on?" Healer asked.

"Found him lurking around the princess' window. Said his master told him to do something.." Fighter trailed, turning her attention back to the shade.

"No!" Maker screamed lunging forward. Fighter just stared in wonder as the shade brought his hand to his mouth.

"What?" Fighter asked in confusion. A few seconds later the shade fell to the ground lifeless, mouth foaming.

"Poison pill. Now we'll never know what he was here for." Maker said with a groan.

"It bothers me that he knew where the princess' room was, and how to get in here. Had I not been out here..." Fighter said quietly.

"She is not safe any longer." Maker concluded.

"I have a plan." Fighter said confidently.

"Oh?" Healer asked, slightly curious.

Fighter nodded. "The princess and I will switch rooms. If someone comes to come after her, they'll get a nice surprise."

"Surprise?" Healer asked dumbly. Maker shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead. Healer could be real dense sometimes..

"If they bust in while I'm in the room, I'll laser their ass. As a bonus, if she stays in my room, she has you guys in the rooms adjacent."

Maker rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I believe that'll work. Good plan, Fighter."

Fighter just nodded, and the three walked into the castle to inform the royal family of their plan.

"Queen Kakyuu, Princess Kakyuu, I have a suggestion about the sudden lack of security on the premises." Fighter said stepping forward in a bow. Her comrades assumed a salute behind her.

"What would that be? I heard you attacked an intruder in the gardens..what exactly happened?" The Queen asked, very concerned. She was fiddling with the fabric on her dress, glancing up every few seconds at the starlights.

"I found someone sneaking around the Princess' balcony. Upon closer inspection, I decided it was an enemy, and attacked pre-emptively." Fighter explained.

"I am glad you do not hesitate.." The queen said, nodding slowly for Fighter to continue.

"I hit him pretty hard, nearly killed him. I yanked him up, demanding he tell me why he was here. He started to, but Healer and Maker ran up and I turned my attention to them. When I looked back, he had taken a poison pill- he took the information to the grave. I apologize for my carelessness." Fighter said, looking down.

"It's quite alright, Fighter." the queen said dismissing Fighter's apology. "But what do you plan to do about the situation? The princess is hardly safe."

"About that..." Fighter said as a sly smile crept across her face. "The princess will stay in my room." The Queen jerked up, about to protest when Fighter continued.

"And I will stay in hers. If they think she's asleep there, they will probably come back, where I shall be waiting for them. With my laser, of course.." Fighter said with a small smirk.

The Queen's eyebrows shot up in shock at the cleverness of the plan. "Very well, then."

"As a bonus, my room is between Healer's and Maker's. She should be safe with them on either side of the walls. All she has to do is yell and they'll be there." Fighter stated simply, rising and waiting to be dismissed.

"Very good, Fighter. I ask that you go to the Princess' room now. It wouldn't do if they snuck in while you are here, and entered the castle."

"As you wish, your highness.." Fighter said, bowing low and turning. Her heels clicked quietly from her soft footfalls as she did as she was asked to do.

"Healer, Maker." The Queen said.

"Hai?"

"Be alert this evening, I beg of you." The queen said.

"Of course."

"I will stay awake tonight, Queen. I will be in my room reading. If anything happens, I will be there." Maker said.

"Thank you." The Queen said, dismissing them. They bowed once more, and left.

Fighter made her way to the Princess' room. The whole room smelled sweet from the incense burner burning on a shelf. It was decorated in warm yellows and oranges, with the occasional crimson accent. There were decorations everywhere, and a large throw rug on the floor. A room fit for royalty. Fighter walked to the balcony and closed the drapes, she didn't want them to think the princess wasn't in the room. She turned off the light and sat upon the bed, letting her feet hang off the edge. She didn't want to dirty it with her boots.

Maker returned to her room with a stack full of books and began reading. After a short time though, she found herself unable to focus. Her mind kept drifting to Fighter...

What if a large number of them came after the princess? What if Fighter was in trouble? Would she even be aware of it in time?

Maker desperately wished she could be with Fighter. Surely Healer would be enough to look after the princess, especially if they didn't know the princess was actually in Fighter's room.

What bothered Maker the most was..the fact she couldn't get Fighter off her mind. So she pulled out her poetry book, and began to write..

Princess Kakyuu entered Fighter's room and blinked several times. Everything was white, and plain. The room itself had absolutely no character, no personality. There was one picture on Fighter's dresser, of her and Maker, although they were not in their fukus. She picked it up gently, examining every detail. They both looked so happy..it must've been before they realized their real duties. It was when they were their own selves. Kakyuu sighed heavily, feeling guilty about taking their lives away from them so selfishly. She sat upon Fighter's bed, frowning at how uncomfortable it was. The leader of the sailor starlight's room was hardly better than that of a slave! She'd have to see to it that it was re-decorated, to Fighter's taste, of course. She'd make sure the other's rooms got done too. They had given up everything, the least she could do was make sure their rooms felt like home, not bleached white walls of nothingness.

Nothingness...the way their hearts must feel, she realized. But she couldn't help but feel excited and happy at the same time. She now had three girls, about her own age, dedicated entirely to her. She greatly hoped they could all be friends and live happily ever after! Her eyelids began to droop, and she slowly fell asleep, taking note that Fighter's bed smelled wonderful, like the starlight herself...

Healer went straight to bed upon returning to her room. If anything was up, Maker would wake her. Or she'd 'feel' it and wake up on her own. She quickly fell asleep, dreaming of spending time with a lilac eyed starlight she was becoming particularly fond of..

The Queen dismissed her servants as her most trusted adviser entered the room. She had private matters to discuss with him.

"My Queen?" He said, bowing low.

"Have you any news?"

"Hai. I do."

"Really?" The Queen said, scooting to the edge of her seat excitedly.

"There is one more Sailor Senshi of this system."

"Tell me."

"She is a bit of a black sheep; I looked in the records, not much is mentioned about her, except that she once contended with Fighter for the position as leader of the starlights. Fighter won the match, along with the choice of the other two starlights and the princess."

"Anything else about her?"

"She holds the sailor crystal of the Destroyer star, a satellite that comes into visible orbit of our system once every 3,000 years."

"I see..."

"My Queen, the satellite is entering our orbit."

"What does this mean?"

"Sailor Star Destroyer will be reborn..."

The Queen smiled brightly. "So, she can be found?"

"My Queen, that is a definite. When she awakens, she will likely come here on her own. Her loyalty with the royal family has always been absolute, although I do not believe she is necessary."

The Queen frowned. "And why is that?"

"You see, the main senshi, the sailor starlights, form a formidable team. They work well together, under the leadership of Fighter.."

"I don't see where you're going with this.." The Queen said, somewhat irritably.

"Let me make this clearer. Sailor Star Destroyer is the hoshi no senshi of malice and destruction."

"Useful for eliminating our enemies.."

"It is believed that she holds great contempt for Sailor Star Fighter."

"Is that so?" The Queen asked, a bit surprised.

"Hai. Destroyer believes she's the true starlight leader."

"I see..."

"The current Sailor Senshi form a trinity; creation, restoration, destruction. Maker, Healer, Fighter."

"But isn't Star Destroyer the senshi of destruction?"

"Exactly my point. It's either Fighter or Destroyer, they cannot coexist."

"Hmm...the question is, who is the more powerful of the two?"

"That would definitely be Destroyer."

"Then let her show up. Perhaps the ball will lure her out- it is to celebrate the rebirth of the starlights, after all."

"But you're highness, you don't understa-"

"Enough. I am tired. I wish to rest now."

"Hai, your majesty.." the adviser said, bowing and leaving the room.

Fighter looked out Kakyuu's window at the stars, and the three guardian satellites. Fighter Star, Healer Star, and Maker Star. They weren't really stars, but they were named as such, and contained unimaginable power. It's where the starlights drew their power from..

But something felt missing. Fighter looked hard, and saw a faint glow coming from far away..it was faint..yet familiar.

What on Kinmoku was it?

It wasn't a star. It wasn't a moon. It definitely wasn't a planet..it had to be a satellite of some sort..

_Are you so useless you do not remember the day you challenged me?_

Fighter gasped. Who the heck was that, echoing in her head? Familiar, yet so far, so distant.

_I still can't believe I lost the role of Starlight Leader to you._

Fighter stared blankly in shock as she fell to the floor, trapped within her own memories..

-Flashback-

"DESTROYER!" Fighter screeched, stalking off across the field at a fast pace towards the fourth starlight.

Destroyer turned, hand on hip. "What do you want, Fighter?"

_Slap_

"How could you!" Fighter demanded. Destroyer turned her head back towards Fighter, recovering from the blow to her cheek.

"Quite easily, actually."

Fighter's fist clenched tightly at her sides.

"The Queen asked you to put down those who were terrorizing the lands!" Fighter screamed in Destroyer's face. Healer and Maker stood a distance back, watching worriedly. Fighter had gotten an emergency call from the outlands; and flew into a rage, hunting down Star Destroyer. They still hadn't a clue what was going on.

"I did."

"You are a Sailor Senshi! You're a _guardian_. Part of being a guardian includes not blowing the entire outlands to smithereens!"

"That is where they were based, Fighter." Destroyer said boredly.

"You killed hundreds of innocent people, Destroyer!" Fighter screamed, plowing her fist into Destroyer's stomach.

Healer and Maker gasped. So that's what Fighter was upset about. All those people..who lived out there..were dead? Healer had felt a great loss of life, but had brushed it off as being those who wished to create discord within the kingdom. She had no idea...that those lives, screaming out in pain to her, were those of the people of Kinmoku...

"That's just a minor detail. Had I gone slowly, they would've dispersed and eventually regrouped."

"You're full of crap." Fighter spat, throwing another punch at Destroyer, who caught her fist and clenched it painfully.

"Listen here, Fighter. I'm in charge. That was my judgement call, so either stand by it like you're supposed to, or scram." Destroyer hissed.

"I don't believe you should be in charge any longer, Destroyer."

"Are you challenging me?" Destroyer said, arching an eyebrow.

"You better believe it." Fighter taunted, kicking Destroyer harshly in the knee, bringing her to the ground.

"Hmph..have it your way..." Destroyer sneered, standing up, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Fighter regarded the Starlight leader disdainfully. This soldier, cruel and callous never should have been a leader. She had just assumed the role, and Fighter and the others hadn't objected. Then again, they never thought it'd come to this.

Destroyer's hair was extremely short on her left side, but a small tuft framed her face. The other side was considerably longer, but underneath and the back was also clipped close. A long, feathery ponytail trailed down her back, the color was a dark red violet. Destroyer was unlike any other Kinmokan, her eyes were a dark foreboding gray. Fighter had never seen someone with that color of eyes before.

Destroyer's fuku was trimmed in a blood red, fitting considering how much blood she had spilled that day. On Destroyer's arms were chains criss crossed with dangerous looking barbed wire. Around her neck she wore a circlet that almost met in the middle, but twisted away from itself forming points. Everything about Destroyer's fuku was harsh and dangerous.

-End Flashback-

Fighter snapped awake. How could she let herself be reminiscing when someone may be attacking? Fighter put up her guard, listening, waiting..but couldn't help thinking about Star Destroyer.

_What happened to her? I was reborn into this life as the Starlight Leader, not her._

Fighter couldn't shake the growing feeling of unease that settled deep in her gut. The shades and their pesky persistence was nothing compared to the awakening of Star Destroyer. Fighter could feel her presence now, not too far away.. Fighter desperately wished Destroyer wouldn't awaken, but knew that possibility to be slim, especially since the Starlights were making their public appearance soon at the ball...

Fighter brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. She wanted to talk to Maker about this. Maker would know what to do..Maker would know what to say to calm her nerves.

_That's right..at the ball..I'll get Maker to dance with me..and then..I'll try to make a move. Surely, by now..she remembers the love we once had..the love I feel now..._


	18. Longing

Chapter Eighteen:Longing

Fighter had been sitting on Kakyuu's bed, awaiting the enemy's appearance for sometime when there was a sound out on the balcony. She knew they were coming. Agilely she leapt off the bed, landing soundlessly near the balcony door. She flattened herself against the wall, parallel to the doors. And waited..and waited. Slowly, the knob turned, and a figure stepped into the room. He took a few steps forward, and Fighter made her move.

She came up behind him, wrapping her arm tightly around his throat. She kneed the back of his leg, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Who sent you?" She hissed in his ear threateningly.

"I will never say." he answered. Fighter heard footsteps behind her, and whirled around, intruder still in her grasp. In doing so, the intruder was between herself and the new person in the room. The man in her arms gasped as a knife plunged into his abdomen. Fighter quickly released him and put some distance between herself and the man with the knife, whom she quickly realized was a shade.

"Think you can really win against me, little girl?" he taunted.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter screamed. The shade ducked and her laser blasted the doors to the balcony down. Oops.

Maker was trying to find a word that rhymed with 'die' when she heard some yelling and a loud crash. She threw her poetry to the side and raced down the hall to her princess' room. She kicked the door down, assuming it had been locked, and saw Fighter and a shade in a desperate struggle. The man was hovering of her leader with a knife poised at her throat, Fighter was pushing against his arms with all of her might.

Rage filled Maker's body, heat seared through her veins.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

The shade flew back from the attack. In an instant Maker was upon him, hauling him up to her height by his shirt.

"Thought you could take out a starlight, did you?" She seethed angrily.

Maker had no idea what had gotten into her. Seeing Fighter like that, fighting for survival had awakened a wrath she didn't know she possessed. She'd seen Fighter die many, many times before...and absolutely refused to watch her die again.

"Well?" Maker insisted, slamming the shade against a wall. Soon Healer was in the room. She went over to Fighter, who had a slight trail of blood on her neck, although it was not serious by any means. Had Maker been any later...

No. She wouldn't permit herself to think such thoughts. By the time the guards arrived, Maker had choked the unfortunate man into unconsciousness. She couldn't help herself. These people were after her princess. There people almost killed Fighter. These people deserved to be punished.

Fighter...where was she now?

Maker looked around the room, now vacant except for some maids who were cleaning up the mess. With both doors down, Kakyuu's room was considered 'unsuitable' as far as the safety department went. And so it was decided that she would continue to stay in Fighter's room.

Which meant Fighter had to share a room with someone else. Maker wandered outside, knowing that's where Fighter preferred to be. She found her comrade twirling a rose in her fingers.

"Hey.." Maker said gently, approaching.

"Hi..." Fighter murmured distractedly.

"How's your neck?" Maker asked.

"It's fine. Small scratch."

"I'm glad I came when I did.." Maker said, looking down. She regretted not being there with Fighter.

"Why? Because I'm too weak to do anything on my own?" Fighter spat. Maker blinked in shock.

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can't do anything without you guys! And when I do, I end up getting my ass kicked."

"That's not true. If you were so dependent on us, you wouldn't be our leader, ne?"

"I wonder about that..." Fighter said, remembering the memory of Star Destroyer.

"What was that?" Maker asked, confused.

"Nevermind."

"O..kay.." Maker said, looking to the stars.

"Maker, what do you think love is?" Fighter asked quietly.

"Love? Hmph. A load of crap, really. The only love I believe in is a mother's love for her children, and vice versa. I suppose you could also consider it 'love' when you greatly admire someone. I admire our princess, for example. She has such a wonderful calmness to her.."

"Is that..how you really feel?" Fighter said. Her face was cast downward, and Maker could not see her expression.

"Yes."

_Because I don't know what I can call the way I feel for you, my leader.._

"I see.." Fighter said, her fist clenching tightly on the flower, crushing it mercilessly.

"Fighter, we don't have time to be worrying about love or theories. We live for our princess. You realize this, don't you?"

"More than you could ever understand.." Fighter ground out harshly through clenched teeth. Maker was taken slightly aback by this, and decided it best if she leave.

What had gotten Fighter in such a mood, anyways?

Fighter slowly opened her hand, and watched as the petals from the rose fell to the ground. From her clenching, the thorns had pierced her gloves, and her blood stained the once pure white rose red.

_I do not believe.. I will love. Maker..you are the only one I can love..and you are so different from last we met.._

Last we met...

-Flashback-

"Maker..." Fighter whispered, placing a hand gently on her companions shoulder. Maker turned to face her. Maker was definitely in her early thirties, her face full of maturity and wisdom.

"Yes, leader?" Maker asked with a small smile. She loved when Fighter spoke gently with her, placing her hand gently on her shoulder like she was doing right now. Fighter sighed heavily and sat down next to her, pushing Maker's books out of the way.

"The battle coming up..Healer saw how it will end." Fighter said quietly, eyes never meeting Maker's.

"And?" Maker asked, grabbing Fighter's hands in her own. This caused Fighter to look at her with her deep indigo eyes, full of worry.

"We will succeed."

"Then why are you concerned?"

"Maker..I won't make it.."

"If you know ahead of time..then we can try something else, so that you do." Maker said, trying to keep her voice even, although it did betray her and crack slightly. Her heart was clenching in her ribs, and her lilac eyes were glazed over.

Fighter shook her head. "Healer's seen the vision many times, each time differently..the only time we succeed, is when I hold off the attack so you two and the princess may escape to safety.."

Maker gasped and stared into Fighter's eyes.

"How long..do we have?" she asked, quietly. She never dreamed this day would come so soon. She knew all along that their lives were always short..but time had crept up on them so quickly..

"I don't know..but not long, I am certain. Healer's been having these visions for months.." Fighter said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maker all but screamed, throwing Fighter's hands away and standing up.

"I..didn't want to worry you. I didn't want your last few months with me to be saddened by knowing I'll be gone soon..."

Maker's expression softened as she noticed her actions had caused tears to slip down the face of her usually steely leader. She felt hot tears slipping down her own face.

"I'm..sorry..I'm so sorry.." she apologized, taking Fighter's hands in her own once more.

"It's alright.." Fighter said, forcing a weak smile.

Maker nodded. "It'll always be alright, as long as we have each other." She said quietly, kissing her leader, and gently wiping away the tears.

"That's what I'm afraid of.."

"What do you mean?" Maker asked.

"I'm afraid we'll lose each other..."

"Nonsense. We're a team. But more than that, we are one heart. We'll always find our way to one another." Maker reasoned.

"Are you sure?" Fighter asked.

"I'm positive."

Fighter smiled genuinely at this. "And I'll never stop looking for you..."

They kissed once more, tears flowing freely. Who knew how long it'd be before they were reunited again?

"I'm just so afraid..that you'll forget me..forget us.." Fighter whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay.." Maker comforted, stroking her love's back reassuringly.

"Maker..to be forgotten is worse than death."

"I know..which is why I'll always have you in my heart..so that you never are truly gone.."

-End Flashback-

This memory made Fighter quite sad. For one, it was the memory of the day before she died. For two, Maker was so..different. Maker was loving, inspired...the Maker in this life was very similar, but something was off. It was as if she was immune to love...sure, Maker held compassion for her friends..but..not _love_

Then again, in this life, Maker was much more shy than Fighter remembered. Maybe..when Maker became a bit older..she would feel differently. Yes, that has to be the case.

Or maybe she wasn't being obvious enough. That's always a possibility. The ball...she'd confess her true feelings for Maker there..

Fighter made her way back to the sleeping quarters, suddenly realizing she had to share a room with someone. The princess was out of the question, so it was either Healer or Maker..hmm..

Healer was grumpy, but her and Maker had just had a fight, soo...

"Looking for a place to stay?" Maker said, coming forth from the shadows.

"Maker, that's creepy. First you read my mind, then you pop out of nowhere." Fighter said, arms crossed, one eyebrow twitching. Maker laughed.

That laugh..she'd heard it before...

-Flashback-

"This is ridiculous!" Fighter huffed.

"Oh come on, it can't be _that _bad." Maker reasoned. The princess had hosted a ball, and the starlights were required to wear dresses picked out by her highness personally. Fighter grumbled and appeared from behind the changing screen. Maker's hand went to her mouth and she laughed whole heartedly.

"Oh god Fighter, that is pretty awful. What'd you do to get on ouhi's bad side?"

"Oh hush." Fighter said, examining the ridiculous dress covered in lace, ribbon and bows with disgust in the mirror.

"You know, there's a lot of people going.." Maker said in a playful tone.

"Ugh, don't remind me. My pride's been hurt enough already." Fighter groaned.

"I bet ouhi won't even miss us..." Maker said mysteriously. One of Fighter's deep blue eyebrows shot up.

"And just what are you implying, Maker?"

Maker laughed once more.

"What do you think?" Maker said casually, yanking the ribbon out of her reddish brown hair. Fighter smirked and removed the offensive ball gown.

This was so going to be better than a stupid ball.

-End Flashback-

"Erm, Kinmoku to Fighter!" Maker said animatedly waving her hand in her leader's face.

"Sorry, I just had a flashback from my past life." Fighter explained.

"Ooh, what was it?" Maker asked curiously.

"Nothing important." Fighter replied, "What were you saying?".

"I said, you can stay in my room."

"Arrigatou." Fighter said, looking up with a smile towards her tall companion. Maybe Maker _did_ remember, after all.

_Baka! _Maker scolded herself. _The closer you get to her, the more it will hurt. You are a Sailor Soldier! You can't love..it only brings despair.._

"Something wrong, Maker?" Fighter asked, placing a hand on Maker's arm, the tall light's hand gripping the door of the room, without opening it.

"No." Maker said coldly, entering the room.

Fighter followed Maker inside the room. Shortly after, servants brought in an extra bed, upon which Fighter laid down. Maker stayed up for a long time reading, and Fighter just watched her, taking in every detail. The way her lilac eyes skimmed the pages, how her brown hair splayed about her. Maker was always elegant and graceful, a classic beauty. With a sigh, Fighter turned over and slept, dreaming of days she spent with Maker in her past life.

Healer made her way back to her room. She didn't feel like sleeping. Not yet, at least..the feelings, the voices in her head were driving her absolutely insane. From Fighter, she felt great sadness and longing..a feeling she herself was becoming familiar with. From Maker, confusion, and a bit of irritation. She wondered what Fighter was doing to piss her off. Suddenly, she wondered how Kakyuu was doing. She went back out the door and headed to Fighter's room, where her princess would be staying until it was decided safe for her to return to her own room.

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the melodic voice asked.

"Healer."

"Come in."

The princess was struggling to undo her hair in front of Fighter's tiny mirror. She kept twisting her head this way and that, trying to see. Healer laughed quietly.

"It seems you could use some help."

"You think so?" Kakyuu said sarcastically. Healer just smiled and approached her princess, easily slipping the pins out of her hair. Kakyuu's crimson hair tumbled to the floor. Healer immediately grabbed a brush and began brushing it for her.

"So why did you come? Is there something you wanted to see me about?" Kakyuu asked. Healer shrugged.

"I was bored. Wondered how you were doing."

"I am well." Kakyuu said with a small smile, "Now that my life isn't in immediate danger." Healer nodded.

"Leave it to Fighter to save the day."

"You don't sound very fond of her..." Kakyuu said softly.

"I..I don't know.." Healer said, "She was actually a great friend of mine when we were young."

"And?"

"Ever since I awakened as a senshi, feelings came rushing back to me. Negative feelings towards Fighter. I don't understand why.."

"How much do you remember?" Kakyuu asked.

"Next to nothing. Fighter and Maker are always getting memories back, but I hardly know anything!"

"In time, Healer. Do remember, that they awakened before you..." 

"I guess your right...hey, do _you_ remember anything?"

"Why would I? I didn't live back then; I'm not a sailor senshi."

"Kakyuu-hime, don't take me for an idiot. I _know_ who and what you really are..." Healer whispered in Kakyuu's ear.

Kakyuu gasped and stood up quickly.

"How?"

"I'm an empath; you project your dreams clearly to me." Kakyuu looked betrayed for a minute, then sighed and sat down.

"Do the others know?" she asked.

"No, not at all." Healer said with a smile.

"Good, I intend to keep it that way if at all possible."

"But, why?" Healer asked.

"If word gets out, I'll be targeted.."

"I see..." Healer said.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Kakyuu asked gently.

"Yes...but I cannot sleep.."

"Why not?"

"Because..I can feel everyone's emotions and pain. It's overwhelming tonight."

"Healer.." Kakyuu said, gently taking the starlight's hand in hers. Healer gasped as the whispers in her head came to an abrupt halt. Kakyuu had closed the circuit by that physical contact, and the silence was almost defeaning. Kakyuu understood this, and smiled warmly. She made her way to Fighter's bed, laying upon it, never losing her grip on Healer's hand. Healer watched with quizzical eyes.

"Lay down with me, of course." Kakyuu said with a small laugh. Healer smiled and laid next to her princess, the smell of sweet osmanthus tickling her nose. She felt a weight on her shoulder, and noticed that her princess' head now lay upon her. Healer soon found herself falling asleep. Healer took note that her princess was actually much younger than themselves, but seemed older in a way. It was as if she was ageless..


	19. Sweet Revenge

Chapter Nineteen:Sweet Revenge.

Maker's alarm went off at an obscenely early time. Fighter rolled over, grumbling miserably. Maker swiftly got out of bed, and switched off the alarm.

"I am going to shower." she stated, heading to her bathroom to do just that. More grumbling from Fighter, as the indigo haired starlight tried to get a bit more rest.

And then Fighter remembered something.

She had set Maker's clock back 40 minutes. Meaning their first class started in less than 10. Fighter smirked mischievously, and got up, head reeling from the sudden movement, and left the room, heading down the hall to the kitchen. They had definitely already missed breakfast. Maker must've had the alarm wake them up later; considering how late they had gotten to sleep. Did Maker even sleep? She was awake when Fighter fell asleep...

Maker let the hot water run down her body. She lathered up and then just sat there, eyes closed, enjoying the water on her body. She felt tired, and the water was reinvigorating. She should've slept last night..but she couldn't. First, she had thought the nagging feeling in her abdomen was from the fact she absolutely _had_ to know what happened in her book. Eventually Fighter fell asleep. Suddenly her book seemed to have no interest...

-Flashback-

Maker closed her book and stood up, with the intent on putting it on her desk. She passed by where Fighter lay, glancing at her leader's sleeping face. For some unknown reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Fighter's lips curved into a gentle smile, her curly hair covering most of her face. Maker had no idea why, but she had the urge to see Fighter's face..and so she brushed Fighter's hair out of the way. Fighter flinched in her sleep, and Maker soundlessly gasped, fear rising in her throat. Fighter's hand twitched...Maker swallowed hard as her heart pounded in her chest. What the hell was she going to say to Fighter?

But Fighter stopped moving and relaxed, and just laid there. The starlight passing through the window gave an eerie glow, occasionally sending a beam of colored light dancing the room, thanks to the window crystal.

"Maker..." Fighter mumbled. Maker's eyes widened in shock. Fighter was awake? Maker blinked several times, not sure what to do..

"Maker!" Fighter cried out, tears spilling from her eyes. She was having a dream, well it looked more like a nightmare then anything.

"Don't go..." Fighter whispered, her voice breaking Maker's heart to hear so sad.

"Sh...I'm here..." Maker said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. She gingerly pulled Fighter into her arms, rocking gently.

"Maker..why do you ignore me? Don't...you..remember?" Fighter's voice pleaded. Maker just stared in shock.

_Is Fighter having these nightmares because of _me_?_

Of course Maker remembered. She remembered much of her past life. She remembered Fighter's love for her, and remember her own for her leader..

But that didn't change the fact that they were senshi, they weren't supposed to love. It only brought them sadness..

"Forgive me...it is because I love you, that I cannot be with you.." Maker whispered, stroking Fighter's cheek gently. A hot tear splat onto Fighter's chin. _Maker's_ tear. Maker sobbed silently, wishing things weren't the way they were. Wishing that they were normal girls.

She didn't realize when, but she did realize it.. the fact that she wasn't attracted to men in the slightest. It must've been after she realized Fighter was the only being in the galaxy she could love...

Someone so courageous, someone so full of passion and energy; boundless optimism, that was Fighter. Fighter was strong, yes..but she was never a bully. She'd rather stand up for those bullied, then bully people around.

Fighter was someone she looked up to, someone who inspired her. Fighter was someone she loved...

A pathetic feeling, really.. that makes you want to give up your own life for the person that makes you feel that way. Almost manipulative in a sense. She cursed herself for having such a weakness...but at the same time, was glad of it.

She looked down at her leader, face twisted with sadness. She removed her glove and stroked Fighter's cheek gently, with her hand. Eventually Fighter's expression relaxed a bit, which made Maker smile.

"You are beautiful, Seiya..." Maker whispered. Why she even bothered talking to someone who was asleep was beyond her. Maybe she had lost her mind. Maybe she was just tired...or maybe because she knew she'd never have the guts to say it while they were awake.

The next action she did was unthinkable. She had no idea why she did it; but later understood very clearly why. Maker leaned forward, pressing her lips to Fighter's forehead gently as more tears spilled down her face. Fighter seemed to be in a comfortable, restful sleep now. Maker stood, gently removing Fighter from her lap. She made her way to her bed, withdrawing her poetry book from the secret hiding spot she kept it in. She felt inspired...she felt like she wanted to write...of love, of loving someone she shouldn't...of loving someone who would only leave her in the end. Dawn came swiftly, and Maker rubbed her bleary eyes. She turned her attention to Fighter, who was now facing her.

Fighter giggled softly in her sleep, femininely. Maker smiled and tried not to giggle as well. It was just to cute, the childish, playful expression on Fighter's face...the way Fighter clutched onto the blanket as if it were a stuffed toy... Maker shook her head sadly. She needed to stop loving Fighter before it ended up being the end of her. She reached over and set her alarm back a bit. She wanted Fighter to sleep a little longer. How long would Fighter possibly take to get ready in the morning, anyways?

It's not like Fighter brushed her hair before she went out or anything. Maker giggled quietly at that, her crazy leader and her boyishness. It was all so, so so endearing. Maker watched Fighter for a while more, and the alarm went off. Fighter made a grimace and rolled over, mumbling what Maker assumed were words quite unfitting for a young lady...

-End Flashback-

And here she was, spacing out, in the shower, thinking of Fighter. Maker sighed heavily and got out of the shower, suddenly remembering she hadn't brought a towel, or clothes to dry off with in with her. She blushed dark red at the thought of Fighter seeing her butt-naked. And then she laughed. Oh and she laughed hard at her situation. Oh well...

Maker turned the handle, peeking her head out. But Fighter had left. With a sigh of relief, Maker went into her room, drying herself off leisurely and getting dressed. She glanced at the clock, if she left now, she'd arrive exactly 20 minutes early. Perfect. But where was Fighter?

She walked down the hall, her heels clicking loudly as she did a quick search for Fighter. It was oddly silent, almost as if something was out of place..She sighed and made her way to class, she'd surely see Fighter when Fighter entered the room, most likely late.

Maker entered the room, to find it full. Fighter and Healer blinked at her in shock.

What was going on? Maker was always the first one in the class.. But gazing up at the clock, she realized she was terribly late. Red raced to her cheeks as she stuttered out an apology and sat between her two friends, who just stared at her as if she was an apparition.

"Are you feeling well?" Fighter asked, almost teasing.

"Yeah, your cheeks are pretty red-ow! Fighter what was that for?" Healer all but screeched. Fighter rolled her eyes at her silver haired teammate.

"It's not like you to be tardy, Maker." The teacher said disapprovingly.

"I-I know. Gomenasai." Maker stuttered, looking down.

"Oh chill, teach." Fighter said cockily. Maker stared at her leader in shock at the lack of respect for the teacher. The teacher raised an eyebrow, and continued on with the lesson. After their lessons and some hours of training, the star lights split to do their own things. Maker wanted to go back to her room and read or work on poetry. Healer said she had something to talk about the princess with, and Fighter never left the training arena, claiming she had to 'prepare'.

For what, Maker would never truly understand.. Maker glanced at the clock in the training arena before heading back to her room. It was 2:00. She had some hours to kill before dinner. Within a few minutes she was back in her room and she sat down on her bed, setting her alarm to warn her when it was dinner time. When she noticed something. Her clock read 1:45. But she knew it to be after 2:00. Then it dawned on her, she was late because her clock was off. Fighter must've gotten up and gone straight to class.

But, why?

There seemed to be nothing wrong with the clock, it was keeping time...

Wait, how'd Fighter know to go straight to class? She should've been late, too...

Hoo boy, that girl was going to pay. Maker smirked evilly as she fixed the time on her clock, and set an alarm to go to dinner. She sauntered over to Fighter's bed, flipping it over upside down with one fluid movement. She scanned the bottom of the frame, quickly finding what she wanted. She removed two screws from the left side of the bed, placing them in her subspace pocket.

"Sweet dreams tonight, Fighter.." Maker said mischievously. She then sat down, and read her book as she originally planned to.

Fighter punched the dummy as hard as she could. The negative feeling she felt the other day was only increasing.

_Destroyer...what do you plan to do?_

The commemorative ball was right around the corner. If Destroyer was to appear, it'd be then. Fighter would be on guard. She groaned internally. She sure hoped Destroyer wouldn't show up. She had planned to trick Maker into dancing with her, and convince the tall starlight of their love. She sighed dreamily at the thought, picturing exactly how it'd happen. When a fist connected with her face.

"You should always be on guard." A voice taunted.

Fighter recovered from her reverie, glaring at the source. It was a girl, a bit taller than herself, with streaming dark violet hair, clipped close on one side, longer on the other.

"And you are?" Fighter asked.

"Noriko."

"May I ask what business you have here?" Fighter asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"I have been invited to become a guard."

Fighter raised an eyebrow. "Really now.." She said, taking a battle stance.

"You would be surprised." Noriko said, doing similar. Fighter charged with her fist, expecting it to connect with Noriko, but it never came. Noriko grabbed Fighter's wrist, knocking it aside harshly, throwing Fighter off balance. A second later and Fighter's head flew back from impact. She grumbled, too full pride to clutch her jaw that just sustained a blow from Noriko's boot.

"Tch tch tch, your sloppy for a Sailor Senshi." Fighter let out a battle cry and launched herself at Noriko, scoring several hits.

"Am I making you angry, _leader?_" Noriko teased, a playful smile gracing her lips. Noriko's gray eyes glinted mischievously. Fighter backed up a bit. Hardly anyone knew who the leader of the star lights were. Just who was this..girl. That seemed familiar.. Fighter blinked several times, but Noriko was gone. She looked around quickly, but she was no where.

"Strange.." Fighter muttered. Suddenly she didn't feel like training anymore. Instead, she went to Maker's room, where she was staying. She didn't wish to go to her room, where the princess most likely was. It simply wouldn't be proper.

"Oi, Maker I'm coming in. I hope your not doing anything weird." Fighter said before opening the door. Maker lay on her bed, reading a book, one brow quirked.

"Weird?" She asked plaintively, slipping her glasses off. Fighter laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well you know.. you might've been changing...or day dreaming of me..." Fighter said the last part cockily. Maker sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She replaced her glasses on the bridge of her nose and resumed reading.

"I'm going to take a shower. I uh...stink.."

"I noticed that when you walked in."

Fighter sweatdropped and twitched, semi-angrily at Maker's teasing.

"Grr..oh whatever.." Fighter grumbled, walking to the bathroom. Just as she was about ot close the door, Maker called out to her.

"Fighter!"

"Yeah?" She asked, opening the door, only to have a towel smack her in the face.

"Didn't want to see your naked butt running out here looking for a towel."

Fighter rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the consideration."

"Anytime." Maker said with a mischievous smile that Fighter managed to catch before she closed the door.

_That girl is so strange...but I absolutely love her._

Fighter smiled genuinely as she took her shower, taking note that by using Maker's cleaning supplies, she now smelled like her comrade. She didn't mind it, though. She loved the way Maker smelled.

A/N: Noriko means child of law or rule.


	20. The Tears of a Fighter

A/N: So, on the SM RP site I like to go on, our Taiki ditched. Any TaikixSeiya fans out there that wanna fill the role? T_T pleasee?

Chapter Twenty: The Tears of a Fighter

Dinner went by uneventfully, and next thing Maker knew, she was entering the dining hall, where Yaten was already seated.

"Hey Yaten, what's up?" She asked conversationally as she sat down.

"My hair." Yaten grumbled, looking up at her bangs, which happened to stick straight up from her head like a strange bird.

Maker covered her mouth and giggled awkwardly. Some time later, Fighter sat down, looking exhausted and grumpy.

"What's wrong?" Maker asked.

"Didn't sleep good..stupid bed was on a slant.."

"I believe you were missing these.." Maker said, smiling and placing two small screws onto Fighter's empty plate with a clang. Fighter's eyes widened, then she glared.

"I hate you."

Maker giggled, trying desperately to hold it back. It was useless, it was just too funny!

"You!" Fighter gasped, tackling the taller light to the floor. After a few minutes of wrestling, someone cleared their throat over them. They both stopped and looked up to see the waiter with a large tray in hand, one eyebrow raised. They scrambled away from each other and into their seats, blushing furiously. Healer rolled her eyes, and the princess giggled quietly. The rest of breakfast was pretty uneventful.

"Anyways, Fighter, Healer, I've been working on something."

"On what?" Fighter asked tilting her head to a side in confusion. Maker managed not to giggle at Fighter's cuteness.

"We really could use a form of communication."

"Isn't there my telepathy?" Healer demanded.

"Yes well, that's difficult for Fighter and I to use, and often very hard to reach each other with. I was thinking of making the three of us communicators, so that we can call the others if something shows up." Maker explained.

"That's a good idea!" Fighter said with a large grin.

"Very thoughtful of you." Kakyuu piped up, speaking for the first time that morning.

Maker nodded. "The one thing I'm having a hard time with is deciding what form it'll take."

"Form?" Healer asked, scrunching her face up strangely.

"Yes. Should it be a watch, a necklace...it's own apparatus that you hold? I can't decide what to make it into."

"Whatever it is should only appear when we transform so we don't lose it.." Fighter said thoughtfully.

"You are right, Fighter." Maker agreed, nodding for her to continue. It seemed Fighter had an idea.

"A watch would be an easy target- it'd probably get broken easily. I don't like the idea of having it separate, either. Preferably something you can just speak into." Fighter decided.

Maker nodded. "But what is something that you can just speak into easily?"

Healer shook her head. "Your all so clueless."

"You know of something?" Maker asked.

"Well duh. A headset. The thing's singers use." Healer said nonchalantly. Maker's face lit up and she ran off, presumably to engineering to work on the new device.

"Good one, pipsqueak." Fighter said, clapping Healer playfully on the back as she stood up to leave.

"Fighter?" The princess asked.

"Hai, Kakyuu-sama." Fighter said, taking a soldiers bow.

Kakyuu laughed. "You don't have to bow. I was just hoping you'd escort me outside."

"Of course, ouhi." Fighter said with a smile, and the pair walked outside. Healer 'hpmh'd' and crossed her arms over her chest, stalking off to do god knows what.

"Fighter...what was your name before you came here?" The princess asked.

"Kou Seiya."

"Sincere Light...I like that." Kakyuu said with a soft smile.

"A-arrigatou." Fighter said, a bit awkwardly.

"You know what's coming up, don't you?"

"The ball." Fighter answered nonchalantly. The princess stumbled a bit over her dress, and Fighter caught her securely.

"You alright."

"Y-yeah. I'm just not used to this new dress being so long." Kakyuu replied steadying herself.

Fighter giggled. "If I were you, I'd just wear a Sailor Fuku. Their a lot easier to get around in.

Kakyuu froze. Did Fighter know, as well?

"Hime?" Fighter asked, a bit concerned. "Did I insult you or something?"

"No, I was just thinking. You need to try on your dress still."

Fighter gulped. "D-dress?"

"For the ball of course!"

"Hime..can't I just wear my fuku?"

"Well you could...but the three of you look so pretty in dresses!"

Fighter sighed, "if you wish..."

Suddenly an image popped into Fighter's mind, of her in that ridiculous ball gown with ribbons, lace and bows, that managed to make even her serious comrade laugh til her stomache hurts.

"Just make sure there isn't any frills or anything.." Fighter trailed.

Kakyuu laughed sweetly. "Of course not! I'll show you it when we go back in." Kakyuu said. Kakyuu sat down under a tree, picking a flower and twirling it between her fingers.

"Fighter, I can sense a sadness from you...what is it?"

Fighter's breath caught in her lung. Was she that obvious? Should she tell her princess? Or would it be..weak of her to admit a problem to the one she was supposed to protect.

"Fighter..." Kakyuu said gently, placing a hang on Fighter's shoulder.

"I'm asking you as a friend, not as the princess of Kinmoku."

Fighter took a deep breath, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell...

"I'm falling in love with someone..someone stunningly beautiful and calm..but, I don't think I can ever be with that someone..I don't think that someone is allowed to love someone like me..." Fighter said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, although she did get choked up towards the end.

Kakyuu looked at her starlight with concerned crimson eyes.

_Fighter, why wouldn't I be able to love you? It doesn't matter to me that your one of my senshi.._

"Fighter.." she said gently.

Fighter just looked at her hopelessly, her indigo eyes shining with unshed tears. Kakyuu slid onto Fighter's lap, hugging her tightly. Fighter was surprised as this warm feeling overcame her, as the ache in her heart dulled to a mere whisper. This was the power of her princess?

"H-hime...arrigatou.." Fighter managed to choke out. They stayed like that for sometime before Kakyuu spoke.

"So, why do you love her."

"Hmm.." Fighter said with a soft smile on her face. "Wait, how'd you know it was a girl?" Fighter asked a bit shocked. Kakyuu giggled softly.

"It's obvious to me you don't like men."

Fighter sweatdropped, and wondered to herself, am I really that obvious?

"Tell me, why do you love her?" Kakyuu asked.

"She's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. Every time I come near her, I just feel...calm, relaxed even. It's kind of like.. I always feel a bit argumentative, always looking for a fight. But when she's around, I just wanna sit back and look at the flowers, you know?" Fighter asked.

Kakyuu smiled gently. "Yes, I know." They remained outside for a while longer, before finally turning in. Kakyuu led Fighter to a room where a nice lady was working furious on some clothing.

"This way." Kakyuu said, leading Fighter off to a corner.

"Rani!" Kakyuu called a servant over. The servant had Fighter unclothed in about 10 seconds, and the starlight blushed profusely. A few seconds later, the dress was slipped over her head, the princess watched her with a small smile on her face.

"It looks beautiful, _Seiya_." Kakyuu said, turning Fighter to face the mirror. Her gown was satin, and a deep blue. It was floor length, with a slit up one side that extended to mid thigh. It had a halter neck top, and hugged her slight curves every inch down. It was simple, but unique and very flattering.

"I guess it's alright." Fighter said, examining herself. The servant came over and stuck some pins in the dress where it needed to be taken in:the waist, the hips, and the bust. Apparently they thought Fighter's body to be a bit more mature than it was. Fighter frowned slightly as a servant pricked her.

"That hurt, y'know.." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Fighter-sama." The servant practically groveled. Fighter sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't feel like Kou Seiya anymore..

She almost felt like a true lady. The one that Maker had loved all those years ago...

Maybe, if Maker saw her like this, she'd consider something..

"Please lift up your arms." The servant said. Fighter did so and off the dress went, leaving her pretty much naked in front of her princess, once more. The princess blushed a bit and averted her eyes.

_Fighter has such a gorgeous body. Sleek and toned, just a slight amount of curve..Oh god! What am I thinking?_

The servant helped Fighter back into her fuku.

"Is there anything else you wish me to do, princess?" Fighter asked.

"No, that is all. I'm going to find Healer and have her try her dress on. If you see Maker, send her down, would you?"

Fighter laughed. "Alright, but she'll probably be working on her new invention for some time still." Fighter walked out the door, heels tap tapping on the floor. She saw a reddish ponytail swish around a corner.

_Maker?_

She ran forward, following where it had turned. Upon turning the corner, she saw the hallway empty.

"OI!" She yelled. Her voice echoed loudly through the castle.

"Strange..." she said softly, if it had been Maker she would've shown herself. She walked down the hall, a bit suspiciously. Something just wasn't right.

_Oh Fighter, you are painfully oblivious. This works to my advantage, though..I will make you pay, dear starlight leader, at the ball supposedly to celebrate your rebirth. Hmph._

Fighter thought she heard footsteps, and so she spun around. But she saw nothing.

_I'm losing it._

Fighter made her way back to Maker's room, where she'd be staying until the princess' was fixed, and deemed safe once more. She managed to fix her bed, after about an hour of fiddling.

_Remind me never to try to prank Maker again..she probably figured out that I messed with her clock..clever little.._

Fighter finally managed to get her bed back to normal, and laid down upon it. Within minutes, she was in a dreamfilled sleep.

-Flashback-

Fighter sat on the edge of a bed, and deft hands quickly undid her ponytail, running long fingers through it soothingly. Wearing you hair like that all day could make your scalp pretty tense. The fingers made their way to her shoulders, which ached from a day of hard work and training.

"You should take better care of yourself, Fighter." A deep, melodic voice said.

"Mmm." Fighter said, eyes closed in appreciation. A small, beautiful laugh behind her.

"Too tired to care what I'm saying, eh?" The voice taunted.

Fighter whipped her head around to face the woman behind her.

"I am never to tired to listen to you, Maker." She said, almost angrily. How dare she claim that she wasn't listening! But just as a pout started to form on Fighter's lips, Maker's met hers. She gasped slightly in surprise, and soon Maker's hand was stroking her cheek gently.

"I missed you today." Maker mumbled against Fighter's lips, tickling her slightly. Fighter giggled a little,"Mished fuutuu" was all that came out as Maker pressed their lips together harder. Fighter's hands found their way to Maker's hair, wondering at the silky texture. After a few moments, Fighter broke the kiss, gazing into Maker's lavender eyes.

"I'm so happy."

"Why?" Maker asked, a bit confused. Fighter giggled and kissed Maker again.

"Because I have you."

-End Flashback- Fighter jumped to a sittign position in bed. That had felt so, so so real..she touched her fingers to her lips, where she could feel Maker's kiss lingering still.

But sadly, it was just a dream.

And so the tears fell. Slowly at first, then harder and faster as Fighter buried her face in her pillow in misery. Would she ever be happy again? Would Maker ever love her?

If she didn't..would Fighter even be able to move on? The door opened, and Fighter panicked.

_She..she can't see me like this!_

Fighter bolted up, and in a great leap landed in the door way, brushing past Maker. Maker turned to look at her leader, and saw a glint in her eye. Instinctively she put an arm out to stop her, and the force of Fighter trying to run away spun Maker towards her, landing them in an embrace.

_Well this works_

Maker held Fighter's face in her hands gently.

"Fighter, what's wrong?" she asked, voice gentle, soft and full of compassion and concern. Fighter clenched her eyes shut, refusing to look Maker in the eye. She shook her head forefully, freeing it of Maker's grasp. A small sob escaped her as she turned to run once more. Two arms encircled around her waist.

"Your not going anywhere like this, Fighter." Maker pulled Fighter back into their room, shutting the door gently.

Fighter cursed Maker's looming size. There was no escape now..

Maker held Fighter tightly to her as she cried. For what, Maker had no idea. All she knew was that her comrade, her best friend, her leader...her true love, was crying. And all she could do was hold her..

After sometime Fighter calmed down a bit. Maker's hold on her was so comforting.

"I'.." she said, looking up at Maker. Those lavender eyes...oh, how she wanted to just kiss her!

"Don't be." Maker said, resting Fighter's head on her shoulder, kissing her forehead gently.

"Whoever made you cry, doesn't deserve your tears.." Maker concluded, rubbing Fighter's back gently.


	21. Little Blue Dress

A/N: There's a really cool roleplay site I'm apart of, and there are spots available. Because of the recent lack in quality of RP'ers, from now on we will have auditions. If your interested in auditioning for any character at all, please let me know!

Chapter Twenty One:Little Blue Dress

Fighter froze. Did Maker realize that _she_ was the cause of her tears?

"Maker, the princess wanted to see you to get your dress fitted."

"That can wait. Please, Fighter, tell me what happened." Maker said gently, one arm under Fighter's legs, bracing Fighter's hips against her, the other around her back, allowing her hand free to brush away tears and stroke Fighter's cheek softly.

"I just..remembered something sad, is all." Fighter said.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not? We never kept things from each other before.,,"

"You are just not supposed to know, not yet at least." Fighter said with a sigh.

"I will respect your judgment leader, even though I do not agree with it." Maker concluded, sliding Fighter off her lap.

"Will you be alright on your own? I don't wish to keep ouhi waiting."

Fighter nodded. "Mm, I'm fine." she said, forcing a fake smile. Maker smiled back genuinely and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Fighter stretched out on her bed, and wernt to sleep.

The day of the ball came quickly for Fighter. Before she knew it she was in Maker's room(the princess still had hers..) struggling to wriggle the tight dress over her head. Maker came out of the bathroom just as Fighter toppled over with a grown, unable to get the dress on correctly.

Maker laughed gently, walking over to her leader.

"Looks like someone could use some help."

"Urasai!" Fighter scolded. Maker laughed some more and stood her leader up, who had the dress over her head, but had gotten it stuck on her shoulders, unable to see. It was quite a comical site. With a whoosh Maker pulled the dress down, and struggled not to gasp at how stunning Fighter looked.

"Fighter..." Maker said.

"NO LAUGHING!" Fighter scolded. Maker blinked in surprise.

"I wasn't going to laugh. You look beautiful." Maker said simply. Fighter blushed, quickly turning away to face the mirror to hide it. She took her hair down, which had been increasingly long as of late. She still kept most of it cropped short, but was now growing out a ponytail at the base of her neck. That's how she looked in their past lives...when Maker had loved her..

"Maker, what should I do with my hair?" she whined, turning around to face her comrade, who was running a brush through her reddish brown locks.

"Try braiding it?" Maker suggested.

"I don't know how to do that!" Fighter whined.

Maker laughed, "Oh Leader, you are simply hopeless." Fighter glared, all too cutely, and Maker laughed some more.

Maker brushed her hair til it shone, and flicked it over her shoulders. Fighter wanted to kiss her right then and there..

Maker approached Fighter, running the brush through her hair.

"Oww.." Fighter complained as Maker hit a tangle.

"Well if you'd just brush your hair!" Maker scolded.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." Fighter grumbled. Maker braided her hair, finishing it with a dark blue satin ribbon tied into a bow.

"There." Maker said, giving a slight tug to Fighter's hair as she walked away. Fighter shivered and closed her eyes as it sent a tingle down her spine. She turned and stared at her comrade, who was twisting this way and that to see her dress in the mirror.

"Maker you're beautiful, can we go now?"

"Alright.." Maker said, walking out the door with a sigh.

And indeed she was..Maker's dress was a pale purple, it was strapless and fit snugly at the top, and it flared out widely at the bottom. Fighter wondered how Maker managed to fit out the door. As they went down the stairs, side by side into the ball room, she noticed Maker's foot caught on her dress. Instantly Fighter looped her hand around her waist, successfully catching her without anyone being the wiser. Fighter stopped their descent on the stairs and whispered.

"You alright?"

Maker nodded and blushed in embarrassment. If Fighter hadn't caught her, she would've gone face first. Maker picked up her dress slightly, making her way down the rest of the stairs with perfect grace and elegance, Fighters arm never leaving her waist.

"You can let go now, Fighter." Maker said, although it came out very rude, which wasn't her intention.

"Sorry." Fighter mumbled, walking off. Maker sighed. She was afraid to love Fighter, yes, but she didn't want to keep shutting her down like this, either. What on Kinmoku was wrong with her?

Fighter grumpily made her way over to her princess and Healer.

"Hello Fighter." the princess said kindly, "You look very beautiful this evening."

"Thank you." Fighter said, the Princess' sweet disposition and scent calming her considerably. She sat right next to her princess.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Most definitely!" Kakyuu replied, clapping happily, "I love balls!" Fighter giggled at her princess' slightly childish antics. It was cute.

Maker loomed in the corner, waiting for someone to ask her to dance. It seemed no one realized that she was a starlight. Not yet, at least.

Healer gasped when a very attractive man came over and begged her to dance. She looked questioningly at her princess, who nodded and smiled. Healer stood up, and went to the floor to dance with the man. Over his shoulder though, he could see Maker, standing gloomily in the corner. She wished she could go cheer her up...maybe after this dance she'd try.

"Princess...may I?" Fighter asked, in a rather ridiculous gentlemanly fashion, bowing to her princess and extending her hand. Kakyuu laughed and took her hand.

"Of course, valiant knight." Kakyuu joked. They both laughed and Fighter escorted her to the floor. The song was a lively waltz, and despite her dress and heels, Fighter was a secure dance partner, every movement of hers was fluid, and never once did she stumble or step on the princess' toes.

"You're a very good dancer, Fighter." Kakyuu said with a smile.

"A-arrigatou." Fighter said, and she knew a blush was forming on her cheeks.

Maker watched Fighter take their princess to the dance floor contemptuously. They were all out having fun, except for her. A hand took hers, and she looked into warm brown eyes.

"May I have this dance?"

Maker nodded and let the young man escort her to the floor. He pulled her tightly against his broad chest, leading her around proudly. But her eyes never once left Fighter and their princess, who seemed to be floating on air, happy smiles on their faces. She suddenly felt irritated and hot, she wanted to get out of here. She wanted to stop watching Fighter twirling their princess around, with unaccustomed grace for someone who usually roughhoused for fun.

"Something wrong?" The young man asked.

"No." she said, a bit coldly as always, glancing up at him quickly. Her eyes downcast then as he pulled her into his grip tighter.

"Good. Because you and me baby, we're going to have a good time tonight." he whispered darkly. Fear shot up her body. He felt her tense, and tightened his grip even more, almost painfully.

"Don't even think of calling for help. Just follow my lead.." he whispered to her. Her eyes were locked on Fighter, whose back was to her at the moment.

_Fighter, please.._

Soon the princess broke away from the dance with Fighter, curtsying as she was whisked off by a dashing young prince.

Fighter felt eyes on her, piercing through her, and turned around. It was Maker, in the arms of some dude. She felt anger rising up inside her slightly.

_Well if that's what she freakin' wants, I'll let her have him.._

Then she noticed Maker's panicked expression. Maker looked so pathetically small next to him. The man's knuckles were white as he held Maker to him, much closer than was appropriate for a normal dance. Fighter noticed they were slowly making their way towards the ballroom door. Fighter stalked up to them, fists balled up, ready to throw some swings.

Maker watched as Fighter's expression changed from surprise, to irritation, to raw anger. Fighter stalked towards them, fists balled tightly. Even though Fighter was in an elegant dress, her walk signaled all to stay away from her; that she was dangerous.

Well, to the male population, at least.

Fighter made it obvious on numerous occasions she didn't trust guys.

And now Maker depended on it, as the guy was inching them closer and closer to the door. If he got her out there, who knows what would happen?

"Mind if I cut in?" Fighter grounded out, upon them at last.

"No thanks, she's more of my type." The guy said nonchalantly. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"You don't understand. I don't like men. Especially ones that have bad intentions." Fighter spat.

The man simply raised an eyebrow, continuing to lead Maker away. Fighter grabbed onto Maker's arm, gently but firmly.

"My dear, would you like to dance with me?" Fighter said softly, a gentle twinkle in her eyes. Maker nodded her head in agreement.

The man looked outraged at this.

"You're going to dance with _her_?"

"Of course. So let her." Fighter demanded, breaking Maker free of his grip and pulling the tall girl into her own arms.

"I'm not going to lose to a puny girl like you." he scoffed. Fighter smiled softly.

"My dear Star Maker, I do believe he just called me puny."

"I do believe so, Star Fighter. Leader, why don't you teach him a lesson about messing with the princess' royal guards?" Maker asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh shit.." he mumbled, as Fighter's indigo eyes locked with his, flashing dangerously. The man high tailed it out of there. Fighter and Maker shared a moment of soft laughter, as Fighter slipped her arms around Maker. This song was much slower in tempo.

"Arrigatou." Maker said, looking away, almost ashamed.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I noticed something was up. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you." Fighter said. Maker loved feeling Fighter's arms around her. They were secure, but gentle. She felt safe and protected, but knew if she tried to leave, Fighter would simply let her. She wasn't being forced. She could leave. She could run. She was protected and safe, but she was still free. It was an exhilarating feeling for her.

"H-honto ni?" Maker asked a bit surprised. Fighter nodded resolutely.

"I'm the leader, it's my job to make sure you and Healer are safe, along with our princess."

"I see.."

"and also..I never want to see you hurt.." Fighter said gently, locking eyes with Maker. They leaned in a bit closer, enjoying the gentle warmth the other put off. Fighter could smell Maker's perfume, it was light, but mature and tasteful. Fighter's cheek brushed against Maker's, nuzzling slightly. Oh how Fighter wanted to kiss her!

A voice in her ear distracted Fighter from her thoughts, causing her to pull back a bit.

"Well well well, so we meet again, _Fighter."_

Fighter dropped her arms from Maker's waist, turning around to face the owner of the voice. How'd they know who she was? The princess hadn't revealed them just yet.

Indigo locked with cold grey. Then Fighter realized.

"Noriko?" She asked, tilting her head to a side.

Maker felt a bit of pain in her chest as she was ignored the second a strange woman came up behind Fighter. It seemed they knew each other. Maker sighed softly, Fighter knew everyone these days.

"The one and only." The strange woman replied with a smirk. Fighter couldn't shake the deep pit forming in her stomach. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it. Fighter turned back to Maker, who was standing there awkwardly, having her dance partner abandon her on the middle of the floor.

"Please excuse me." Fighter said with a slight bow. Noriko gestured towards the door leading outside, and Fighter nodded, walking off with her.

"Always had a soft spot for the smart one, didn't you?" Noriko taunted.

"Shut up. What are you doing here, and what do you want?" Fighter demanded.

Noriko simply trotted outside, closing the door behind her. Fighter followed suit frown on her face,. They were in the garden, and Noriko surveyed the surroundings, nodding with approval.

"I'm here, because a starlight ball is never complete without the most powerful one of them all, is it?" Noriko said, a malicious smile forming on her lips.

"Destroyer.."

"Took you long enough, _leader_."

Fighter snarled at her. "You are not welcome here."

"On the contrary, I've been personally invited by the Queen, she just doesn't know it yet." Noriko said.

"You're full of crap." Fighter seethed.

Healer noticed the exchange between Fighter, Noriko and Maker. She left her dance promptly, and looped her arm around Maker's, leading the dejected starlight off the floor.

Maker, all along had thought Fighter would have eyes for only her, and she for the most part, didn't want Fighter. But when some strange, exotic looking woman came up, and took Fighter away, she felt horrendously jealous.

Not that she had a right to. She had disregarded all of Fighter's advances up until now.

"Just forget it and enjoy yourself, ne?" Healer said with a smile, patting Maker's hands lightly.

"I'll try." Maker said.

"Please leave." Fighter ground out at Noriko, one hand on her hip, just out of view. In it her changestar was clutched tightly.

"But the party is just starting. I plan on making a special appearance when they introduce you as the leader of the starlights. All those people, such a small space, it'll be like dumping salt on a slug den."

"You wouldn't.." Fighter said as her face blanched.

"Of course I would, to prove my superiority and power over the current, and rather inadequate I'd say, leader."

"You are a monster." Fighter said, circling slowly around Noriko, trying to figure out a weakness.

"If you simply handed it over to me peacefully, no one would get hurt."

"Iee, I can't do that. I remember what happened before, why I challenged you in the first place. It wasn't out of my own selfishness; it wasn't because I thought I was better. It is because a true Sailor Senshi protects life, you merely destroyed it!" Fighter's voice was slowly climbing to a yell.

"Touchy touchy, as always." Noriko drawled out.

Fighter merely glared.

"Well, I'll be getting back to the party, after all, I must set my plan in motion." Noriko said, waving over her shoulder.

"Not so fast." Fighter threatened.

"You plan on stopping me?" Noriko asked, a bit amused. "This is a first."

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

Fighter transformed quickly, putting her body between Noriko and the door. There was no way she was going to let her hurt anyone!

Especially her comrades or princess...

_Maker, be safe..._

"Destroyer Star Power, Make up!" Noriko called. The two took battle stances, each waiting for the other to make their move.

A/N: If your interested in the Sailor Moon roleplay mentioned at the beginning, mention it in a review or message, thanks!


	22. Confrontation

Chapter Twenty Two: Confrontation

Kakyuu stood on the stairs, patiently waiting for the attention of those in the room.

"Everyone, this gathering is in celebration. For far too many years, our true guardians have been forgotten. They have returned to us, at last. The Sailor Starlights!" Princess Kakyuu said, grandly gesturing to her protectors.

Maker and Healer stood up, and quickly joined her on either side.

"Where's Fighter?" Kakyuu hissed.

"Off with some girl." Healer said with a disapproving snort.

"She will explain her actions later." Kakyuu said quietly.

"I present to you, Sailor Star Healer!" Kakyuu said, and Healer dropped to a knee in a soldier's bow. Kakyuu kissed her forehead lightly; the Kinmokan tradition of swearing in a guard. Healer rose to her feet slowly.

"And Sailor Star Maker!" Kakyuu said, turning to face her other protector, repeating what Healer had done. She smiled warmly as she faced the audience, who clapped wildly.

Healer gasped as she felt Fighter's energy being released.

"Hime." she whispered, leaning close, "Fighter has transformed."

"She is plenty capable of taking care of whatever's going on, I'm sure. Just enjoy yourselves." Kakyuu said, walking off to socialize with other royals.

"I do not like this." Maker said, her voice ice cold. She was trying to hide her worry, but Healer could feel her emotions.

"She'll be alright, Maker.." Healer said, placing a hand on Makers arm.

Maker nodded in response.

"So, Fighter, what do you plan to do?"

"I will do whatever is necessary."

"Would you kill me?"

"If I had to." Fighter ground out. She could feel the anger coursing through her veins.

"Your a liar. It was your compassion that is the reason I'm back. You should've destroyed my star seed when you had the opportunity." Destroyer taunted, walking about leisurely, Fighter's intense indigo gaze never leaving her.

"Unlike you, I value life."

"Why try to protect something that comes and goes entirely on it's own?"

Fighter had heard enough.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Destroyer dodged it easily.

"Come now, Fighter. You really have to do better than that."

Fighter growled

"Star Serious Laser!"

Again, Destroyer dodged.

Destroyer just laughed, walking circles around Fighter, who kept her eyes on her opponent.

"You really don't remember how we starlights fight, do you?"

"Of course I know how to fight!" Fighter spat. Her blood was boiling now.

"Really?" Destroyer asked quietly. Destroyer glowed dark red, almost black, then took off in a streak. Fighter blinked multiple times.

_Where the hell did she go?_

Something slammed into Fighter and she flew backwards, managing to land on her stomach. She gasped in surprise. Destroyer materialized in front of her.

"You really don't remember, do you..." Destroyer taunted, laughing.

"Urasai!" Fighter pulled herself to her knees, then stood up.

"Are you really going to keep fighting?" Destroyer asked, a bit surprised.

"Star Serious Laser!" This time, Destroyer was a bit distracted, and the beam managed to skim her arm.

"Oh look, you hurt me. I do believe it's time for you to die now."

"You can sure as hell try." Fighter said, spreading her legs out a bit, hands in front of her. A plan was formulating in her mind already.

"Star Critical Discharge!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Fighter's laser was quickly overcome by Destroyer's attack, and she fell to the ground in agony. Such power...Destroyer was for certain the most powerful starlight. Fighter clutched her stomach, that stung and felt hot and painful.

"One hit job. Hah!" Destroyer said, undoing her transformation and returning to the ball.

"Ugh..." Fighter groaned, trying to stand up. It was useless. She lay there, watching as slowly a pool of blood formed from her wound. After a while she felt cold, numb even. She hardly noticed the pain anymore.

_Am I going to die here?_

Maker and Healer went out onto the dance floor, dancing together. Healer was on cloud nine, being held in Maker's arms, so safely, so securely...

Maker danced with Healer, fluidly. It was enjoyable, for certain, but for some reason, she wished it was Fighter. But why should she? Fighter had just walked off in the middle of their dance, not bothering to come back when they were introduced! How rude! Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark purpley red ponytail. Turned her head slightly, she recognized the owner as being the one who Fighter walked off with. If she was back, surely Fighter was.

Maker looked around the room frantically, but saw no sign of her comrade. Which shouldn't be hard, herself and Fighter were fairly tall. Not to mention Fighter had blue hair. She was kinda hard to miss.

"Healer, Fighter's not back yet." Maker told her silver haired companion.

"I know..I felt her transform a little while ago."

"What else can you feel? Can you focus on her?" Maker pleaded.

"I guess.." Healer sighed and closed her eyes, searching for her leader. Listening for her thoughts, her feelings.

_Am I going to die here?_

Healer gasped.

"Maker, I think she's in trouble." 

Panic flicked across Maker's face before she resumed her usual icey expression.

"We should find her, then."

Healer nodded and they pushed their way out of the crowd and out the door Fighter had gone out of. Almost instantly they spotted her, not even 10 feet away, curled up on the ground.

Maker let out a horrified scream and ran to her leader's side. Healer followed silently, too much in shock to say much. Upon approaching, Maker spotted the amount of blood on the ground, and dropped to her knees.

"Fighter! Fighter!" She called, slapping her leader's face gently to get her attention. It was no use. Fighter was conscious, but so out of it, it was as if she couldn't see her friends. Healer sat next to Fighter, examining the wound.

"Maker, this is really bad. It's not a cut or gash..but it's like blood is just seeping out. I've never seen an injury like this before."

Maker felt something drop from her chest. She should've followed Fighter. She should've been out here. She should've believed in her...

"There isn't time to waste." Maker concluded. She expertly picked up Fighter, carrying her inside. She had the sense not to go in through the ball room door, but through a door that lead to the main hallway. She'd take her straight to the infirmary. Fighter was too weak told her own head up, and it lolled to the side uselessly. Maker angled her body back a bit, and Fighter's head found it's way to her shoulder.

_That's a bit better. Hang in there, leader.._

Fighter slowly became aware that she was moving. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus them. They ached, and slowly managed to focus. It was still blurry, but she'd recognize that face anywhere.

"M...mak..er.."

Maker nearly gasped when Fighter whispered her name. She glanced down at her comrade, who was squinting, but seemed slightly more alert than before.

"Shh...I'm getting you help."

"E...care...ful..." Fighter said desperately.

"Of course I'll be careful with you, now stop talking. Talking always makes you die."

Fighter shook her head slightly.. "careful...her..." Maker felt Fighter's body relax a bit, and panic raced through her. Had her leader just died? Maker started running, or as much as one could run with a comrade in her arms, to the infirmary. She kicked open the door, a bit dramatically, and put Fighter down on the nearest bed. Immediately a nurse came over.

"Who are you? What happened to her."

"I'm Sailor Star Maker, and my leader's injured. Who cares what happened, just help her!" Maker yelled, in her most intimidating tone, towering over the tiny nurse. The nurse gulped and called in multiple doctors. Maker was ushered out of the room. She sat down heavily, her dress stained with Fighter's blood. Not that she cared...getting her leader to help was far more important to her than any dress.

_"careful...her..."_

What was Fighter trying to warn her about? Maker thought back...Fighter had left outside, with a strange looking girl. Shortly after, Healer felt her transform. And then they found her badly injured.

Was Fighter trying to warn her about that girl? Had she done this to her?

That girl was in the ballroom, still. Perhaps she had targeted the starlight leader, so she could do some other evil plot without interruption. Maker promptly stood up, and began walking back. She made it to the top of the stairs, over looking everyone. She saw Healer whispering to her princess, who had a worried expression on her face. Healer was probably telling her what happened with Fighter. Maker spotted the strange woman, approaching their princess.

"Maker Star Power, Make up!"

Healer froze. She heard Maker transforming. Her gaze lifted, and she saw her comrade on the top of the stairs. What on Kinmoku was she doing? Had she gone crazy? Everyone in the room was staring now. They knew she was the princess' guardian, but she just changed clothes in front of everyone. Makers cold lilac gaze headed in Healer's direction, stopping a bit before her. Healer looked for the object of Maker's interest, and spotted the woman from before.

_Maker...please tell me this isn't out of jealousy..._

"I don't know what your up to, but stay away from our princess!" Maker demanded, pointing at the woman that had walked off with Fighter.

_She's making such a scene...what's going on?_

The woman in front of Healer froze, a malicious smirk forming as she turned to face Maker. It was then Healer noticed a small burn on the girl's arm. Something _very_ hot had just skimmed it. But what?

"And what would you do?" the woman taunted, a hand on her hip. Maker's eyes narrowed, she wasn't playing around.

"I will treat you like an enemy."

The woman laughed.

"What good would it do? Haven't you found your precious leader yet?" another laugh, "if she could barely scratch me, do you really think you could do better?" Healer gasped. So that's what was going on, and Maker had undoubtedly figured it out. Healer turned back to her princess.

"Princess, you had best get to safety, now." Kakyuu nodded and began climbing the stairs, the shortest route to the guard rooms, where she'd call all the soldiers to take care of this.

"Princess, are you running away before you've even introduced me, how terribly rude!" the woman said, striding up the stairs. Maker's fist clenched, she wanted to fight, but was afraid if she missed innocents would get injured.

The woman stood at the top of the stairs now, striking a grand pose.

"I am Noriko Takahashi and I will be resuming role as the leader of the Sailor Starlights, given Star Fighter's untimely death!"

Maker, Healer and Kakyuu gasped. Was Fighter...really dead? Was she really, going to die?

"That's a lie." Healer spat.

Noriko blinked, turning to face Healer.

"Fighter isn't _dead_. I can still feel her shine, strengthened by her desire to protect!"

"Always defending her, the both of you!" Noriko laughed, "But do you think there's much you can do about me?"

"Let's see about that." Maker said, putting herself between Noriko and the princess.

"Healer Star Power, Make up!"

"Well, since we're getting so anxious to fight, I might as well reveal who I truly am." Noriko said with a sigh.

"Destroyer Star Power, Make up!"

Healer and Maker gasped as they remembered just who Star Destroyer was.

"You..." Maker said, in amazement.

Destroyer smiled. "Yes, it's me. Who else would be able to put a death sentence on Fighter?"

"What do you mean?" Kakyuu piped up.

"Fighter is gravely wounded, even with medical attention she won't recover. My attack pierces through the flesh, remaining too hot for the body cells to live. She'll be dead within the next ten minutes, I am sure."

Kakyuu sank to her knees sobbing, and Maker felt torn. Fighter was..dying? Maker wanted to go see her, to say goodbye...not a true goodbye of course, but perhaps, "until next time!" A single hot tear slipped down Maker's face. She didn't want to be here, fighting anymore.

But she would fight...she would fight for her leader..for the woman she loved, but never got to say it.

Healer glared at Destroyer.

"You don't deserve to be a Sailor Senshi!"

"On the contrary, I don't think any of you deserve it. Always sacrificing yourselves for the weak lives of others. There's no point. The sooner you realize it, the better off you shall become." Destroyer said, almost sagely.

Had Maker and Healer not been certain she was insane, they might've believed her. That and the fact she had been so ruthless with their leader, who despite her often childish antics, was the most compassionate person they ever knew. Aside from their princess, of course.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

Maker and Healer turned slowly, as their princess released a large amount of energy, greatly harming Destroyer, who didn't think their princess had that sort of ability. Destroyer 'hmph'd', clutching her injury. She disappeared in a bright flash of light, causing the other starlights to blink for several seconds.

"We must go see Fighter." Kakyuu said, her voice choked with tears. Healer and Maker nodded, and the three ran as fast as they could to the infirmary. They entered, and a nurse greeted them sadly.

"There isn't much we could do. We've never seen this type of injury. We administered pain medication. It's the most we can do for her.." Maker simply shoved the nurse aside, making her way to Fighter, who seemed much more alert now.

Fighter reached a hand up and touched Maker's cheek softly.

"I'm glad your safe...stay away from her..the Destroyer of the Stars."

Maker shook her head. "No. I will not. I will end this. I want to avenge you."

Fighter sighed, "I don't think you can...and the minute you seek vengeance, you become the same as her."

Maker blinked in surprise. Who knew her leader could be so insightful? Healer and Kakyuu sat on the other side of Fighter.

"Fighter..I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you.." Healer said quietly.

"Ie, it's alright. It's not your fault." Fighter contradicted.

"Demo!"

"Sh! As leader I order you all to stop feeling sorry for yourselves!" Fighter demanded, striking that very orderly and intimidating tone. Maker and Healer giggled slightly.

"Princess, if I may...can I speak with Maker alone?" Fighter asked. Kakyuu nodded and stood. Healer opened her mouth in protest, but Kakyuu shook her head, dragging Healer out with her.

"Hai, leader?" Maker asked. She was proud of how strong she was being. Since entering the room, she hadn't let a single tear escape.

"Stay with me.." Fighter pleaded, a single tear falling down her cheek. Maker nodded and sat down.

"I will stay with you until the end." Maker said, taking Fighter's hand in hers, kissing her palm gently. Fighter smiled slightly.

"Aishiteru.."


	23. The Heart of Sailor Star Maker

Chapter Twenty Three: The Heart of Sailor Star Maker

Maker lifted her head slowly from the bed, wincing at the crick in her neck. It was morning. Panic raced through her as she examined Seiya. She had fallen asleep, waiting with Seiya. They thought for sure she would die last night, and so they waited...and waited...and Maker had fallen asleep! Her violet eyes examined her leader, whose chest rose and fell gently in slumber. Maker's stomach growled and she became aware that she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. She smiled slightly at her leader, who was absorbed in a peaceful sleep.

"I knew you could do it.." she whispered, kissing Fighter's forehead gently, before standing. Every muscle in her body was stiff. She had to go take a walk, maybe get something small to eat.

"Tai...ki?" Fighter's eyes flickered open as Maker was leaving.

"I'll be back. I need to stretch a bit." Maker said, pulling her arms over her head and wincing in demonstration. Fighter nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. Maker had almost made it to the kitchen when an arm stopped her stride. She looked down into crimson eyes, tired and bloodshot from crying.

"Fi..fighter..is...s-she gone?"

Maker smiled softly. "Ie, she's fine. Asleep, but she made it through the night."

Kakyuu's eyes widened in shock.

"I think...she's stronger than any of us give her credit for..." Maker said, looking off in the distance. Kakyuu nodded slowly.

"I want to see her..." Kakyuu whispered, walking off where Maker had just come from. Maker nodded and went on her way, desperate for _anything_ to eat. Walking around, she was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Kakyuu entered the infirmary. Fighter's eyes opened when she heard the door close.

"Hime?" Fighter asked quietly, blinking several times.

"Hai. I wanted to know how you're feeling."

A humourless laugh escaped Fighter's lips.

"For someone pronounced dead yesterday, as good as possible I suppose."

Kakyuu giggled quietly. "I'm just glad you're alive..I was so worried..we all were."

"I know..." Fighter seemed to take on a quiet, melancholy air as she gazed out the window, forgetting the princess was still in the room. Kakyuu took this as her cue, and left the starlight leader alone to rest.

Maker sipped thoughtfully at her tea, zoning out. A finger snapped in her face and she jerked slightly, looking Healer in the eye.

"Kinmoku to Star Maker!"

"Huh?"

"Fighter..." Healer said, tears brimming her eyes.

"I think she'll be okay. She made it through the night. I think the worst is over." Maker said quietly. Healer let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami-sama..."

Maker simply nodded, resuming to her day dream.

-Flashback-

_Aishiteru_

-End Flashback-

Maker just stared dumbly at her leader. Sure, she knew of their past together...but Fighter confessing her feelings now, in this life...was a bit surprising. The memories, the flashbacks, it all seemed like a fairytale. Fighter just made it all seem so real, so quickly!

And there she lay, blood still seeping from the gaping wound that was refusing to heal. Maker gripped Fighter's hand tightly. She hadn't a clue what to say. She suspected she loved her too...but for some reason couldn't bring herself to say it.

She wished she had. In that moment, where they thought their first "Aishiteru" would also be their last, Maker almost had the courage to say her feelings as well. Almost.

"Maker are you listening to me?" Healer asked, a bit irritated.

"No."

"Ugh!" Healer just stormed out at that moment.

_What's her problem?_

Maker stood up, mug of tea in hand, ready to go back and stay with Fighter a bit longer. She suddenly felt like she'd been there before, Healer storming out, herself turning away, going back to Fighter...

-Flashback-

"Maker I... I don't know how to say this any other way but...I'm falling in love with you." Healer said, green eyes pleading up at her taller comrade.

Maker took a deep breath and side.

"Healer, I can't love you."

"Why not?" Healer demanded, slamming her hands on the table, causing the glasses to jump. Maker steadier her mug of tea with her hands.

"Because I'm already in love."

"With who! Who could possibly understand you the way I do! No one knows what we Sailor Senshi go through, all the things we've given up..." Healer's tears were replaced by anger. She was furious. How _dare_ Maker act so sweet and kind to her- only to reject her so harshly? And who was Maker to love _anyone_ else?

"I am in love with Fighter."

There it was. Maker watched sadly as she saw the hurt in Healer's eyes. It hurt her too, knowing that her comrade had cared so much about her, all these years, only to be told that her love wasn't returned.

"Ugh!" Healer huffed off angrily, heels clicking wildly as she hurried out of the room. Maker stood slowly, mug in hand. After such a heart wrenching moment, she needed to be cheered up. She wanted to see Fighter...

-End Flashback-

Maker froze in her tracks. Did Healer love her now, as well? Most likely... she sighed heavily. She never wanted to see Healer hurt like that again. Did Healer remember that heartbreak, as well?

Did Healer blame her?

Maker turned sharply, heading to the library instead. Surely Fighter would be fine on her own, right?

As Maker turned the pages of her book, not even reading them, she pondered. It seemed so much hurt came out of her being with Fighter. She sighed heavily. More than she originally thought, it would seem.

-Flashback-

"Maker, that dress is very stunning on you." The princess said approvingly.

Maker blushed awkwardly. "A-arrigatou."

"Ne, Maker...do you think... Fighter is in love with me?" Kakyuu asked.

Maker nearly fell over. Totally not a question she was anticipating.

"I-I don't know. Why?" Maker was absolutely flabbergasted. AS far as she knew, Fighter was in love with _her_ not their _princess._

"Well...years ago, Fighter came to help me when I was getting picked on by a bully..the other day, when we were outside together, she told me that she loved someone...I think it's me." The princess said dreamily.

"I think you should ask her yourself."

"Oh Maker, your a genius!" Kakyuu gushed, hugging the tall light tightly.

_She'll be crushed when she realizes the truth.._

-End Flashback-

Healer and the Princess both, would be hurt from a relationship with Fighter. Maker shook her head sadly. She didn't want the people around her to be hurt, she cared about them so.

But how could she get Fighter and Healer both, to back off? She knew the feelings in them both ran deep, spanning several lifetimes. She'd have to be a cold, heartless bitch for them to stop feeling that way.

There it was. She would act cold towards them. And they'd get over it, eventually. And then all would be right in the world. Her heart ached, painfully so. She didn't want to let Fighter go. But she had to. She still had her as a friend. And then there was Healer and the princess, and of course her mission. She didn't need love, she'd be fine without it. She flipped back to the beginning of her book, reading it for real this time.

_Forgive me, Fighter..._

Fighter lay in bed for about an hour before her boredom and curiosity got the best of her. Maker had _said_ she'd come back. And she hadn't. And Fighter was bored. And hungry. And she couldn't stand laying around all day! And so, with a gasp of pain, she sat up. Phew, what an injury. After a few minutes she was able to stand up, although she was a bit disoriented. She winced as an iv buried in her arm pulled painfully. Why'd they have to hook her up like a lab rat if she was supposed to die, anyways? With a hiss of pain she yanked it out and walked down the hall, her senshi fuku appearing around her in a spray of blue stars. She headed for the kitchen, as that's where Maker said she'd be. No one was there.

_Strange._

She sat down, wondering what she felt like eating. After a short time, she decided on some fruit juice. She stood, and poured herself a glass, grabbing a breakfast pastry on the way back to the table. She sat down, eating thoughtfully. Maker wasn't one to get sidetracked, where had she gone off to? She finished eating and walked down the hallways, slowly. She didn't feel like making her wound reopen, or possibly even worse. Maybe Maker headed to her room, to get something? Yeah, that was probably it. She was just about to turn the corner when someone called her name frantically.

"Fighter!"

She whipped around. It was Healer. Uh oh. She didn't feel like being lectured. Not by Healer. And so, Fighter took off running, disregarding her injuries. Childish, but exhilarating at the same time.

"FIGHTERRR!" Healer screamed, breaking into a run.

Maker heard commotion in the hall way and looked up from her book. Then she heard it again.

"FIGHTERRR!"

It was Healer's voice. What was going on? Maker leaped onto her seat, jumping off the table and half across the room in one motion, earning a dirty look from the librarian. As if she cared right now. She stepped outside the library to see Healer go flying past her. She ran after her.

"Healer! What's going on!"

In a short moment she was running side by side with Healer, having the advantage of better physical fitness and longer legs.

"Fighter's out of bed! And now she's running down the hall! That baka's going to get hurt!" Healer snapped.

Maker felt worry spring up in her chest in the form of short stabbing pains. She could hear heel clicks ahead of her. She picked up her pace, running as fast as her legs would take her, leaving Healer in the dust.

"Fighter!" she called, sternly when she saw her comrades back at the end of the hall, about to turn another corner.

Fighter froze when she heard Maker's voice. She turned to face her teammate. Maker's violet eyes flashed angrily.

"H-hai?" Fighter said sheepishly. Maker stopped running and approached at a slow walk.

"What are you doing?"

"Um. I was running."

Maker rolled her eyes. Fighter could really be frustrating at times.

"Well obviously. But _why?_"

"I don't want to hear Healer bitch about me being up."

Maker sighed.

"Fighter, you really shouldn't be up and moving around yet. Why'd you leave the room, anyways?" Maker asked.

"You didn't come back..I was lonely..."

Maker gasped silently, and a pang of guilt filled her chest. She had left Fighter there.. and that's why Fighter was up.

"G-gomen."

"It's okay, I'm sure something important came up. I know you wouldn't just abandon me." Fighter said with a sincere smile. The most beautiful smile Maker had ever seen...

No! She had to be harsh and cold. She needed Fighter to stop loving her.

"I forgot. Sorry. You should rest." Maker said, turning to leave as Healer finally caught up. Fighter just stared in shock and hurt, as her world walked away with ice cold heel taps on the floor. Once Maker was out of site, Fighter fell to her knees, unable to control the sobs. Healer hugged her tightly.

"Shh..it's okay...it's okay..." Healer whispered, trying to comfort her friend and leader. Maker had lots of explaining to do.


	24. A broken heart

A/N: I have a lot of stories coming up! Check out my profile for titles/descriptions, and of course author alert wouldn't hurt either ;)

Again, I'm looking for people to audition for a Sailor Moon roleplay site! The more the better, we want the very best at each character to join us!

Chapter Twenty Four: A broken heart

Healer stoood slowly, having been at Fighter's side when she dropped to her knees in tears. Of all the years Healer had known her, Fighter wasn't the type to cry over just anything. Healer had heard the last bit of the conversation, especially Maker's cold indifference. How oblivious could Maker _be_?

"Fighter, why don't you go to my room to rest? No one will bother you there."

Fighter giggled slightly, and nodded as she stood up. "Hai, no one ever wants to invoke the wrath of Star Healer, that's for sure." she said with an arrogant grin. Healer sighed, before laughing.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just go rest before you pass out on me or something."

Fighter turned and walked down to the dormitory, where she found Healer's door unlocked. She entered and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly.

Had she said something wrong to Maker? One second Maker was very caring and concern, the next she was cold and indifferent.

A sudden thought struck Fighter- was Maker bipolar?

That'd explain a lot, that's for certain.

Maker's heart throbbed painfully in her chest. It had taken just about everything in her to say that to her leader. More than anything, she wanted to grab Fighter in her arms and tell her that she loved her too- but at what cost?

Healer would be broken, she'd seen it in their past lives. She'd have to be careful around Healer, too. Not to mention their princess had a thing for Fighter- Maker was not oblivious to that fact. She had seen the torn look in their princess' eyes when learning of Fighter's condition last night from Star Destroyer.

Maker shook her head sadly. Her and Fighter's love just shouldn't be.

"Maker."

Maker froze. It was Healer. Uh oh..

Maker turned around slowly, "Hai, Healer?"

_Slap_

"What the hell is wrong with you, Maker? Did you see how much you just hurt her?" Healer spat.

The sting in Maker's heart was far greater than the red mark on her cheek.

"Fighter's emotional pain is inconsequential to me. I care only for our mission."

"Liar. You're just being cowardly."

"There is only truth to my words."

"Then why'd you stay all night with her in the infirmary, hnn?" Healer asked, hands on hips in a rather self righteous way.

"Because I thought my leader and best friend was going to die. It would be inhumane to force her to do so alone. Apparently, she is just fine as both you and I have witnessed."

"You _idiot." _Healer fumed. "She got up because you left her all alone! She came looking for you because she _cares _about you. But no, you just have to play Missy Queen of Ice and hurt the poor girl's feelings!" Healer was inching closer and closer to Maker, her blood boiling as her fury rose.

"You." Healer said, jabbing Maker in the chest. "Should be ashamed of yourself."

With that, Healer stalked off to go calm down. Healer decided the best course of action to relax would be to go take a nice long bath. In Fighter's room..where she had stayed ever since that night with Kakyuu-ouhi...

She smiled a bit at the memory.

She entered the room, and was surprised to see Kakyuu sitting on Fighter's bed, looking out the window longingly.

"Oh. Hi...Hime..d-do you mind if I take a bath?" Healer asked, a bit nervously.

"Go right ahead, I'll give you privacy." Kakyuu said, standing up and leaving.

"Arrigatou..I need to calm down..Maker upset Fighter pretty badly." Healer whispered as she entered the bathroom.

Kakyuu frowned a bit. She went to Maker's room, and found only Maker.

"Maker, where is Fighter?" Kakyuu asked, trying not to lose her temper with the starlight.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't care?" Kakyuu asked, a bit more accussatorily than she had anticipated.

Maker blinked in surprise.

"I truly do not know where she is; but I do know that she does have a pretty severe wound and would most likely be resting somewhere."

Kakyuu walked out wtihout a goodbye. She went to the infirmary, and saw no signs of Fighter. If she wasn't in her own room, she wasn't in Maker's room, could she be in Healer's room?

She knocked loudly on the door.

"Who is it?" came a muffled replied.

"Kakyuu."

"Come in, hime."

Kakyuu came in, and saw Fighter with her face buried in the pillow.

"Hey, I heard about what happened with Maker..would you like to talk about it?" Kakyuu asked gently. Fighter picked her head up just enough to shake her head 'no'.

"I see. Mind if I just sit here with you."

"Go 'head."

Kakyuu smiled slightly and sat next to the starlight leader.

"May I see your wound? I want to know how it's doing..."

Fighter sighed and rolled onto her back. Kakyuu removed that bandage and grimaced- it was still seeping blood, and seemed as though it hadn't healed at all.

"Be careful, you're still in bad shape." Kakyuu warned. Fighter sighed and nodded, "I know."

"You don't seem to be in any pain, though..." Kakyuu said in wonderment. Fighter laughed humorlessly.

"Trust me, it hurts like hell. I'm just hiding it."

"Why?" Kakyuu asked, absolutely puzzled.

"Because I don't want them worrying about me."

"Fighter..." Kakyuu hugged her starlight's shoulders. Kakyuu looked into Fighter's indigo eyes as she slid up on the bed next to her, arms still tightly around her shoulders.

Fighter relaxed as her princess' arms closed around her. She was soon asleep, her princess curled up next to her. Fighter woke up some time later, and glanced at her princess- still sound asleep apparently. She winced as she shifted her body slightly to a more comfortable position. After some time, Kakyuu woke up.

"Fighter?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hai, hime?"

"What time is it?"

"Mid afternoon, I'm guessing."

"I want to go outside..." Kakyuu said quietly. There was nothing she loved more than being outside with the flowers, especially this time of day.

"Then let's go." Figther said, sitting up slowly.

"But you're hurt!" Kakyuu protested.

"It's fine." Fighter assured. They soon found themselves outside, surrounded by flowers. Surprisingly, Healer and Maker joined them soon after.

"Look who joined the party." Fighter taunted. Healer rolled her eyes and Maker just shrugged. It seemed the earlier argument had been forgotten, or at least, put on hold.

"Last one to the tree's a shade!" Fighter challenged, taking Kakyuu's hand in hers. She skipped off happily, Healer and Maker hot on their trail. She looked back a bit, at her comrades- at their happy smiles. This was a moment she hoped to never forget.

She turned to look at her princess, a happy smile on her painted lips.

She definitely never wanted to forget this.

The four of them stayed outside for quite some time, chatting, laughing, enjoying the weather. Soon it was dinner time, and they all went in to eat. Halfway through dinner however, Maker suddenly stood up.

"Please excuse me."

And with that, she left. Fighter watched her go worriedly, what was going on with her today.

"I'm going after her." Fighter said, standing up as well. "Enjoy your evenings."

The starlight leader took off running. First she went to the library, calling Maker's name loudly. Not a soul in sight. She then went to Maker's room, still no sign of her. She checked the balcony, and when she did so, she saw Maker down on the balcony. It was started to sprinkle rain. Fighter leapt off the balcony, landing gracefully, not caring if she made her wound worse. Something was up with Maker, and she intended to find out exactly what it was.

The rain came down harder now. Fighter examined Maker carefully as the tall starlight was trying to write on paper, thoroughly soaked. Fighter sat down next to her.

"Maker, what's wrong?"

No response.

Fighter placed a hand on Maker's shoulder gently. Maker stared at her with her beautiful lilac eyes.

"Seiya..I..."

Fighter was a bit taken back by hearing her birth name instead of her senshi name.

"Shh..." Fighter said, embracing her comrade. Fighter waited for Maker to stop crying.

_Oh Maker, if only you knew how beautiful you look to me right now, so tragic and full of emotions. It fits you so much better than that cold gaze you've been giving me today._

Maker looked up at her leader slowly, hesitantly.

_Why am I falling in love with a woman? Why does it have to be so complicated? Healer loves me too..And Kakyuu also loves Fighter..why can't everything just be..simple?_

"Taiki, I know..this may be a bad time, but...do you think that..." Fighter trailed, locking eyes with Maker. Maker...the beautiful girl who stole her breath away.

"Taiki...am I good enough to love you?" Fighter asked. Sure, Fighter wasn't all that bright. And she could be pretty obnoxious and just downright irritating, but maybe, somewhere, Maker had a soft spot for her.

Dead silence.

"I...want to love you." Fighter said gently, hopefully. She understood Maker liked to think a bit before she spoke. She'd give her all the time she needed.

Maker's expression went from shock, to something gentle, before hardening. She turned away.

_If only you understood how much pain would come from this, to all of us.._

"We don't have time to mess around. My duty is all I can care about." Maker said, walking away.

_Kami-sama...forgive me, Fighter.._

She heard Fighter's pained gasp and kept walking. She couldn't bear to see her leader cry. She couldn't share the pain of her best friend. She couldn't watch as her eternal love fell apart from her words.

_This is how it must be_

Maker was tired of loving Fighter, only to watch her die. She was tired of the confessions, only to watch her princess and best friend become broken by them. It was easier this way. It hurt less this way.

Upon entering her room, Maker pulled the drenched paper from her pocket, re-reading the blurred words...her heart's song.

**Every night, I see you die**

**Each time, part of me does too**

**I can't understand why,**

**This is what we're born to do**

**Leader, I understand you**

**Seiya, I can see right through**

**Fighter, I think I love you**

**There you are, why can't I speak?**

**Such when have I become so weak?**

**I cannot feel this way**

**I lack the correct words to say,**

**It's grown stronger every day**

**I fear...I am afraid**

**I worry...you will fade**

**I cried...I saw you fall**

**I screamed...you took my pain**

**I loved...I have betrayed**

It wasn't bad, not at all. Maker was in fact quite proud of her work.

Fighter slowly walked into the castle, dripping wet now. She somehow ended up in the training center, though the lights were off. She curled up, hugging her knees.

_Maybe..Taiki's too young to love still...she just can't accept feeling this way...or maybe...she doesn't remember? Yeah, that's it, she just doesn't remember. She will someday though...someday.._

A/N: I hope one of these scenes looks familiar! It's the scene from the episode where Seiya sings to Kakyuu, and has an image of him and the others on Kinmoku, which gets replaced by a picture of Usagi. Thought it'd be neat to incorporate that memory.


	25. Keep Going, and Don't Look Back

Chapter Twenty Five: Keep Going, and Don't Look Back

"Fighter? Healer? What's wrong?"

Healer's head snapped up and she met the gaze of their princess.

"Hime..." She said quietly, standing to reveal Fighter, still sitting on the floor crying miserably. Kakyuu's brow furrowed in concern. True, she hadn't known Fighter all that long, but she knew the starlight was a strong girl- it was unlike her to show such weakness.

"Are you in pain?" Kakyuu asked, although she knew the only pain that could make Fighter break down would have to be purely emotional.

"Ie, I'm fine, really." Fighter said standing up. Fighter swallowed hard, closing her eyes harshly, smearing her tears away with her gloves. She couldn't just let her princess see her in such a state. She needed to pretend she was strong, even if every fiber of her being felt like it was falling apart.

"Fighter..." Kakyuu said, gently placing a hand on her starlight's shoulder.

"I am fine." Fighter insisted, walking away slowly.

"She heals fast, doesn't she?" Kakyuu asked rhetorically. Healer's response was just a sad smile as she headed to the library, where she'd undoubtedly find Maker. That girl had some serious explaining to do.

Fighter went to the training area, and did a once around sweep to make sure there was no one around who might tattle on her. She needed to blow off some serious steam.

She approached a battle dummy, which happened to be a glorified sand bag, a red 'x' marking it's chest, the best place to hit.

Fighter raised her hand above her head.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Fighter blinked stupidly as the attack whizzed past the dummy and hit the wall beyond, leaving a black charred mark.

Since when did she miss?

Fighter took a deep breath, trying to focus. She could do this. It wasn't a moving target, after all.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

A satisfied smirk graced her lips as her laser blasted through the dummy. She felt a lot calmer, and more collected now. Now would be a good time to approach Maker about what had happened then night before, then what had transpired in the hallway.

"It would seem I underestimated you."

Fighter turned on her heel and gasped as panic coursed through her veins.

"D-destroyer.."

A malicious smirk graced the woman's lips. "The one and only."

Fighter immediately took a battle stance.

"My, my, you sure are hasty. You'd think she'd learn after getting beat by me once." Destroyed mocked, cocking her head to a side and turning, as another figure entered the room.

"Your magesty!" immediately Fighter dropped down onto one knee in a bow, right hand over her chest.

"So you are well, Fighter?" the queen asked.

"Yes, I have recovered significantly."

"A relief to us all I'm sure." the queen said, masking a frown that tried to form upon her lips.

Fighter remained silent, her mind working away, why was Star Destroyer here? Didn't the queen know what she had pulled last night?

"I would like to introduce you to the new starlight leader, Sailor Star Destroyer, although it would seem you've already met."

Fighter prided herself on containing her surprise. She kept her head tilted down, and managed to ask in a relatively polite tone, "Your majesty, I do not understand the meaning of this."

"You are relieved of your position. You may choose to work under Destroyer's command, or you may leave. The choice is yours. Enjoy the rest of the day." and with that, the Queen flounced out of the room, no doubt to attend royal matters. Fighter rose slowly from her position on the ground, fury reaching it's boiling point.

Destroyer laughed heartily.

"What're you going to do now, Fighter? Run like the coward you are? Or do you honestly think you can stand up to my...rigorous...training?"

Fighter narrowed her eyes.

"Watch you back Destroyer, I assure you I will not do it for you." and with that, Fighter left, the leather of her gloves creaking under the strain of her clenched fists.

"Yes, run and go see you _Star Maker_, maybe she can protect you from me!" Destroyer taunted.

Fighter whipped around, arm in the air.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Destroyer gasped in surprise as the laser knocked the wind out of her, and she fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Next time, I'll use all it full strength." Fighter warned, as she left the room, door slamming shut behind her. Now she _really _needed to talk to Maker.

Romance would have to be put aside for now.

Healer made her way to the library, immediately spotting Maker. Standing behind her, she snatched away the book, slamming it closed on the table.

"Healer! I was reading that!" Maker protested.

"Coward."

"What?" Maker looked at Healer with surprise, her lilac eyes blinking several times, in obvious confusion.

"I saw what you pulled in front of Fighter, you _coward." _Healer seethed.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, please leave." Maker said coldly, her hand reaching for her book. Healer slapped her hand away.

"Do you understand what it's like to have someone collapse into tears in your arms over something your best friend has done?" Healer hissed, "You need to apologize to her right now, and cut the crap!"

"Healer, this doesn't concern you. I politely ask that you stay out of my business."

Healer growled angrily. Why was it that she was stuck with the two most stubborn people she had ever met? Healer examined Maker carefully, her expression was neutral, blank almost, but in her eyes Healer thought she saw something, turmoil? Agony? Confusion? She reached forward, if she could just make physical contact, she'd know exactly what was going on in Maker's head. A hand gripped her wrist tightly, and Healer tried not to cry out in pain.

"I ask that you respect my privacy, Healer." Maker ground out, standing up. Healer was really getting on her nerves today. She slowly released Healer's wrist, she hadn't meant to cause pain, but she definitely didn't want Healer prying. Healer just watched Maker leave with a sad expression on her face. That was two friends Maker had hurt today, while trying to protect them from the intense pain they'd suffer later if they continued this.

Maker was just not somebody that either of them should love.

"Oof!" Fighter cried out as she collided with Maker in the doorway.

Instinctively, Maker grabbed onto Fighter so the smaller light wouldn't be sent on her rear from the collision. The result was Fighter's head buried in Maker's chest, an enjoyable, yet embarrassing position. Maker quickly let go of Fighter once she was stable.

"Maker, we've got big trouble." Fighter said, hastily looking over her shoulder, concern etched on her face.

"I don't want to hear about your problems." Maker spat, pushing past Fighter. She'd had enough of this today!

"What's wrong with you, Maker?" Fighter yelled. Maker seemingly ignored her.

"Fine! Shirk your duty, see if I care!" Fighter ground out, turning down the hallway to the dormitories. Surely Healer would listen. Maker stopped in her tracks. Fighter hadn't been referring to their petty fight?

"Fighter, what-"

"Just shut _up!" _Fighter screamed, not wanting to deal with Maker any more. Damn that stubborn, foolish, bookworm! Fighter stormed off quickly down the hall, in search of Healer. Maker felt something hot splatter on her breast. She looked down, and saw a tear. She brought her hand to her face, and upon removing her hand from it, saw moisture on her leather glove. Pain stabbed through her heart as she heard Fighter's words echo in her head.

_ "Just shut _up!"

Maker was unaware that three words could hurt so much, although she was certain there was worse. She brought a hand to her chest, walking down the hall aimlessly, never noticing Healer's quizzical look aimed at her back.

Was this the pain she was putting Fighter through?

Healer watched as Maker walked away slowly, having heard most of the fight. She took off where she knew Fighter had gone to, deciding to see what she had come for. She didn't feel like dealing with Maker right now. Or ever, really...

Healer quickly caught up to Fighter.

"Fighter!"

Fighter stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I was just going to get you." Fighter said, her voice was strong and determined, she didn't seem phased at all by the fight that had just transpired.

"Why?" Healer asked as she closed the distance between them.

"Destroyer's in the castle."

Healer gasped in surprise. "We must tell her majesty, the Queen!" She immediately decided, ready to run down the royal corridor.

"Ie." Fighter said, blocking her path. "It seems the Queen has invited her to stay."

"There must be a misunderstanding! Destroyer tried to kill you! If the queen knew that, then she'd surely..." Healer trailed, looking up into Fighter's indigo eyes.

Fighter smiled bitterly. "The Queen knows."

"Yet she still wants that murderer in the castle? This is an outrage!" Healer all but screamed.

Fighter looked off, distant almost. Healer had never seen her look so unsure of herself.

"Well, leader, what'll we do?" Healer asked hopefully. Pain flicked across Fighter's face for a brief moment, before her expression went to her usual, steely combat one.

"I am no longer considered the starlight leader."

"_What?"_ Healer spat, stomping her foot on the ground pointedly.

"The Queen has relieved me of my duty. I may either work under Destroyer, or leave."

"Fighter..." Healer looked up at the girl, who seemed so much more like a woman in this very moment, with unshed tears filling her green eyes. Healer embraced Fighter tightly as the sobs came.

"You'll always be the leader to me..."

Fighter smiled softly. "Arrigatou..."

"Does Maker know?" Healer asked, her voice choked.

"Ie, I was going to tell her when she snapped on me. She'll figure it out eventually." Fighter said with a small shrug.

"Fighter, I think you should leave." Healer said distraughtly.

"Nani?" Fighter asked incredulously. "I'm not leaving my best friends with that monster!"

"Fighter...Destroyer has it out for you...she'll probably kill you the first chance she gets."

Fighter sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I can't just leave you guys though. Especially the princess..."

"Bring her with you."

"Eh?" Fighter looked at Healer.

"I don't think the princess is safe anymore, she'll most likely protest Destroyer's presence, and if what I remember from the past is true, she won't be safe."

Fighter nodded slowly. "I'm leaving then. I'll find the princess and we'll leave at once."

Healer nodded. "Take care, leader." Healer planted a kiss on her comrade's cheek.

"Sayounara." Fighter said as she took off jogging, waving over her shoulder.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Maker?" Healer shouted after her. Fighter turned her head slightly, her expression speaking a thousand words as a single tear slid off her face, splashing onto the ground.

"If you said goodbye to her, it'd make leaving impossible, ne?" Healer whispered softly, understanding her leader completely.

Healer sighed heavily, deciding it was her duty to inform Maker of these recent developments.

"Princess." Fighter said, knocking on her door, where the Princess was presumably staying.

"Come in, Fighter." came the voice on the other side.

Fighter entered her room, noticing how the décor had changed quite a bit.

"Princess...we must leave the castle." Fighter said, approaching the girl, whose fiery hair was spilled freely down her back.

"Why? What has happened?" she asked worriedly. She hadn't heard any sounds of battle.

"Sailor Star Destroyer has been inducted as the leader of the Sailor Starlights. I do not believe anywhere on the premise is safe."

The princess gasped. The only one with the ability to do such a thing would be..her mother.

"I'll talk to my mother, surely she'll understand!" Kakyuu said, breezing past Fighter, reaching for the door.

Fighter jumped back, blocking the door.

"I don't think you understand the situation, hime." Kakyuu looked into the eyes of her most trusted protector. She trusted her judgement more than anyone's, and it seemed Fighter knew more of the situation than she did.

"Your mother knows that Destroyer attacked me, and still chose her as the leader. She gave me an ultimatum- work under Destroyer or leave. Healer and I decided that since Destroyer has it out for me, it'd be best if I left. We also decided that you should come with me. Who knows what Destroyer is plotting. She's not the Destroyer we used to know. She's back with a vengeance." Fighter said, as she slowly walked towards her princess, backing her up until the princess had no choice but to sit on the bed.

"What does Star Maker say?" Kakyuu asked. Fighter clenched her fists against the sting in her heart that the name of her comrade brought.

"Maker refused to speak civilly with me, so she is blissfully unaware of the situation, that is until Healer speaks with her. We don't have much time. We must leave at once."

Kakyuu looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. Over all these years, Fighter had never led her astray. She would just have to believe in her once more.

"Help me with my hair." Kakyuu ordered, and Fighter mentally sighed. Hairstyling was the least of her concerns, and a talent she lacked in considerably.

"Just put all of it up so it's out of our way, and makes me unrecognizable."

Fighter nodded, now that she could do. A few minutes later, and they were out the door, with a few necessities and a change of clothes each. Kakyuu's hair was pinned into a mass ontop of her head. It certainly wasn't befitting a princess, but for a commoner it was passable. Fighter undid her transformation, so that they could leave the castle with a chance of being anonymous. Kakyuu restrained a giggle.

"Nani?" Seiya asked.

"Oh, Fighter! You're dressed like a man!"

Seiya blinked repeatedly. "I like it better this way, and stop calling me that! Call me Seiya from now on, or you'll blow our cover!"

"Hai, hai!" Kakyuu agreed. They had made it across the drawbridge now, and Kakyuu glanced sadly over her shoulder at the life she had just left behind without a proper goodbye. Seiya's hands were on her shoulders now.

"Don't look back. Keep going."

And so they did.


	26. Insanity

Chapter Twenty Six: Insanity

"Maker." Healer said confidently, trying to get the attention of her teammate. She had walked around for quite some time, before finding the light staring aimlessly at the fading sunset.

"Unless it's extremely important, please leave." Maker said coldly.

"Damnit Maker, what's your freakin' problem? Destroyer's replaced Fighter as leader of the starlights, and the princess and Fighter have left the flippin' castle, and all you can care about is your stupid thoughts? Listen to yourself!" Healer screeched, her chest rising and falling rapidly as anger filled her to the brim.

Maker stared at the smaller light in shock, trying to make sense of her outburst.

"You mea-"

"MAKER!" Healer screamed, cutting her off. "If you would've just listened to Fighter, she would've explained everything! So listen to me now, the queen has replaced Fighter, she was given the option to work under Destroyer or leave, and so she left, bringing the princess with her because she didn't feel it to be safe."

"I see." Maker said, swallowing hard. She had never experienced such pain before. Fighter left without even a goodbye. Maker had wanted to protect her leader, best friend and love, but had only succeeded in hurting her deeply. Maker wondered briefly if she'd see Fighter again to apologize.

"Well, it looks like Fighter's a coward after all." a voice behind them taunted. Healer turned on her heels, judging from the horrified look on Maker's face that whoever was behind her wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"YOU!" Healer screamed, gathering her energy in the palm of her hand, ready to use her Star Sensitive Inferno.

Destroyer simply laughed. "Come on now, that's no way to greet you new leader, is it?"

Healer glared, standing her ground, Maker stood beside her, taking a battle stance.

"I will never follow your orders!" Maker said defiantly.

"Hmph. Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Destroyer said simply, leaping off the balcony.

"Hey, where are you going?" Healer shouted down. Destroyer looked up, a half-smile on her face.

"My first mission is to put down the rebellion of the shades. Don't worry, it's none of your concern." Destroyer answered, and then she was off in a flash of light. Maker made a mental note to figure out that skill for herself.

"I just hope Fighter's okay.." Healer muttered, walking off. Maker could practically feel the waves of sadness and worry radiating off her companion, and walked after her quickly, wrapping her in an embrace.

"She'll be fine. She's the strongest one of us all, remember?" Maker said optimistically. Maker was a chronic pessimist, but she wanted to try and cheer up her comrade.

Healer's arms found their way around Maker as well, and she breathed in Maker's scent.

-Flashback-

"Maker, I'm worried." Healer said dismally.

"About what?" Maker asked, as gently as possible.

"What if we can't protect our princess next time? We barely made it through this time.."

"Don't worry about it. Despite out Leader's seeming lack of maturity, she knows what she's doing. Everything will be okay." Maker said, as sure as she could muster, wrapping her arms around her comrade. The truth was, she was doubting the situation more than any of them."

"Arrigatou.." Healer whispered, her head finding it's way comfortably to Maker's chest.

-End Flashback-

Maker looked at Healer, blinking slowly. She just had a strange moment of deja vu. Healer stared back into Maker's lilac eyes, wondering if she had seen the same vision she had. Maker let go of Healer, looking very distant suddenly.

"I'm going to go talk to the Queen, it seems strange she'd accept Destroyer so easily, given Destroyer's true nature."

Healer nodded silently, watching as the tall girl walked past her and down the hall.

She blinked, realizing that she felt a strange longing as Maker walked away.

"Oh god, I'm falling for her.." Healer whispered, falling to her knees. How could the situation possibly become any worse?

"Your magesty." Maker said curtly, bowing in respect.

"Yes, Star Maker?"

"I am asking you to reconsider Destroyer's position."

"Why? She's far more powerful than Fighter. I believe she's what we need to finally put the rebellion to an end."

"In the past, she has caused many problems before. It was mine and Healer's decision that Fighter would be leader, and we decided to banish Destroyer."

"What a load of nonsense. I expected a more logical explanation from you, Maker. Please leave, I have things to do."

Maker stood and left the room, thinking of a million profanities to scream, but held back. She sighed heavily as worry settled in her chest for Fighter. What if Destroyer hunted her down? Destroyer's original intention was to kill her- and she had failed. Would she try and finish the job? Maker slowly walked to her room, a plethora of scenarios filling her mind of Fighter dying at the hands of Destroyer. It wasn't even a fair fight- despite Fighter's apparent recovery and strength, she knew her leader was still in pain.

-Flashback-

Maker peered into the infirmary, looking for Fighter. She found her leader sitting on the edge of a bed, back turned towards her. Fighter hissed in pain as she removed a bandage that stuck slightly to her still seeping wound. Maker leaned against the doorway slightly, intrigued. Why hadn't Fighter asked anyone for help?

Fighter proceeded to clean her wound, whimpering almost inaudibly as the harsh cleaner stung at her skin. Fighter struggled to even her breathing as waves of pain washed over her.

"Almost done..almost done.." Fighter kept whispering to herself. She grabbed a fresh bandage and wrapped it around her tightly, hissing as it came into contact with her skin. Maker turned and walked away.

-End Flashback-

In the end, Fighter was too full of her pride to let anyone know she was hurting, that she wasn't as strong as they all thought. Maker respected her for that, but wished Fighter wouldn't push herself so hard all the time.

Maker scolded herself for caring so much. She was allowed to worry as a friend, and a comrade, but this was over the line. She couldn't let herself love Fighter, or Healer for that matter. No good could possibly come of it.

Kakyuu looked up at Fighter, her eyes full of questions she wouldn't ask. They'd been walking- quickly for hours, and her feet were screaming at her. Fighter didn't seem to mind, though..

"Fighter?"

"Call me Seiya!" she said, a bit harshly, looking around suspiciously.

"H-hai, g-gomen..d-demo, do you even know where we're going?" Kakyuu asked.

"Yes. To my house." Kakyuu nodded slowly in understanding. She kept her mind busy to distract from her pained feet. Kakyuu watched as slowly the scenery began to change, there were less trees, and a lot more houses. Run down houses. Did Seiya live out here? In this 'horrid' place in town where her mother told her to never visit? Looking around, Kakyuu recognized this area as being a hotspot for shades to hang out.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Kakyuu asked nervously.

"Relatively." Seiya replied, walking up the steps to a pretty run down looking house.

"This..is where you live?" Kakyuu asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"Yeah. Things have been pretty tight since my mom left..." Kakyuu suddenly felt guilty about the lavish life she had lived compared to the rough one Seiya had. She hadn't really realized how poor a lot of Kinmokans were...

"Dad? I'm home!" Seiya called loudly.

"Se-Seiya?" her dad came forth, hugging her tightly. He looked like a wreck.

"I was so worried! They said you just disappeared from school!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I got called to the castle, I have someone you need to meet." Seiya said, stepping aside to reveal Kakyuu, who lowered her hood.

"Princess Kakyuu, heir to the throne of Kinmoku. We've come here because it is no longer safe at the castle."

Seiya's father stared in surprise, letting it all sink it.

"Very well, then..."

Kakyuu stepped in the house fully, and Seiya's father closed the door.

Healer was laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling blankly. So much was happening lately, how would she ever keep up?

Suddenly she felt an aching pain in her chest, slowing increasing until it was unbearable.

_What's going on?_

Then it hit her. She heard them. The screams of them- the screams of stars fading away into nothing..

Healer stumbled out of her room, feeling the pain of those that died. She leaned against the wall tiredly, trying to figure out what was going on

"Healer, are you alright?" Maker asked worriedly.

"So many..so very many.." Healer mumbled incoherenetly.

"So many what?" Maker asked, shaking Healer's shoulder's gently. Healer's eyes widened and she went into hysterics, screaming and thrashing about wildly. Maker held her close to herself, trying to get her to calm down- or at least avoid hurting herself. Healer was frantic- eventually she squirmed out of Maker's reach. She started down the hall, but Maker caught her hand.

"Sorry Healer."

And with a well placed pressure point hit, Maker knocked Healer unconscious. Maker sighed and carried the small starlight back into her room, setting her down softly on the bed.

"What got you so worked up, healer?" she whispered softly in wonder, stroking her hair.

It was as if she had lost her mind..

A/N:Don't forget, reviews make me happy! The more I get, the quicker I'll update!


	27. Destroyed

Chapter Twenty Seven:  Destroyed

All of them are dead. Everyone I knew and grew up with. Everything I ever cared about is gone. Destroyer, what do you have to gain from this? You may have completed your "mission" but everyone hates you now. I hate you now. I'll never forgive you. Just you wait til Fighter hears about this.

If you killed her too, I will personally tear your heart from your body, assuming you have one.

But Fighter isn't dead, I know it. All the lights that faded out were small, insignificant ones. I'd know if her strong light of strength and leadership went out. Or the princess' gentle one for that matter.

How long have I been like this? I don't know where I am. It is silent. It is dark. It is lonely. I think I like it.

"Healer..."

Yep, that's my name.

"Healer!"

So I have gone crazy. I can hear myself calling to me. Isn't it sad?

"SAILOR STAR HEALER!"

_Slap_

Healer was jolted awake by the sting of leather on her cheek. Lilac eyes gazed at her filled with concern.

"Thank Goodness.." Maker breathed, looking relieved.

"What..happened?" Healer asked, confusedly.

A frustrated sigh. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

Healer thought back, to what had happened..had it been a dream? All those shines going out so quickly, a whole town in ashes...

The pain flooded back into her, as she felt the mourning for all that were lost. Ie, it was not just a dream.

"They're dead.."

"Who?" Maker asked, her thoughts immediately on Fighter and Kakyuu.

"Destroyer..attacked our home.. I don't know why..everyone's dead.."

Maker stared in silence as the reality sunk in. Heel clicks echoed down the hallway. Curiously, Maker and Healer walked out of the infirmary, to step immediately in front of Destroyer.

"Ah, there you two are." Destroyer said conversationally. Maker stared at her blankly, and Healer snarled like a chihuahua.

"Stopping by to let you know that our little problem with the shades...has been taken care of." Destroyer said casually, turning and walking back where she came from.

"Murderer..." Healer ground out.

"Nani?" Destroyed asked, stopping, but not turning around. Her hand found its way to her hip.

"You hardly took care of the problem. You just burned the town to the ground." Healer snarled, her blood boiling. Maker looked uneasy, she didn't want to pick a fight with someone like Destroyer when their leader wasn't around.

_Fighter..we need you..where are you now?_

"Princess, are you alright?" Fighter asked.

Kakyuu nodded solemnly, standing shakily to her feet. Her legs hurt so much. They had ran for miles, and were finally walking. She didn't think she could move another inch.

Fighter's hand squeezed her shoulder gently.

"It'll all be alright. I promise."

Kakyuu smiled hopefully up at Fighter.

"Hai. I believe in you."

The smile was returned, and Fighter scrunched down in front of Kakyuu, who stood there puzzled.

"What is it, Fighter?"

"Get on my back. I'll carry you."

"But aren't you tired?" Kakyuu asked.

"I'm fine."

Gingerly, Kakyuu did as she was asked, looping her arms around Fighters neck. She sighed contently, glad to be off her feet, resting her head softly against Fighter's cheek. Fighter's hands gripped her legs, assuring she wouldn't slip.

Fighter breathed slowly, focusing only on that. She hoped she'd make it to the castle before she collapsed. She had been blessed to make it this far..

-Flashback-

"What is it, Fighter?" Kakyuu asked concerned, rushing to the window where the starlight stared out blankly. Sorrowful indigo eyes met her gaze.

"Destroyers here. We have to leave."

"What?"

"Just listen to me! We gotta jump out this window." Fighter instructed, yanking up sharply on the pane.

"Nani? It's three stories high! We'll get injured or maybe even die!" Kakyuu protested. Fighter sighed.

"Ill go first, and catch you, alright?"

"No way, what if you drop me?"

Fighter turned and gave her princess a severe look.

"I would rather die than fail you. Promise. Now come on." and with that, Fighter dropped out the window. She dropped to one knee as she landed as lightly as she could, wincing slightly. She turned and looked up, waiting for Kakyuu, who looked nervous.

"Come on! We're running out of time!" Fighter called up.

"I'm scared!" Kakyuu whined.

"Just..close your eyes and drop! I'm right here!" Kakyuu took a deep breath, counting to ten. She released her hold on the window sill, dropping into Fighter's arms. Fighter dropped down a bit from the impact, bending her knees to cushion the landing. Kakyuu opened her eyes slowly, and Fighter smiled at her.

"Promised you." was all the lead starlight said as she set her princess down and began walking, refusing to limp from the stress fracture that sent searing pain up her leg with every step she took.

She had far too much pride to let her injury show.

-End Flashback-

That was two days ago. Her leg hurt so bad she hardly felt it anymore. Such was the hardship of a guardian to the princess. Pain was her job, and after a while, she hardly noticed it anymore. She had to keep going. She knew if she stopped, she'd be unable to get herself to move again.

Eventually, the tall columns of the palace was in sight. She was almost there...almost there.. Kakyuu shifted slightly on her back, and the princess's slow breathing let Fighter know she was asleep. In this moment of privacy, with her princess asleep, Fighter allowed her self to feel the pain of losing her hometown, her home, and her beloved father...

This duty was all that remained for her. This sleeping princess, kind and beautiful, was the only thing giving her life meaning.

Oh how she wished to hear some words of wisdom from Maker..

Maker..would she blame her for this? For not standing up to Destroyer, for not protecting their home? For not being a strong enough leader to kick Destroyer back to where she came from?

Fighter walked up the steps slowly, her heart heavy with self-doubt and uncertainty.

A/N: Sorry it's been sooo long. Went on vacation and stuff. And holy jeezus, school's starting! Can't even believe how fast the summer went by. I'll try to update more, but I don't think I'll be finishing this story anytime soon. Lots and lots more to go. Forgotten on the other hand will be completed shortly. It's a shorter story, nuff said.


	28. To Love A Fighter

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 28, enjoy!

I'm sorry if these couple chapters have seemed rushed, the truth is, I had almost nothing planned for this section, so it's a little dull. Don't worry, in the future there will be flashbacks that go more into depth. I hope this chapters a bit more impressive than the last, which I think was just above pathetic.

Chapter Twenty Eight: To love a Fighter

Maker and Healer were sitting under a tree, it was a nice day and they just felt like relaxing. They were relieved that the queen had ordered Destroyer off on some mission, although they both felt uneasy about it. Healer was leaning against Maker's shoulder, sound asleep. Maker was reading a book of interest- the History of the Sailor Starlights.

Soon, however Maker found herself getting distracted. All these tales of how the starlights gallantly fought against evil made her miss her leader. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew, making the hairs on her arm stand to attention.

An internal battle raged within her mind- she wanted her leader to come back. She didn't know what to do about Destroyer, or the queen's..interesting decisions of late. At the same time, she wanted Fighter to stay far, far away..where Destroyer could not harm her. Maker sighed heavily, leaning her head back to look at the sky.

"Why is it, the most important thing to us, our hearts...we cannot control?" she asked herself. Her cold lilac gaze slowly lowered, and in the distance she saw a figure moving towards her. Despite her abhorrent eyesight, she knew exactly who it was.

Maker leaped to her feet, running full speed towards Fighter, despite Healer's cry of protest, having been rudely awakened by the sudden movement.

"Fighter!" Maker called to her leader, causing said person to snap her head up suddenly, a look of surprise on her face.

_Had Maker...been waiting?_

"Hey.." Fighter said softly, setting Kakyuu down. Maker quickly embraced Fighter.

"I missed you.." Maker whispered.

Fighter froze. Maker...missed her? Hadn't they been on bad terms when she had left? Hadn't Maker rejected her with all her being?

"I'm sorry, leader..." Maker said softly, pulling away from the embrace. A sliver of hope filled in Fighter's heart...and now matter how badly she desired to squash it, she couldn't. Being like this...it made everything worthwhile.

"Iie, it's fine." Fighter assured, smiling. It took all her will not to collapse in exhaustion.

"..Is Destroyer about?" Kakyuu asked quietly, pulling the pair away from their reunion.

"Iie, the Queen sent her out on a mission..." Maker said, a worried expression crossing her face.

"I'd like to see my mother now. Fighter, when you have gotten some rest, I'd like to see you in my room." Kakyuu said politely, walking towards the castle.

"Fighter, I know what happened back home..." Maker said softly, placing a comforting hand on Fighter's shoulder. Oh how Maker loved this small, insignificant contact...deep down, she greatly desired to kiss Fighter senseless. But she had promised herself she'd never go down that road. She wasn't even supposed to fall in love, right? Especially with _her. _Her _leader. _Her _friend._

Fighter yanked away, a sour look crossing her face. But she said nothing. Maker watched her carefully, wondering what was so offensive to her. Several minutes of silence passed by, Maker's intense gaze never lifting.

"Well?" Fighter asked irritably.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to reprimand me for not stopping her? For being a weak leader, a useless senshi?" Fighter felt like she was about to snap. Maker blinked once...blinked twice.

"No. Never. Come on, you're just tired, you need rest." Maker said, studying her leader, who indeed, look haphazard. Fighter sighed and nodded slowly, too tired to fight anymore. The pair began walking into the castle, Maker chancing a look towards Fighter every now and then. She noticed the slight limp that Fighter had. Though she decided not to say anything just yet.

She also noticed how thin her leader was. How long had they been traveling without eating? Thinking back, Kakyuu looked fairly healthy, however. Maker felt guilty that they had gone through such toils alone. She should've been there...her fist clenched tightly in self anger, and the soft creak of the leather drew Fighter's attention.

"You're upset with me, aren't you.." Fighter whispered, refusing to look Maker in the eye. Maker stopped walking abruptly.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Fighter?" Maker asked, shaking her leader's shoulders. Dim indigo eyes blinked at her slowly.

"This isn't like you! Why...do you feel so insecure?" Maker asked, her tone softening as she saw the hurt deep within Fighter's eyes.

"I can't even hold my place as the leader of the starlights. I'm not going to be able to defeat her, Maker..." Fighter said, shaking her head miserably. "I wasn't even strong enough to protect my father, the last family I have, really...I couldn't protect our town..." Hot tears began to flow down Fighter's face, and Maker pulled Fighter into her arms gently.

"It's okay.." Maker said softly.

"I...I don't think..I can even protect you.."

This is when Fighter crumbled. Her sobs echoed loudly down the hallway, as Maker simply held her, unknowing of what to do.

"Fighter...I had no idea you felt so helpless..."

"B-because..." Fighter sniffed, "I don't _want_ you to!" She tried to yank away from Maker then, embarrassed by her weakness. But her exhaustion proved her struggles fruitless, and Maker's grip on her was steadfast.

"It'll be alright, you'll see. Come on, let's get you out of here." Maker said soothingly, looking about, praying to god no one was listening in. If it was one thing she knew about Fighter, it was that she had too much pride to let anything show...except to her.

Maker couldn't explain the feeling she felt as she ushered Fighter to her room, knowing that she was the only one Fighter would confess her doubts to. That she was the only one Fighter could be herself around. Perhaps it was pride, but maybe it was something more. She soon had Fighter laying on her day bed, propped up comfortably by pillows.

"Rest for a few minutes, I'll go get us some tea." Maker said softly, kissing Fighter's forehead. Fighter nodded numbly, and Maker left the room. Fighter stood up the instant Maker left. She felt disgusting, and definitely needed a shower. She entered the bathroom, removing her clothes hastily and jumping into the shower.

The hot water felt refreshing, and she tilted her head back, letting the water pour down on her. She stayed like that, somewhat in a daze, her mind racing.

Had Maker somehow..changed her mind about them? Fighter sure hoped so. A small smile appeared on her lips. Seiya got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She stood in front of the mirror, combing her hair out. She winced as it pulled on a tangle.

"Itai.." she whispered under her breath.

Maker walked slowly down the hall, carefully balancing a tray of tea and bread. She began to wonder, just what _would_ Fighter do about Destroyer? Ignore her? Fight her? Most likely the latter. Maker felt herself become concerned..what if Fighter didn't win? Destroyer had several years on them, had been training herself for far longer...she had a definite advantage.

Maker shook her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about those kinds of things. She entered her room, blinking in stupor; where had Fighter ran off to? She placed the tray upon the table, and sat upon the couch.

After a few minutes of waiting, she decided she might as well go wash up. She had been outside, sweating under the sun, after all. Wouldn't do to have tea without a fresh face, right?

_Especially if Fighter's there.._

This small detail made Maker blush slightly, and she quickly shoved it to the back of her mind. She waltzed into the bathroom, without a care in the world.

"Itai-WHOA!"

Maker blinked once. Maker blinked twice. Maker blinked three times. She had crashed into a _very_ naked Seiya, toppling the both of them over and onto the floor. Maker just stared at her leader dumbly, unsure of what to do.

"Look, I know I'm hot and all, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop staring." Seiya teased.

It seemed Seiya's jibe shook Maker from her stupor. She finally realized just _what_ had happened, and exactly the um...position she was in..

"Ahh- GOMENASAI!" Maker screeched, dashing out of the room as quickly as possible, slamming the door behind her. Maker dropped to her hands and knees on the other side of the door, her heart racing.

_What is this feeling? Surely I'm embarrassed...but there's just..something else..._

Seiya shook her head in amusement, giggling softly. "Oh Maker...what would I do without you to crash in and liven up my day?" she whispered to herself. Deciding it easier to henshin instead of going back to her room for clean clothes, Seiya did so.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Maker heard Fighter transform, and hoped to god she didn't intend to start a fight. That'd be a bit over the top..but then again this was Fighter they were talking about.

Fighter opened the door...to see a very _clear_ view of Maker, kneeling on the floor. She cocked an eyebrow playfully, tapping Maker's rear lightly with her foot.

"Oooh, looky what I found." Seiya taunted. Maker gasped in shock and surprise, leaping up, flushing in embarrassment all over again.

"Fighter! You're such a pervert!" Maker scolded, causing her leader to laugh.

"Sure, sure, least I don't _crash _into naked girls trying to comb their hair!"

"Why were you naked in my bathroom, anyways?" Maker countered.

"I took a shower! I was filthy!" Fighter said with a snort, crossing her arms. Maker sighed, giving up.

"Whatever... let's just have our tea before it gets cold." Maker said, taking her teacup and sipping at it. Fighter did the same, relaxing against the couch.

"How have you been?" Fighter asked quietly.

Maker sighed. "Fine, I suppose." Fighter nodded. "That's good to hear."

She just didn't feel like telling her leader how horribly lonely she really felt. She was just glad to have her back.

Fighter stood up suddenly. "I've just remembered.."

"Nani?" Maker asked.

"I was supposed to meet hime in her room! Oh gods, it's been at least 2 hours! I hope she's not mad!" Fighter squealed, leaping over the table gracefully, dashing out the door.

Maker simply shook her head softly in amusement, and part amazement. The tiniest of smiles peeked at her lips. How her leader had so much energy suddenly to leap around like that, she had no clue. Especially on that injured leg..she had definitely noticed Fighter favoring it..she'd have to make sure there was nothing seriously wrong later. Making a mental note to catch up with Fighter after the evening meal, Maker curled up with a good book; the perfect distraction and way to pass the day.

Fighter hurried to her princess' room as quickly as she could, limping the entire way. Oh god how her leg was killing her!

Panting, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The clear melodic voice called out.

"F-Fighter.." she panted, out of breath.

The door opened and Kakyuu blinked, before giggling quietly.

"You sure look to be in a hurry."

"G-gomen.. I took a shower and had some tea and I lost track of time..." Fighter apologized, bowing before her princess.

"It's quite alright, come on in." Kakyuu said with a soft smile. Fighter nodded and entered her princess' room, taking a seat that Kakyuu gestured to.

"What is it, that you wanted to talk to me about?" Fighter asked.

"I just wanted to hang out, I guess. Despite the trying circumstances, I really enjoyed spending time with you." Kakyuu said, winking over her shoulder, causing the starlight leader to blush slightly. Kakyuu gingerly removed her headdress, placing it on the table.

"You know Fighter..." Kakyuu said quietly.

"Hnn?"

"I'd like to think of you three as more than just guards. I mean sure, that's your duty..but..we'll be spending so much time together, I'd like to hope we could become good friends."

"I understand, however, don't you have friends of your own?"

Dead silence.

"Hime..." Fighter said softly, standing from her seat. She could tlel by the soft shaking of her shoulders that Kakyuu was crying. And so she did what any rational being would do. She hugged her tightly. It was a bit akward, standing behind her princess, embracing her like that, but seeing as Kakyuu was standing in front of her vanity, she had little other option.

As soon as Kakyuu felt the warmth of Fighter crashing over her, the tears began to fall down heavily. All her life she had been told to be wary of people, they might use her for this or that. Never had she truly known friendship. But she had watched the starlights, watched how they treated each other...the sorrows they shared, the laughs, everything. She wanted to be a part of it.

"I'll be your friend, hime..." Fighter said softly, slowly releasing her.

"Arrigatou."

Fighter released Kakyuu from the embrace, and the two chatted happily for several hours about nothing in particular really. For the most part, Fighter talked about sports and Kakyuu simply listened. Occasionally Kakyuu would add a thing or two about things she's heard of that are only in the very far reaches of the kingdom.

"You know what Fighter?"

"Nani?"

"We should have a field set aside for you to play your sports in. Just because your my guard doesn't mean you should give up things that you enjoy."

"H-hime..."

"I mean it! Besides, you'd be willing to teach me, wouldn't you?" Kakyuu asked excitedly.

"H-hai I would, but I doubt you'd like it. It involves physical strength, running, sweating.."

Kakyuu grinned. "All things young princesses are forbidden to do."

Fighter cocked an eyebrow. "Rebellious, aren't you."

Kakyuu's grin quickly turned to a smirk. "You'll see." Fighter shook her head.

Just then, a maid entered the room.

"Your highness, Star Fighter, the evening meal has been served."

"Thank you." Kakyuu said, dismissing the maid.

"Shall we, Oh gallant hero?" Kakyuu joked, offering her arm. Fighter laughed and looped her arm around Kakyuu's, and the pair skipped happily into the dining hall, where a very grumpy Star Healer and Maker glared at their cheerfulness, before turning their attention back to their food.

"What crawled under their fuku shorts and died?" Fighter asked innocently, earning a sharp kick in the leg from Maker.

"Itai..." she hissed. Maker just glared at her. Fighter felt shocked by the intense glare.

_What...did I do?_

Maker suddenly realized she had probably just nailed Fighter's injured leg and felt guilty. Although Fighter played it off as nothing, it most likely hurt 10x worse than she'd ever let show. She just couldn't help the wave of jealousy she had felt when she saw the two, linked arms, coming in together happily. Maker had been waiting for ages in her room for Fighter to return so they'd go to the hall together, as they always did. And she was with their _princess_...getting so _close._

Maker closed her eyes, clearing her mind. She was not a jealous person. Heck, she really shouldn't care. It'd make things easier on her if Fighter liked Kakyuu instead. Much easier.

_So then why does it hurt to love her?_


	29. What is love?

A/N: Yeah, I know. The last chapter sucked. But as I said, much will be explained later on. So do not worry! I know it made about as much sense as the anime turning the starlights into full figured males, but it shall be crystal clear! **Ahem** anyways, thanks for the feedback.

Chapter Twenty Nine: What is love?

Healer growled with contempt. No, not just contempt, raw _fury._ The Queen had sent Destroyer out on yet _another_ mission.

Her own mission? Stand around and make sure no one gets into the castle. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Oh well, least she wasn't getting sweaty like Fighter was at this moment...

Outside on the training fields...

Fighter panted heavily, a small smile forming.

"That...was...good..." She said, offering her apprentice a small nod of approval. She was trying to train more palace guards. For what? She hadn't a clue. Destroyer had 'taken care of things' hadn't she? Then what was the Queen so nervous about, anyways? 

Bah. It didn't matter. The exercise was doing her good... maybe..if she tried hard enough..she could defeat Destroyer.

Before she knew it, the training time was up. The guards to be all exited the field, eager for rest. Fighter remained.

"Still here?" A voice called out behind her. She turned around. Maker.

"Yes..." Fighter said quietly. Maker walked towards her, a gentle smile forming on her lips.

"Why? You need rest, Fighter. I _know_ you haven't recovered fully from your journey." Maker protested. Fighter looked away, off into the distance.

"I need to do this, Maker."

Dead silence..Maker began to wonder just what her leader intended to do.

"I need to win against Destroyer." Fighter said quietly, turning back towards her comrade.

"Alright." Maker said with a sigh. "I'll let you be." Maker headed back to the castle. She had her own things to do, didn't she? So why was it she was so disappointed that Fighter was busy? She wondered what Healer was up to. After a long day of going over charts and graphs for the Queen, it'd be nice to spend sometime with a living being.

Maker loved books. But even she would admit..they got dull after a while. She knocked loudly on Healer's door.

"Who is it?" Healer's voice was snippy, as usually. Maker decided not to let it bother her.

"Maker."

Instantly the door flew open. "Something wrong?" Healer asked, a bit worriedly. The first thing that came to mind was that Destroyer had returned.

"No, I just am finished with my work for the day, and was hoping you and I could go do something."

"Oh...what about Fighter?" Healer asked, a bit wearily. Usually Maker would hang out with Fighter, not her.

"She's busy." Maker said airily. There she saw it. Healer saw the worry in Maker's eyes, if only so brief, before turning back to the harsh lilac gaze the world was accustomed to. Healer began to wonder why she noticed such insignificant things about her comrade, but brushed it off.

"Maker..is something wrong with Fighter?"

"Not at all. She's just training herself until she falls apart, hoping she can defeat Destroyer."

Healer gasped, eyes going wide.

"But..why? What about us? We'll help her, she knows that."

Maker shook her head. "She knows we would. This is something she feels she has to do on her own, I suppose. Damn her and her stupid pride!" Maker said angrily, kicking at the door frame. Healer hugged Maker loosely.

"It'll be alright, you'll see. She won against Destroyer before, hadn't she?" Maker nodded slightly. Maybe Healer was right...she sure hoped so. The pair walked off, in a considerably lighter mood. They ended up going into town, and stopping by a nice restaurant. Why bother going to the dining hall in the castle? They did that every night.

Meanwhile, Princess Kakyuu was _not_ having such a great time.

"I told you to stay away from her, you know..." The Queen said.

"I...I know." Kakyuu said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"I just don't feel comfortable with how close you two are. Do you understand, Kakyuu? She ran off with you! I hadn't a clue where you had gone to!"

"She had felt that it was no longer safe in the castle. So we went in hiding."

"Hiding, _where?_ What if something happened? I wouldn't even begin to know where to look!"

"Maker and Healer would have known how to find us.." Kakyuu argued quietly.

"Maker and Healer? Hmph, those impudent girls follow that butch lesbian around like she's a damned saint! No, I do not wish you to spend any time with Fighter, especially alone. I do not trust her, nor the others. You may see them only if Destroyer is present..." The queen said, dismissing her.

"DESTROYER?" Kakyuu screeched. "Did you realize she almost _killed_ Fighter?" Kakyuu asked angrily.

"I am aware of that. As well she should have. It would have meant much less trouble for us, don't you think?"

Kakyuu stared blankly at the Queen, her mother. She began to wonder where the loving woman had gone, the one that understood her. She sighed, turning around.

"You're wrong." she said softly, turning to leave.

"Kakyuu." The queen said sharply. Kakyuu stopped, but did not acknowledge her mother.

"Do not see her again, do you hear me? She is a guard, she is not a friend, she is not even your personal protector anymore. That is Destroyer's job. If I _ever_ see you _looking_ at Fighter like _that_ again, you will most certainly have another thing coming."

Kakyuu froze. Did her..mother...know?

"I do not condone your choice of...taste...but I will most certainly choose who is acceptable and who is not!" Her mother finished. "Do not think for even one moment that Fighter will not hear the same. She will know."

Kakyuu ran to her room. By the time she had gotten inside and closed the door with a slam, hot tears were dripping down her face. It wasn't fair. It all wasn't fair. She numbly made her way to her bed, laying upon it. Her mind drifted to Fighter, and the time they had spent together in the week that they were gone for the castle...

-Flashback-

"Ahh!" Kakyuu squealed, covering her ears in fear. What was that god awful noise? Arms wrapped around her, and her head found it's way comfortably onto Fighter's shoulder.

"It's alright, it's just the train. You've never seen one, have you?"

"Not _this_ close! And this thing runs in back of your hours _every day?" _Kakyuu asked in surprise. Fighter laughed bitterly.

"No, hime. Three times a day."

Kakyuu began to wonder how people could live in a place like this. She began to realize..how much she had, compared to her people.

_One day, when I am ruler, I won't let people suffer like this..._

-End Flashback-

She had learned much in that week with Fighter. She had learned about who the starlights were before they had given up on everything to protect her. That they were close friends, well Yaten and Seiya were, and then Taiki and Seiya. She found it interesting that they had known each other prior to becoming senshi. But maybe that was just fate, right?

Kakyuu would never let on, but...she remembered Seiya saving her. The day Seiya became Fighter. Kakyuu had been so scared, she ran and hid the second she could. But the moment would forever touch her, that young girl, standing in front of her so bravely, in front of multiple opponents.

That was the Fighter she knew and trusted, no matter what her mother said.

And...if she wanted to love her, then she would. A person does not choose, their heart does, right? 

Right. A soft smile played on her lips as she walked onto the balcony, resting on the railing. She looked to the stars, just beginning to peak out. "She'll understand someday.." she told herself. It wouldn't be long before Destroyer's true colors would show..she just hoped it wouldn't be at the cost of any more innocent lives. She had been there when Destroyer raided the town. True, many of the shades were hiding out there. But also were the families of Healer, Maker and Fighter. Those three had lost everything that day.

Kakyuu felt sorrow for her three guardians. She wished there was something she could give back to them, if anything. Kakyuu heard a bit of a crash and her attention was drawn to the training field, where a dim silhouette was out there.

Fighter closed her eyes. IT was getting dark out. But it was better that way. This is how she'd have to fight Destroyer. Blind. Her eyes deceived her. That was Destroyer's strength. She waited, knowing the target was dancing around crazily. Maker had designed a new training device, and Fighter was making great use of it.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" she called out, in hopes of hitting the target. She opened her eyes...just in time to see the flag tower come crashing down on her.

"Shimatta.." she hissed as she was pinned down. She thanked the gods that it wasn't bigger or heavier. It could've killed her! She struggled to get her hands under neath it and push it off, but was fruitless.

"Great.." she said aloud, "Wonder how long I'll be out here before Maker and Healer get worried."

Kakyuu strained her eyes, and saw that the silhouette was pinned underneath something. Becoming a bit worried, she scaled her balcony. Normally one would think it was a great feat, scaling it, and dropping down gracefully into the garden below. Kakyuu had done it so many times she didn't even think about it anymore. She ran over to where the silhouette was, eager to help.

Fighter heard footsteps. She directed her attention to her left and gasped.

"H-hime?" she asked loudly.

_Real smooth Fighter. Get owned by the flag tower and have your princess come rescue you. Brilliant._

"FIGHTER?" Kakyuu asked, extremely worried now. As she neared Fighter, she couldn't help but laugh. Obviously the starlight leader was fine, although..in a sticky situation.

"Oi! Hime! It's not funny!" Fighter protested. Although, the tiniest of smiles did form on her lips as she tried to pout. Seeing her princess laugh so earnestly made her smile, too.

"Alright alright, I'll see what I can do.." Kakyuu said thoughtfully. It'd be hard to pull it off of her, but maybe she could roll out from underneath it?

Kakyuu bent down on the ground, not caring that her dress was becoming soiled.

"Here, I'll try to hold it up a little, you try to squeeze out from under it." Kakyuu said softly, her eyes alight with amusement. With a grunt, Fighter was able to squirm out from under the flag tower. Kakyuu immediately let go. Gods that thing was heavy!

"Fighter...what are you doing out here?" Kakyuu asked worriedly as the starlight leader stood to her feet.

"Training." Fighter replied, stretching out her sore limbs.

"But why so late?..." Kakyuu pressed, inching closer. The starlight shone down on Fighter's pale face, illuminating it, her deep hair shone midnight blue, and her eyes showed an unplaceable sadness.

"I have to defeat Destroyer, hime..."

Kakyuu sighed. "Please be careful, won't you?" she asked.

Fighter smiled slightly. "Hai, of course. Let's get you back to your room, ne?" Fighter suggested. Kakyuu nodded, and began walking back, Fighter at her side. Timidly, she reached out and grabbed Fighter's hand. Fighter wasn't sure what to do, so she gave her princess' hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked straight ahead, focused on their destination. Kakyuu focused on her _real_ destination.

Kakyuu looked up at Fighter's face, which held a stoic expression. She tried not to giggle. She desperately wanted to be held by this strong leader..but knew if they were caught the outcome would be catastrophic at best. So she accepted this small contact, and took pleasure at it.

"Do you need help?" Fighter asked suddenly.

Kakyuu blinked. "Eh?"

"Do you need help getting up?" Fighter repeated, perfectly masking the irritation she felt for her princess' daydreaming.

"Oh..um..yeah that'd be nice." Kakyuu said, blushing slightly. Fighter bent down, wrapping her arms around Kakyuu's waist. With one swift movement she lifted up the dainty princess, allowing her to grab onto the bottom of the balcony. Once Kakyuu had ahold of it, Fighter held her hands up, allowing Kakyuu to use them as a stepping ledge. With a small boost, Kakyuu had a hold of the top railing, before climbing over.

"Sleep well, hime." Fighter said quietly, offering the princess a small sincere smile.

"Ja..." Kakyuu replied, watching her starlight for a minute, before going inside her room. Neither of them noticed the set of lilac and green eyes that watched them.

To say Maker was upset would be an understatement. She had asked Fighter to spend time with her, not 2 hours ago. Fighter said she was busy. Yet here she was, outside with the princess, looking at the stars. Walking back hand in hand...lifting her so gingerly to the balcony, sharing a sweet goodbye...

Jealousy wasn't something Maker was accustomed to. She had no reason to be jealous. Not ever. She felt no need to want what other people had. So then why was she jealous now? Why was it that she wanted nothing more than to shout and scream and yank Fighter away from her princess? Why...?

Especially...after she had told Fighter that they could never be. How could she be so cruel, as to reject her, but then become upset when Fighter found happiness with another? Did she want Fighter to be miserable her whole life? Maker sure hoped not. She was aware she tended to be cold and callous...something she was ashamed of. She walked back to the dormitory with Healer, deciding once and for all.

She was not capable of true love. If she was, she would have wanted Fighter to be happy, no matter what. Maker fell asleep, telling herself this simple fact over and over.

She could not love. She would not love. She had no need for love.


	30. What is it that you fight for?

Chapter Thirty: What is it that you fight for?

Fighter was walking back to her room after assuring her princess was back in her own room. Every bit of her being ached. She had really worked hard..something she happened to be quite proud of, actually.

"Star Fighter." She stopped and turned, facing the palace guard who had barked her name.

"Hai?" Fighter asked, rolling her eyes. These guards got really irritating at times.

"The Queen wishes to see you."

Fighter sighed. Great. She made her way to the throne room, taking a knee in front of the throne, as was customary, waiting for the queen to come out. After a few short minutes, the queen appeared from a door behind the throne, and took her seat.

"Star Fighter."

Fighter raised her head to look at the Queen.

"Hai, your highness?"

"I have a request, no an _order_ for you."

Fighter nodded. "I am in servitude to you."

"As such, I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my daughter. I will not have her fraternizing with the palace guards."

Fighter felt a pit begin to form in her stomache.

"As you wish. Is there anything else you request?" Fighter asked coldly.

"Stay out of Destroyer's way. She has..complained about you."

Fighter glared hotly at the Queen. Never in her life had she been so infuriated. Fighter stood up.

"Insubordinate as always." The Queen said haughtily, raising an eyebrow. Fighter merely turned and walked out.

"Wait a minute, I haven't dismissed you yet!" The Queen protested, infuriated that Fighter would disrespect her so. In her fury, the Queen grabbed the closest thing to her- a decorative vase, and hurled it at the starlight leader's head.

Without so much as a glance back, Fighter turned just enough, stretching her arm out, catching the vase easily.

"Do not underestimate me." Fighter threatened under her breath, crushing the vase to shards with one squeeze of her hand, turning and walking out once more, leaving the Queen speechless.

The Queen stared in shock. This..woman, would surely be the end of her. The Queen pulled out a communicator.

"Destroyer."

"Hai, your highness?"

"Return to the castle immediately."

"Why? I have not yet completed my mission..."

"Fighter's here. I need you to take care of her."

The Queen could almost hear the smirk in Destroyer's voice.

"As you wish."

Fighter returned to her room, sitting on her bed. This uneasy feeling..it was growing. She knew..that something would happen. Very soon, as a matter of fact. She tried, but sleep would simply not come to her. She stood up, glancing at the time. 3 am. She wondered if Maker was still awake. She knocked softly on Makers door.

"Maker...are you awake?" she whispered. After a moment of silence the door opened, and a very tired looking maker stood in the doorway.

"Gomen..did I wake you?" Fighter asked. Maker shook her head.

"What is it, Fighter?"

"I just..have a bad feeling. The queen told me to stay away from hime. We ended up in an argument."

Maker wasn't sure if she should feel overjoyed or angry. Or even...sympathetic. First of all, Fighter couldn't spend time with Kakyuu anymore. That meant Fighter would have more time for her. However...here she was, complaining, even picking a fight with the Queen? Did Fighter really get over her so fast? This thought infuriated Maker. Did Fighter truly even like her at all? She sure got over her fast...but then, she did begin to feel sorry for her.

She had rejected her. And now she couldn't see Kakyuu, either. Maker put her arms around Fighter, as it seemed the only logical thing to do.

"It'll all work out, you'll see. Now get back to bed." Maker scolded. Fighter made no attempt to move.

"Iie, I can't sleep..."

"Do you need me to sing you a lullaby?" Maker joked. Fighter's eyes lit up.

"You'd do that for me?" Fighter asked excitedly. Maker inwardly slapped herself.

"Sure...I guess." This time, Maker inwardly kicked herself. Why couldn't she just say no to Fighter? AGH! How infuriating! Here she was, trying not to care, trying not to be jealous...trying not to _love._ And Fighter just waltzes in, asking for a lullaby!

Well, she did offer. Sort of.

And that was how Maker found herself sitting beside Fighter, who was curled up in bed. Singing to her. Fighter began to doze off, but Maker stayed there. She hadn't an idea why, really. Fighter's hand hung lazily over the bed, and that was when Maker noticed it. Blood. Fighter had a few slices on her right hand.

What on Kinmoku was sharp enough to pierce her fuku gloves? Maker untied her hair ribbon, wrapping it tightly around the injury. She'd get after Fighter in the morning to get it cleaned up. For now..this would do.

"A shooting star, the downfalling prismatic rain, a shooting starlight, we have raced here..."

There it was, that song again. Maker didn't know why her and Fighter both knew it, probably Healer as well. Something about it, it gave them hope. Maker gave Fighter's hand an affectionate squeeze, standing and leaving the room.

_And so...I'm saying goodbye to my love for you, Fighter...I think, someday, you'll understand why._

Maker laid down upon her own bed, although sleep still did not come.

In the morning, Healer found herself to be the first one up. How surprising. She had guessed that Fighter had stayed up a bit, either training, or daydreaming about the princess. Whatever it was she did. Maker...

Healer sighed. Maker had seemed very distraught. She knew Maker had a low opinion of love, that much was certain, so she guessed that was why Maker rejected the thought of Fighter and Kakyuu together so strongly. Another sigh. Looks like she'd have to try and wake those two bums up. Otherwise, the three of them would end up missing breakfast. Healer would rather skip a meal than eat alone.

Healer pounded on Fighter's door.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed angrily.

Maker heard Healer's yelling, and stifled a laugh. Gods that girl had a lung on her! She decided she'd mess with Healer, and stay in bed as well. Not that she had gotten any sleep, but she just felt mischievous today. Maybe she was just tired...or maybe..

No. She shook that thought out of her head. She would not let her leader's foolish antics rub off on her.

But yet, she stayed in bed anyways.

"FIGHTER IF YOU DONT COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, I'LL STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO THIS DOOR DOWN!"

Maker was laughing so hard, she could hardly breathe. She was just glad Healer couldn't hear her laughing on the other side of the wall, because then she would surely get it.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

Maker blinked. She didn't think Healer was _serious!_

Healer stood triumphantly ontop of the knocked down door, posing briefly.

"Zzzzz"

She heard Fighter snore. And she sweatdropped. How the HELL did she sleep through all that?

"FIGHTER WAKE UP!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, feeling her voice go hoarse. More snoring. Healer leapt towards the bed, yanking the sheets off. She grabbed Fighter roughly by the shoulders, shaking her.

More snoring. Healer was baffled. How could _anyone_ be such a sound sleeper? Healer heard footsteps behind her. She turned aorund, to see a very amused Maker.

"Shut it, you big oaf!" Healer grumbled as Maker giggled uncontrollably at Healer's failure to wake up Fighter.

"OI! WAS THAT A COMMENT ABOUT MY HEIGHT!" Maker screeched, offended by the jibe. She was very sensitive about her unusual height. Maker proceeded to chase Healer around the room. Healer got on one side of the table, Maker on the other side.

Aha, safety...

And then Maker jumped over the table, knocking Healer to the ground.

Fighter woke up, blinking sleepily. She had bene having the strangest dream. She rubbed her eyes, glancing at her comrades, who were in a very interesting position on the floor.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Fighter asked simply. Maker and Healer snapped their heads towards their leader, a dark blush covering their faces as Maker sheepishly climbed off of Healer.

"Erm..." Maker started, scratching the back of her head and giggling. There really was no explanation to what had happened.

Fighter blinked, noticing her poor battered door.

"WHAT THE HELL! FIRST YOU BREAK DOWN MY DOOR, THEN YOU TEAR MY ROOM APART, THEN YOU WAKE ME UP AND ARE HAVING A LOVE FEST ON MY FLOOR?" Fighter's rage scared the other two into silence. Fighter leaped up from the bed. Maker and Healer exchanged a glance, before taking off running down the hall, Fighter hot on their trail.

"Just you wait til I catch you both! I'll show ya to break into my room!" Fighter threatened, slowly gaining on them. Healer glanced back and squeaked in fear, Fighter was right on her trail, and Maker was almost to the end of the hallway, leading to the dining hall. There was no fighting permitted there. If she could just make it.

"AHHH!" Healer screeched as Fighter tackled her to the floor painfully. "Maker save me!" She whined. Maker glanced back, raising an eyebrow, but kept on running. Fighter leapt off Healer, taking chase once again.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE GETTING IT TOO MISSY!" Fighter called, willing her legs to go faster. Maker gasped as she heard Fgihter nearing her. She had the longer legs! How was she losing to her leader?

Must be the training. Yep, Maker would have to train more. She was almost there, she grasped the handle, pulling on the door.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ahh! LEMEEE GOOO FIGHTER!" Maker screamed, squirming, trying to make it into the sanctuary.

"Nuh uh. You're guilty too!" Fighter teased, yanking Maker away from the door. Maker stared dumbfounded. Just how strong was this girl, anyways! Fighter hoisted Maker up in the air by her waist, carrying her away from the door.

Healer was walking towards them, and cocked her head stupidly, trying to figure out what Figther was up to. Fighter stopped just in front of Healer, setting Maker down. She quickly grabbed Maker's arms, pinning them behind her back. Fighter smiled maliciously.

"Don't you want revenge, pipsqueak? She did tackle you in my room..."

Maker's eyes widened in horror.

"F-Fighter, noooo!" She whined as Healer took on a malicious smile of her own, inching closer to Maker.

"Fighter, let me go, pleeasssee!" Maker whined, squirming.

"Nope."

Healer pounced, tickling the tall starlights ribs mercilessly, causing Maker to kick and scream wildly. Despite her thrashing, Fighter's grip on her arms only tightened.

"Stooop! You guys! This is t-t-t-tORTUUURE! AHAHAHAHAH Ahhhhh." Makers laughs and giggles echoed down the halls as her friends mercilessly tickled her. Finally Fighter let her go, and the three of them began to giggle, panting.

"Jeez...you...two...ganging up on me.." Maker said with a pout. Fighter shrugged and Healer merely winked. Fighter turned back, heading to the dining hall.

"Get her." Healer whispered to Maker, who took off running. Fighter looked over her shoulder to see a mischievous lilac gaze mere inches from her. With a gasp, she lurched to the side, narrowly missing Maker's grasp. In one swift movement she opened the door, slipped inside, and held it closed behind her.

"Damn, she's too fast!" Healer whined.

"Don't worry, Healer. She'll forget about it soon, we'll get her." Maker said unconcerned, pulling the other door open. Ha! The advantage to double doors..

Fighter sighed and walked to the table. She knew they wouldn't do anything to her here. She was safe.

Breakfast went by effortlessly, the three enjoying the conversation for the first time in a long while. Maker was relieved to have Fighter back, it had been so quiet and lonely when Fighter had left with Kakyuu..

Their peaceful meal was cut short when Destroyer burst into the door, her eyes scanning the area before resting on Fighter, narrowing.

"Get up." Destroyer ordered. Fighter cocked an eyebrow.

"Good morning to you too." Fighter said nonchalantly, sipping her juice.

"I mean it, Fighter."

"As did I." Fighter retorted, not bothering to look up. Maker wasn't sure whether she should giggle or be worried for her leader's safety. Destroyer strutted over to Fighter, grabbing her by the sailor collar, yanking her to her feet. Destroyer really wasn't much bigger than Fighter, and so it amazed Maker and Healer how easily Destroyer could move their leader around. Fighter turned to face Destroyer slowly, her deep midnight eyes holding a cold, blank expression.

"What makes you think I will answer to you?" Fighter asked.

"I don't care who you answer to, but I answer to the queen, and her order is for you to be executed, by yours truly. Unless your little friends would prefer to do the honors, that is." Destroyer spoke harshly.

Maker felt her blood run cold.

_Executed?_

The word repeated itself in her head endlessly. Wasn't that...extreme?

Maker glanced at Healer, who was beginning to shake. Maker wasn't sure if it was fear, sorrow, or possibly both, but placed her hand over Healer's comfortingly. They were both shocked as Destroyer opened a small box, with a velvet cutout within it, in the shape of a changestar. Slowly, Fighter removed her changestar, placing it in the box. Her fuku immediately disappeared, and Fighter was wearing a simple blue dress. Destroyer produced a restraint, out of god knows where, tying Fighter's arms together, with a long rope attached, so Destroyer could drag her about easily. Fighter merely held her hands up, complying.

Destroyer tossed the box carelessly onto the table.

"To remember your...'leader'" She taunted, hauling Fighter out of the room. Maker watched Fighter go, an unknown emotion filling her to the brim. Healer stared at the box, tracing the carving on top with her finger. It read in ancient Kinmokan, "The Fighter of the Stars". Both were too shocked to do anything.

_How did this happen? What has Fighter done to be punished so harshly? I guess I should call her Seiya now, though..._

Maker was suddenly infuriated.

"Why didn't she fight? Why didn't _we_ fight?" Maker said harshly, banging her fist on the table. They should have fought. They should have brought Destroyer down.

"What good would it have done, Maker? It was the Queen's wish..." Healer said softly, standing. She took the box in her hands gingerly.

Maker felt her heart break. This Queen..that they had all given up everything for...was sentencing their best friend, their leader to death. Over what? An argument? Was it because she ran off with Kakyuu? But that was to protect her...surely, the queen couldn't be upset over that?

Maker suddenly had an idea.

"Kakyuu..." She whispered softly, and instantly Healer knew what she was implying. The pair bolted out of the room, racing down the hallways. Surely their princess would do something, _anything._

A/N: A cliffie! Haha, can you believe it? I'm evil, aren't I? Don't worry, I'll update a.s.a.p. For now, be happy with this little tidbit.

Preview:

Kakyuu stared in shock. Surely Maker and Healer had gone insane. This was a dream, this was not happening, this _could_ not be happening.

She would do something. She was certain of it. She would have to. She would rip that Destroyer limb from limb herself if she had to.

No, she _wanted_ to.

Fighter glanced bleakly up at the tiny window of her cell. She could hear the birds outside, chirping happily.

_They are lucky...they have their freedom. Free to fly wherever they wish...love whomever they wish.._

Fighter pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them. It was like the fight had gone out of her. She could've stood up against Destroyer, but just gave in. Why?

WHY? 

"WHY AM I SO WEAK!" She screamed angrily at herself, hitting the ground with her fists.

"I...I don't think you're weak."

Fighter walked slowly, eying Destroyer up and down. This was it. Do or die. There was no turning back now. She could hear the crowd cheering. Was it for her? Was it for Destroyer? She froze suddenly, as her gaze became transfixed on a pair of lilac eyes, the only ones in the entire crowd. She felt her heart calling out to her..

_"Maker..."_

"They are cheering for her."

"Who is?" Maker asked her green eyed comrade.

"The crowd..in their hearts...they wish for Fighter to win." Healer explained quietly.

"So do I..." Maker responded, watching her leader carefully. Fighter suddenly stopped, and caught her gaze.

Maker felt a pain in her chest, she could feel Fighter reaching out to her, desperately.

_"I am here."_

"FIGHTER!" Maker screeched, leaping to her feet, one foot on the railing, ready to jump down. A hand grabbed her arm.

"Sit." Healer hissed. "It's her fight."

"I don't care." Maker harshly shook Healer off her arm, sending the small light flying onto her rear. In one swift motion, Maker cleared the railing, landing into the arena.

"FIGHTER!" she screamed, racing towards her leader, a trail of tears following in her wake.

Her heart pounded. She had to reach her.. she just had to.

"KINMOKU STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" Kakyuu shouted, transforming into Sailor Kakyuu. The guardian of the planet. The supreme _ruler_ of the planet.

It was then the Queen realized her mistake.


	31. To the Outer Reaches

A/N: LADIES AND GENTS, I HAVE A MISSION! I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY BEFORE THE START OF SCHOOL! (poses like a starlight)

Fighter: HEY! THAT'S MY POSE!

Yume:Oh shut up and go pick on Healer or something..

Fighter walks off to do just that.

Healer: AHH! FIGHTER I'LL KILL YOU!

Anywho, I am challenging myself to complete this story before school starts. I have a week and a half. Think I can do it? Oh if only you knew how much farther this story has to go, eheheh. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Time to get my butt in gear if I want to try and finish this.

Chapter Thirty One: To the Outer Reaches

Healer and Maker raced to their princess' room, pounding on the door eagerly.

"Hime, it's important, please open the door!" Maker pleaded. Kakyuu hurried to the door, opening it hastily.

"What's happening?" Kakyuu asked, concern flowing into her as she saw the frantic faces of Maker and Healer.

"Hime, you need to sit down for this." Healer said gently, ushering the princess to a chair.

"Okay, I'm sitting. What is going on?" Kakyuu demanded.

"The Queen has ordered for Fighter to be executed by Destroyer." Maker said calmly, which was much more calm than she felt. She was outraged. She was hurt, she wanted to break down and cry, but now was not the time. Fighter needed her to do this.

Kakyuu stared in shock. Surely Maker and Healer had gone insane. This was a dream, this was not happening, this _could_ not be happening.

"She, _what?_"

The princess' usual calm and melodic voice had gone so icy it made Healer's hair prickle. Kakyuu stood up slowly, determination set in her crimson eyes.

She would do something. She was certain of it. She would have to. She would rip that Destroyer limb from limb herself if she had to.

No, she _wanted_ to.

"Princess, I kindly ask that you think this through before you do _anything._" Maker said a bit forcefully. "As it stands, Fighter's life is in the hands of Destroyer and the Queen. Make a wrong move and Fighter will be gone."

"Can't she..defend herself?" Kakyuu asked. Surely Fighter could put up a fight long enough for them to figure this out, couldn't she?

Maker sighed, stepping aside. Healer came forth, presenting the changestar to the princess, who gasped.

"She gave it up willingly. I do..not understand why, though." Maker said truthfully.

"I will speak with my mother." Kakyuu decided heading for the door. Maker stood in her way.

"I don't think that will help." Maker warned. Kakyuu narrowed her eyes at Maker.

"It had better." Kakyuu said dangerously, holding up her transformation device. Maker gasped, as she immediately remembered the true ruler of Kinmoku, during the old kingdom. Healer, however, already knew..

"Do you think it will work?" Healer asked softly.

Kakyuu nodded. "I'm sure it will. If it does not..then we'll just have to fight, won't we?" Kakyuu said, smiling weakly. She giggled suddenly, "Fighting for our Fighter. How ironic." With that, Kakyuu slipped out, hot tears spilling down her face. She hoped to god this worked.

Destroyer dragged Fighter along into the dungeon, undoing her binds and shoving her into a cell. The key clanging into the door told Fighter that she had locked it. Obviously. Destroyer watched her for a minute, before laughing maniacally and leaving.

"Wonder what the Queen has in store for your death...can't wait."

Fighter sank to the floor. There was absolutely nothing she could do now. She had to wait for her fate. It amazed her still how quickly things had changed. Everything...was wonderful..until Destroyer came.

But that's how it always went.

Fighter glanced bleakly up at the tiny window of her cell. She could hear the birds outside, chirping happily.

_They are lucky...they have their freedom. Free to fly wherever they wish...love whomever they wish.._

Fighter pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them. It was like the fight had gone out of her. She could've stood up against Destroyer, but just gave in. Why?

WHY? 

"WHY AM I SO WEAK!" She screamed angrily at herself, hitting the ground with her fists.

"I...I don't think you're weak."

Fighter gasped, looking up. Lavender eyes blinked back at her, holding great sorrow. Fighter leaped up, racing to the bars, clutching onto them like a trapped animal.

"Maker..." Fighter forced herself to keep it together. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever see her comrade again.

"Stay strong, Fighter. We are trying." Maker said, offering the tiniest of smiles.

"How?" Fighter asked. What could they possibly do to stop this?

"Hime..is trying to reclaim the throne as the rightful, and eternal ruler. If she does so, she can halt this execution and hopefully, ban Destroyer, although force may be necessary."

"I see..."

A long moment of silence passed, the two just staring at each other.

"Maker?"

"Hai?"

"Why..did you come down here? If you're caught, you could end up in a mess, as well."

"I came...in case this is goodbye." Maker said softly.

Something about that phrase...to Maker..it held finality. She felt searing pain in her chest, and subconsciously placed her hands over it. Tears flowed down her face in a steady stream. Ugh! How could she lose it like this infront of her leader? She needed to be stoic, she needed to be strong! She was a Sailor Senshi for crying out loud!

A warm hand caressed her cheek softly, removing the offending wetness from her face. Maker looked down, into the midnight eyes of her beautiful and always strong leader.

"I will fight..." Fighter said softly, removing her hand. Fighter looked off for a minute, before looking back.

"Someone is coming. You need to leave."

"But-" Maker protested.

"Go!" Fighter hissed, reaching through the bars and shoving Maker towards the exit.

Sadly, Maker turned and left, glancing once back at the leader she decided, she would probably never see again. Less than a minute later a guard plodded down.

"Looks like I gotta watch ya." he said boredly, plopping down on a chair.

Fighter raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know, I don't really understand what's goin' on. Ain't ya the leader of them starlights? What ya doin down here, anyways? Ya didn't kill anyone, didja?"

"No." Fighter said coldly, walking away from the bars and towards the window.

"I'd help ya, but it'd cost me my job and my life."

Fighter didn't bother to respond. She was too busy trying to figure a way out. After long minutes of looking around, Fighter gave up. She'd just have to wait until her execution day.

Would it be tonight?

Tomorrow?

A later date?

Fighter was aware she was falling asleep as she pondered her fate.

"Ara, still asleep?" A haughty voice called out to Fighter. She slowly picked her head off of the dirt floor, wincing as her stiff muscles protested. All she saw was leather boots near her face. Destroyer. Destroyer kicked her harshly in the stomach.

"Get up. The queen's decided to make a spectacle of your execution. You'll actually get to fight before you die, you should be glad to have a more honorable death."

Destroyer strutted out, leaving the door wide open. Fighter hauled herself to her feet, stretching as best she could. Here was her chance.

She was led out of the dungeon and into town by two guards. Fighter smirked. She could easily take them out and escape. But that wouldn't prove anything, ne?

She'd just beat Destroyer at her own, sick little game.

She was shoved unceremoniously into the arena, the gate locking loudly behind her. Destroyer was already in the arena, fully transformed. It was then she realized she was completely unarmed.

_Well this sucks._

The stands were full. She was shocked at the turnout. Did they want to see her die? Was this..entertaining to them? Were these really the people she was sworn to protect?

Fighter walked slowly, eying Destroyer up and down. This was it. Do or die. There was no turning back now. She could hear the crowd cheering. Was it for her? Was it for Destroyer? She froze suddenly, as her gaze became transfixed on a pair of lilac eyes, the only ones in the entire crowd. She felt her heart calling out to her..

_"Maker..."_

"They are cheering for her."

"Who is?" Maker asked her green eyed comrade.

"The crowd..in their hearts...they wish for Fighter to win." Healer explained quietly.

"So do I..." Maker responded, watching her leader carefully. Fighter suddenly stopped, and caught her gaze.

Maker felt a pain in her chest, she could feel Fighter reaching out to her, desperately.

_"I am here."_

Fighter smiled softly, hearing her comrade's soothing voice with in her heart. Destroyer lunged at her suddenly, fist cocked for a heavy blow. Fighter dodged it effortlessly, quickly going on the defense. She stood the best chance wearing Destroyer out first. She desperately wished she could henshin.

How was she supposed to defeat Destroyer with her firsts anyways? Without even using her senshi abilities to boost her strength?

A swift kick made it through Fighter's defense, sending her head flying back from the force. This girl didn't play around.

Maker tensed visibly in her seat.

_"C'mon Fighter, show her who's leader!"_

Destroyer threw a sloppy punch towards Fighter, which she caught. In a flash she had yanked Destroyer's arm, exposing the rogue starlight's vulnerable back. With a slight grunt, Fighter booted her heavily in the back, sending Destroyer to her face.

The crowd cheered wildly. This is what they wanted. They wanted the Fighter to win. Destroyer became enraged, attacking Fighter aggressively. Every single hit was blocked, every move was retaliated. They soon found themselves in an arm lock, fighting with all their strength for dominance.

"What is it..that you are fighting for?" Her voice had a dangerous edge to it. Destroyer growled and shoved Fighter roughly, knocking the indigo haired senshi flat on her back, hovering over her.

"To defeat you."

With a grunt, Fighter rolled backwards, popping to her feet, ready to face Destroyer once more. The fist fight continued, and it appeared to be an even match. Fighter glanced to her comrades, watching her anxiously from the stands.

_I have to do this..for them.._

Feeling renewed, Fighter charged at Destroyer, landing several heavy hits, causing the older girl to cry out in pain, clutching her ribs, trying to catch her breath. She stared in shock at the fearless leader before her, finally seeing the strength and determination that lay dormant within her.

"How..." Destroyer breathed in stupor.

"Because I fight for those I love." was all Fighter answered, punching Destroyer forcefully in the stomach, causing her to double in pain, her eyes flashing angrily. This was humiliating! She was supposed to kill Fighter easily. Why was she dragging this out so long..?

But no matter. Fighter couldn't henshin. Fighter couldn't use her real attacks. Destroyer held her arms over her head, in a rather odd looking pose, her right leg bent up at the knee.

"STAR CRITICAL DISCHARGE!" 

Fighter's eyes widened. There was no escape..

The attack crashed into Fighter, sending her on her back.

"FIGHTER!" Maker screeched, leaping to her feet, one foot on the railing, ready to jump down. A hand grabbed her arm.

"Sit." Healer hissed. "It's her fight."

"I don't care." Maker harshly shook Healer off her arm, sending the small light flying onto her rear. In one swift motion, Maker cleared the railing, landing into the arena.

Fighter lay still, unmoving. The pain was just too much. Wave after wave of pain washed over her...and a hot, burning feeling was all over her body. She flicked one eye open, and saw blood everywhere. Her blood.

"FIGHTER!" Maker screamed, racing towards her leader, a trail of tears following in her wake.

Her heart pounded. She had to reach her.. she just had to. Her leader slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, her indigo gaze locked onto Destroyer. Fighter hadn't noticed Maker yet.

_In__ order to protect the people that we love.. Sailor Soldiers must fight._

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Maker called out her attack. Although it had minimal effect on Destroyer, it effectively made her leap back a bit, clearing her path towards Fighter.

Maker heard footsteps behind her, and knew it had to be Healer. She defiantly stood in front of Fighter, who was still struggling to stand.

"I hereby claim the throne as mine." Kakyuu stated firmly. Her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"Why do you believe that is your right? The throne becomes yours whenever I give it to you, or in the event of my death."

"Despite the circumstances inclining me to the latter, I have a more..official reason to accept the throne." Kakyuu argued, holding up a curious looking device.

"Which is?" The Queen asked. Her daughter was becoming ridiculous these days.

"I am the eternal ruler." Kakyuu said softly. The queen looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Eternal ruler?" The Queen laughed, "What kind of nonsense is that?"

"I will always be reborn, to protect this planet. Along with my guardians, the Sailor Starlights. Their return has signified my rebirth, and I have awoken as the true ruler. This has been brought on by the distress of Sailor Star Fighter, the leader."

"Bah, nonsense." The queen waved off her daughter.

"KINMOKU STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" Kakyuu shouted, transforming into Sailor Kakyuu. The guardian of the planet. The supreme _ruler_ of the planet.

It was then the Queen realized her mistake.

"Maker, Healer, stand down." Destroyer ordered, "It is the Queen's wish that Fighter is executed."

Neither moved.

"Do you wish to commit treason?"

"No, however I will not let you follow orders and kill my friend, my _leader_." Maker retorted, with vehemence.

"Friend? Don't make me laugh! You don't need friends! All any of us have left is our duty!"

Maker froze. That was...what she had believed, was all she needed, wasn't it? Then why, did it feel so wrong when Destroyer said it? Destroyer must be wrong! She considered her comrades friends, didn't she? Yes, of course she did. They knew each other so well, across many lifetimes. They supported each other, they gave each other strength. That's what friends do.

Maker didn't need friends, didn't need love, because she had them. Destroyer was correct...but was missing the point. Her comrades _were_ her friends, and the only person she loved was her leader. Wait, when did she voluntarily admit that? Maker quickly chased the thought out of her head.

"Destroyer..it's lonely, isn't it...?" Fighter said suddenly, finally onto her feet.

"Lonely? What a weak feeling!" Destroyer growled, taking her battle stance.

"That's why you came here...it was lonely, wasn't it?" Fighter pressed, taking a step closer to Destroyer. "You were alone.."

"Fighter! Don't get closer!" Healer hissed, grabbing her leader's hand.

"I came here to end you. To claim my place as the leader!"

Fighter shook her head slightly. "You say that..but I think..deep down, you felt left out."

"Why would I be left out? I'm the superior one!"

"Destroyer...Iie, Noriko...it doesn't have to always be this way.." Fighter tried, reaching out to the cold senshi in front of her. Maker and Healer visibly tensed. What would happen next?

"It does! I have to defeat you!" Destroyer screeched, bringing her arms up for another attack. Maker was faster.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" she threw Destroyer off balance, causing her to fall on her rear. Maker wished her attacks were as powerful as Fighter's, then she could end this. Maker turned and looped on arm around Fighter.

"We gotta get you out of here." Maker said urgently, beginning to lead Fighter away.

"Iie...I'm not running away!" Fighter protested, squirming away. Maker glared at her.

"You're injured and you don't have your changestar, let's _go._"

"Maker!" Fighter barked, "This is something I have to do. I don't need you _or_ Healer to fight this for me!"

_Slap_

Fighter didn't so much as flinch from the slap to her cheek.

"We're not doing this for _you_, we're doing this because we can't let Destroyer win!" Maker growled. Fighter and Maker stood there a moment, glaring hotly at each other.

"Guys!" Healer yelled, trying to get their attention. She was quickly being overwhelmed by Destroyer's attacks. Fighter dashed towards her silver haired comrade, quickly putting herself between her and Destroyer. She grabbed Destroyer's arm, mid strike, glaring hotly.

"This is between you and me, Destroyer. Ignore them." Fighter instructed.

"Hmph, as you wish." Destroyer agreed, yanking free of Fighter's grip, causing the leader to stumble a bit. Destroyer took a battle stance, as did Fighter, clenching her fists, ready to unleash a flurry of blows.

"YAMETE!" The shrill screech echoed loudly throughout the arena. Fighter and Destroyer both turned, instantly spotting the royals in their long red gowns. Kakyuu stood proudly, being the one who called the fight to a halt. In her hand was the olive branch, the supreme symbol of the ruler of Kinmoku. Maker and Healer grinned, knowing she had been successful, but everyone else in the area seemed utterly surprised and confused. Fighter quickly put two and two together, however.

Kakyuu made her way slowly to the arena, where all four senshi bowed to her.

"I request that this fight is ended." Kakyuu said firmly.

"As you wish, hime.." Fighter said immediately. Destroyer cursed under her breath.

"I need to finish this fight.." She ground out, "I need to fight for the leadership title."

Kakyuu sighed. "I suppose I cannot stop you. However, I request that this become a fair fight."

Kakyuu produced a small wooden box, opening it. Fighter smiled, taking her changestar from it, feeling herself become whole once again.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

In a flash of light, Sailor Star Fighter stood in all her glory, ready to fight her nemesis. Maker and Healer stood beside her, staring down Destroyer. Kakyuu shook her head gently.

"Maker..Healer..come. This is not your fight."

Healer growled in irritation, she _so_ wanted to shove a Star Sensitive Inferno where the sun didn't shine. Maker sighed and followed her princess immediately, glancing back once or twice at her steely leader.

"Good luck..." she whispered softly.

"Do you really think it'll make a difference?" Destroyer taunted.

"You're strongest attack couldn't kill me...and I wasn't even transformed."

This simple fact made Destroyer's blood run cold for a minute. It was true..before, Fighter had been an easy fight. She knew now that would not be so.

"Pay attention!" Fighter barked, noticing Destroyer's dazed look."STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Destroyer leapt to the side, the attack blasting her arm and shoulder, instead of dealing critical damage to her chest and vitals. That was way too close. Destroyer moved in quickly for a physical confrontation. This was Fighter's weak point last they met, surely she could still over power her.

Leaping high into the air, she aimed her fist downwards, but Fighter grabbed it. With a slight turn and a hard jerk, Fighter flung Destroyer off to the side, completely deflecting the attack. Destroyer hastily leapt to her feet as Fighter walked towards her.

"STAR CRITICAL DISCHARGE!"

Fighter leapt over the attack, landing inches away from Destroyer.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Destroyer left the ground from the force of Fighter's attack, being slammed against the thick concrete wall of the arena, falling face first into the dirt. Fighter's steps echoed slowly towards her.

"Get up." Fighter demanded, but Destroyer did not. Fighter dragged Destroyer to her feet, pinning her against the wall by her neck.

"I've won this fight." Fighter declared, her harsh gaze meeting Destroyers.

"Then finish it." Destroyer said, eyes closed tightly, awaiting her end.

_Does she..._want_ to die?_

"Iie, I have a better plan for you..you're to go to the Outer Reaches, and put down the threats that try to enter this system..understood?"

Destroyer nodded slightly. She was still amazed that Fighter had beat her so effortlessly. And that she didn't intend to kill her. But why?

"If you ever..._ever_ come back. I will not just kill you... I will shatter your sailor crystal. Understood?" Fighter asked, her voice so cold and threatening, she scared herself a little. She wondered briefly if she was going too easy on Destroyer...who had burned her home to the ground, and killed many in her efforts to put down the shade rebellion.

But that would be taking things too personal, wouldn't it?

Destroyer nodded again. Fighter released her, and Destroyer dropped to her knees. She was exhausted from the fight.

"Go. Now." Fighter instructed, stepping back a bit. Destroyer struggled to her feet, taking off in a ray of light.

Fighter heard footsteps racing towards her, which she guessed would be her comrades.

"You..let her go! Are you serious, Fighter!" Healer demanded.

Fighter turned to face them with a small smile.

"You realize, had she won, she wouldn't have hesitated to kill you." Maker stated simply, one hand on her hip.

"I know."

"Then why didn't you kill her?" Maker asked, her leader could make absolutely no sense at times.

"If I had, I'd be no different than her, ne?" Fighter responded, noticing her Princess had joined the group.

"I don't understand at all." Maker said with a sigh.

"I do." Kakyuu said quietly, taking Fighter's hand within her own. "I understand perfectly." Kakyuu smiled sweetly at the leader, then turned to face the other two as well.

"Let's all relax for the rest of the day. It's been quite stressful. I think poor Fighter here could use some rest." Kakyuu said with a slight giggle, peering over her shoulder at the ragged looking Starlight leader.

"More like she needs a bath! Jeez!" Healer commented, pulling a twig out of her leader's hair pointedly. Fighter rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the castle, the others trailing behind her.

"She's stronger than we all took her for..." Maker said quietly. Kakyuu gave Maker a sad look.

"I think..she tries to be stronger than she is. Deep down, I think she's as insecure as we are. She just has too much pride to let it show."

"Hmm...maybe." Maker said skeptically. She wasn't so sure of that theory. Fighter had faced Destroyer before with disastrous results. Sure, she had certainly trained long and hard..however..it was a great risk facing her alone, and untransformed, at that.

More like stupid. This thought caused Maker to giggle silently. Ah yes, brave and stupid, that was her leader!

Although she knew deep down, she wouldn't have her any other way.

A/N:Phew! 11 pages long! Anyways, beware-fluff alert next chapter! With all the fights and drama, there's gotta be some fun! As always, I accept constructive critisism, so tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep an eye out for the next one!


	32. Celebration

A/N: I'm not sure what to make of this chapter. It was meant to be light and humorous, which I think I achieved, although it is a bit..odd. You'll see. ;)

Chapter 32: Celebration

The four of them sat around the dining table in companionable silence. Fighter was too tired to talk. Maker was too worried about Fighter to talk. Healer was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with the both of them to say a word, either. Finally it was Princess Kakyuu who decided to speak.

"I was hoping..that we could go into town and have some fun after dinner." Kakyuu said quietly.

Healer's ears pricked at this.

"Honto ni?" She said excitedly, "Does this mean we get to go shopping?"

Kakyuu smiled gently. "Hai, if that is your wish, we will do this."

Fighter groaned and planted her face on her emptied plate.

"Daijobu?" Maker asked, somewhat concerned.

"Don't wanna." Fighter grumbled, causing Healer to roll her eyes and Maker to shake her head in mild amusement.

"What is it?" Kakyuu asked honestly.

"Fighter hates shopping." Maker explained simply. "She believes it's too girly."

Kakyuu blinked. "But Fighter _is_ a girl."

"Try telling her that.." Healer said, snickering.

Fighter picked her head up and glared. "Stuff it midget."

Maker ran her hand through her hair irritatedly. "Must you constantly bicker?"

An hour later the four of them found themselves wandering about the marketplace, looking for nothing in particular.

Healer was dashing about happily, looking at the accessories and jewelry, whereas Maker occupied herself by scanning the bookshelves, searching for a rare or unique work. Fighter sat on a bench, waiting for Kakyuu to get out of the changing stall and show off the dress she had tried on. Fighter looked incredibly bored.

"How's this?" Kakyuu asked, stepping out of the changing stall. Fighter smiled.

"The dress matters not, my beautiful hime." Fighter said with a wink. Maker overheard this and rolled her eyes.

Kakyuu giggled and swirled around, examining herself in the mirror, before retreating to the changing stall once more. Maker plopped next to Fighter on the bench, a large stack of books in her arms. Fighter raised an eyebrow.

"Planning on being bedridden for a year?" Fighter teased. Maker simply glared in response, causing the leader to giggle. Kakyuu appeared once more out of the changing stall, deciding to purchase the dress.

"What are you getting?" Maker asked curiously.

"Nothing, why?" Fighter responded. Maker just stared at her for a moment, before deciding it wasn't worth the argument.

"What's going on over there?" Fighter asked, pointing behind Maker.

"I won't fall for that stupid trick anymore, Fighter." Maker said, crossing her arms. Fighter just growled, rolling her eyes, leaping off the bench to see what was going on. She ran off, causing the other three to take off after her. They found her at the edge of a large crowd, on her tip toes to see what's going on. Maker soon followed suit, easily peering over the heads off those in the crowd.

"Well, whaddya see, beanstalk?" Fighter asked curiously, still trying to see. Maker shot her a piercing glare.

"It would seem to be a celebrity or something." Maker responded with a bored tone.

"Move over Paul Bunyan! I can't see past your gigantic forehead!" Healer whined, trying to climb up Maker's back to see.

A large angry mark appeared on Maker's generous forehead, as one eyebrow began to twitch.

Fighter doubled over in laughter. "The shrimp finally came up with an insult! Ahahhaah hoooo"

"Shut it, babe the blue."

Fighter's eyes narrowed. "NANI!"

Healer decided now was a great time to run for her life as her comrades loomed over her angrily. Flashing a quick peace sign and a nervous laugh, the small empath took off running. Kakyuu sighed, bring a hand to her forehead. Maker raised an eyebrow, but decided not to kill Healer. Yet. She would wait for her revenge. Her childish leader on the other hand...

Was out of sight. A tiny dust cloud could be seen in the distance. Looks like Fighter caught her. Maker smiled slightly, finding the whole thing amusing.

"Maker.." Kakyuu said quietly.

"Hai, hime?"

"Let's go."

"What about Fighter and Healer?"

Kakyuu smirked mischievously, grabbing the tallest starlight's arm, dragging her down the street. After a few feet Maker simply turned around and walked next to her princess at a quick pace.

"What's the rush?" Maker asked, not really getting it.

Kakyuu giggled. "To get those two hopelessly lost."

Maker's lips quirked up, and she laughed soundlessly. Who knew the princess was so mischievous?

"Aha!" Fighter cheered triumphantly, pinning the smallest light underneath her. "I win!"

"Whatever.."

"That's what you get for making fun of my gorgeous hair and iron will!"

"I wasn't saying you were obstinate, despite the fact that you _are_, but what I meant is your _heavy_, so get off me you cow!" Healer growled.

"Nani?" Fighter whispered dangerously. But Healer's tactic had worked. In that small distracted moment, she had wriggled free of Fighter, and was now running for her life once more. Fighter swiftly grabbed her, putting her in a headlock, giving her the noogie of her life.

"AHHH! FIGHTER! ITAIII! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!" Healer wailed, thrashing about uselessly.

Finally, Fighter set down her unfortunate comrade.

"Where's ouhi?" she asked, looking about. Healer glared.

"I don't know! Maybe if you weren't being a child we wouldn't have lost track of them!"

"Ne, Maker.."

"Hai, hime?"

"I've gotten to know Healer and Fighter a bit...but I hardly know a thing about you."

Maker shrugged. "There isn't a whole lot to talk about."

Kakyuu smiled. "I don't believe that. Please, do tell."

Maker examined her princess carefully with her eyes, cold and calculating as always.

"Before I became a senshi, I was top of my class at the academy. I could've gone far...demo, fate wouldn't let me, would it?" Maker said, smiling bitterly.

"I see.." Kakyuu said quietly. All three of them showed promise before their civilian lives were put to a stop when they became Sailor Senshi.

"Well, what kinds of things do you enjoy doing?" Kakyuu asked cheerfully.

"I like learning and reading quite a bit, if you didn't notice." Maker said, raising her stack of books slightly to prove her point.

"One can see." Kakyuu said with a small giggle.

"What about yourself, princess?" Maker asked.

"I..I do not know."

"Eh?"

"Being a princess, all I've known was etiquette, learning to rule. I've hardly had a chance to experience anything. I do enjoy spending time with you three, however." Maker nodded slightly.

"I hope..from now on, we can all be a bit closer." Kakyuu said, offering Maker a warm smile.

It was then Maker no longer felt jealousy towards her princess. If Fighter loved her...well, then she should! This young girl, younger than then even, was wise far beyond her years, with a sweet gentleness that shone through in every word she spoke and every movement she made. The complete opposite to her own cold, callous nature.

"I would like that." Maker stated, although her attention wasn't fully on the crimson hime in front of her. She turned slightly, hearing a great deal of noise behind her. She sighed heavily, as expected Fighter and Healer were at their bickering once more.

The pair stopped, performing a rather amusing shouting match in the middle of the street, holding up the carriages. Maker sulked over to the two, yanking them apart by their ponytails.

"Enough!" She shouted in exasperation. Both yelped in pain, slowly turning their attention to her.

"If you two don't start acting your age as opposed to your IQ, I will personally smash your heads together."

Kakyuu, who had been trailing behind Maker, covering her mouth, bending over slightly, laughing uncontrollably. Healer and Fighter both sweatdropped, the argument forgotten.

"Shall we return to the castle?" Kakyuu asked softly. The starlights nodded, and they all began walking back. Healer and Fighter trailed behind the other two, whispering conspiratorily.

"Told ya if we made enough noise they'd come running." Fighter whispered with a giggle. Healer just nodded in agreement, giggling as well. Maker stopped suddenly, causing Fighter to crash into her. Her auburn eyebrow began to twitch.

"If you're talking about my height again..." Maker threatened.

Fighter smiled sweetly, patting Maker's shoulder. "Of course not my dear friend! We're too scared of your forehead to do such a thing!"

Healer snickered, and Kakyuu looked torn between laughing and feeling sorry for Maker. Maker turned back slowly, and resumed walking. Fighter blinked.

"You're not gonna whack me or something?"

"No, I haven't thought of the appropriate punishment yet." Maker said threateningly. Fighter gulped. Uh oh. Genius pulling a prank was never a good idea.

"Scary..." Healer whispered.

"No kiddin'" Fighter agreed.

A/N: As for the Paul Bunyan reference, if you didn't get it, Paul Bunyan was a GIANT lumberjack, and Babe the Blue was his very sizable ox that helped him with his work. I used this as a reference because well, face it. Taiki is _tall_. And Seiya is stubborn as an ox. And her hair and eyes are dark blue. Get it? Hehe.

I know they haven't gone to Earth yet, so they shouldn't know about that little folk tale at all, but just play along. I suppose you could say they somehow are aware of Earth, perhaps by study.


	33. Revelation

Chapter Thirty Three: Revelation

Once they were back to the castle, Kakyuu stopped, grabbing Fighter's wrist gently.

"Fighter, would you walk me back to my room?" Kakyuu asked quietly.

Fighter nodded. "Of course, hime." She waved to Maker and Healer, before walking beside her princess to the royal corridor.

Maker glared coldly for a brief second, before schooling her face into a more neutral one.

_I shall not be jealous of my princess. If she desires Fighter, she may have her. I don't need anyone, anyways..._

"Hey.." Healer said softly, grabbing Maker's arm.

"Yes?" Maker asked, not betraying her thoughts or feelings in the slightest.

"You alright? You looked...different."

"I am fine." Maker began walking back, only to be held back by Healer's hand.

"Do you need something?" Maker asked.

Healer looked up at Maker slowly, her large green eyes holding an unknown emotion.

"They are loud tonight.."

"They?" Maker asked dumbly.

"The voices..the thoughts in my head." Healer explained quietly.

Then it dawned on Maker, and she felt like a complete idiot.

"Oh. Empath abilities gone haywire again?" Maker asked gently. Healer nodded in response.

"You may spend the night with me." Maker said neutrally, turning to walk back to her room once more.

"H-honto ni?" Healer asked hopefully. Her head was buzzing loudly, the whole town and castle was thinking about the duel between Destroyer and Fighter, and emotions were still running high. It was doubtful she'd get sleep tonight without help.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you."

Healer froze.

_Does she...really mean it?_

A soft smile graced Healer's lips, small, beautiful, and genuine.

"Please come in.." Kakyuu said gently. Fighter merely nodded her compliance.

"Have a seat!" Kakyuu said cheerily, sitting on her bed. Fighter sat next to her, not speaking a word.

"hmm, something on your mind?" Kakyuu asked.

"Iie, why?'

"You're awfully quiet."

Fighter laughed, "You asked me to come here, I figured there was something you needed to tell me."

Kakyuu smiled. "Can't I just enjoy your company?"

"Of course."

Kakyuu stood, and walked to the vanity, sitting down in front of it. She slowly undid her hair, running a brush through it. She gasped as she felt hands moving through her hair that were not her own. Peeking in the mirror, she could tell it was Fighter.

"Gomen. Didn't mean to startle you." Fighter said, gingerly taking the brush from Kakyuu.

"It's alright."

"So...what happened with the Queen, after you reclaimed the throne?" Fighter asked curiously. Kakyuu down cast her eyes, taking a minute to answer.

"It's alright if you don't want to answer." Fighter said gently.

"No, I want to tell you. I asked her to leave."

Fighter gasped in surprise. "H-hontou? Isn't that...extreme?"

Kakyuu shook her head slightly. "I couldn't stand to look at her."

"Why?"

"Because...she was the one who ordered you killed. I can't face someone who wants to kill somebody that I love."

_Someone...that you love? Oh hime...please, _please_ don't tell me you love me, not like that..._

Fighter smiled softly, and Kakyuu caught the expression in the mirror.

"Fighter..do you hurt?" Kakyuu asked suddenly.

Fighter blinked. "Eh?"

"You took quite a beating from Destroyer..are you injured? I should have asked you sooner.." Kakyuu admitted guiltily.

"I'm alright. I have a few burns, some bruises and scrapes, but nothing serious."

"Let me see to them."

"Eh? Why? I can just have a servant or Healer or Maker see to it, y-you r-really don't have to!" Fighter stuttered, suddenly becoming nervous as her princess stood in front of her, her hands lightly tracing her body, examining her injuries. Fighter flinched slightly as the light caresses stung a deep cut in her side.

"We better get this cleaned." Kakyuu stated, leading the starlight to her private bathroom. Fighter sat on the closed toilet, resting her elbows on her knees. What was with her princess so suddenly?

Kakyuu dabbed some antiseptic on a piece of gauze, and Fighter inwardly groaned, knowing it was about to become quite painful. Kakyuu gently stood Fighter up, dabbing at her side gently, where blood was still slowly oozing down. Fighter hissed slightly, but did not move or cry out. She gripped the counter with her right hand, clenching her eyes shut tightly.

"Oooh, tough girl." Kakyuu teased.

"H-hime.." Fighter growled. Kakyuu laughed lightly.

"Oh come on now, I'm just trying to distract you from the pain..."

_Distract me..from the pain? What..pain..are you referring to, princess? Do you know more than you let on? About me...about Maker...about being rejected..._

After a deal of time, and delicate care, Kakyuu had Fighter's numerous injuries cleaned and covered.

"That should do it." Kakyuu said proudly. Fighter nodded slightly. Kakyuu suddenly became very interested in a large scar on Fighter's stomach, that had hardly any time at all to heal. Her fingers traced it up and down lightly.

"Destroyer...she did this to you, didn't she?"

"H-hai..." Fighter suddenly felt the hairs on her body prickling at the touch. She found herself greatly desiring to do things that she had only seen in dreams of her and Maker...memories from the past. Kakyuu's fingers continued exploring Fighter's stomach, exposed by her insufficient fuku, the grazing motion heightening Fighter's senses.

Fighter closed her eyes tightly, breathing as slowly as she could. Just as Kakyuu began to curiously slide her downs towards Fighter's hips, Fighter grabbed her wrists, with nearly lightning fast reflexes.

"It's best that I go." Fighter said, a bit more coldly than she probably should have. Kakyuu merely nodded, moving aside so Fighter could exit the cramped rest room.

_Gods..what the hell was that?_

"Fighter?" Kakyuu's sweet voice called out. Fighter stopped.

"Hai, hime?"

"Please, if you are still in pain, see me again okay? I'll take care of you." Kakyuu said, smiling gently.

_Purincesu, why is it that I feel like you mean more than just the obvious?_

"Of course!" Fighter said with a wink, striding out. She began heading to her room, but stopped before she opened the door. She wondered if Maker was still up. Probably reading a book, she surmised. That strange feeling..she wondered if Maker could perhaps explain it to her. She walked a little further, stopping in front of Maker's door. She opened it slowly, not wishing to wake her comrade if she was already asleep. It was pitch black, and Fighter walked carefully towards the bed.

"Maker?" she asked quietly. It was then a breeze from the hallway pushed the door open further, a sliver of light falling on her tall comrade. She was obviously asleep... Fighter gasped, backing up slightly.

Perched on Maker's chest was Healer's head, a slight smile on her face, obvious having a wonderful dream. Maker was obviously asleep. Fighter continued backing up, as a deep pit formed in her stomach and her body went numb. She cursed under her breath as she banged her leg on a piece of furniture. Maker stirred on the bed. Fighter felt adrenaline pump into her, and did the only logical thing. She turned and ran, slamming the door behind her.

Maker lifted her head slightly, she had thought she heard something. She squinted, her poor eyesight not helping her much in the dark room. Then she saw a deep blue ponytail gleaming as it slipped out the door way.

_Slam_

"Fighter..." Maker whispered quietly.

Fighter ran down the hall as sparkling stars fell from her eyes. She should've known. She just should've.

_Fighter...aren't you supposed to be with our princess? That's what she wanted, right? Was you? Then why...did you come to my room? Why..couldn't you stay, to let me explain? Why must you let __yourself hurt so?_

Maker sighed slightly and closed her eyes, though she knew sleep wouldn't come, and if it did, it would be sporadic and fitful at best. Healer's head on her chest suddenly felt like a heavy weight, as dread filled her heart.

Fighter's footsteps echoed loudly in the halls, but she'd be damned if she cared! She didn't care if anyone saw her running like Destroyer was after her. Nor did she care if they noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

It was like...she had taken a Star Critical Discharge right to the chest.

Yes, that is what it's like. Hot, burning, painful, lingering, coming on in waves, worsened by thoughts or movement.

Fighter was vaguely aware of her princess' offer to come see her, but knew she was just too much of a mess at the moment. She needed to let this out. Fighter had never cried harder in her life.

She gripped the grass with her fingers, screaming in hurt and frustration. All this time.. she had been vying for Maker's affections...when Maker was interested in someone else. Couldn't she have just said that?

'Hey Fighter, I'm not interested in you because I'm secretly going behind your back with Healer'

Something like that would have certainly sufficed! Fighter felt betrayed, lost... She was certain, occasionally she saw a flicker of something in Maker's eyes for her, compassion, love..._anything_.

Perhaps it was all wishful thinking.

Fighter lay on the grass, sobbing, crying until her eyes ran out of tears, until every last bit of her energy was drained. She was exhausted...everything hurt. Was this what it felt like to die?

Slowly, Fighter reigned herself back in, her breathing slowed, and her heaving cries ceased. She lay there for quite some time, gazing at the distant scars, begging their guidance. She had no idea she had fallen asleep.

Kakyuu rolled over for the zillionth time. Obviously, she was not getting any sleep. No matter how hard she tried not to, her mind kept bringing Fighter up, her face, her voice, everything..

Kakyuu had no idea what came over her in the bathroom, when she felt the need to explore Fighter so. It scared her slightly, that strange desire, although she brushed it off easily. A cool breeze blew in from Kakyuu's window, and she suddenly felt the desire to go outside. It suddenly seemed hot and stuffy in her room, anyways.

As Kakyuu walked the palace grounds in the brilliant starlight, she took notice of a body lying in the grass. Caution and alarm went through her system as she approached. Once she got within thirty feet, she noticed the slightly glowing changestar, the leather boots, deep blue shimmering hair. Fighter lay sprawled out on the grass, unmoving.

"FIGHTER!" Kakyuu screamed, fearing the worst. She rushed to Fighter's side, shaking her roughly.

"Fighter! Fighter!" she called worriedly. Fighter opened her eyes slowly. She was so tired..her head hurt...why was she moving? Who was shaking her? She blinked, and as her eyes focused, she found herself staring into the crimson eyes of her princess.

"H-hime.." Fighter whispered softly in surprise. Kakyuu sighed in relief.

"I was worried something had happened to you." Fighter scratched her head, sitting up and looking around. It was then she realized where she was.

"Gomen. I was looking at the stars and fell asleep."

Kakyuu eyed her starlight leader carefully, taking note the irritated, puffy eyes, the hoarse voice, the slow pained movements..

She knew something was up.

"Did something happen?" Kakyuu asked.

"Iie, it's just one of those nights when you can't sleep." Fighter lied. Obviously, she could...otherwise she wouldn't have been asleep in the first place.

"Let's go inside, you'll catch cold wearing that skimpy thing out here in the night breeze!" Kakyuu scolded, standing to her feet. She decided not to confront Fighter.

_I'm sure you will tell me when you are ready_

Fighter stood as well. Kakyuu led them back to her room, where she handed Fighter a set of sleeping clothes, shoving her to the bathroom. Fighter was too tired to object, to think, to make sense of anything. She did as she was told. Upon entering the bedroom area once more, Fighter blinked. Where was Kakyuu?

Suddenly, said princess emerged from the large walk in closet, spare pillow in hand.

"You'll join me, won't you?" She asked sweetly. Fighter nodded slightly, responding with the faintest of smiles. She laid upon the bed, noting that it was the most comfortable thing she had ever rested on. Soon the firey princess was next to her, her body curling up around an oddly shaped pillow. Fighter's senses were assailed with the soothing smell of osmanthus the second her hime laid next to her. Her lids began to droop, but she didn't sleep just yet. Her mind was still too active.

Fighter heard a soft whimper next to her, and turned her head slightly. It appeared her princess was having some sort of nightmare. Gingerly, Fighter lifted the hime into her arms, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, hime.." Fighter coaxed, placing a firm arm around the girl's small frame.

It was then that her eyes closed, and she slipped into a still, quiet, dreamless sleep.

**Preview:**

** "Don't you want revenge?"**

** "More than you know..." Destroyer said with a malicious smirk. Looks like her luck would turn up, after all..**

** "Where...is..Fighter!" Maker demanded angrily, shooting the guard her coldest stare.**

** "I..don't know!" The guard whimpered pitifully, "I haven't seen her..or her highness..!"**

** Maker growled at his incompetence, dropping him to the floor carelessly.**

** Where could her leader be?**


	34. On this Fateful Day

A/N:I said I'd see if I could finish this story off by the time school starts...very unlikely! Ah well, I'll try and get as far as I can. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Four: On this fateful day...

Morning came slower than Maker would have wished. Healer, who was still very much asleep on her was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Maker couldn't stand waiting any longer. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and got dressed. Once she was out of her room, she immediately went to Fighter's, knocking urgently on the door.

"Fighter! I know you're upset...but would you please let me talk?" Maker pleaded. No response. Maker turned the knob in hopes Fighter had left her door unlocked. And she had. Maker breathed a sigh of relief and entered...only to find the room empty.

"Strange.."

_Fighter never wakes up this early. Unless..she couldn't sleep?_

Now that was a much more logical explanation. Maker headed to the dining hall, certain she'd find her leader there. Even if she couldn't sleep, there's no way the indigo haired starlight would skimp breakfast. Her appetite was simply too large for that.

Maker entered the dining hall, only to find it vacant. She sighed heavily, slumping down in a chair. If Fighter wasn't in her room or here, she most likely didn't want to be found. She picked at her food disinterestedly, not really up for eating. She just really, really needed to talk to her leader.

"Ohayo gozaimasu..." a very sleepy Healer mumbled as she entered the room.

"How did you sleep, Healer?" Maker asked conversationally. Healer grinned.

"Wonderful, obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be up at the buttcrack of dawn, would I?"

Maker simply smiled at this response. Normally she would have laughed...but the nagging feeling inside her simply wouldn't let her. She knew her leader was hurting, and she wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from her.

Fighter woke up about midmorning. Kakyuu was curled up tightly to her, both arms grasping her waist tightly. She'd just have to wait until her hime woke up, she supposed. She sighed and closed her eyes again, but all she saw was that hauntingly perfect image..Maker, laid out upon her bed, picturesque elegance, as always, Healer, curled up on top of her, the gentlest expression on her face Fighter had ever seen.

Sadness over came Fighter, and once more tears began to fill in her eyes. She couldn't be mad at them, she decided. But it just hurt..so much. She wasn't sure she could ever look either of them straight in the eye again without crying. In all the memories she knew of, she never recalled something so painful happening. What was it with this lifetime that was so difficult, all around?

She swallowed hard, willing herself not to cry anymore. Maybe this was just fate. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be so loving as she had always been. She had never had to fight Destroyer at such a young, inexperienced age before. She was at least 20 the last time they had fought.

Despite her physical age, Fighter felt so much older. She supposed that's just how it went, once you've lived hundreds of lifetimes. Many of them were beginning to blur together. Kakyuu squirmed next to her slightly, catchign Fighter's attention.

She was proud to have such a caring princess. She would gladly give up her life to protect this caring girl. She too, seemed older than she was. The term "ageless" kept coming to Fighter's mind. Slowly, Kakyuu's crimson eyes flickered open, and a tiny smile came to her lips.

"Good Morning, Fighter."

"Morning, ouhi. How did you sleep?" Kakyuu grinned.

"Wonderful."

Kakyuu sat up slowly, supporting herself with her hands. Fighter stood up immediately, heading to the bathroom. Kakyuu tilted her head to a side curiously, wondering what the starlight leader was doing. A short time later, Fighter came out of the bathroom, wearing normal clothes.

"Fighter...why do you cry so?" Kakyuu asked gently, standing up. Fighter blinked.

"What do you mean, hime?"

Kakyuu's face took on a sad look for a moment.

"I know you're upset, but..why?"

Fighter laughed bitterly. "I guess you could say I fell in love with someone I could never have."

"I...cannot tell you. Gomen." Fighter said quietly.

Kakyuu felt her heart soar. Fighter didn't want to tell her..because she was the object of her affections, right? It must be! Kakyuu felt like every dream, every wish she had ever made was about to come true. She held back her elation, as Fighter still seemed fairly upset.

"My dearest Fighter, whomever it is that you love, is a very lucky person. Do not belittle yourself so. I know of no one else so deserving of happiness." Kakyuu comforted, holding Fighter's hands within her own.

_Such a warm light that you have, princess. It's like you're chasing the pain away.._

"A-arrigatou.." Fighter said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

In the weeks that followed, Fighter made a conscious effort to avoid her comrades. Unknowingly, Kakyuu helped her to this end. Many nights Fighters spent in her princess' room, most mornings they had a servant bring them breakfast. Fighter followed her princess throughout the day, not just to protect her, but to keep her company as well. Healer and Maker began to hang together more, seeing as Fighter and the princess were busy with each other.

Healer sat in a chair, sketching a portrait of Taiki, who was laid out on her bed reading. She wondered what had happened to her friend...and crush. Ever since that night..when they had fallen asleep together..Maker had somehow gotten colder. Healer couldn't even remember the last time her stoic comrade had laughed.

Out Reaches:

"Sailor Star Destroyer...is this what you've been reduced to?"

Destroyer growled.

"Who are you! What do you know!"

An ominous laughter followed, and a woman appeared before Destroyer, glad head to toe in gold.

"I am the strongest Sailor Senshi in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia! Join me, and gain a power that surpasses even your own."

"Why should I?" Destroyer asked suspiciously.

"I will let you personally kill Sailor Star Fighter, so long as you follow my orders."

Destroyer paused for a minute. Gaining a new power, getting vengeance, it sounded too good to be true.

"Don't you want revenge?"

"More than you know." Destroyer said with a malicious smirk. Looks like her luck would turn up after all.

She didn't care what it ended up costing her. She wanted Fighter to pay.

"Good...now give me your star seed!" Galaxia yelled, aiming two razor sharp beams at Destroyer.

Panic filled Destroyer. Star Seed? How could she ever fight anyone if she wasn't a Sailor Senshi anymore? Destroyer's pained scream echoed loudly as her body slumped to the floor.

Healer gasped, dropping her pen and sketchbook.

"Is something wrong?" Maker asked.

"A brilliant shine just went out..." Healer whispered, pain and dread filling her heart. Maker quickly crossed the room, placing comforitng arms around the smaller light.

"Shh...it's alright...who's was it?" Maker asked.

"I..I don't know..but I do know..it was a starlight."

_Fighter...?_

Maker's heart felt like it dropped through the floor. Healer caught Maker's stunned look, and smiled slightly.

"It was so far away...I do not believe that it was our leader." Maker breathed a sigh of relief, but the worry returned.

"Destroyer..if she's gone, does that mean there's a threat in the outer reaches?" Maker asked quietly.

"I..I don't know. Maybe we should talk to Fighter about this." Healer said with a sigh. Neither of them had talked to their leader in ages. There was simply no need, no reason to. In fact, they hadn't even crossed paths with their leader. She was often training, that much they knew, as she often had the palace guards training with her. Healer was always having to tend to their injuries.

Briefly, she wondered if Fighter ever got injured, and if she did, did she take care of it herself? Or was there someone else who did?

"Healer!" Maker hissed, trying to get her silver haired companions attention.

"Hm?"

Maker rolled her eyes. "Let's go find her." Healer nodded, following after her comrade. For some reason, she felt nervous, and a bit uneasy. It felt as if something was about to happen.

The pair scoured the castle, but no sign of Fighter was found. Perhaps she was out of town? Maker spotted a guard, one that was usually in charge of keeping watch of Kakyuu. Surely he might know something.

"Hey!" she yelled, getting his attention.

"Yes, Maker-sama?"

"Where's Fighter?"

A pause. "I am not authorized to tell you her whereabouts."

Maker growled, grabbing the man by his collar forcefully, lifting him off the ground and slamming him against the wall.

"I don't think you understand...this is important!" she hissed. Healer just watched in amazement. What had gotten into Maker so suddenly?

"Where...is..Fighter!" Maker demanded angrily, shooting the guard her coldest stare.

"I..don't know!" The guard whimpered pitifully, "I haven't seen her..or her highness..!"

Maker growled at his incompetence, dropping him to the floor carelessly.

Where could her leader be?

Fighter and Kakyuu were sitting outside in the gardens, enjoying the lovely day. They were eating a quiet, peaceful lunch, talking quietly about aspirations and dreams they had. Fighter had been dead silent for several minutes, earning some concern from Kakyuu.

"Fighter, what's wrong?" Kakyuu asked suddenly.

Fighter shivered slightly as a cold, foreboding breeze blew.

"Something is coming." Fighter whispered, greatly wishing she had Healer's abilities for sensing danger. A sound to her right. Fighter bolted up, grabbing the princess, shoving her behind her. She waited, she could hear the princess' panicked breaths of fear.

"I said I'd protect you.." Fighter whispered quietly to reassure her. Kakyuu clutched onto Fighter's arm, peering around her.

"Ah, Fighter..sharp as ever." an eerily familiar voice echoed about.

"Destroyer...!" Fighter growled, "You know the rule." Fighter pushed the princess further behind her, taking a battle stance.

A laugh. Fighter looked up and around slightly, having a hard time placing where it was coming from. Then Destroyer materialized in front of her. Fighter's eyes narrowed.

"Why have you come?"

"To get revenge. I will prove my superiority to you."

"I'm tired of hearing your crap- I told you the conditions, you disobeyed. Accept your punishment." Fighter ground out.

"Go ahead and try." Destroyer taunted.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Destroyer held still as the attack hit her, doing no damage.

"Impossible!"

Destroyer laughed. "Now what shall you do, oh fearless leader?"

"Fighter!" Kakyuu screamed. Fighter wihpped around, seeing her princess backing up slowly, as two very oddly dressed women appeared in front of her. Fighter ran to her side, hand raised in the air ready to attack.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Sailor Alum-"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Iyaaa! How ruuude!" The girl with long teal hair screeched as she narrowly missed the attack.

"Who are you!" Fighter demanded, her hand gripping Kakyuu's wrist tightly, her mind racing. How was she supposed to fight _three_ very powerful enemies, while still protecting her princess? It just wasn't possible!

"Well I was _trying _to tell you before you interrupted!" The girl said with a huff.

"We are the Sailor Anima-Mates! In servitude to Sailor Galaxia!" The other proud finished, flicking her violet hair behind her.

"Galaxia..." Fighter repeated, the name didn't sound familiar in the slightest. Fighter heard footsteps behind her, and knew that Destroyer was approaching.

"Hime, I need you to run to Healer and Maker. I'll try to hold them here, alright?" Kakyuu nodded slowly, picking up her dress, taking off running. The one with violet hair made a move to follow her, but Fighter blocked her path.

"Picking on a princess isn't honorable, you know." Fighter seethed. The girl shrugged.

"I don't care, I'm after star seeds!"

"Star..seeds..?" Fighter asked.

"The tiny star that gives life to every living thing! They're so preeettyyyy..." The teal one cooed.

Fighter's expression hardened. They must be talking about the sailor crystals.

"I will never let you have mine, or my princess'!"

"Hmm...Metal Papillon-san, don't you think Galaxia-sama has probably already taken the star seeds of the others?" The teal one asked.

Heavy Metal Papillon grinned. "Most likely."

Fighter gasped. She had to get to the others and warn them! She turned to run, but stopped when she heard an attack being directed at her.

"Star Critical Discharge!"

Fighter leapt high into the air, easily dodging the attack. She hoped to god she wasn't too late. She willed her feet to move faster as she raced down the hallways. A shrill scream reached her ears.

"Kakyuu!"

Turning around a corner, she saw a figure clad in gold hovering over her princess, who had obviously sustained an injury. A lage area of her crimson dress was darkened with her blood.

"Oi! Shouldn't you be looking for a new wardrobe instead of picking on princesses!" Fighter shouted, desperate to get the attention off of her hime. The woman in the gaudy gold outfit whirled around, snarling.

"Didn't Destroyer take your star seed yet?" She hissed. Fighter smirked.

"Nope. All three of them couldn't catch me." Fighter said nonchalantly, trying to buy time. She saw her princess slowly getting to her feet, walking away as quickly as she could muster.

"No matter, I will claim your star seed now!" Galaxia shouted, aiming her arms up. The strange bracelets on her wrists glowed, before shooting razor sharp attacks out. Fighter leapt high into the air once again, avoiding the attack. She landed inches from Galaxia, giving the corrupt senshi a heavy blow to the stomache.

"Too slow." Fighter taunted. Galaxia staggered back a bit.

"PAPILLON! SIREN! WHERE ARE YOU!" she screeched loudly. A few seconds later, said Anima-Mates were racing towards the scene, obviously out of breath.

The two Anima-mates stood proudly infront of Galaxia, forming an effective shield. Fighter took her battle stance.

"Galactica Inflation!" they shouted, both using the same attack.

"Star Serious Laser!" The laser quickly over powered the attack, stunning them.

"Iyaaa! Scary!" Siren squealed. Just then Destroyer appeared, bowing before Galaxia.

"Destroyer! Take Fighter's star seed like I told you to! I can't believe it takes three of you pathetic wretches to take one star seed!"

Destroyer nodded, ignoring the insult.

"Say goodbye, Fighter." She said maliciously, readying her bracelets. Fighter took her stance, preparing an attack towards Destroyer.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

At the last second, Fighter caught movement from her left, Metal Papillon was preparing to attack her as well. In one fluid motion Fighter swung around, blasting the Anima-mate back, stepping aside to narrowly miss Destroyer's attack.

"Ahh! Galaxia-sama!" Papillon said, panting heavily. "He-Help me!" she whimpered, struggling to stand up. Galaxia growled angrily.

"Pathetic!" she yelled, taking the bracelets from Papillon. Fighter watched in surprise as the anima-mate screamed in protest, slowly disappearing into nothing but sparkles.

"Let this be a lesson to you both, do not make me angry!" Galaxia said with a laugh, vanishing.

Healer gasped. They had been searching for their leader for some time, Healer had decided to go out towards town. As she approached, she saw it in flames. Flames..everywhere. As far as she could see. Ominous black lightning was coming from the sky, destroyign buildings, everything... People were screaming as they were being killed.

She turned on her heel, racing back towards the castle. She had to get to Maker to tell her what was going on.

Kakyuu made it away from the enemies, clutching her side. She was bleeding heavily. She wouldn't survive if she didn't get away from here. She watched sadly, as the beautiful weather was quickly over come by darkness and destruction.

She had to go find it, the Kibou no Hikari, the only chance they could possibly stand against this dangerous new enemy. It pained her heart greatly to leave her senshi behind, her home, her world..but this was just something she had to do. She felt her body disappear as she became a red butterfly, flying far away from the destruction of her planet, leaving the fragrant smell of osmanthus in her wake.


	35. The War Rages On

Chapter Thirty Five: The War Rages On

Maker rounded a corner, suddenly hearing a great deal of noise. She sped off down the hallway. She could faintly hear her leader's voice calling out an attack. She froze when she came to the scene. Fighter was holding off two attackers, the princess was no where in sight.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

She aimed the attack at Destroyer, as she had a clear shot of her side. The attack caught Destroyer by surprise, knocking her onto her rear. Maker ran to Fighter's side.

"Daijobu?" Maker asked concerned. It was the first time she had spoken to Fighter in..months.

"Hai, I'm alright." Fighter said, a bit out of breath.

"Now that the reunions over, I'll take your star seed!" Destroyer said with a laugh, aiming her bracelets to Maker, who seemed frozen to the spot.

"Watch out!" Fighter screamed, tackling Maker to the floor. The golden discs bounced around the room wildly. Fighter stood to her feet, preparing an attack.

"STAR SERIO- AHHHHhhh!" Fighter screamed as the golden discs double backed, going straight through her. She fell to her knees slowly, watching as her Sailor Crystal appeared. Maker looked on with horrified eyes, unable to breathe, think or move.

"Got her!" Destroyer said victoriously.

Just then Healer came tumbling in through the window, deciding that as being the fastest way to the area.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

Just as Destroyer reached for Fighter's Sailor Crystal, which shone with an indigo brilliance, an attack collided with her, causing her to double over in pain. Maker raced over to her leader, cradling her in her arms as her body slowly became transparent.

"Fighter! Hang on! Come on!" Maker pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. Fighter smiled softly in response.

Healer wasted no time getting up in Destroyer's face. Despite being the least physically inclined of the group, she found strength in her fury. She dealt multiple heavy blows to Destroyer, distracting her long enough to grab Fighter's Sailor Crystal that was still floating in the air, waiting to be claimed.

Gently, she handed the Crystal to Maker.

"See if you can give it back to her, I'll try and hold them off."

Maker nodded numbly, her leader was a mere shadow now, her body was turning to sparkles and floating away.

"Seiya, don't go. Not yet. Not now..we need you.." Maker pleaded, holding the Crystal near her leader. A flash of light filled the room, blinding all of them. When Maker's and Healer's eyes finally stopped stinging, Fighter stood next to them, seemingly unharmed.

"Now that I know just what your attacks do Destroyer, you can't stand a change." Fighter said with a tiniest smirk.

"Iyaaa! HOW SCARY! She lived through having her Crystal Taken! I'm out of here!" Siren squealed, disappearing in a very odd looking box with strange words on it. Destroyer growled.

"Useless, wannabe Sailor Senshi..."

It's just you and us now, Destroyer." Maker said calmly. Words cannot express the relief she felt at her leader's safe return. She had thought...she had thought that she was going to lose her forever...

"Hm, so it is. Where is your princess, might I ask?" Destroyer said with a slight smirk. Healer's and Maker's eyes widened. Where _was_ their princess?

"Fighter...where's hime?" Maker whispered. Fighter gave her a sad smile.

"I am uncertain, but I do know she's safe, for now.."

"Yes, for now! Because soon Galaxia-sama will have hunted her down and taken the Royal Crystal of Kinmoku!_" _Destroyer said with dark glee.

Fighter's eyes narrowed. "Healer, follow hime, she couldn't have gone far. Maker and I can handle things here."

"Hai, leader." Healer said, saluting Fighter before taking off running. Once she reached the balcony she became a ray of green light, speeding off towards the fading trail of sparkles, following her princess.

"Spreading yourselves thin, aren't you?" Destroyer asked boredly.

"I can handle you by myself. Maker, can you please go and try to protect the people? I have a feeling things are getting out of hand in town."

"Of course. Don't worry about me." Maker said, and she too took off running to do her leader's bidding, although worry and dread for her leader filled her heart. But she couldn't let that sway her. She was a soldier, she listened to her leader, and she would complete her mission. If her leader's actions got herself killed, it was of little concern to her.

"You and me, Destroyer.." Fighter hissed, circling her opponent.

"I am well aware of that fact. Are you ready to lose? You know, if you join us, you won't die."

"I am not a power hungry traitor like you, Destroyer. I earn my strength and my powers. You don't deserve to be called a Sailor Senshi, our sole purpose for existence is to protect and serve. You have done neither in your entire existence."

"Hmph, so be it." Destroyer said, charging towards Fighter. Fighter moved to the side, extending her leg enough to send Destroyer stumbling. Fighter moved in quickly, punching and kicking at Destroyer mercilessly. Destroyer could not keep up with the leader's quick movements.

"How does it feel, Destroyer?" Fighter asked, smirking slightly.

"Na-ni?" Destroyer stared at the indigo haired light stupidly.

"To be completely useless..." Fighter trailed, punching Destroyer hard in the stomach. "To have no reason for existence..."

Destroyer screamed in rage, how _dare _she call her useless!

"STAR CRITICAL DISCHARGE!"

Fighter agilely moved out of the way. "That's all you've got?"

This enraged Destroyer. In her wrath she attacked at Fighter rapidly, and clumsily. This was the chance Fighter was waiting for.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Fighter poured all of her power into the attack. She had never attacked with the intent to kill before. Until now. Destroyer was no Sailor senshi. She had sold her soul to Galaxia. She had the blood of innocents on her hands. Justice was served.

Destroyer laid on the cool marble floor, unmoving. She could feel her life slowly slipping away, as her blood, her life force slowly drained away from her. She was suddenly aware of someone next to her.

"It's a shame it had to come to this. You could've died a more honorable death, you know." Fighter said sadly, removing Destroyer's changestar.

"Hmph..." Destroyer grunted contemptuously. She didn't need Fighter's pity. She gazed up slightly, watching the starlight leader. She looked sad, and on closer inspection, Destroyer noticed a single tear going down her face...

"Tears are weak, Fighter." Fighter merely growled in response.

"It's just a shame you didn't let us help you, is all. Maybe it was my fault..but there's nothing we can do now. Sayounara..."

Destroyer's eyes widened as Fighter tightened her grip on the changestar, and the small shattered pieces dropped to the floor.

She was to never be reborn again...

Darkness over came her, and the last thing she heard was Fighter's heel clicks down the hall.

_ Was Fighter right? Was there hope for me, at some point?_

Maker was trying frantically to round the people up and get them away from the city. That's where things were the worst. There were anima-mates around every corner, unleashing their star seed stealing attacks. The people didn't stand a chance. Not only could they not fight back..but those that were taken quickly became monsters themselves, terrorizing those that had escaped the attacks. What would she do? They were still people, but she had no way of healing them.

What would Fighter do?

"Star Maker!"

Maker turned at her leader's voice. There she was, running towards her, not a scratch on her. Had she beaten Destroyer so easily? Had she let her go again?

She couldn't imagine her leader being so cold as to actually _kill_. But this was a serious emergency for the entire system, so...who knows?

"Leader!" Maker replied, running to meet her.

"What's going on here? Where'd all these monsters come from?"

Maker sighed heavily. "When the anima-mates use the star stealing attack on a normal being...they become a monster."

Fighter gasped. "So, all these monsters, were once people?"

Maker nodded sadly.

"Have you figured out a way to heal them?"

"Iie, we truly don't have those kinds of powers...I know hime does, but she's gone now..we should go after her."

Fighter's eyes narrowed.

"You want to leave these people behind?"

"Fighter, we don't have a choice! Our primary duty is to her!" Maker argued, gripping her leader's shoulders tightly.

"Go then. I will stay. I'm not going to turn my back on the people of Kinmoku. They need me. They need us. They are frightened, can't you see! If we leave, they have no hope.."

"Fighter.." Maker said, her voice softening, "I know that, demo...what good are we dead?"

Fighter just pushed past Maker. Maker found herself torn. Should she go after her princess? Surely Galaxia was hot on her tail. Healer was with her, but would they really be enough to stand a chance?

She watched her leader, trying to buy the people time to escape, blasting attacks at the anima-mates uselessly. She was able to take one or two down...but would it make a difference?In all of her past lives...Maker had always chosen her duty over staying with Fighter.

That was why Fighter always died before the rest of them. She refused to let anything happen to _anyone_. Maker sighed, running to catch up with her leader. She never wanted to lose her again...

Fighter smirked as she felt Maker's back press up against hers. "Thought you weren't going to make it." "I had to make a choice."

"And?"

"I chose you."

Fighter felt her heart warm slightly at Maker's words, but chose not to dwell on them. They were quickly being surrounded by a growing number of monsters. Phages, she realized they were called also had the ability to steal star seeds, creating an even bigger problem. As Fighter glanced around the city, she saw not a single Kinmokan that had not been killed or transformed. She noticed a phage nearing her, with malicious intent. She raised her arm to call out her attack.

"Fighter!" Maker scolded, "You're just going to...kill them?" Maker asked, absolutely horrified.

"There is no other way, Maker..."

Maker didn't want to agree, but knew deep down, she had to.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

The pair fought on like that until nightfall. They were both exhausted, and they hadn't made a dent in the number of phages. Many of the anima-mates had disappeared, off to god knows where. But there were still a few around, wreaking havoc on what was left. Fighter noticed even the trees and plants seemed to be withering away. The dark red clouds that filled the sky was blocking out the starlight, and without it the greenery was dying off. Soon the animal populations would die out as well...and with it, whomever was still alive.

"Maker...let's leave."

"Fighter...I thought you were staying."

Fighter shook her head slowly. "I...I don't think there's anything we can do to save this place now. The only hope we have is our hime...she may be able to restore our planet. We've lost this battle. But the war rages on. We cannot let Galaxia take over other systems."

"Alright.." Maker said sadly. Tears were forming in her eyes. Somehow, she felt she had failed her home. In two flashes of light, they were both gone, as wandering stars, looking for the princess they cherished so, the only person who could restore their home.

Self-doubt, hatred, hopelessness.. these things didn't begin to cover how Fighter was feeling. She felt she had failed them all. Destroyer.. she should have tried to help her before it was too late. Maybe, with Destroyer's help, they could have beaten off Galaxia's attack. Maybe...if Fighter was stronger, she could have put the anima-mates down before they caused such an uproar in the city...

Fighter knew she had failed. As a senshi, she had failed to protect the planet she was sworn to. As a guardian, she had failed to protect Kakyuu. She had escaped yes, but she was badly injured. As a leader, she had failed to keep her team strong. The distance she had put between herself and Maker and Healer...maybe, if they had been closer before the attack, they could've stood a stronger defense against the attack. Fighter tore through the galaxy, her heart heavy with guilt, searching for a sign of Healer or her princess.

Maker felt nothing. Just emptiness. Her mind kept replaying when she had thought she lost Fighter. It was the scariest thing she had ever seen. What would she have done with out Fighter? Without her guidance? How would any of them be able to go on to fight Galaxia?

It was simple, they couldn't. They needed her. And that's what scared her the most...


	36. Chasin' After You

A/N: This is my looooongest story ever! Can you believe it! But don't worry folks, it ain't over yet ;)

Chapter Thirty Six: Chasin' After You

Maker and Fighter were not traveling among the stars for long before they caught a glimpse of a green shooting star. They pressed onwards, desperate to catch up with their comrade, and eventually, their princess.

Maker kept her mind clear. All that mattered was catching up and protecting their princess.

Fighter on the other hand...her mind was a whirlwind.

She felt like she was in some strange dream. Did all those things really happen? Was she really chasing across the galaxy after her princess?

Was their home..really gone? Was everyone truly dead?

...Did she kill Destroyer?

No matter how much Fighter wished none of those things happened, she knew in her heart they had. It wasn't her fault Destroyer was a traitor. But it was her fault Kinmoku fell so easily. It was her fault the four of them were now wandering stars, waiting for their doom.

Was that it? Were they really just waiting for Galaxia and her minions to find and destroy them? She hoped not. Fighter needed something to believe in, anything! There was no hope for their home now, she was almost certain of it, though she would not allow her comrades to know she felt this way.

Fighter didn't know how long they were traveling like that. She didn't feel tired, or hungry..or anything. Just numb. Suddenly it seemed they had caught up with their comrade, Healer. She was on a planet, for some odd reason or other. Maker and Fighter agreed to see what was up.

Once on the planet, they managed to meet up with her quickly.

"I'm glad you guys caught up. I can feel her...Galaxia...she's coming soon. We have to stop her from reaching our princess." Healer said wearily. Fighter nodded in agreement.

"We will fight." Fighter confirmed, looking about. "But for now, let's rest. We'll be no use as tired as we are." Maker and Healer agreed silently, and they laid out on the ground. The Starlights didn't even care if we were found by the indigenous species. What could they possibly to do Sailor Senshi?

Fighter did not know how long they slept like that, in that deep slumber that was their depression. They had lost everything. All they had now was each other.. and their will to fight.

When the lights woke up, everything was utter chaos. Sitting up, Fighter saw a phage run by, chasing one of the higher lifeforms of this odd planet. She quickly shook the others awake and they mentally prepared ourselves for battle. This planet, it was losing already. It had no guardians, the lifeforms were still primitive.

_ Why attack it? Did Galaxia come here looking for us?_

_ Was this destruction...our fault?_

"Over there!" Healer yelled suddenly, pointing out an anima-mate. The more of them they took down, the better off they'd be, right?

_Less of them to chase down our princess.._

_ Princess..I hope you're safe._

The Starlights called out their attacks, killing many phages, and a couple of the anima-mates. The stronger ones escaped their grasp. Galaxia never showed. Fighter wasn't sure if she should be worried or relieved.

Soon they were off again, chasing after the faint trail of their princess. She was so far away now. She obviously hadn't stopped. Fighter couldn't figure out why for the life of her. Wasn't she injured? What was she looking for? Was she just running? Fighter hoped she knew where she was going, what she wanted to do. Time quickly became nonexistence to them.

They'd stop on various planets, taking our needed rest. How the princess kept it up was beyond any of them. Usually by the time they awoke the planet was being destroyed. Planets were being destroyed within a day. Fighter never thought so much destruction was even possible. These minions of Galaxia, the anima-mates, they are vicious killers.

_And so...we must be heartless, cold warriors to survive._

_ Survival..I never thought it was something I'd have to struggle so hard to achieve._

"Fighter.." Maker said gently, shaking her away from her depressing thoughts.

"Hm?"

I looked at her now, carefully examining her tired features. It was the first I had looked, or even thought of her this way since before our home was attacked. She had Healer, didn't she? And yet..they did not even seem close. In fact, I seemed closer to the two of them than they seemed to each other. What was going on?

Her lavender eyes held such a deep sadness and despair.. I..I wish I could take it away, but I know I cannot. How do you erase the pain of losing everything you've ever loved, everything you've ever known? How do you numb the ache of knowing you had nowhere to return to? The doubt that rises as you search and search, but only find the faintest trail of your princess? Or the hopelessness you feel, when yet another planet succumbs to Galaxia's insatiable bloodlust.

"We..we should get moving." She said finally, standing up.

_Liar._

She was going to say something. But she didn't. Why? Why can't she just tell me? Who knows when our last day will be. Maybe mine would be tonight. It'd be nice to rest forever..but I know I mustn't. They depend on me too much.

It was then I realized something. I had not dreamed since our home was destroyed. All I had for hope, was the fading memories with my friends, and what I had dreamt about in our past lives. Those precious few moments..they were becoming so distant to me..I began to wonder...had they really happened to me? Or was it just a dream, like this miserable situation had to be? There was no way this was real. Who could possibly be so powerful as to take out a planet in a day?

"Watch out!" Maker screamed. I glanced back briefly, to see Maker knock Healer to the ground as a star seed stealing attack whizzed over head, crashing into a building. I watched them for a moment, I saw the concern and worry etched on Maker's face. Then it changed, ever so slightly. I saw it, that soft expression in Maker's eyes as she asked Healer if she was alright. The same expression I knew I had as I watched Maker, wishing that look was for me.

Healer stared at Maker. Why had she jumped at her so suddenly, to protect her? What if Maker had ended up being hurt? Healer felt it then, love...

_Does...Maker love me?_

Fighter turned sharply, to face the anima-mate that had attempted to hurt her friends.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

The anima mate narrowly dodged her attack, disappearing in a tall rectangular box with strange writing on it. It would seem to be a popular method of escape for this enemy. Fighter ran to her friends.

"Are you two ok?"

"Hai.." Maker said, standing up slowly, offering Healer her hand. The smaller light smiled ever so slightly, placing her dainty hand with in Maker's, allowing herself to be pulled up.

Sharp pain in the chest over came Fighter. Shecouldn't do this anymore. She couldn't love her. She _wouldn't_ love her. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be in this life. And as she turned away from them, taking off as a shooting star once more, she said goodbye to her love for her cold comrade.

Healer was stunned a bit at the sudden sadness she felt from her leader. What..was wrong? This intense sadness, she had hardly ever experienced someone feeling this way before..it was like...a bittersweet goodbye..

Maker watched, a bit confused as her leader took off suddenly, without any warning. She and Healer became rays of light as well, following their leader.

She wasn't sure just what had come over her when she saw that attack approaching her comrade. She knew she didn't want to lose a friend..but there was something more.

Memory replaced reality. It was as if she was seeing Fighter being attacked again. She couldn't hold herself back. She couldn't feel that biting pain again, that pain of watching her leader fading slowly within her arms. As she slowly recovered from knocking her friend to the ground, she thought of her...Fighter..

She was so glad her leader lived that day. If Healer hadn't come in just then...it'd be the two of them. Chasing after their princess. Could she even do it without Fighter? Was it even possible?

Would they have even made it off of Kinmoku?

Maker decided then; once their mission was complete, she would confess how she felt to Fighter. This was perhaps the most traumatic thing the three of them had ever gone through. It was beginning to teach Maker many things...namely..you don't know what you have til it's gone. Oh how she would have regretted _everything_ had her leader faded out that day!

Never telling her about her true feelings, how she wanted to kiss and hold her. How she wanted to do silly, romantic things with her on Lover's day. All these chances never taken..she was beginning to regret it already. But for now she couldn't dwell on these things. She had her mission, she had to find her princess.

They soon found themselves in a strange system, with nine planets orbiting one very large star. They could feel their princess' warmth... they were getting close to her! They moved as fast as they could, desperate to meet up with her once again. The sparkling trail landed on the third planet of the system, which Maker identified as being named "Earth".

Upon landing, the Starlights looked about. Tall buildings were everywhere, and there were people busying themselves in the streets. In a way, it reminded them of Kinmoku...these people..were more like themselves than any they had ever seen. Realizing their fuku's would definitely draw attention, the three de-transformed and began to walk down the street. Their princess couldn't have gone far.

Fighter paused as she saw her reflection in the window. It unnerved her a little, really. It was the first time she had seen herself in a very, very, long time.

_Since home was destroyed..._

She was much taller now, and a bit leaner too, and she noticed that her chest was finally the appropriate size to fill her fuku. She had grown up.

_Just how long were we out searching for?_

Fighter noticed the other two looking at their reflections as well. They had all changed so much..in their eyes was that sad, hopeless, lost look. Here they were, on a strange planet, breathing in disgusting air, looking for their lost princess. They hadn't much time, they knew that much. Galaxia would come soon, if she wasn't already staking the place out.

"Come on.." Fighter encouraged, tugging gently at Healer's wrist.

The three continued on down the street, wondering what was to become of them, all the while knowing deep down that this planet would change them, irrevocably, forever.

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was bit..odd. Basically, I wanted to go into a bit more into detail about the starlights' journey to Earth than the anime or manga did..without it being lengthy and boring. So it was essentially a summary highlighting a couple of the more important moments.

Yes, I truly believe it took the starlights _years_ to reach Earth. Why? They were constantly stopping to fight Galaxia's minions for one.

Ontop of that, in one scene, where Taiki laughs because of Usagi, Seiya and Yaten comment it was the first they had seen him laugh in years. One would assume Taiki was quite joyous while their home was still good and healthy.

For two, they were following their princess. In the manga, anime and musicals, Kakyuu admits that what she was searching for was the Kibou no Hikari. Meaning, Kakyuu didn't know _where_ it was, so she was going slower than she would if she was just traveling. Plus she was injured.

Why did I have Kakyuu become injured? Well ladies and gents, if you remember correctly, in the anime Kakyuu was hidden in an incense burner and found by Chibi Chibi because she was injured and needed to rest. So I just went along with that theme.

But don't worry, we have plenty of time before this story catches up with the Sailor Stars arc, because well...these ladies have to figure out how to become male, don't they? :) **(laughing evilly)**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the rest of the story! Don't forget, review!


	37. You want us to do what!

Chapter Thirty Seven: You want us to do _what?_

"I'm hungry!" Yaten whined suddenly. They had been walking for hours, trying to figure out how to assimilate for the time being, to be able to truly focus on the search for their princess

"Yaten, on this planet you need to have money to purchase food. We have no money. To get money we must get jobs. First we must figure out how to get a job, and work on learning the language." Taiki explained calmly, although she was becoming a bit worried as well. Yaten growled in annoyance, folding her arms. Taiki had a point.

Seiya remained quiet for a long while, deep in thought. Suddenly she stopped walking, causing Yaten to crash into her.

"OI! Seiya! Don't stop so suddenly!" Yaten scolded, although Seiya ignored her complaints.

"Why don't you two wait here? I'll be back in a couple minutes." Seiya said suddenly, gesturing to the nearby bench. The bench looked incredibly tempting to Yaten, and so she sat down immediately.

"Seiya, we shouldn't split up!" Taiki protested.

"I'll be fast, promise." Seiya said with a wink, and in was quickly out of sight. Taiki sighed and sat down.

"Where do you think she's going?" Yaten asked quietly.

"I..I don't know. It's hard to try to figure out what's going on in that head of hers."

"She was awfully quiet..." Yaten surmised. Taiki nodded solemnly.

The two sat in companionable silence, and Yaten was beginning to feel drowsy, supporting her head with her hand when something was shoved in her face.

"Here." Seiya said quietly. Yaten blinked and scrunched her nose slightly at the smell.

"_What the hell is that?"_ She asked with disgust, stressing everyword. Seiya rolled her eyes.

"Food. Shut up and eat." Seiya ordered, sitting between Yaten and Taiki, handing the tall light a similar object. Yaten grimaced, wondering just what kind of concoction was in this..meat...with..a roll...and ominously colored sauce on it. Her stomache growling shut up any protest she might have.

"Seiya...how did you get this?" Taiki asked quietly.

"Does it matter?" Seiya said with a sigh. She knew stealing was wrong...but. This was their survival. It didn't matter what the cost was, they had to keep going, until they found their princess, until they found their home. Taiki and Yaten finished the food relatively quickly, and stood.

"Arrigatou..." Yaten whispered softly, offering Seiya a rare smile.

"Ready to go?" Seiya said. Taiki nodded and they continued on their way.

"I've been observing, and this society is not all that different from our own, better jobs are reserved for those with intelligence and education, although if you have talent you can be quite popular." Taiki stated.

Seiya nodded. "I have a feeling..it will take us a while to find Kakyuu on this crowded planet. It's best we plan to stay longer."

"Agreed." Taiki said.

"I thought..it'd be good..if we found something where we'd be seen everywhere...they call them 'celebrities' people who act, or sing...their pictures are everywhere. Surely..our princess can find us if we do such a thing."

"It's a good idea Seiya, but how? We really don't have any talent, you know."

"I..I know.."

"We shouldn't plaster our faces everywhere! We'll draw too much attention to ourselves and Galaxia will find us! We can't find hime if we're being tailed by her minions!" Yaten protested.

Taiki sighed. "She has a point..."

Seiya growled in frustration. Now what were they going to do?

"We should try and observe more about this planet. Come on, that place looks promising." Taiki suggested, pointing to a local day club. Fighter nodded, and Yaten simply sighed. No use arguing with Taiki, ever.

Once inside they found a person up on stage, singing quietly. The atmosphere was quiet, and candles illuminated the tables. Yaten grinned, liking the place already. The starlights hung about in the back, observing in silence. The song finished, the singer took a bow, and surprisingly sat down at a table.

A man came up onto the stage. "Thank you very kindly, Aino-san. Is there anyone else who'd like to come up and sing for us! It's karaoke night! Come on, ladies and gents, don't be shy!"

Seiya made her move forward, but was stopped when Taiki grabbed her wrist.

"Are you insane?" Taiki hissed, "You have such a strong accent, they'll KNOW you're not from around here. Seiya shrugged. "If I have any talent, we may have a shot of this. Now let _go._" Seiya hissed.

Taiki grudgingly obeyed.

Seiya strode confidently towards the stage, flicking her hair behind her. She had no idea what she was going to sing, in all honesty. She knew plenty of songs in her native tongue, but none here, although this simple language, she had picked up much of it already. She closed her eyes, pulling the microphone off the stand, bringing it up to her mouth.

"Chasin' after you, over infinity, that fragrance no one can hide..."

Seiya couldn't believe she was making up the lyrics as she was going and doing so well. Although her sad, slow voice didn't seem to fit the song quite right. She imagined it being a bit more lively...she smiled inwardly as the gears began to turn in her head.

The song was short, as she didn't wish to push her luck and draw it out. She bowed slightly, returning to the darkened corner of the room where her comrades were waiting.

"Seiya...that was good." Yaten whispered excitedly, earning a smile from her leader.

"You know, you may have something here." Taiki said quietly.

"Singing like this...I think..she may find us easily if we become popular." Seiya stated, a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"It is a distinct possibility." Taiki affirmed.

"If we sang to find her though, wouldn't it seem strange? This earthlings are extremely gender bound. I haven't seen a single same gender couple all day!" Yaten exclaimed.

Taiki looked worried for a moment.

"You have a point- singing for our princess, saying that we miss her, it would seem very odd- we'd be much less likely to become popular." Taiki reasoned. Seiya sighed heavily.

"Now what?" Seiya asked.

"I'm out of ideas." Taiki said with a sigh, resting her hand on her forehead. Seiya stood in silence for a long while. Her comrades knew better than to speak, for they knew she was thinking deeply.

"Why..don't we present ourselves as men?" Seiya asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Taiki asked, blinking. Had her leader lost her mind?

"We'd certainly become famous as the three best looking guys around. Our songs would get played at all sorts of girly hangouts- surely our princess would hear us and recognize us eventually. Plus it'd only be natural that we'd be singing about the beautiful girl from out dreams..." Seiya explained slowly.

"A worthy idea, Seiya, but how?"

Seiya grinned, grabbing her comrades by the wrists, leading them towards the back of the club.

"Where are we going exactly?" Yaten asked irritatedly. If this was another one of Seiya's pranks...

"A place where no one can see us, midget." Seiya said, stating what she thought was obvious.

"Oh..right." Even Yaten was baffled by her own stupidity. Seiya quickly ushered them into an empty dressing room, closing the door and locking it.

"Okay...now aside from wearing the proper clothing from this planet and wrapping our chests, how can we appear more...masculine?" Taiki wondered allowed, earning a smirk from Seiya.

"Oh Taiki, you know so little of our powers.."

Taiki raised an eyebrow slowly, watching her leader. Just what was Fighter talking about.

Seiya held her changestar up, closing her eyes tightly.

"Stars above...shine upon me the illusion of a male!" She said quietly, but with great force and effort. Seiya glowed a dim red for a moment...

Taiki and Yaten couldn't believe their eyes. There, infront of them, their leader had grown a few inches taller, her shoulders broadened, her hips narrowed, her chest flattened.

She was a male, top to bottom.

"Told you." Seiya said, smirking cockily.

"Gods! Even your voice changed, a little..." Yaten said, her green eyes wide in surprise. Seiya nodded slightly, squirming a bit.

"Feels strange."

"I can imagine.." Taiki said thoughtfully.

"Well, come on you two! Join me! We gotta go back out there and sing as a group, get our name our, our image out, _anything._"

"You want me to do _what_!" Yaten practically screeched. "Why can't just _you_ do it?"

Seiya sighed. Did Yaten really have to be this difficult.

"Yaten, with your telepathic abilities, wouldn't it be much simpler to reach our princess?" Taiki interjected.

_THANK you Taiki!_

Seiya thought with relief. He was ready to just pound the smaller light into submission. Yaten growled, holding her changestar up as well.

"Whatever. We better find her fast and get the hell out of this place."

Taiki did the same. In a few seconds, the three of tehm were standing in silence and awe, examining each other's new...bodies.

Yaten probed Taiki's chest lightly. "They're completely gone! I can't believe it."

Taiki's eyebrow twitched sightly, and Seiya found himself giggling uncontrollably.

"Oi! Seiya! You're giggling like a girl you know!" Taiki scolded. Seiya blushed.

"Gomen gomen. This will take getting used to."

"You got that right." Yaten huffed sitting down, only to leap up a second later. "Itai!"

"What is it?" Taiki asked concerned.

Yaten winced, whining in pain. "I- I don't know! I sat down and just felt this..incredible...pain!"

Seiya's eyes widened in understanding, and a loud guffaw soon followed.

"Nani?" Yaten demanded, eyes flashing in annoyance.

It was several long minutes before Seiya stopped laughing and was able to explain herself...er, himself. The change of pronoun was DEFINITELY going to take a while.

"You see...males...have a rather sensitive place...that can get pinched when one sits down carelessly,..causing..pain..." then Seiya was off again, cackling like a hyena. Yaten tilted her head in innocent confusion, and after a few seconds Taiki understood, and found himself quite amused by the situation as well, although he did not laugh.

"Seiya is right. Be careful when you sit Yaten."

"Hmph." Yaten scoffed, blowing his bangs up out of his face in irritation. He still didn't get it.

"We should go back out there and sing together..." Seiya said quietly once they had all calmed down a bit.

"I agree. But what?"

"I was thinking, we could add a bit onto the song I came up with."

"You came up with that on the spot?" Yaten asked in surprise.

"H-Hai, it's not much..but I was thinking, it'd sound better if it was a bit more upbeat, you know?"

Taiki nodded slowly. "I agree."

After spending the better part of an hour practicing their short little song, making minor changes, they were ready to perform.

"Wait! What should our name be?" Seiya asked suddenly as they were almost out the door. They paused for a long minute.

"The Starlights would be too obvious, wouldn't it?" Taik said quietly. Yaten rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention too feminine."

"What about..the Three Lights? It's not so obvious or feminine..but it may help draw the attention of our princess." Seiya suggested. Taiki and Yaten nodded in agreement, finding no argument or better idea.

"Three Lights it is." Taiki said, offering a rare smile as they walked out the door.

_Princess...I hope you are well. I.. I don't know how long we can continue on like this, in this strange place on this strange world. I don't know how much longer my heart can take being this close to her...him..I want to break, I want to give up..but I'll continue to fight, until we find you, until you are safe..._


	38. Settling In

Warning: This chapter has some seriously off-color, suggestive humour. If this sort of thing bothers you, I highly suggest you stop reading after Yaten takes a shower. You won't miss much ;)

Chapter Thirty Eight: Settling in

Following their performance, the newly dubbed Three Lights sat at a table, with a bit of satisfaction. The loud applause could only mean one thing- they had a shot at this. Seiya nearly leaped out of his seat as a man approached him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but I didn't catch your name."

"Seiya Kou."

"I see. Well, I was watching the three of you, and you have some amazing talent. Not to mention good looks. Would you be interested in a record deal? I'll have to bring you three to the studio of course to try things out."

Seiya's eyes lit up. This was it! He glanced frantically to Taiki and Yaten to make sure they were all on the same page. He saw the same hopefulness in their eyes that he knew was in his.

"Sure! When?" Seiya asked.

The man seemed taken back a bit. "Well, anytime you like, I suppose."

"Right now is good for us.." Seiya said with the slightest of smiles.

"Great!" The man cheered, "I'll call us a limo."

Seiya was about to ask what a limo was, but the stern glance from Taiki told him not to. Probably something obvious that all Earthlings knew of. A few minutes later the man returned, waving them outside. The three followed, and quickly learned what a limo was. It was an elegant method of transportation. One that Yaten Kou decided he liked very much.

Seiya busied himself by looking out the glass window at all the people on the streets. He thought..maybe he would see his princess. Taiki and the man were droning off in the background, going over some of the finer details.

_Purincesu, doko iru no?_

"Seiya!" Taiki scolded, earning the attention of his leader.

"Hm?"

Taiki glared hotly, his lilac eyes piercing.

"You have to sign this too." Taiki said icily, shoving a clipboard at his teammate.

Seiya stared stupidly at it for a minute, looking at the letters on the page, at his friends signatures, trying to figure out how to write his name correctly in this language. Least he'd get "Kou" right. He made sure to scribble his name quickly, making it difficult to read. That way no one would notice he didn't have a clue how to write on this planet.

The limo stopped, and the four of them got out, quickly being ushered into the tall building that was both headquarters and a recording studio. Once inside they were asked to sing a few simple tunes, to test the quality of their voices more closely.

"Seiya, you'll be the lead voice. Yaten, Taiki, you will be back up and instrumentals. We can make this work." The man said with satisfaction.

Seiya's attention was hardly on the singing. He couldn't help but worry about his princess..that he was supposed to be protecting! Where was she now?...was she safe?

"And stop!" The man ordered, claiming Seiya's attention.

"Seiya, that was magnificent! So much feeling! So much emotion! That's enough for today. I have an apartment across the street reserved for you three, which will become yours if you choose to continue to work for me."

Seiya and Taiki nodded, and Yaten was lost in his own thoughts.

A few hours later, and the three of them were in a place they would now have to call 'home'.

"We should really get to work on our new song. Our manager says that "Chasin' After You" is too upbeat to carry the message we like. We need something sadder, more mellow." Taiki reminded, pulling out a notepad and pen. Seiya nodded slowly, his mind already at work.

"It needs to be for her..."

Yaten sat across from his two comrades who were on the couch. He was trying to put words together, but not much would form. Everytime he thought of his princess...biting pain struck his heart. The guilt...the inability to protect her..it was all too much.

"I need to take a shower." Yaten said suddenly, standing up and going to the bathroom.

"Another time then." Taiki said quietly, knowing that Yaten was having a hard time coping with the situation.

Taiki and Seiya were lounging in the living room, doing not much of anything. It felt strange, being in this odd place. The water running in the bathroom let them know yaten was still in the shower. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed from the bathroom, followed by a few thuds. In alarm, they exchanged a glance and quickly ran to aid their comrade.

Bursting through the door, their eyes widened as they saw their comrade sprawled out- half on the edge of the tub, half on the floor.

"Yaten..what happened?" Taiki asked with concern..

"I..I got startled is all! And then I..slipped..." with a groan Yaten slowly pulled himself off, giving Seiya and Taiki a rather clear view, causing the both of them to gasp and turn away in disgust.

"OH STOP IT! ITS NOT LIKE YOU TWO DONT HAVE ONE TOO!" Yaten fumed, his face reddening in annoyance.

"Right...What startled you so?" Taiki asked, still refusing to look at his comrade.

"...I keep forgetting how different this body is.."

Taiki sighed, shaking his head slowly, leaving the room. Seiya remained for a moment longer, staring off into space.

"Seiya? Hellloooo?" Yaten asked, waving his hand in his leaders face.

"Huh?" Seiya asked suddenly, returning to reality.

"You were being a space cadet, you know..."

"Hh, nothing." Seiya replied nonchalantly, heading for the door. "Seiya! don't you tell me it's nothing! it's something and you better tell me or ill look into your thoughts myself!"

"..Why is yours bigger than mine...?" Seiya asked quietly. Yaten stared in shock, disbelief and remained silent, unable to come up with a response whatsoever as Seiya left the room.

Looks like the midget had a one up on his leader, after all.

Seiya laid down on his bed wearily. No matter how hard he tried to put words together to explain the anguish he felt at the loss of his home and princess, nothing would come to him.

"Princess...we miss you...we can't go on like this forever.." he said quietly, as he was slowly claimed by the realm of dreams.

"Princess...where are you?" He asked pitifully, looking around. She was close..he could feel it. A slight giggle behind him.

"I am right here."

He turned around. There she was, an image of flawless elegance, grace, perfection. Her crimson hair spilled about her loosely. Suddenly she changed into a girl he had never seen before. Her hair was of sunshine gold, and eyes of clear cerulean.

"Princess..." he whispered, unsure what to think of this sudden change. The girl with hair of sunshine tied into pigtails smiled coyly, approaching him. Before he could think she was upon him, kissing him passionately, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

Seiya bolted upright in bed. What the hell kind of dream was that? He began to stand up..and became aware of yet another problem.

"IYAA! TAIKIII! YATEEEN!" he screamed, racing across the house in alarm. That definitely wasn't normal.

"Nani...seiya?" Taiki asked sleepily, slowly plodding out of his room. Seiya was too frantic to speak, and maniacally gestured to the offending body part. Taiki's eyes widened slowly as he realized just what Seiya was so hysterical about.

"Well what do you want _me_ to do about that, Seiya?" Taiki teased, snickering lightly.

Seiya growled. "Somethings wrong! You're the genius!"

Taiki smirked. "I see you had a nice dream. go back to bed, Seiya."

"Nani!" Seiya fumed. Taiki turned back around slightly, uncharacteristically winking. "You've told me before you have dreams of me, ne?"

Seiya watched dumbfound as his comrade returned to his room, closing the door behind him.

"And they say I'm arrogant...hmph!" Seiya muttered, finally realizing just _what_ was wrong with him. He shuffled back to his room, closing his door behind him.

As if cursed, he dreamed about her.

"Fighter.."

Her voice was soft and teasing in her ear, tickling her slightly. She turned her head to meet her lilac gaze.

"Hai..Maker?" She asked, swallowing hard.

Maker cupped her cheek gently, pressing her lips firmly against hers.

This was everything Fighter had ever wished for, and more..

"Maker, what are you-" Fighter started.

"Sh..." Maker said gently, silencing her leader with another kiss. "I love you, isn't it enough?"

Fighter nodded slightly, her gaze fixed on Maker's tempting lips. "Hai..."

"Then love me back..." Maker pleaded.

"I already do...I always have..." Fighter whispered quietly.

When Seiya woke up, there were tears sliding down his face. Light shone in through the window, it was morning. Another day on this strange planet of cold conrete. Another day he'd have to continue on. He couldn't love Maker like this anymore. It was tearing him apart from the inside.

He heard footsteps near his door. He looked up.

"Yes, Yaten?"

"Breakfast is ready." Yaten said casually, although when he looked at his leader he saw the sadness and loneliness on his face.

"Take your time.." he said quietly, walking out and closing the door.

_Princess...please come to us soon. I can't take this any longer. I need to give up on this love...on caring for someone so cold and harsh. This emptiness that I feel inside, I can't continue with it. I need to move on._


	39. Nagareboshi He

Chapter Thirty Nine: Nagareboshi He

Seiya sat on the couch in silence. He was aware of his comrade's eyes on him. Slowly, he began to move his pen and write. The last couple days had been spent learning the common language of the country they currently resided in. It was time to write their first real song.

For their princess.

ano hiboku wa mamore nakute  
kuyashi namida kora e ta dake  
ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)

Seiya's mind was on Kinmoku...on the destruction of his home. On his princess which he failed to truly protect. These thoughts...slowly filled his mind with words of this strange language he was learning on this planet.

Seiya dropped the pen, reciting the words aloud for his comrades to hear. Yaten smiled slightly, enjoying the sad melody.

"It's beautiful, but I don't understand the words."

Taiki rolled his eyes. Yaten hadn't even bothered to learn Japanese yet. Seiya merely sighed, translating it back into Kinmokan.

On that day, I couldn't protect you

I can only hold my remorseful tears,  
What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart)

"Wow Seiya, that's perfect." Yaten said, grinning. "I'm going to let you two figure this out. I'm no use anyways." Yaten said, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Taiki asked in annoyance.

"To get us some more food. You want to live entirely on this dry crap they call cereal?" Yaten asked skeptically. Taiki sighed and waved off his comrade, finding no logical argument. This time, Taiki added two lines, placing them infront of where Seiya had originally started the song.

Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta  
egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi

Seiya scanned over the words, nodding in approval, continuing where he left off.

To oiyo sora kakenuketeku  
nagareboshi ni nega uyoima  
aitai to sasayaku  
(tsutae teyo starlight)  
toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
boku no yatto kizu ita no sa  
tarinai kakera ni 

Seiya stopped. He could feel the clenching in his hard, the tightening in his throat. He was going to cry. God he couldn't cry. Not in front of him. Not in front of Taiki.

"That's all I have." Seiya said suddenly, leaping from his seat, moving suspiciously quickly to his room, closing the door behind him. Taiki read over the words, and found tears forming in his own eyes as he sang it in Kinmokan.

Streaking through the remote night sky,  
I'm making a wish in front of a shooting star.  
I'm mumbling to myself to see you,  
(please convey my message starlight)  
Time flies by quickly, we become adults  
Finally I realize; the pieces of memory are not enough.

"Seiya...you weren't writing this entirely for hime..were you.." Taiki whispered, finding himself choked up. Part of him didn't want to believe it. Part of him wanted to believe it was for their princess. That would make things simpler, right? Right. Seiya was writing for their princess, that was all...

But why did that thought suddenly make him feel even more lonely?

Meanwhile, Seiya was currently laying on her floor in misery. Yes, _her_. She felt herself so strained by her emotions that she had reverted to her female form. She didn't care. She sobbed endlessly.

"Why! Why can't I stop thinking of her!" She scolded herself, banging her fist on the floor in anger. Even though the song was for her princess..she couldn't help adding a subliminal message for her tall companion as well. The last two lines...they weren't for her princess. They were for her love.. the love she knew she needed to let go if she wanted to keep her sanity. 

"Maker baka! Why can't you just love me back like a normal person would!" She screeched in frustration, standing up and pacing around her room in agitation, occasionally throwing something. After a long fit, she sat down on her bed, breathing heavily, too worn out to throw anything anymore. Her room was a disaster. She liked it better this way.

_Time flies by quickly, we become adults_

_Finally I realize; the pieces of memory are not enough_

This taunting line would not stop going through her head! But it was the truth-it wasn't enough. The memories she gained occasionally, of her past lives with Maker, where her love was returned, it wasn't enough. She couldn't be happy just knowing she had been loved wholeheartedly in her past lives. She wanted to feel it now. She needed to know it _now_.

Slowly, Seiya gained control of herself once again. It felt great to go wild and let everything out. She should do it more often. Hell, Yaten did it practically everyday.

She had made her decision. Calmly she left her room, sitting back on the couch. She hadn't a clue how much time had past since she left in such a hurry, but she didn't care. She guessed it was a while, seeing as Taiki was no where in sight. Probably in her room reading.

Seiya picked up the pen, forming words slowly, letting a glimpse of her emotions seep through once more. These powerful emotions..it was as if they formed the words themselves. She could not put her pen down...this was going to be her outlet, her only way of letting the world know the turmoil she faced. The turmoil all three of them faced. From now on, she would wear a mask, cocky, arrogant, obnoxiously flirtatious..anything to mislead Taiki to think she didn't give a shit anymore. She knew she shouldn't...but she still did. So she'd trick him into thinking she didn't...and eventually...she'd be ready to move on. Her pen stopped suddenly. It was complete. Slowly, she wrote the name of the song at the very top, in elegant Kinmokan.

"Nagareboshi He"

Calmly Seiya stood up, walking to Taiki's room. She knocked once and entered.

"Seiya?" Taiki asked, taking in her disheveled appearance. Wait, why was Seiya...?

"It's done." Seiya said. There was no excitement, no emotion, no _anything_ in her alto voice that usually had such depth to it. Taiki winced. Her voice was beginning to remind him of his own. She handed him the notepad, walking back out, slamming the door roughly behind her. He shuddered slightly at the loud noise, before scanning the page with his lilac eyes.

He could find no fault whatsoever. Every single word seemed to hold it's own unique meaning. As he read the words, over and over, he could feel it. He could feel her pain, her longing..for their princess? Possibly...For home? Certainly, even a little..

But deep down, even he couldn't deny one simple fact. She had wrote this for him. This pain, etched into the song, it was pain he had caused. He felt intense guilt, but did his best to hide it. In his mind, he briefly imagined tearing into the living room, scooping her up in his arms, kissing her senseless...whispering 'aishiteru' to her until they both fell asleep..

But that fantasy was quickly blocked out. The truth was, they had a mission. Nothing could distract them from it. Especially not each other.

"Some day, Seiya...someday.." Taiki whispered softly.

"Oi! I'm home! Seiya! Taiki! Help me put the groceries away!" Yaten's voice whined loudly. Taiki walked quietly to meet his comrade at the door.

"Here. I'll help you." Taiki offered, stretching his hands out, which were quickly filled by heavy groceries.

"Jeez Yaten, how much did you buy?" Taiki asked.

Yaten shrugged. "Enough. And Seiya! Why are you female! It's not fair if you make us be male all the time then you go back!"

Seiya sighed. "Gomen, it slipped." and a second later was replaced by a male Seiya.

"Hmph. Whatever." Yaten grumbled, stalking into the kitchen to put groceries away.

"Oi! Yaten! Who shit in your caviar?" Seiya asked, chasing after the silver haired senshi.

Yaten growled. "What makes you think that?"

"Your'e so edgy! Calm down would you!" Seiya scolded.

"I can't. Leave me be." Yaten ground out through his teeth, his green eyes flashing. Seiya sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Seiya turned and walked outside.

"Seiya! Where are you going?" Taiki asked.

"I need to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

Taiki rested his hand on his forehead. They were falling apart so quickly. They had to stay together to find their princess! He sat on the couch, flipping through his book aimlessly. He just couldn't focus on the words. He felt Yaten sit next to him, and so he looked up.

"Seiya finished the song, by the way." Taiki said casually.

"Honto?" Yaten asked, suddenly looking very interested. Taiki nodded slightly, gesturing to the coffee table. Yaten gingerly picked up the paper, reading it slowly, as he hardly bothered to learn japanese.

"This..this is..amazing..if we sing this, she's sure to hear it.." Yaten said quietly, although he could feel the pain that was written into it strongly. Seiya's pain. Yaten felt a bit guilty for snapping at him..but would never apologize. He was too proud to admit he was wrong.

Yaten closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch a bit.

They had endured so much, just to get this far. Everyday was a new struggle..he hoped they'd get their princess and be able to return home soon. He glanced to the side slightly, as his auburn haired companion.

"We'll find her soon." Yaten assured, placing his hand over Taiki's. Taiki didn't need to speak the hopelessness he felt..Yaten could feel it. Taiki turned his head slightly to look at his comrade, feeling a wave of assurance from him.

"Thank you, Yaten.." he said quietly. Yaten smiled softly in response, standing up.

"Come on, let's start dinner before Seiya comes home and ruins the peace." Yaten joked. Taiki nodded and silently followed Yaten into the kitchen where they began making dinner.

It was funny, they'd never really cooked before, yet they had already figured much of it out. They had to. This was their survival. They no longer had their parents to look after them, or had the cooks at the castle. It was all them. Taiki felt a sense of pride, knowing that they could make it on their own. All the needed was each other, right? Right. They were all each other needed now.

Each other...and their princess. Taiki sincerely hoped she was alright, that she was making it along the same as they were, wherever she was..that she'd hold on until they found her. Yet there was doubt in his heart. How could she possibly make it, completely alone?

"Taiki, is something wrong?" Yaten asked. Taiki had been frozen in place for a logn time now.

"No, gomen."

"You were thinking about her, weren't you.." Yaten stated, more than asked. Taiki nodded numbly.

"I'm worried." Taiki said bluntly.

"We all are. We just gotta keep searching." Yaten said quietly.

_Keep searching...we've been searching for so long already. How long must we continue this fruitless struggle?_

Seiya returned home soon after dinner was finished, and the three ate in silence. They all had their own worries, their own pains to sort through. Taiki quietly stood up and left, dumping his plate in the sink. He called up their manager, explaining to them how their song was finished and needed to be checked over. After a few minutes of "Sure, we'll do it," and "Hai...Hai..." Taiki hung up the phone.

"How'd it go?" Seiya asked.

"We've a debut concert in two weeks, tomorrow we start recording. Get plenty of sleep tonight." Taiki said, walking to his room.

"Easy for you to say.." Seiya grumbled, but Taiki couldn't hear him.


	40. Run in at the airport!

A/N: I'm skipping some time here. Why? Because there's really not a whole lot to write about, that's why!

Also: School started. Which means I'm busy. Sorry, that's just how the cookie crumbles. Ontop of that, the last two weeks I've been pre-occupied by playing the Final Fantasy XIV Beta. And I have to say, I've become quite smitten with that game. I'm hoping you all won't lose me to the world of Final Fantasy, but it's a distinct possibility. But I promise I'll try to finish all my stories first!

On a less...enthusiastic note, the main reason for my lack of updates is because my health has taken a dramatic turn for the worse. I'm having tests run every week..doctors appointments every few days..not only is it time consuming, but it's depressing. On the bright side, you may get a rather interesting fanfic out of it one of these days.

Why am I telling you, my readers these things? **-Shrugs- **I don't know, I just feel bad for having you all wait sooo long. I hope this chapter was worth your wait.

Chapter Forty: Run in at the airport!

Months went by slowly for the Three Lights. Slowly, they rose in status from an 'up and coming ' band seen at bars and community functions to a national pop icon. Today they had finally hit the international level.

Which was why their manager had urged them to move to a more populated city, where they would also be enrolling in school. After all, if the public saw them as ordinary teens with extraordinary voices, their ratings would boost. Supposedly.

And so, they found themselves at an airport, swamped by fan girls. They had just got off a lengthy, hassling plane ride, and none of them were in a very good mood. Seiya was indifferent at was trying to (diplomatically) ask them to give them space, while Yaten was spouting spiteful insults. With a sigh, Seiya slipped away, almost unnoticed. Seiya wandered about, getting some snacks from the vending machines. They were waiting for their limo to show up, it'd be a long wait. The driver hadn't left until they had called...five minutes ago. Seiya sat down, munching on his snacks with glee, suddenly realizing that Taiki was the one with the phone, and thus, would know when the limo arrived. And he had no idea where his tall friend could be. With a growl, he sauntered back in the direction he had last seen his comrades.

Something up ahead caught his eyes. He could see this warm, loving light radiating off this girl as she looked up at a man with a plastered smile and cold eyes.

Her hair was brilliant like sunshine..and tied up, on top of her head.

It took all the willpower within Seiya not to stop in his tracks and stare. His pace slowed, his eyes locked onto her.

_It can't be.._

But it was. It was the girl from his dream...

"Seiya!" Taiki's deep voice hindered his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"The limo has arrived. We are to head to gate 12 where the driver will greet us." Taiki said, his voice devoid of any nuances or emotion as he strolled by casually. Yaten was dead silent- never a good sign.

But Seiya didn't mind them any. He was on cloud nine.

-Flashback-

"Princess...where are you?" He asked pitifully, looking around. She was close..he could feel it. A slight giggle behind him.

"I am right here."

He turned around. There she was, an image of flawless elegance, grace, perfection. Her crimson hair spilled about her loosely. Suddenly she changed into a girl he had never seen before. Her hair was of sunshine gold, and had eyes of clear cerulean.

"Princess..." he whispered, unsure what to think of this sudden change. The girl with hair of sunshine tied into pigtails smiled coyly, approaching him. Before he could think she was upon him, kissing him passionately, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

-End Flashback-

Seiya had no idea what to think of that dream. He thought it was just a figment of his imagination- attempting to console the heartbreak he was feeling from Maker's rejection, and the guilt he felt at not being able to protect his princess better. Never in a million years..did he think that dream would be about an actual person.

An Earthling, no less.

But somehow, this was comfort in itself. Maybe Seiya _wasn't_ losing his mind, after all. With the slightest of smiles he'd shown in a long time, Seiya followed slowly after his comrades, his thoughts on the beautiful girl he had seen for real just moments before.

"Seiya, hurry up!" Taiki scathed. Yaten had his arms crossed, a sour look on his face. Seiya sighed slightly, those two really knew how to kill a happy mood.

The limo ride to their new apartment was in dead silence. Taiki busied himself with trying not to think of Seiya. Seiya busied himself by thinking of Taiki, and Yaten busied himself by trying not to think of what the other two were thinking of.

Upon arriving at their apartment complex, the lights settled in and set up their new rooms. Again, no words were spoken. Finally Yaten couldn't stand the tension anymore.

"AGH!" Yaten yelled, throwing a lamp to the floor, shattering it to hundreds of pieces. Taiki stared, with no hint of surprise or emotion. Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"I think pipsqueak's lost it." Seiya said with a shrug, strutting out of the living room. Taiki shook his head slowly, standing to get the broom.

"Yaten, be careful not to step on any of the glass." Taiki ordered sternly.

A few minutes later Seiya walked back in, in his usual sleeping attire.

"So, what made you crack, Yaten?" Seiya asked casually.

"I can't stand this silence. I don't know what's going on between us, but we need to communicate better if we want to survive on this forsaken planet long enough to find our princess." Yaten seethed.

Seiya blinked. "That's all?"

"...Yes." Yaten said with a resigned sigh. Maybe he was acting a bit extreme.

"You say it is our communication that lacks, what topic shall we discuss then?" Taiki asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose, dumping the shards of glass into the trashcan.

"..Why don't you two talk to each other more?" Yaten demanded, getting straight to the point. Seiya glanced at Yaten, then at Taiki.

"I don't know. I don't have much to say."

These words hurt Taiki, though he'd never let on. Seiya didn't have anything to say to him? What was that supposed to mean? Though Taiki knew deep down he deserved it.

"That's hard to believe. It's quite a challenge to get you to shut up." Taiki chided. Seiya let out a low, almost inaudible growl before stalking to his bedroom, slamming the door.

"Good going." Yaten ground out, also returning to his room.

Taiki sighed, removing his glasses. That wasn't how he had meant to say it. Why was it, he, who had more words than the both of them combined, couldn't put them together in a better way.

After a long thoughtful moment, Taiki said aloud, "It's not like you to be so quiet, Seiya..."

Yes, that is what he meant to say. And now Seiya was upset with him. Given the statistics of Kinmokan nature, if one were to apologize, the situation could be amended. Right? Right.

Taiki stood, walking quietly to Seiya's room. He opened the door slightly, peering in to the inky blackness. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he made out Seiya's form, crumpled on the bed. Was he asleep? If so, he didn't wish to wake him. Taiki quietly made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge softly.

"I don't need your pity." Seiya spat out. Taiki smiled bitterly, reaching a hand out to touch his comrades face, only to find wet tears.

"I'm not hear to pity you, I'm here to apologize." Taiki said as gently as he could muster. Seiya bolted upright, and that's when Taiki noticed that his leader was very much female, most likely from the stress. Seiya's eyes were stunned, why had Taiki come to apologize? Hadn't he meant what he said?

Slowly her eyes narrowed, however. It was obvious Taiki had no like for her, so why did he insist on making it more difficult?

Taiki did not miss the harsh look his leader was giving him.

"I know what I said was offensive. I didn't mean it the way it came out...I meant to say...it's not like you to be so quiet. As long as I've known you, you've always been vocal. You never held anything in." Taiki swallowed hard, his heart was pounding as he reached out and touched her cheek, erasing the evidence of the fresh tear that was beginning to fall.

Seiya began to panic. No, no no! She couldn't be like this, not with him being so sweet to her! Why couldn't he just be cold and mean! It was easier to not love him that way. It was easier to explain the distance between them that way.

"Why should I forgive you?" Seiya demanded, trying to sound firm and confident, but was ashamed at how shaky her voice was.

"Because..." Taiki paused. He couldn't say the next few words that almost came tumbling out. They would have meant world war three.

"Because..." Taiki started again, his mind working quickly to finish his sentence, but everytime he came up with one way to finish it.

_I love you._

"I have no reason to apologize, except for simply the fact that it was not my intention to upset you. That is why." Taiki finally managed, sighing inwardly in relief at not letting how he really felt surface.

How he really felt...what exactly was that?

Seiya smiled slightly, almost unnoticeable. It wasn't much, just the slight quirk of one side of her mouth, but it was enough to relieve Taiki's fears that she wouldn't forgive him. Taiki was vaguely aware that his male guise, his stone cold mask was slipping away from him...

Seiya gasped slightly as she realized her comrade was a woman now, as well.

"T-taiki..?" She stuttered, unsure what to make of it. But as she looked up into those lavender eyes she stopped what she was about to say. For she saw tears in them. Impulsively Seiya reached up, catching them before they fell.

Seiya felt like an electric shock went through her body, and she suddenly felt nauceous. She winced as she clutched her head, as a dull throb began to pound on it.

"Seiya?" Taiki asked, shaking her shoulders gently. "Seiya!"

"I'm..fine..I just feel a little dizzy is all.."

"Come on Seiya, keep talking. Don't you pass out on me!" Taiki ordered. But Seiya could hardly hear her. IT sounded like Taiki was talking to Seiya through a wall of water. It was all distorted...

Blackness.

Seiya opened her eyes slowly, to see Maker's lavender eyes looking worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Seiya nodded. "Hai, I'll be fine." and slowly sat up, noticing that she was in her fuku.

"We have to go catch up!" Fighter said suddenly, standing up. Maker yanked her back down.

"Not yet. You need to rest."

"But-"

"No buts! I'm staying too."

"Why?" Fighter asked quietly.

"Because...I love you."

Fighter smiled softly at her, and reached up to touch her lover's face gently. Maker smiled, leaning her head into the touch, enjoying the affectionate contact while it lasted.

"Aha! I've found you at last!" A voice called out. Seiya leapt to her feet, despite Maker's protests, immediately striking a battle pose. She knew exactly who it was- their enemy.

"As much as I was enjoying the romantic moment, I really hate waiting." the man said, smirking as if his words held some humor to them. Fighter growled quietly, desiring nothing more than to rip this man to pieces. He was, after all, the reason the four of them- her comrades and her princess were ousted from the palace. His lies and deceit were tearing apart their strong nation, and it _really_ pissed her off.

Makers gently hand on her shoulder calmed her down a bit. Fighter cleared her head, putting her hate aside, watching him carefully.

"You know, it isn't every fool who can manage to take over the palace, throw the princess off the throne, and have all three starlights removed forcefully. It was a very entertaining display to watch. But I think I'm about to witness something far greater, far more powerful..." he said with a sly smirk.

"What would that be?" Maker asked suspiciously, eying him carefully. She didn't like his body language- it showed he knew something they didn't, or at least, that's what he believed.

"I have always had this theory, across my many lives, that all living beings will choose to preserve their own life, no matter the situation."

Maker visibly tensed. She definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Which brings me to you two. You are different. You are Sailor Senshi, supposedly, yourself is the last of your worries. Though I do wonder...which is why I'll perform a little experiment on you." He murmured, deep in thought.

Maker sent Fighter a pleading look, she wanted to high tail it out of there while they still could. But Fighter held her ground.

Suddenly he lurched forward, hurling a ball of energy straight towards them.

"Leader!" Maker yelled, tackling the indigo haired starlight to the floor. Fighter struggled to catch her breath, having the wind knocked out of her by Maker landing on her.

"Dai-jobu, Maker?" Fighter asked between breaths. No response.

"Maker..." Fighter repeated, shaking her slightly. She sat up, cradling Maker's head in her arms.

Maker looked up into her leader's compassionate eyes. "You're alright?" She asked.

"Hai, I'm fine..arrigatou. Are you injured?"

"I..I don't know. I don't feel any pain."

Fighter looked over Maker's body slowly, eyes widening in horror as she became aware of a small pool of blood forming.

"Maker, you're bleeding heavily. Stay with me, okay?" Fighter said, trying not to let her voice betray her worry.

Maker swallowed hard, digesting the information. "It'll be alright. You need to stop him Fighter. Do it now while you have the chance. Please..."

"No. I won't leave you."

"Fighter..." Maker wished she had enough strength to slap her leader. She obviously wasn't making the correct choice!

"Fighter, stopping him is more important than me. You need to be a leader."

Fighter shook her head, tears floating off of her face. "Iie! Part of being a leader... is being their for your comrades. I'm not gonna leave you. I can't let you die alone..."

Fighter bent her head down, catching Maker's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Fighter...you're a fool..." Maker whispered, a small smile on her lips.

"It's because I'm in love you know..." Fighter responded, hugging Maker's shoulders.

Those last few moments felt like an eternity to Fighter. She hoped Maker wasn't in pain..although assumed she wasn't, she didn't even realize she was injured, after all. When her lover's body finally relaxed, Fighter stood. She mentally forced herself not to grieve, not to let herself have weakness. She wasn't allowed to, just yet. For now she was the fearless leader, getting revenge for her fallen comrade...

"You're a dead man now." She seethed, readying her star yell...

Seiya bolted upright, panting heavily, tears streaking down her face.

"Thank goodness! You scared me half to death!" Taiki scolded.

"Sorry. I just blacked out for a few seconds. I remembered something..."

"Seconds? Seiya..you were out for nearly fifteen minutes!"

Seiya blinked. "Honto ni?"

"Yes." Taiki said, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted, it had been a long day. And the scare her leader had given her wasn't helping any. "So, what did you remember?"

Seiya shrugged. "Nothing important."

"Nothing important, my ass. When you came to you were crying!"

"I said it was nothing."

Taiki glared briefly at Seiya. "If you don't wish to tell me, then fine. But don't lie to me." and with that, Taiki exited the room, leaving Seiya to her thoughts. Seiya pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in them, crying with all her heart.

Just when she thought...that Taiki, might be showing her that compassionate side she had always remembered...she was snapped back to the harsh reality. That Taiki didn't love her. That they were stuck here, on this strange planet, without their princess. That their home was gone...

It was all so surreal. It was like she was stuck in a bad dream, and any second she'd wake up...to find Maker at her side with a loving smile...to go outside on a brisk Kinmoku second solstice day...to know her princess is safe.

But deep down, the ache in her heart told her it was not so. This was the reality...and the only happiness she could find would be in her dreams.

And so, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, where she found a cheerful blonde had been waiting patiently for her...


	41. Shinjite

Chapter Forty One: Shinjite

The next day held many surprises for Seiya.

The first of which being, running into the girl with sunshine gold hair. It was a ridiculous style really, to have two dumplings on top of your head.

But then again it fit her, ne? Thus started the phrase "Odango..." Not that Seiya would ever realize just how much this phrase would haunt him later.

"Strange girl." Seiya said arrogantly, striding off where his trailer was waiting for him.

"It's business only!" the odango head called.

"I'm on business." Seiya said cockily.

He couldn't believe she _seriously_ didn't know who he was. Why, they were one of the most popular bands in Japan! Well, at least he thought they were...

Jeez, where was she from? Kinmoku?

He snorted slightly at this. Might as well be, she's so different from everyone else here...

"Big trouble!" Yaten yelled, bursting through the door of the trailer, panting. Taiki was right on his heels.

"Nani?" Seiya asked, becoming alarmed.

"Phages are here on Earth."

Seiya felt adrenalin pump through his veins.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"

His comrades immediately followed his lead.

"MAKER STAR POWER!"

"HEALER STAR POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

The starlights stood off to the distance, watching the scene unfold. The phage was going after a girl, who wore a strange sailor fuku. Obviously she hadn't been controlled by Galaxia yet.

"It's not our problem, Fighter." Healer snipped.

"If Phages cause havoc, it will be harder to find our princess..." Fighter said distantly, jumping to the top of a lamp post. Soon her comrades were at her side. They watched for a moment as the young soldier struggled with the phage. Was she really so weak?

Fighter couldn't help but stare. This warm, gentle light she exuded..it was like her princess, but purer, if it were possible. Her outfit had white wings on her back...they fit her. She did look heavenly, somehow..

Fighter shook her head. Obviously this soldier was hardly useful, to struggle like that.

She snapped her fingers slowly, her comrades joining in, forming the slow beat of the Kinmoku requiem.

"Piercing through the evil darkness..." Healer started.

_We have to stop them..what if they get our princess?_

"The air of freedom breaks through!" Maker continued.

_We will never be claimed by Galaxia..never..._

"We are the three sacred shooting stars!" Fighter finished

_Would Kakyuu be proud if she saw us like this, working together so fluidly?_

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights, Stage on!"

The soldier with wings simply stared at them dumbly.

"Amateurs.." Fighter grumbled under her breath.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" She called forth her attack, knocking the phage on it's rear. She readier her arm again, but was stopped by this strange soldier.

"Stop! You can't hurt her! She's still Alice!" the blonde yelled. She seemed so full of love, so defiant, that Fighter almost wanted to accept that.

"Stand aside. Once they've become phages, there's nothing anyone can do! Except her..." Fighter trailed, the image of her sweet princess entering her mind.

"Move!" She ordered harshly, aiming her hand at the soldier.

"No, I'll save her!" The soldier protested, calling forth her attack. A bright light washed over the area..and sure enough, the person was restored.

Fighter stared in disbelief.

Why does this ordinary soldier have the same kind of power as their princess? That they themselves didn't have...

The lights returned home, all three of them wondering about this strange new senshi.

"Should we collaborate with them?" Seiya suggested suddenly. They were sitting in the living room, enjoying tea.

"I don't think we should work with anyone. We have different goals. The senshi of this planet, their mission is to defend it. Our mission is to find our princess and get the hell out of here. Obviously Galaxia's got her sights on this planet, it shouldn't be too much longer. We have to find Kakyuu before that end comes." Taiki said determinedly.

"I..I understand that view..demo..." Seiya started.

"Enough, Seiya. We can't get involved in these affairs. The same will happen here as happened on Kinmoku, and other planets, the senshi of the native planet divide, some join Galaxia, the others die fighting Galaxia. It's always the same story." Healer said harshly, standing up and leaving the room, signifying the end of the conversation.

Seiya sighed heavily and placed his head in his hands. What to do? He understood his comrades views..but couldn't help feeling they were wrong. If only hime was here...

-Flashback-

"I want you to answer this question: What is a leader? Take your time. It is not a question that can be answered in a matter of minutes, or even days. It is a question your heart has to find out on it's own."

-End Flashback-

To lead...was to bring people together for a common purpose. That was the easy definition, at least. Seiya stared off into space, deep in thought. He hadn't thought of that question since before Kinmoku was attacked...maybe now was the right time...to figure it out.

-Flashback-

"In order to lead those who follow you to prosperity, you must fully believe in what you are doing. You cannot have doubt within your heart."

-End Flashback-

_Doubt...in my heart?_

Seiya thought long and hard for a minute.

_I don't believe in letting this world get conquered. These Earthlings...they are not so different from us, how we were back then. Do I stand up to them? What if they are right?..._

"Seiya..." Taiki said quietly.

"Hm?" Seiya looked up, just realizing that his comrade was still there.

"You know..I will follow you in whatever you choose...I may not like it...demo...I believe in you."

With that, Taiki stood up and left the room, as their silver haired companion had minutes before.

Seiya stared blankly for a long minute, before the tiniest of smiles crept across his features.

"Arrigatou.."

_As long as they believe in me..I'll keep fighting..for them, for home..for Kinmoku.._

Yaten stared at his ceiling. They were still getting no where's with finding their princess. Not even a whisper of her. They started school tomorrow. What difference would it make switching districts? They should just quit school all together and find her. To hell with identities, just transform..cause mass chaos...hold some hostages until she comes forth..that'd surely find her quickly, right?

Yaten sighed. That'd never work..this world was so blissfully unaware of the senshi's existence. Not to mention their princess would be ashamed of them for using such desperate means.

_Demo..how much more of this can I take? Princess...aitai yo..._

Suddenly Taiki entered Yaten's room, causing the silver haired light to blink in surprise.

"Taiki?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yaten..can we talk?" Taiki asked rhetorically, closing the door.

"Of course..what about?" Yaten prayed to god it wasn't senshi stuff. She really needed to stop thinking about it so much...or maybe she needed to think about it more...

"If you loved someone, but knew..that by loving them you would hurt them deeply, would you tell them?" Taiki asked suddenly.

Yaten stared at Taiki, slowly piecing things together.

"I suppose...if I knew for certain that happiness couldn't come from it...I wouldn't tell them. If I know they're just happy and fine without me, then I have no reason to butt in, ne?" Yaten said, after thinking her response over slowly.

"That...that is what I had thought. Thank you."

"No problem..." Yaten trailed as Taiki began to leave the room. "Don't you wish to talk more?"

Taiki glanced back at Yaten, tears filling her lavender eyes. "Maybe some other time..." and then she gracefully left the room.

_Taiki...who do you love?_

Yaten couldn't help but feel grief for Taiki's sadness. For someone so largely unattached emotionally...to suddenly come out and say she's in love..it must be something truly substantial to her...not to mention painful.

_ How long has she had these thoughts and feelings?_

Yaten decided it had to have been a long time, months, possibly years. But one question really boggled the empath.

_Who...?_

Princess Kakyuu lay spread out on the forest floor. Her injury had gotten so much worse in her long travel from Kinmoku here. Her dress was damp from blood. Her head reeled with agony. Her gaze became distant as the thought of her starlights...

_Fighter...gomen ne. I've gotten myself in a tough situation again..I wish you were here..I'm all alone..will I die here?_

Kakyuu blinked several times in a feeble attempt to clear her vision. There seemed to be a small child in front of her.

"A-are you...lost?" she asked softly.

"Chibi Chibi!" The girl said, presenting a small incense burner. Kakyuu gasped. It looked exactly like the one she had back home!

"Wh..what are you..doing with that?" Kakyuu asked, her breath was becoming weak. She didn't want to perish in front of such a young, impressionable child. She had to get rid of her somehow..

"Doing with that?" Chibi Chibi repeated, placing the incense burner down in front of Kakyuu.

"Leave me...onegai.." Kakyuu pleaded as she felt her body beginning to fade.

"Onegai!" Chibi Chibi repeated, gesturing to the burner.

"Y..you want me...inside it?" Kakyuu asked, stupefied. Chibi Chibi said nothing, just watched her expectantly.

With the last bit of magical power Kakyuu had, she turned into a waft of smoke, and moved towards the burner, where the lid was soon replaced and chibi chibi was walking away, burner tightly in hand.

_At least...in this state.. I stand a chance of recovery..though it will be slow. My starlights, I know you are coming for me soon..please wait for me..please..._

That was months ago. She was still stuck in this incense burner, though she was able to tell most of what was going on outside.

_I miss you all so much..._

Kakyuu had never felt so lonely in her life. She could hear their voices, calling to her..she could feel their pain, their longing for her...

Yet she could not answer. She was still so weak..she still had to find the Kibou no Hikari, the only way they could possibly stand a chance at defeating Galaxia. It would be senseless to restore Kinmoku, Galaxia would simply come back and wipe everything out again.

Restoring Kinmoku...was it even possible?

_ I...have to believe that it is...that someday we might defeat Galaxia...and return home..._


	42. First Day

Chapter Forty Two: First Day

Taiki glanced at his comrades as the swarm of fangirls surrounded them. Seiya was trying to get to class, and Yaten was trying not to explode. Taiki swiftly grabbed Yaten's wrist as he spotted the short tempered light reaching for his changestar.

"Dont. You. Dare." Taiki hissed. Yaten glared daggers at his taller companion, but obeyed. Soon a bunch of girls pushed past them, stating their membership numbers. As if they even cared!

"Thank you for being our fans." Taiki said politely, though he was secretly grinding his teeth in annoyance.

Seiya's gaze was locked upon the girl who didn't seem interested in them, whose hair was put up in a funny style.

Hadn't they bumped into her on the street earlier?

Taiki thought back. Yes, Seiya had popped out and plowed the poor thing over. Was Seiya still thinking about that?

The lights waited in the hall for the class to calm down so the teacher could introduce them. As if on cue, they walked in as the teacher told the class their names. Seiya's gaze was immediately transfixed on the odango head. Even in a frumpy school uniform, with a bored look on her face, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...

She looked up and saw him, an expression of surprise and irritation clearly on her face. Seiya winked slightly, causing her anger to rise. He laughed inwardly at this, she was just so adorable like that. He noticed the seat behind her was empty, and chose it.

Taiki watched Seiya as he teased Tsukino-san at every chance he got. How annoying. Taiki almost felt sorry for her.

Soon the day was over, and Tsukino-san and her friends were clustered about the three of them like they were saviors or something. They all watched as Seiya showed off his basketball skills, blurring past everyone and dunkign the ball in the hoop.

Seiya was far too competitive. And far too good to be on an average high school team. It was practically cheating, Seiya was a trained soldier! Not to mention the physically strongest out of the three of them. Hell, even Yaten could do well at this simple sport...even after the fact he's so short!

"Come on Taiki, let's get out of here. It smells like sweat." Yaten complained. Taiki moved to follow, but was soon pegged down by Minako, who insisted on showing him the various clubs.

"Oi! Odango!" Everyones attention turned to Seiya.

"It's USAGI!" Tsukino-san roared, anger marking her delicate face. Taiki found himself wishing Seiya had made a nickname for him...

In the end, Yaten went straight home, Seiya went to try ALL the sports, and Taiki found himself in the library. He had gone to the computer club room, where Mizuno-san was telling him about the club, when a hoarde of fangirls approached, also wanting to join. And so he slipped away, quietly.

He rather liked the quietness of the library. But no matter how quiet, he kept seeing visions...

-Flashback-

"Maker..." Fighter said gently, a warm hand grabbing her own. She stopped, turning to face her leader, who held a solemn look.

"Yes?"

"Don't."

Maker blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Maker asked.

Fighter took a deep breath.

"Before..you go and ask to be stationed on the moon as an emissary..know..that I love you."

Maker looked her leader sternly in the eyes. "I will never leave some one who loves me."

Fighter grabbed Maker by the sailor collar, yanking her down, kissing her fiercely.

"Then be mine...forever..."

-End Flashback-

_Splat..splat_

Taiki's tears landed on his homework assignment, and he cursed internally as the ink began to run. He quickly wiped his face and gathered his things. It was getting late. He hurried out of the school and down the street. He wondered what his comrades were up to. Seiya was probably hanging out with the odango head.

Taiki sighed. Was Seiya really serious about her? Was..he going to lose Seiya to her? How could that even happen? Seiya was supposed to love him!

But he had rejected Seiya. Did he even have a right to him, now? Taiki swallowed hard as he accepted the truth.

He had no right to Seiya's love. He blew his chance.

_I won't...stand in the way of his happiness..._

But how happy could Seiya truly be? Soon they'd find their princess, and return home. Seiya couldn't just bring this earthling back with them, could he? Taiki shook his head slightly as another realization dawned on him.

_Seiya..you're going to get hurt. Even if she decides to love you..will she really love you if she finds out who you are? That you are truly a woman...a beautiful one at that... but here, on this primitive little planet...gender is so much more important than it is back home. You realize this...don't you? You realize that anything you gain here must be left behind?_

Taiki arrived home, only to find Yaten and Seiya arguing over the remote control.

"Give it up, shrimp!"

"Never!"

"I was here first!"

"Exactly why you should give it up! You got to watch tv for an hour before I got home!"

Taiki's eyebrow ticked in annoyance. He couldn't stand these childish fights.

"Seiya, Tsukino-san is looking for you in the lobby." Taiki said finally.

Seiya froze. "Honto?"

Seiya felt his heart racing. She was here..for him? Did she have..some..sort of plans? But damnit! Taiki and Yaten were home! How could he get them to leave..?

Seiya bolted outside, his hurried footsteps pounding down the hall. Taiki had an amused look on his face as he sat comfortably on the couch.

"She's not really there, is she?" Yaten asked curiously.

"Of course not. I just wanted Seiya out."

Yaten shook his head, smirking slightly.

"You're a genius."

"I know."

Yaten elbowed Taiki playfully. "You're getting cocky like Seiya."

Taiki frowned slightly. "I hope not.."

"So why did you want to get rid of Seiya for?"

"He's annoying."

Yaten giggled. Not an evil laugh, or a malicious chuckle, but a cute, quiet giggle, one that Yaten knew only Taiki could produce.

"Do you think Seiya will really pursue her?" Taiki asked suddenly. Yaten shrugged.

"It's hard to say, though we'd better hope not. We can't afford for Seiya to become distracted."

Taiki looked thoughtful. "That is true, but I can't help but feel that some recreation will do us good. It's the first time we've been able to be so comfortable on a planet, which is most likely why our princess chose it."

Yaten nodded slightly in agreement.

"I..I think I understand..demo..I can't help but feel detached from everything. These people..they don't know us! They don't understand our struggles, they just worship us, try to reach out and touch us, so they can say they touched a 'star'...if only they knew.."

Taiki placed a comforting hand on Yaten's shoulder. "These are the cards we are dealt, Yaten. You can either make the best of it, like Seiya, or sit here and complain about everything that we cannot change."

Yaten smiled as Taiki's words of wisdom touched her heart.

"What if...I make the best of my time with you?" Yaten asked quietly, tilting her head to the side cutely, peering up at Taiki's looming frame. Taiki looked a bit taken back, before smiling.

"There is nothing wrong with that."

Yaten stood then, and Taiki cupped his face, pressing their lips together.

_ Seiya..I always thought my first kiss would be you. But you've moved on, haven't you? There's Kakyuu..and then Tsukino-san. You don't need me..or my love. I will not wait forever while you chase after princesses. So I will move on. I will forget._

Yaten's arms looped securely about Taiki's neck, pulling them closer.

"Mmm..what if Seiya comes back?" Yaten asked, though his voice was muffled by Taiki's lips pressed against them.

"Then let's go to my room." Taiki suggested, pulling away. Yaten smiled in agreement, and the two walked to Taiki's room, transforming back to their female forms.

Seiya looked about the lobby confused. No signs of Odango. He asked the doorman if a pretty blonde had come through here, and the doorman had told Seiya most definitely not.

_Leave it to Taiki to mess with me! Oh well, I feel like going for a walk, anyways._

Seiya walked towards the park, the perfect place to stroll about without having to worry about getting run down by a car. The breeze was cool and the air was clean and crisp; it reminded him of Kinmoku. Seiya sat down on the bench.

_Princess..I hope you're alright. I can't help but worry. I know you'll come back to us when the time is right. Until then, I'll keep singing with all my heart. To find you...and for my love of Maker. I'm..I'm trying to be strong and move on. It's so hard. I love her still... Princess..if only you were here..you always helped me to follow my heart. I don't even know what my heart wants. Have I lost it? After all these harsh, cold battles...have I forgotten how to?_

"Seiya Kou?" a high, female voice asked. Seiya leaped up. He hadn't heard anyone approach..

"Who's there?" He asked, his indigo eyes straining to see.

"Nezu from Ginga TV."

Seiya frowned slightly. "I'm not going to give an interview."

"That's quite alright! Give me your Star Seed!" she shouted loudly, quickly transforming into an anima-mate he vaguely recalled seeing before.

He took a defensive pose, pulling out his changestar.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

In a few flashes, Sailor Star Fighter stood in Seiya's place.

"Iyaa! Why do you have to be so scary!" Iron Mouse complained, launching her attack. Fighter leaped high into the air, performing a perfect back flip before landing a few feet away, unharmed.

"You picked the wrong light!" Fighter seethed, readying her laser.

_Maker and Healer will be here any second. I just need to stall._

Taiki pulled back slightly from Yaten's lips, which were now becoming a bit tender, she mused.

"Nani?" Yaten asked quietly.

"I thought I felt soemthing."

Yaten smirked. "That's the goal, Tai-chan..." She purred softly. Taiki smiled, placing her mouth over Yaten's once more. She was probably right...

Yatens arms looped around Taiki securely, holding her in place. Not that she desired to go any where. As their tongues danced together, Taiki felt it again. This strange pull...

Yaten growled slightly in irritation.

"What is it now?"

"I felt it again..I feel as if soemthing's wrong.."

Yaten looked a bit hurt. "Is this..too fast for you?"

Dead silence. Taiki had a blank expression on her face. She was trying to piece together what on Kinmoku-sei was going on. Now Yaten was becoming worried. She touched Taiki's face lightly.

"What is it..?"

Fighter cried out in pain as she was thrown back by an attack. Where were they? She clutched at her side as she scooted back a bit, away from Iron Mouse who held a mischievous smirk. No matter how hard Fighter tried to concentrate on the battle, her mind kept drifting to Maker.

_Why hasn't she come for me?..._

Fighter struggled to her feet. She's killed anima-mates on her own before. How should this be any different. She didn't need them!

Tears slipped down her face as she called out her attack.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Too predictable. Iron Mouse easily moved out of the way.

"For a leader, you sure are pathetic." Iron Mouse said with a yawn. Fighter narrowed her eyes.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Missed. Again.

"World Shaking!"

Fighter saw a bright flash to her right, leaping up high as the attack barreled in Iron Mouse, incapacitating her. Fighter whirled around and was confronted by two senshi of this system.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus, acting with magnificence!"

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune, acting with grace!"

Fighter took a battle stance. She didn't trust them one bit. They were too confident.

Uranus pointed at her.

"You are not welcome on this planet. Leave now."

"Bite me." Fighter taunted. There was no way she was leaving without her comrades and princess!

Uranus growled slightly, hurling another world shaking at Fighter, who again moved out of the way. This was all she had? It was a wonder she was able to hit Iron Mouse. Then again, she had been aiming for her, ne?

"Why are you here?" Uranus demanded.

"To complete my mission." Fighter said nonchalantly. "And that doesn't involve you."

"As guardian of the outer solar system, it's my duty to make sure outsiders are not on our planet. I will ask you again, leave."

Fighter smirked. "Your'e doing a great job. I am not the only one. There are others. Others that would harm this planet. Destruction you have not ever seen, not even in your worst nightmares..."

Fighter's mind trailed back to Kinmoku, which was now a barren planet, razed by the core by Galaxia's forces.

Uranus looked mildly alarmed. Was this..senshi..threatening their planet?

"Dead Scream!"

Fighter made to move, but the attack was too fast. With a silent gasp she hit the ground hard. She could barely breathe.

"Shall we finish her?" Neptune asked coyly. Fighter struggled to get her arms under her.

Yaten gasped loudly as she felt it, the call of her leader's starseed.. Fighter was in trouble! Taiki must've recognized it as well, for her expression held horror. Without even nodding, they both transformed.

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

They leaped out of the window and into the night, racing towards their leader.

_I can feel it..her pain..Fighter is injured...hang on, leader.._

Maker's heart pounded in her chest. While she was making out with Yaten, her leader was in battle! How could she have mistaken that familiar pull for something else? Had she lost her mind?

As Maker and Healer approached the park, they spotted an Anima-mate escaping in a phone booth. Dread filled Maker's heart. Had Fighter somehow..lost? It was unlikely...but...

Maker and Healer ran full speed at the sight of their leader in a heap. They didn't even notice the other three soldiers standing nearby.

"LEADER!" Maker screamed hysterically, running full speed.

"So...she's their leader..." Uranus said quietly to the other two.

"FIGHTER!" Healer yelled, shaking her roughly back to consciousness.

"Watch out. They'll hurt you." Fighter choked out, her gaze not on her comrades, but behind them..

Yaten went on high alert, standing on her feet, scanning the area. Then she saw them.

"Come out of hiding this second!" Healer demanded. Maker scooped Fighter up in her arms.

"Daijobu?" she asked quietly, examining her leader's pained expression.

"H-hai..I thought..I thought you weren't coming..."

Tears streamed down Fighter's face as she looked up hopelessly to her comrade.

"I'm so sorry.." Maker whispered, her voice choked as she held back a sob.

"As I told your leader, you three are not welcome here. Leave. Now!" Uranus barked.

"We will not." Healer stated simply.

Pluto suddenly stepped forward.

"Forget it Uranus. We have to go now."

Uranus looked at her confused, but obeyed.

"This isn't over." she promised, as the three of them disappeared into the shadows.

"Hmph." Healer spat contemptuously, turning back to her leader and her lover.

"Is she alright?" Healer asked quietly.

"I..I think so. We need to get her home."

Healer nodded in agreement.

_If I had been a few minutes later..would I be holding her in my arms now? Gods, how could I have done this? I should've been there.. I shouldn't have let something like this happen! Fighter, I hope..that you'll forgive me. I don't think my heart can take it if you don't._


	43. When the lights fade

A/N: The quote for this chapter I came up with on my own. It's not from a song or anything, so don't just take it without asking? I Think it's poetic..and I like it. And it will DEFINITELY reappear throughout the story.

Chapter Forty Three: When the lights fade

_"And when the lights fade to black, and the stars fall...know that I am there."_

Fighter's grip tightened on Maker's shoulders as she hissed in pain, being set down on the bed. Maker was trying her hardest to be gentle with her.

"Healer, is there anything you can do for her?" Maker asked quietly.

Healer shook her head. "I'm afraid not. It's mostly just burns. She just needs time. She'll heal faster transformed." Healer said quietly, leaving the room.

"Fighter..I..." Maker started, but a gloved hand came to her lips to stop her.

"Enough." Fighter said harshly.

Maker felt her heart shatter to pieces. It was obvious Fighter was upset with her.

"Gomenasai..." Maker whispered, standing up to let her rest. "I really..I really hope you get better soon." she closed the door gently, leaving.

Fighter let out a softer whimper as hot tears fell down her face. She was in too much pain to wipe them away. Maker and Healer had taken so long. They were not that far away. What had kept them? Had the three of them become so out of tune that they couldn't sense each other anymore?

Yet she knew they were not close enough. Not close enough to let them see her cry, at least. No, she had to be the strong, fearless leader whom they knew could beat anything. Who was a masochist, who loved pain, and any challenges. Who hated losing, who never gave up, who never even once thought about quitting.

But all of this...it wasn't true. It was distorted. The truth was...she wasn't so strong. She felt her warm blood staining the bed, it was seeping slowly. Like her heart. It had this gaping hole in it after Maker said she wouldn't love her. Slowly bleeding out her life.

Would she die a slow, agonizing death from it?

She could make it much faster, she knew this much. She knew what lay under her bed. Weapons. Of all kinds, actually. She knew the other two knew nothing of them. She also knew that if she wished to go a bit less violently, all she had to do was go to the corner, buy the most dangerous street drug she could find, and use it until she couldn't use it anymore. That'd be more fun. Maybe, if she was lucky, she'd slip into a dream world as she went.. a world where she wasn't a leader, where her life didn't revolve around finding her missing princess.

Where Maker loved her.

But she also knew she could never do this, either. Though it was a nice thought. Ha! That'd show Maker, ne?

_I can't believe I'm thinking these things. I must be losing it. I have..I have to let her go. It'll destroy me. I still have a very important mission. Once it's complete, we'll go home. And this will all just be a bad dream for me. Another memory in my long, painful past. Maybe my death will make her realize how dear I was to her. Maybe it'll maker her realize she never needed me after all..._

That lost part scared Fighter more than anything. She wasn't afraid to die, not in the slightest. In fact, she planned on it once her duty was complete. Surely Maker and Healer would be enough to guard the princess, with all the evils in the universe destroyed. What she was really afraid of...was being forgotten. Was knowing that her existence, despite all the struggles she faced would be forgotten.

Could they forget her?

She sure hoped not.

Her thoughts came and went as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She became only vaguely aware of her surroundings as her senshi spirit took over. It was like being asleep, but she wasn't. She was healing. She couldn't open her eyes, move or speak. But she could hear. She could feel the ache in her heart that hadn't stopped since the day she realized she would never have Maker's love.

Foot steps sounded at her doorway, and slowly approached the bed.

"Fighter..." Maker whispered softly, her deep voice choked with tears.

Fighter felt her heart warm slightly, knowing that Maker was crying..for her. For once, Maker's full attention was on her. She wanted to leap up and scream in victory..but was currently stuck in a passive state.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known. I hope..someday you'll forgive me. I know you're asleep, and can't hear me right now. If you were awake you'd probably chase me out."

Maker laughed bitterly. "I..I find it so hard to talk to you normally. I don't get what it is, but it's always been like this. Ever since we first met, you've taken my words away. Which should be a compliment, because even you know how many words I know!"

Another bitter laugh.

"..._Itzumai naradeth la rem cerek, itzumai la risa sern...wanath yunk saa" _Maker whispered.

If it were possible, Seiya would have knitted her brows in thought. It had been so long since any of them had uttered words in their native language, it almost sounded foreign now.

_...And when the lights fade to black, and the stars fall...know that I am there._

There words..they were the faintest glimmer of hope for Seiya. That Maker _did_ care...

"Maker?" Healer asked quietly from the doorway.

"Hm?"

"How is she...?" Healer asked, concerned, though she obviously didn't care to listen to Maker's response, as she quickly made her way to the bed. Fighter felt her cool hand touch her forehead gently. She immediately forced her mind clear, knowing Healer would try to read her.

"She's blank. Must be asleep." Healer confirmed.

"She needs her rest, I suppose.." Maker trailed thoughtfully.

"You do, too. Come on." Healer urged.

"I … I want to stay with her."

"She'll be fine! She's strong, remember? But YOU on the other hand, will not be so strong when you're faced with an advanced placement chemistry test tomorrow that you can't stay awake to take!"

Maker grumbled under her breath, giving in to Healer's urging, and they both left the room.

It was soon morning. Taiki plodded into the kitchen slowly, rubbing his eyes. He blinked in confusion when he saw Seiya sitting at the table, already dressed and ready to go.

"You're up early." He commented.

"I didn't sleep." Seiya said with a shrug.

"You should stay home you know.."

"I know. But I'm not going to. I'm going over to odango's now to make sure she gets to school on time today. Ja."

And with that, the fearless leader was out of the house, although Taiki knew that his stride was off. He was still in pain. Torn between chasing after him and talking(Or possibly beating..) some sense into him and the nagging feeling that he had to get ready soon, he decided on the logical decision. And so he went back to her room, only to find Yaten still curled up on his bad, still female, and still lacking clothes.

"Get dressed Yaten, we have to go to school. Seiya's already left." Taiki said monotonously, grabbing his school uniform and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

After cleansing himself and getting dressed, Taiki went into the kitchen for food, to find Yaten hunched over the table, staring blankly at the wall. Taiki placed a bowl of cereal in front of Yaten and sat down with his own.

"Oh. Thanks Taiki." Yaten said slowly, after several long moments, just realizing that there was food in front of him. The pair ate in silence, not a single word passing between them. It was awkward, sitting here like this now. So much had happened last night. Everything had changed. Yet, everything was still the same. They were still stuck here on Earth. Seiya was still up to his old antics of chasing that silly blond around. They were still, in their own way, very much alone.

Seiya knocked politely on the Tsukino's door. He hadn't meant to be a stalker...but he had secretly gotten her adress from her friend Minako. Consequentially, they came as a two in one package. Minako's address was also scribbled down, with hearts around it. Seiya rolled his eyes.

A kind looking woman with purple hair promptly opened the door.

"Oh hello...I..I dont think I know you. I assume your here for Usagi?"

"Of course! She was late to school yesterday!" Seiya said with a cocky wink. The woman laughed warmly. "I try to get her to go earlier, but I can't get her up!" then she turned, shouting loudly up the stairs.

"USAGI-CHAAN! There's a cute boy here to see you!"

Seiya blinked, rubbing his ears painfully. That woman had as much of a lung as Yaten! Unbelievable!

Rushed footsteps could be heard, along with some stumbling. Seiya poked his head in the doorway just as Usagi came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

On her face. He couldn't contain his laughter! There she was, clad in bunny pj's, hair sticking out in every which way..tangled at the bottom of the stairs like a rag doll. She immediately leaped up and glared.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded hotly.

"I came to make sure you're at school on time!" He said with a signature grin.

"Usagi! Don't be rude to guests! Especially one so cute! Seiya, would you like some tea while Usagi finishes getting ready?" the kind woman asked, smiling at Seiya, turning to glare at Usagi, who yelped before running upstairs to finish getting dressed.

"Sure. I can never enjoy a cup of tea in the morning without my bandmates causing havok."

"Bandmates? What kind of band are you in, Seiya?"

"...Three Lights. We're a pop group."

The woman blanched. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! I guess I would have had I seen you on the street, as opposed to stopping by to see my daughter! I really do tell her to put on some make up or something, but she just won't listen!" The woman babbled on as she quickly prepared Seiya some tea, eagerly pushing the cup into his hands. Seiya nodded his thanks, sipping it slowly as he heard Usagi fumbling in the bathroom to get ready.

A good twenty minutes later and they were off. They were going to be late!

Seiya quickened his pace, gripping Usagi's hand, pulling her along.

"Hurry up, Odango! We'll be late!"

"We're already late! Who cares!" she whined.

Seiya slowed down slightly, his mind thinking about her statement.

She was right. Who cared?

-Flashback-

"Seiya I swear to god if you make me late I will thrash you!" Taiki threatened darkly. Seiya merely laughed happily, taking off running.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Taiki demanded.

"I'm not going to be late!" Seiya teased as he turned the corner. Soon, his long legged comrade had caught up to him. They arrived just on time, panting like mongrels.

But it was the most fun Seiya had ever had.

-End Flashback-

"Ello? Seeeeiyaaa!" The blond said irritably, punching him in the arm.

"Ow." He said flatly.

"Finally. You've been zoning for a while."

"Sorry, was just worried about something."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. They approached the school yard, and found it empty. Everyone had already gone to class.

"We're soo late..." Usagi whined. Seiya grinned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Looks like we have detention together, Odango."

"MY NAME IS USAGI!" She screeched, huffing and pushing past him to class. He shook his head in amusement, following her.

"TSUKINO-SAN!" Haruna-sensei bellowed as the girl timidly walked into the class.

"Gomenasai, sensei..." she whispered, head to the floor. The door opened and closed again. Haruna raised her gaze.

"KOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T IDOLS HAVE WATCHES! YOU'RE THIRTY MINUTES LATE!"

Seiya shrugged. "I was going to be late, so there was no need to hurry."

Haruna glowered at Seiya. "You may sit, Tsukino-san." she managed to grumble out. Usagi huriedly went to her seat, relieved not to endure any further embarrassment.

"KOU! Don't you understand how important punctuality is?" Haruna continued, glaring hotly at the cocky singer.

Seiya shrugged. "Where I come from, it's all good as long as you show up." Haruna looked put off,not knowing what kind of retort to use. No one had seen her so speechless before. Seiya heard Yaten snickering in the back, and he briefly glanced at Taiki, who was watching him. That glittering amusement present in his lilac eyes, the slightest upquirk of the lips...

These were moments Seiya lived for.

"KOU! GO TO THE OFFICE, NOW!" Haruna screeched so loudly that Taiki was afraid she'd blow Seiya away like a leaf.

"Whatever you say." Seiya said with a cocky smirk, suddenly dashing to the board. The class watched with bated breath as he quickly erased the kanji Haruna had painstakingly drawn perfectly on the board for the class to copy and work on their penmanship. With a wink and a wave he dashed out of the hall as the teacher looked like she was ready to resort to violence. Immediately the class burst out into laughter. Yaten just giggled, and Taiki bit his lips not to laugh rudely as well.

_ Ah yes. Leader, the ever-famous idiot._

But Taiki knew these words were thought with quiet affection. Seiya was always doing crazy things, it was just part of his personality. The day went by, and Taiki began to wonder if Seiya was coming back to class.

"Ne, Yaten. You can go on ahead, I'm going to go find Seiya."

"The baka probably is in detention right now."

"Still..I don't want to just leave him here."

"Alright. See you at home."

Taiki walked off toe the office, waiting patiently as the tacky receptionist twirled the phone cord around her long, poorly painted nails. She popped her gum loudly, nodding and sulking at whoever was on the other end of the phone. Her feet, clad in gaudy beige heals were kicked up on the desk.

Taiki greatly wished to pop _her._ There was only so many rude things a person could do before Taiki would hate someone forever. This woman had just done four of those rude things. Taiki cleared his throat loudly, causing the receptionist to give him a dirty look.

"Listen J, I gotta go. Some _kid_ is here...yeah...yeah...yeah the nerdy type, who else would be here without a hassled teacher trailing behind...okay...bye." then she hung up. Taiki had never wanted to hit someone so much in his life.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my sibling, Seiya Kou."

"Why don't you wait in the courtyard?"

"I was wondering if he was in detention, he got in trouble earlier."

"Ohhh that one..." she said nasally, popping her gum as she looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, he's in detention." She confirmed, looking at a sloppily put together list.

"And what time will he be out?"

"5:30."

Taiki nodded and turned to leave. Stopping by his locker, he took out a book, and sat himself down in the hallway. Mentally he cursed the librarian for having to close early today. He had no intentions on leaving without Seiya. Seiya was still injured. What if the enemy came after him again?

-Flashback-

"Watch out. They'll hurt you." Fighter choked out, looking past them.

Maker had already seen a retreating anima-mate, but soon spotted three others. Fighter vs. four? How unfair!

-End Flashback-

Taiki was terrified that something like that would happen again. So he didn't want his leader to leave his side.

_I never did hate being away from Seiya..._

Taiki smiled bitterly. So many things he realized now that he wished he had known all along..but there was no going back no.

Too many things changed, too many things happened. Seiya was falling for an Earth girl. As Taiki opened the book, realizing Yaten had slyly sprayed it with rather feminine smelling perfume, he might be as well. Taiki closed his eyes, breathing in Yaten's soft vanilla scent, his mind discreetly wandering from his book to the silver haired starlight.

A/N:I know, I know, the Kinmokan words sounded really silly. Sorry! I wanted it to sound light and beautiful, but I think I may have failed.


	44. Duty

Chapter Forty Four: Duty

Taiki's ears pricked as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Glancing up, he spotted Seiya's slim figure walking down the hall, hunched slightly. He stood, calling out to his leader.

"Seiya!"

Seiya lifted his gaze from the floor in surprise. What was Taiki doing here?

"Taiki? Why are you still here?" Seiya asked.

"Waiting for you."

Seiya felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He was on cloud nine! Taiki..stayed for nearly 2 and a half hours, to wait for him? Had he died and gone to heaven? Was the apocalypse approaching?

They began walking out of the school together, when Taiki spoke again.

"Try not to go anywhere without one of us. You're still injured, if someone attacks you'll get hurt."

Seiya froze, his fist clenching. It felt like his blood was on fire. Taiki stayed..because he thought he was too weak to take care of himself? Not to be a good friend? Not because..he felt something..?

"That's why you waited?"

"Of course. It's much too dangerous for you to go out alone, especially because they know who you are."

Seiya growled lowly in his throat, pushing past Taiki at an impossible pace. His fists were clenched so tightly, had he had any nails at all, they would have pierced the skin.

"Seiya! Wait!" Taiki shouted, trotting to catch up.

"FORGET IT! I'M FINE ON MY OWN!" and with that, Seiya ducked around a corner, quickly dashing down an alleyway, despite his throbbing injuries. Taiki let out a frustrated sigh, chasing after him. Taiki looked down the street, no sign of Seiya.

"He must be hiding in a store or something.."

And so, Taiki spent a good hour or so searching for his leader, who was in actuality hiding behind a dumpster.

_Why do they see me as being so weak? Am I? Do they really feel that they can't place any faith in me? I'll show them..that I'm a leader. That I'm strong enough to take care of myself!_

"Where's Seiya?" Yaten asked with a raised eyebrow as a dejected Taiki walked in the door.

"He ran off somewhere."

Yaten leaped up, becoming alarmed. "We have to find him! He's still weak!"

"I _tried._" Taiki said icily, glaring harshly at the shorter starlight.

Yaten gulped, backing away slightly. He wanted that soft, gentle look Taiki had given him last night.

"I...I bet he'll come home when he's hungry. Like a cat, hehe..." Yaten said nervously, trying to take the pressure off himself. Why was Taiki always so touchy about Seiya, anyways? Taiki raised an eyebrow and walked to his room.

Yaten sighed in relief. Everything was just so...tense lately. It was driving him crazy. He closed his eyes, and thought of home. He could almost smell the trees, the flower, the crystalline air.. he could hear Kakyuu's gentle laughter, see her warm smile.

He would give anything to have that life back. Anything. That life of blissful ignorance. The people here didn't appreciate just how much they had. Well, they would once they lost it. But then it'd be too late?

Too late...they were always just too damn fucking late.

And this frustrated him to no end. Every time they came to a planet, try as they might to warn whomever inhabited the planet, it never succeeded. There was no stopping Galaxia's wrath, no saving a planet from it's clutches. Soon, this planet would follow a similar fate. It was inevitable. Then where would they go? Was there even any place _left?_

It was incomprehensible to Yaten, how Galaxia could possibly want to destroy everything. Then she'd be queen of nothing. That's no fun, right?

Then again, evildoers hardly ever make any sense. That's why they do evil. Obviously.

Yaten growled and stood up, intent on practicing his keyboard. As it was, the harder he tried to figure everything out, the more his mind just swam in circles. He wonder if Taiki felt this way as well, or if it was just his own lack of intelligence that got him trapped like this. He'd like to think that Taiki had the answer...but if he did, wouldn't he have told them already?

Yaten always liked the truth. It was plain, it was simple. It was as it is. But never before had he wished for a sweet little white lie.

Because the truth was.. it all just hurt too damn much.

Seiya walked down the streets slowly. Not that he could walk faster if he wanted to. His wounds were opening up again, and he felt miserable. Why did he run off again?

Oh yeah, to prove a point to Taiki.

In retrospect, that was utterly pointless. Taiki was already right. He should know better by now.

But still...

Seiya sighed heavily. It wasn't that he was upset at Taiki for being protective. It was because he had his hopes up that Taiki actually wanted to be around him. Had wanted to protect him because he couldn't bear to see him hurt again...but no, it was because of their duty.

Duty...

Oh how he was beginning to loathe that word. It was the bane of his existence, after all. Because of duty, Taiki refused to love him. Because of duty, Seiya couldn't have been there with his father when he passed. Because of duty, he was lonely.

Seiya sat on the bench and pondered the situation. Maybe he wasn't so lonely, after all. Odango was friends with everyone..and although she hated his nicknames, she didn't protest when he talked to her, or smiled, or sat near her at lunch.

And so he found himself seeking her out.

"Oi! Odango!" he called. She was just leaving the Crown Arcade. He noticed her friends were not with her.

She came to a screeching halt, fists clenched, back hunched in raw rage. She glared at him as she bit out her response.

"MY NAME IS USAGI. U-S-A-G-I!"

Seiya shrugged as he plastered a grin on his face.

"Whatever you say, odango. Ne, I heard there's going to be some sort of project we need to do for Chemistry class. Yaten and Taiki already paired with each other, so I need a partner. Do you have anyone?"

"Erm, well..no, but.." She started, but was quickly cut off before she could come up with an excuse.

"Good! See ya tomorrow, odango!" He said over his shoulder, waving and walking away with his cool, rockstar style stride.

Truth was Seiya was praying to god that he didn't trip while trying to walk away smoothly. As he turned the corner he breathed a sigh of relief and walked normally, back towards the three light's apartment.

A/N: And this is where I'll stop. I'm sorry I didn't finish this chapter. I just don't have the..will to. Nor will I have the will to finish any of my stories. For now, at least.

I've been diagnosed with a cystic ovary, which means surgery. Because it's fairly severe and causing me all sorts of problems. Which means tons of pricking and prodding and doctor's visits and a whole ton of un-fun stuff. I just won't have time to write anymore. Hopefully, one day, after my surgery, I'll be able to resume this. But don't hold your breath.

As of now, I am on hiatus. Thanks to all that stuck with me this long, sorry to disappoint you all.


	45. Romance in the Stars?

A/N: I know, I know I've been terribly, horribly lazy. Sorry.

Chapter Forty Five: Romance in the Stars?

_Why am I so drawn to her?_

Seiya took his sweet time returning to the apartment, as he wanted to think some things over.

_Why do I picture myself hugging her, kissing her...loving her? I thought..I would only love Maker..._

Seiya sighed heavily, looking up at the clouds. Except there was none. The sky was a perfect cerulean, and the sun shone a bright yellow.

_Maybe that's why. She's like a nice, sunny day. It's hard to be gloomy when it's so nice out. I think..she is the same. She lifts your spirits. Is that why I like her so? When I'm near her..I forget our struggles, my pain. I feel like I can breathe..like this heavy weight in my lungs from Maker's rejection is gone..if only temporarily._

Seiya turned the corner onto his block.

_ I may have a chance with her, after all. Her heart is so full of love, compassion. Her eyes are warm and inviting. Maker, your eyes are so distant and cold, as if you are scrutinizing my very existence. I find myself withering under your gaze, yet cannot tear myself away. Like a horrible nightmare unfolding that you can't escape, no matter how much you will your feet to move._

_ If..Maker says it is impossible for her to love someone like me..then her exact opposite would surely love me, right? Someone who hates school as much as I do..who likes to laugh and have fun..who accepted her failures and faults, but doesn't let them bother her. Maker..you are too much of a perfectionist. That is why you think you cannot love. Because that would make you an imperfect soldier, wouldn't it? To give your heart to someone, instead of swearing it to our princess?_

Seiya closed his eyes as he walked, and Usagi's smiling face quickly filled his mind.

_Eyes so round and full of innocence. A different kind of beauty. Maker, you too are beautiful. But your elegantly shaped almond eyes and contralto voice are so harsh towards me. I haven't even heard you laugh since you pulled that prank on me where my bed went crooked in the middle of the night and gave me a stiff back. Sure, you chuckle. But it's not a real laugh. I never even see a real smile, anymore._

_ Why try so hard to hide your emotions?_

Seiya blinked. Without realizing it, he was directly in front of his door. And had forgotten his keys. So he knocked loudly. Immediately the door whirled open, and Yaten's heated glare looked up at him.

"Seiya! We've been worried sick about you!" Yaten hissed, dragging his leader inside.

"Where were you?" Taiki's disapproving tone sounded from the hallway as the tall light entered the room, eying Seiya carefully, daring him to create a lie.

"Hiding from you. And then flirting with Odango." Seiya said nonchalantly, though he knew he blushed every time he mentioned her name. This did not go unnoticed by his comrades.

"You're getting distracted, Seiya." Yaten bit out.

Seiya shrugged nonchalantly. It's not like he wasn't trying to find his princess. He was. Rather hard, in fact. But everyone needs a bit of a diversion, to keep their spirits from sinking too low. How could they find anyone if they were depressed?

"How can you act like you don't care?" Yaten growled.

Seiya turned, staring his short comrade straight in the eyes. "I do care."

"Like hell you do! You're having too much fun here, chasing after that silly blonde without a care in the world! Do you even miss Kinmoku?"

"No." Seiya said quietly, walking to his room, ignoring Yaten's raged protests. Yaten was about to march after Seiya when Taiki's firm grip on his arm stopped him.

"Enough, Yaten. Let it go."

Yaten stared at Taiki in disbelief, but obeyed.

Seiya laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How could he miss Kinmoku?

He still felt at home with Yaten and Taiki. Sure it was different, especially without the princess. But in a way, it reminded him of how things were before everything started.

-Flashback-

"Ahh! Seiya, what are you doing!" A pajama clad Taiki screeched after get nailed in the face with a pillow.

Seiya grinned. "Having fun!" Taiki glared and picked up her pillow too, bludgeoning Seiya over the head with it.

"Iyaa!" Taiki yelped when she got knocked clean off of Seiya's stomache. Yaten stood triumphantly over her.

"I win." she said, sticking her nose in the air.

Seiya and Taiki exchanged looks, tackling her, pinning her down and tickling her mercilessly.

-End Flashback-

Things were great while they were at the academy. It seemed stressful, not knowing what they were supposed to do, but it was the short time when they were together without having a duty to fulfill every single day.

_ In a way, it was the same as it is now. We are together. We are searching for her. We are living._

But, Seiya knew deep down, it never really could be the same. Not after witnessing the destruction of their entire planet. No, that naivety was gone forever.

_But it has made us stronger. We can and will survive. We will find her...we will restore our planet..._

Seiya was vaguely aware of a pair of hot tears sliding down his face as he drifted to sleep, trying to get his mind to convince his heart that everything would be okay.

If he didn't believe it, how could he gets his teammates to? He was their leader, after all...he wasn't allowed to not believe.

Perhaps that's how Maker felt..

Taiki stared at his ceiling as the hours went by. It had been exactly eleven days since they had become angry with Seiya for walking off on them. He still had not spoken to his leader since then, unless it was ultimately necessary.

For once, the silence was killing him. It was destined to rain that day, and Mizuno-san had practically begged him to go see her teacher's comet. He was hoping it wouldn't rain, actually. He couldn't bear another night of silence with Seiya. He wasn't sure who was supposed to be mad at who anymore. This whole thing was becoming quite ridiculous.

Taiki glanced at his wrist watch. The comet was to appear in an hour and a half. A glance out the window told him it was still raining. Mizuno-san's word of hope and encouragement echoed in his ears.

"Believe, ne?" Taiki whispered, hauling himself out of bed. In a couple minutes he was dressed and out the door without a word to either of his comrades.

Seiya felt an icy breeze, and the hairs on the back of her neck bristle. Something was coming...

_I am dead..._

Seiya spun on her heel, taking a defensive stance. Who was it? Why was it so familiar?

"Princess!" Seiya shouted, fear rising in her heart.

A malicious laugh sounded.

_You wish..._

Seiya turned into Fighter, becoming increasingly nervous. Where was she? She was on a road, an Earthen road. Lined with trees. It was fall, the leaves were crisp under her boots. Another cold wind passed. Fighter spun around as something heavy hit her chest.

She screamed out in pain as her back hit the ground, and the weight on her chest increased.

_You made it easy for me, you see..._

Fighter blinked.

"Destroyer? I killed you!"

_You did...which is why I will destroy everything you ever loved..._

"Impossible! I'll never let you!"

_Oh on the contrary..you will do so with your own hands..._

And the world blurred.

Seiya jerked awake from his nap on the couch, breathing hard.

"Doshite?" Yaten asked, though he hardly had to. Seiya had obviously had a bad dream. They all had them, nearly everynight.

"Dr...dream.."

It was so realistic it was beyond scary. Like a flashback from a previous life, but she knew it to not be so. Perhaps a premonition? A warning?

Seiya stood and walked over to the window, looking out into the rain.

-Flashback-

"She's still the actress! We can't hurt her!"

"Out of the way! There's no saving a person once they're a phage!" Fighter ordered.

"I'll save her. If it's the last thing I do!" Sailor Moon declared, raising her wand as a warm, gentle light washed over the area.

-End Flashback-

_Destroyer...was there another way? Was I foolish in punishing you so? You were a sinner, yes...but now I am too. You had no trial, not even royal approval. Your blood is forever on my hands. They...they do not even know. Would they still follow me? With a comrades blood staining these hands?_

_I know why you haunt me. You hate me for doing this to you. I wish..I wish I didn't have to. But you were being controlled. Even after you were free, your vengeance was too great. I wish I had time to __teach you how to love. You could've been a great leader, possibly better than me...but we'll never know, ne?_

A single tear slipped down Seiya's cheek.

"For cryin' out loud! Would you stop being a love sick puppy over Tsukino-san?" Yaten groaned. Seiya glared, not bothering to answer his shorter comrade and went to his room, slamming the door.

No, they didn't understand. But neither did he, really.

Taiki was stunned when he heard a scream as he got out of his car. Dropping his umbrella, he ran to see what was the matter. Mizuno-san was being attacked by a phage.

It wasn't his business...but...Seiya would fight.

"Maker Star Power, Make up!"

Sailor Star Maker quickly prevented Mizuno Ami from harm of the phage, and readied her attack for the kill.

"Matte!"

Maker looked over her shoulder back at Ami.

"That phage was once a professor I really respect!"

Maker paused. There was a chance that.. Sailor Moon would come. She was the only one who had the ability to heal people, other than their princess. Demo, until then, she'd have to protect her..

-Flashback-

"We're Sailor Senshi to protect people! That _is_ our purpose, Maker. Don't you ever forget it." Fighter said hotly, her deep blue eyes glaring up at her.

-End Flashback-

To..protect?

"Watch out!" Maker yelled as she tackled Mizuno Ami out of the way. She felt her heart warm slightly at the tiny smile that peeked out.

After a few minutes, and quite a beating, as always, Sailor Moon showed up and returned the phage to the professor.

Maker quietly slipped away to change.

"So how was it?" Yaten asked.

"More enjoyable than I anticipated, actually." Taiki said conversationally. Yaten nodded, approaching him slowly.

"Seiya's in a tiff, so he'll be in his room for the night most likely..." Yaten whispered softly. Taiki's eyes narrowed.

"What happened?"

Yaten blinked a few times, slowly backing off of Taiki.

"He had a bad dream I guess, then he started crying. Probably about Tsukino-san."

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Taiki!"

But Taiki didn't respond, he merely walked down the hall and into Seiya's room.

"Seiya?" Taiki asked quietly.

Seiya slowly pulled himself upright in the bed.

"Nani? What is it Taiki?"

Taiki walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Yaten told me you were upset."

Seiya growled quietly, laying back down, turning his back to Taiki.

"I don't believe it was about Tsukino-san, so why don't you tell me?"

Seiya blinked. Since when did Taiki _ever_ believe in him?

"I..I can't really explain the details..I don't understand it..but I think I was attacked by Destroyer."

Taiki's eyes widened. "Is it possible this is some form of foresight?"

"I..I do not know.."

Taiki chewed his lip worriedly.

"Seiya, just..be careful alright? Yaten and I are here, just call us if you ever need help."

Seiya nodded slowly, and Taiki left the room..

_Seiya...I worry for you._


	46. The Moment That Changed Everything

A/N: I'm baaack! With a very, very emotional chapter. Blame my life. It sucks. I got dumped out of a 2 year relationship. Then just as I put the pieces together and started a new one, I got dumped, again. T_T. Anyways, my unstable emotional state aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Psst, happy thanksgiving!

Chapter Forty Six: The Moment that Changed Everything...

_There are distinct instances in everyone's lives. Things they'll remember forever. I will never forget the day that I met you. Or this day...the day I almost lost you forever._

Taiki was beyond agitated. Seiya had gone and revealed his identity to Sailor Moon's group, as well as the enemy. Could he get any more stupid?

Seiya didn't need any words from Taiki to know he was in hot water. The breakfast table was dead silent. They no longer went to school. Taiki decided it best, to avoid Sailor Moon's group. Seiya couldn't really understand that reasoning.

"We've got a radio interview tonight. Don't be late." Taiki reminded, though when he spoke he spoke to Yaten, loud enough for Seiya to hear. He was still beyond talking to his leader.

It was funny really. Taiki had thought they made up a few nights ago, when Taiki came to comfort Seiya about his dream. Now they were back to here...

_Damnit Seiya! Can't you just stay out of trouble?_

Yaten was fuming, too. Not only had Seiya given away their identities, but he'd also made Taiki so upset, that Yaten was no longer able to soothe the tall soldier. Taiki was rejecting all of Yaten's advances entirely. It hurt. Yaten wanted to go home, to Kinmoku. But he couldn't. He was stuck in this stupid body, on this stupid planet, with his stupid comrades, while they were on a stupid mission to find their princess because this stupid villain just had to go mess everything up!

Seiya felt miserable. He knew he should've told odango about who he really was sooner. The fact that he was really a she...but did it matter to her? Maybe..maybe not. It was unlikely he really had much of a chance, anyways, despite what he said, or what he kept telling himself. She was in love with her "Mamo-chan" and nothing could change it..

The way nothing could change how he felt for Maker, he decided.

But still..something was nagging at him. He just couldn't figure out what to do about his lie. Should he go after her and try to explain? To apologize? Or wait longer, for her to cool off some?

Seiya soon found himself seeking out a fortune teller in a department store.

_Doesn't look very reliable..._

After an inspiring conversation with the questionable fortune teller, Seiya had made up his mind. Next time he came across Usagi he'd apologize. Simple as that. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as the cold air hit him. Surely, fate would smile upon him and let him speak with her...

Seiya met up with his bandmates, and together they went to the radio studio. Seiya looked up, scanning the audience..and saw her. It felt like time stopped for that moment, as his heart filled with joy and hope.

And so he told her why he had to lie. She already knew he was a senshi, so he might as well tell her telepathically.

Afterwards, Yaten and Taiki made a big stink about Usagi coming, as expected.

_Why..do they act like this? Do they enjoy me being miserable?_

We all heard a scream. Instantly she took off. Seiya tried to take off after her, but was retrained by Taiki.

"Let her go." he ordered.

Seiya sighed, he really didn't have any room to argue at the moment.

_Odango..._

Taiki felt his heart clench as Seiya struggled to go after her. Was she so important to him? What about them, his teammates? What about Seiya's love for _him?_ Wasn't there a time when Seiya had thought nothing else mattered? Had Seiya changed so much?

Taiki shook his head softly as he gathered his things. He could tell it'd be another night of silence back at the apartment.

"Taiki!"

Taiki's head shot up. "What is it, Yaten?"

"Seiya's gone!"

"Ehh!" Taiki got up quickly, and the two ran out the door in search of their bandmate.

_Seiya, don't be so careless..._

"Odango!"

There it was. His voice, unmistakable in any form. Taiki's head turned as his insides turned to ice. He watched, shocked, stunned, unable to move...as Seiya jumped in front of Tin Nyanko's secret attack..

It wasn't any attack..it was fired from a cannon.

_Oh no..please! Not.. not her star seed.._

And fell..unconscious, in her arms...

Taiki didn't even have to call out his attack. In a whirl of anger, Sailor Star Maker stood there. Star Healer wasn't far behind her.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Maker glanced at her fallen comrade, relieved that he wasn't disappearing. It wasn't a star seed stealing attack, after all. Thank goodness..

They quickly chased off the anima-mates, and Maker and Healer ran to Seiya's side.

Sailor Moon was frantically calling his name, trying to shake him awake. Healer helped Seiya into Maker's arms. It was then Maker noticed the blood streaking down his face.

_Seiya..no..no..you..can't..don't you dare leave us here, like this. You're our leader. We're lost without you. I'm lost without you.._

After a harsh exchange of words, Maker carried Seiya off, Healer at her side.

_How many hits will you take for her. How many injuries, tears, and falls? When will you realize that she will never, can never, feel the same towards you?_

_ When will you realize that she'll never feel the way I do?_

Maker set Seiya down gently on the bed. In his distressed state, Seiya had reverted to his female form. Maker placed her gloved hand against his forehead lightly. It was burning up. Fever, perhaps? Healer entered the room, her lime green eyes practically glowing in the dim light.

"Here, for his temperature." She said, placing a basin of cool water next to the bed. Maker nodded her gratitude, immediately taking care of her leader. They'd bandaged Seiya's wound, which ran deep. It'd be a while before she was healed again..if she made it through the night.

"Seiya.." Maker whispered, her voice quivering as tears spilled down her cheeks. Every time her eyes closed, that moment played over and over again. She watched her leader's strained face, as if in her unconscious state she couldn't escape the pain. Maker brought a gloved hand up and stroked Seiya's face, a look of surprise crossing her face as her leader visibly relaxed.

"I know..I am not her..demo, I love you, Seiya..." Maker whispered. If Seiya didn't wake up..this might be the last time she'd ever get to say these things to her..

"Seiya...I..I'm sorry..that I rejected you. I do love you. I love you very, very much.." Maker held her breath as she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her leader's lips. It was everything she thought it would be. If only Seiya was awake for it. A deep blush colored her cheeks, she could feel them burning. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to pull away from her leader's soft, slightly parted lips. Not even as her tears fell onto her leader's pale voice, or when she thought she heard footsteps coming.

**Crash.**

Maker jerked upright, whirling around.

Healer stood in the doorway, tears streaking her face, her green eyes wide in surprise and hurt. At her feet rested a shattered teapot and cups, the hot liquid stinging her skin through her boots. She stood there, statuesque for several long moments, disbelief on her face.

Maker's own expression was shock, and then regret. In all of this..she had forgotten Healer's feelings for her...the feelings she thought she felt for Healer..but always disappeared the second Seiya came into the picture.

"Healer.." Maker said quietly, taking a step closer.

"Stay away!" Healer screamed, running out of the room. Two seconds later the front door opened, and slammed shut. Maker placed a hand to her forehead softly.

_I can't believe I did that. Seiya will never return my feelings..and I just blew my last chance at experiencing love. For someone so smart, I am such a fool... I should go after her..but can I really leave Seiya here?_

Maker glanced back at her comrade, still unconscious.

"Seiya, be safe..."

Maker turned and ran out of the apartment, hoping her long legs would allow her to catch up to her shorter comrade.

"Wait for me...onegai..."


	47. Teardrops On My Guitar

A/n: the scene from the anime in this chapter may not be accurate, but this is how I remember it and I can't really re-watch this episode from the anime, so deal with it =)

Disclaimer:Song by Taylor Swift. I don't own nothin'

Chapter Forty Seven: Teardrops on my guitar

"Healer..wait for me..onegai.." Maker pleaded as she willed her long legs to move faster.

Healer could hear her comrade calling out to her, knew that she was getting closer, so she willed her tired legs to keep moving, refusing to look back.

"Healer!" Maker called as she reached forward, grasping the smaller lights wrist, having finally caught up to her.

Healer hissed in pain as she was jerked back, still refusing to look at Maker.

"Gomen.." Maker mumbled, "For everything. I know..I shouldn't have said those things. I don't know what's wrong with me. Onegai..Onegai..don't..leave me.."

Healer let her arm drop to her side, her head bent slightly as fresh tears slid down her face.

"I don't know what to do, Taiki..it hurts..so much.."

Maker let her transformation fade, leaving behind a female version of herself. She grasped the smaller light, pulling her close.

"I am so very sorry..."

"Me too..." Healer whispered softly, becoming Yaten.

Taiki blinked. "For what?"

"That I can never be her..." Yaten whispered, pushing roughly away from Taiki, walking slowly away. Everything in her body ached, yet the ache in her heart was far greater.

"Yaten!" Taiki called out, running after her once more. She grabbed Yaten's shoulder, spinning her around. In one fluid movement she pressed their lips together, and tears fell from both their eyes.

"Isn't..love about believing?" Taiki asked as she pulled away. Yaten stared at something off in the distance.

"I..I'm not sure.."

"So...believe...in me..onegai..." Taiki pleaded.

Emerald met Amethyst. Yaten nodded slowly, as if she were still unsure.

"What is it? You seem distracted.." Taiki said quietly..

"Something's coming..get down!" Yaten ordered, pinning Taiki to the ground as an attack hurtled by. It seemed familiar. An ominous voice echoed in the wind.

"Meet us at the top of the bank building within the hour. Do not rebel."

Taiki and Yaten exchanged confused and worried glances.

"What..should we do?" Yaten asked.

Taiki thought long and hard for a moment.

_What would Seiya do?_

"I..I think we should meet them."

"Demo! What if it's a trap?"

"It most likely is.." Taiki said ominously, walking slowly towards the bank. Yaten trotted to catch up to her, placing her hand within Taiki's. Taiki gave her the tiniest of smiles and they continued walking.

Seiya's indigo eyes flicked open. Pain..everywhere. Where were her comrades? She sat up, becoming male once more. He slowly crossed the room, calling out hoarsely.

"Taiki? Yaten?"

Silence. It wasn't like them to leave without a note. He hissed as he stepped on broken china and tea that was now cold. Panic flashed through his heart as he assumed the worst.

"I have to find them.." He mumbled to himself, fishing for his changestar.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

Nothing.

He sank to his knees as realization dawned on him. He couldn't transform.

Why?

Was he really so weak and useless that he couldn't even summon his star seeds power anymore?

No, he wasn't that helpless. He'd go after his friends anyways. It didn't matter. Injured or not, Fighter or not, he was still their leader. They needed him.

He pulled himself to his feet, heading for the hallway. He slipped on his shoes and walked out of the house.

Closing his eyes as he walked, he was able to sense his comrades. They weren't too far. He picked up his pace slightly, narrowing in on their location. He felt a bit of distress from them- had something happened?

Taiki and Yaten easily made their way to the top of the bank building. After several long minutes, three figures emerged. Two they recognized instantly as being people they'd held concerts with, the last was familiar, but they were not 100% certain.

As a cloud passed over the moon, the three vanished, and were soon replaced by Sailor Neptune, Pluto and Uranus.

The starlights too, changed into their senshi forms.

"Now...we ask that you stay away from Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon!" Uranus demanded harshly.

Healer smirked. "Works for us. We've been having problems, too..."

"Nani?" Uranus said defensively.

"But, if it's to our advantage we won't hesitate..." Maker said thoughtfully, the slightest smirk on her face. She definitely didn't want to be close to any of the senshi on this planet. They were all too silly and stuck up- and completely in love with them. Nothing but distractions.

Uranus tightened her fist, ready to attack. Healer readied herself, as did Maker. Healer's mind went on high alert. It wasn't a good idea to challenge them when they were down a member. Fighter was their leader, they were lost without her...

"STOP IT!"

They froze..it couldn't be..

Maker felt her heart skip a beat as her leader appeared at the top of the ladder, out of breath. Immediately she ran to his side.

"You should be resting!" Healer scolded as Maker supported him.

"Just stop this...I won't go near Tsukino Usagi ever again!" Seiya shouted. He was scared out of his mind. He was so afraid his friends would fight...would get hurt, because of him..he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Good." Uranus said as the three outers disappeared.

"We should get you back home." Maker said firmly.

_Seiya, what are you thinking coming here? What if you collapsed on the way? We might have never been able to find you.._

Maker slipped her arm around Seiya to support him, and Healer did the same on the other side. The three walked home in silence. None of them really knew what to say.

Healer felt like she wanted to console Seiya for some reason. He had just promised never to see the one he loved ever again. Sure, it was a relief to her, but somehow it tugged at her heart.

What if someone made her promise never to see Maker again?

What if it was Seiya himself that bid them to be apart? Or their princess? How was she supposed to feel then?

Damn her and her empathy!

Healer set up a strong block against Seiya's emotions. She just couldn't deal with this anymore. She glanced over to Maker, who had a tender, worried expression on her face. Obviously worrying for Seiya.

"Seiya..promise me..that you'll never do something so foolish again. We could've lost you."

Seiya did not respond to Maker's plea. He kept his eyes to the floor. There was no way he'd promise such a thing. He was a sailor senshi, it was his job to constantly be in the line of fire, wasn't it?

Kakyuu stepped away from her observation ball with tears welling in her eyes.

"So much pain you endure, my starlights...so much..forgive me for bringing you here." Kakyuu's tears quickly formed into a small red butterfly.

The butterfly flew off, finding the three lights apartment. It entered Taiki's room, fading into red glitter as the smell of osmanthus ticked Taiki's nose.

"Princess.." Taiki whispered, closing his eyes momentarily. "You are so close..why do you not show yourself? I wish..I wish we could just go home now.."

Taiki stood slowly, overcome with feelings suddenly. He walked out of his room, grabbing his coat.

"Yaten. Keep an eye on Seiya. I'm going out for a bit."

The green eyed light arched an eyebrow, but nodded and resumed reading his book.

Taiki needed to connect with himself..to allow himself to feel his pain. But he couldn't do it around them, no..

As his mind wandered as he made his way out of the apartment building, scenes from school the past few weeks floated in his mind.

-Flashback-

"Seiya, what are you doing for lunch?" Taiki practically shouted to Seiya. Seiya didn't even turn his attention off of the blond girl and her friends, as he followed them out to lunch.

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention.

"I'll go with you.." Yaten said gently.

-End Flashback-

**Seiya looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, that I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be..**

-Flashback-

"Tsukino Usagi desu!" the blond girl said happily, producing a hand for Taiki to shake. Taiki took it lamely, waving it, his intense lilac eyes boring into her soul. Nothing but compassion and love for everyone..a lot more than what Taiki possessed.

** I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without**

"Seiya, did you really get stuck in the elevator?" Taiki asked, absolutely stunned.

"Hai..." Seiya said sheepishly, laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

Taiki giggled uncontrollably, holding his sides.

"A-anou, Taiki-san, were we going to study?" Ami asked quietly.

"Oi! Stop laughing you damned bean pole!" Seiya yelled indignantly, whacking Taiki on the back of the head. Taiki's face went dead serious as he walked menacingly towards Seiya, who gulped visibly.

"H-hey..d-don't take it personally!" Seiya defended, looking positively scared. Taiki stopped in front of him, glaring harshly. It took all his will not to burst out laughing again at his expression.

"Fooled you." Taiki whispered.

"Urgh! You're horrible!" Seiya whined. Taiki didn't even notice the sad sigh Ami let out as she walked away by herself.

**Seiya talks to me, I laugh, cause it's just so funny, that I can't, even see, anyone when he's with me**

"It doesn't matter that she's Sailor Moon! If anything..it makes her that much more special. She's just full of warmth and compassion..her shine's the most beautiful I've ever seen!"

"More so than our princess? Seiya, how could you say such a thing?" Yaten demanded.

"Because it is true..."

_Seiya, what do you think of my shine? Am I so dull in comparison that when she's near, I'm nothing but a shadow? _

** He says he's so in love he's finally got it right..I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night?**

"Taiki, doshite?" Yaten asked softly.

Taiki blinked down at his bass guitar. There was moisture glistening on it. He'd zoned while showing Yaten the new song he'd come up with.

"G-gomen..I wrote it with so much emotion, I got caught up..."

Yaten smiled softly. "It's good to feel things sometimes.."

_You are right..I wish..I could feel these things more often. I get so caught up in pretending nothing is wrong, that I make myself numb. I want to feel..Taiki Kou._

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

"We'll find her..I promise.." Fighter whispered softly.

Maker glanced up at the stars. So many of them had been destroyed, like their home. Surely this world would soon follow. Could they really find her before that happened.

"Shinjite..." Fighter said quietly, placing her arms loosely around Maker. "In me.." she added softly. Maker felt her heart rate increase, and she practically held her breath. It was unbelievable how her leader could make her feel. Suddenly, she felt certain they'd find their princess. After all, their leader had never directed them wrongly in the past.

Fighter pulled back and disappeared into the night, most likely back home. As Maker turned to walk away a shooting star graced the night sky. The slightest smile quirked her lips.

_I wish..to find our princess soon..so that Fighter and I may share more moments like this.._

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

Taiki made his way out of the apartment and the valet pulled the car up. He hastily got in, practically flooring it down the street.

The tears started flowing. Before Taiki could help it, the words began tumbling out of his mouth. The song he wrote..for Seiya. That he vowed to never release as the Three Lights..the first time he performed it..would be for Seiya.

It had started with a simple guitar chord and a bass riff, that just formed one day when Taiki was upset- when Seiya had gone off to see his 'odango' when the three of them had decided to go someplace to eat for Taiki's birthday. Seiya hadn't done it on purpose- he'd just forgotten exactly what day it was when Usagi had asked if he was busy after school.

Taiki parked on a dark street, his vision too blurred to see as the tears streamed down steadily. In his distress, he changed to his female form.

_It hurts..Seiya..I love you so..but I hate you for doing this to me..it's ..all your fault.._

** He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

-Flashback-

Taiki looked up from her book as a familiar whirl of indigo whizzed by, chasing after a ball. She pretended to read her book, though her attention was entirely on Seiya. Seiya picked up the ball, hurling it to her friend. As she ran by Taiki again, she winked playfully, rejoining the game. After several long minutes, and Seiya's focus entirely on the game, Taiki let herself breathe again.

Why did she feel like this when Seiya was around? Was it because she was the only one who would even look at her, let alone talk to her for a while every day?

Or...was it something more?

**Seiya walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**

Taiki watched in disgust as Seiya waved to the fangirls, flirting and signing autographs left and right. As a picture flashed he struck a perfect pose.

Taiki swallowed heavily, his heart pounding. All eyes were on them..well, mostly Seiya.. He felt faint. He reached out, to grab a hold of Seiya as he felt the world spin, but missed.

Yaten grabbed his arm, supporting him as they continued the seemingly endless walk into the new club.

"You okay?"

"H-hai.." Taiki answered dully, watching his cocky leader flirt around, the perfect social butterfly.

**And there he goes..so perfectly..the kind of flawless I wish I could be..**

Taiki and Yaten hung out at the club Seiya had taken his odango to. Taiki leaned on the rail, feigning boredom and annoyance, while in reality he was struggling to keep his jealousy under control. They were dancing so innocently, so happily..yet anyone could see it in Seiya's eyes. He was absolutely, irreversibly in love with her. But did she feel the same?..

Taiki snorted. She had that fancy college boyfriend, remember? Who in their right mind wouldn't choose Seiya first?

A stabbing pain entered Taiki's heart, causing him to grab at his shirt weakly.

_This is all my fault..after all, I turned him down so coldly.._

**She better hold him tight, give him all her love..look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky..**

Taiki put the car into drive, wiping at her eyes. She shifted into her male form, heading back to the apartment. She felt so much more..alive, now that she'd let her feelings out. And neither of her comrades would ever have to know. It was..thrilling, to feel after being so numb for so long.

After handing the keys to the valet and going to their penthouse apartment, Taiki entered his room, not so much as giving Yaten an acknowledgement. Taiki dragged out the notebook, where the incomplete song sat. It was so perfect, yet there were a few lines missing yet...

**So i'll drive home alone, and as I turn off the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight..**

Taiki read over the lyrics, feeling his emotions wash over him like a broken dam. Every word held a separate meaning, every comma was a memory, every space a lost chance.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

Taiki set his pen down. At last his song was complete. He tucked it away into an old notebook and laid down upon his bed.

_Seiya...I hope you are well soon.._


	48. YumeDream

Chapter Forty Eight: Yume(Dream)

Taiki watched on, horrified as Seiya jumped in front of Sailor Moon. She tried to run to her, to protect her leader, but she was glued to the spot.

"F-fighter.." the echoey whisper barely escaped her lips. With a dull thud her best friend, comrade, leader, love...fell to the ground. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she was only vaguely aware of her transformation into Sailor Star Maker. She ran to his side.

"Seiya! I'm here..don't go..I love you too much...don't..." Maker pleaded. Seiya made a grimace, groaning softly.

"O-odango.."

Maker's eyes widened in shock.

"What..what about me?" She asked. Seiya made no response as his indigo eyes slid closed. His hand, which she held tightly began to sparkle, and she became aware of a bright light shining next to her.

The light of strength, courage, loyalty and leadership. The heart of Sailor Star Fighter...her star seed.

Maker made a grab for it, but it disappeared into the grasp of none other than Galaxia, who let out a menacing laugh.

"!"

Taiki sat up quickly in bed, panting heavily. Tears streamed down his face.

Was it all just a dream?

Taiki leaped off of his bed, heading out of his room. With a determined stride, he burst into Seiya's room. He crossed the room cautiously, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth. He slid black the navy covers...

Sure enough, Seiya was in bed. His pale face was sweating slightly, and flushed. Taiki pressed the back of his hand to Seiya's forehead. He definitely felt hot. He noticed the bandages were soaked through, as well.

With a tired sigh, Taiki made his way to the bathroom. He was already up, might as well take care of Seiya.

"What are you doing?"

The icy cold voice sent chills down Taiki's spine. He looked in the mirror to see lime green eyes glaring at him.

"I had a bad dream. Couldn't sleep so I decided to check on Seiya. You can go back to bed if you like."

"Like hell I will." Yaten spat.

Taiki sighed heavily, removing the medical supplies.

"Suit yourself.." He said quietly, padding past Yaten, who looked a bit put off by his laid back response.

Wasn't Taiki supposed to get defensive?

Yaten followed reluctantly as Taiki entered Seiya's room, placing the supplies on the floor next to him. He tenderly unwrapped the bandages, cleaning the wounds. They weren't deep, but they were large and continuously seeping.

Yaten folded his arms, watching intently.

Taiki noticed Seiya shy away as he cleaned the wound with astringent.

"I know it's uncomfortable..hang in there...I'll be done soon..stay asleep..." Taiki said gently.

_That gentleness..I long to hear it used towards me. If I was injured, would_ _Taiki treat me the same?_

When Taiki finished, he carefully replaced the covers and exited the room.

"Why are you up, Yaten?" Taiki asked, pulling the smaller light into an embrace.

"I heard you crying out..." Yaten replied truthfully.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you.." Taiki whispered softly.

"It's nothing.." Yaten replied, his eyes closing. This gentleness..he wanted to experience more often. Although, it was all really directed as Seiya, wasn't it? This tenderness and affection..Taiki wished it upon Seiya..

"Would you like to join me?" Taiki asked quietly. Yaten nodded his response.

_I can pretend too, Taiki...you can pretend I'm Seiya, and I will too...I will pretend that I'm the one you care for..no matter how much it hurts.._

The disparately sized couple laid on the bed. Yaten's head found it's way to Taiki's shoulder as Taiki's arms slipped around the smaller lights waist. Soon, Taiki was fast asleep again, though sleep wouldn't come for Yaten.

_I want to lay like this...and believe that I'm the one you dream about. Maybe..someday it will be._

Just as Yaten's lids were getting droopy, a small whimper escape Taiki's lips. The tall light began to squirm, crying in her sleep.

"Iee! Don't go! Seiya..no! Don't! Stay...stay..with me.."

Yaten felt hot tears slide down his face as he snuggled closer to Taiki, holding the tall light as tightly as he could.

"I'm here...I won't leave. Promise..."

Slowly, Taiki relaxed and fell into a more restful sleep. Yaten stared at the cracks in the wall until dawn, when he slipped out of bed and into his own, as to not arouse suspicion in Seiya.

Though, what would it matter? Seiya was after that odango-head, anyways.

Taiki awoke, and blinked several times in surprise when he realized he was not face to face with pale skin, deep blue eyes and hair...

Wait! He'd fallen asleep with Yaten hadn't he?

But in his dreams..he cried out for Seiya.. and was answered.

What could this mean?

Taiki placed his feet on the floor, slowly standing up. His tall frame wavered slightly as a dizzy spell hit him hard. He'd been getting them since arriving on Earth. He believed it to be due to the lighter gravity than on Kinmoku. It felt super human almost, able to move so much quicker, jump higher...but it could also be disorienting. Sometimes, it felt like he was spinning.

Though technically, the Earth was. At a much faster rate than Kinmoku, actually.

Kinmoku was a larger planet, though less people actually lived on it, as a larger portion was covered in water, and half of the land was practically a desert, uninhabitable. But where the Tankei Kingdom stood..was lush and full of life and prosperity. Well, until Galaxia came.

Taiki shook his head from the comparisons of the two planets, walking into the kitchen, where a very tired looking Yaten sat, poking at his lucky charms.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, attempting to be conversational.

"No." Yaten said flatly, standing and immediately going to the bathroom.

Taiki frowned slightly, eating the bagel that Yaten had prepared for him and placed at his chair.

Something was definitely up, and he intended to find out.

It was then Taiki remembered; they had an important concert at an amusement park today. Would Seiya even be able to show up? Could they do the show with just the two of them?

Seiya had insisted on performing a show before, when Taiki had been in a fit of depression and refused...though Taiki had shown up at the last minute.

It was so that the young girl in surgery could hear his voice, his hope..and maybe finish her drawing. At least, that's what Taiki told himself.

Later, Taiki asked if Seiya really intended to play without him.

-Flashback-

"Would you have really played?"

"I knew you were going to show." Seiya said nonchalantly, winking and flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"That didn't answer the question."

"The question you asked wasn't the question you wanted the answer for."

Taiki stared in shock as his bandmate waltzed off, probably on an odango hunt.

It never ceased to amaze him just how well Seiya knew him..

-End Flashback-

Taiki heard footsteps in the hallway, and realized they were too heavy to be Yaten's petite trot. He rushed up, eager to help his leader into the kitchen. He met him in the hallway, supporting some of his weight.

"How do you feel today?" Taiki asked.

"Like I got hit by a train."

"That's what you get for taking someone else's hit." Taiki said, a bit harsher than he intended.

Seiya's face took on a sullen look.

"I can't help but protect her..it's as if my body moves, fueled by my heart. Maybe someday you'll understand.." Seiya said quietly.

Taiki's amethyst eyes watered slightly, and he purposely fixed his gaze out the kitchen window.

_I do understand. Given the opportunity, I would've taken the hit for you, Seiya..even if you were trying to protect her. You protect her because you care about her. I care about you too._

Taiki shook slightly, gripping the edge of the counter.

_I would've taken the hit for her too..because I never want to see you so broken from losing the one you love..just like I would be broken if I lost you..which I almost did..I will never let something like that happen again. Is this..what one could call unconditional love?_

"We have a concert today, you know.." Taiki said, mentally cursing himself as his deep voice cracked.

"I know.."

"We can cancel. I don't want you to push yourself." Taiki stated, turning to face his leader, his face stoic, not betraying the emotional storm raging in his heart.

"Iie, I'll do it. I should be fine if I get enough rest today. I want to do it. It may be the concert where she will show herself.."

"Why do you have so much faith? How can you have so much faith when everything is against us?" Taiki asked, slamming his fists down on the table. Seiya didn't even flinch, but slowly raised his indigo gaze to meet Taiki's.

"Because you all still believe in me. I know she's out there. She still believes that we'll find her. You and Yaten believe that I won't give up. So I won't. Besides, it goes against my nature to give up..even if I know I can't win.."

Taiki's eyes dulled as he slowly collapsed to the floor, unaware of Seiya's surprised gasp, or Seiya crying out his name...

"Fighter, this is foolish!" Maker practically screamed. Tears streamed steadily down her face. Fighter creased her brows, looking down, silently taking the verbal abuse.

"What is wrong with you, accepting the challenge from that world's tyrant of a king? You'll get killed! Then where will we be? Down a starlight and our leader! Why would you accept to the duel?" Maker continued screaming til her voice was harsh. This couldn't be happening, could it? Could her leader really do something so foolish? Yes, Fighter could be a bit brash and cocky, but this was beyond any reason..."

"..Do you not believe in me?"

Maker blinked. "Eh?"

"..Do you not believe that I can do this? That I will overcome any odds..so that Kinmoku may be safe..so that no one loses the ones they care about..."

"What about ME? Don't you care if I lose the one _I_ care about?" Maker whispered, her throat too painful to scream any longer.

The faintest of smiles graced Fighter's lips.

"I am aware of that. But I also know..that you believing in me is what gives me the strength I need to overcome anything. Will you not believe in me now?" Fighter asked, closing the distance between them. Their lips meant in a bittersweet kiss as her strong leader too had tears falling from her face like glittering stars.

"I will always believe in you, leader.." Maker whispered, placing a kiss on Fighter's forehead.

"It goes against my nature to give up..even if I know it's impossible to win.." Fighter said quietly.

"I'll lend you my wisdom and strength. Promise.." Maker said quietly. Fighter smiled brightly up at her, hugging her tightly.

"It's why I love you best, Fighter...you never gave up on anything, not on me..or this..even if it seems utterly useless.

"You know..nothing's utterly useless so long as you've still got the will to try. Not even you." Fighter teased, flicking Maker gently on the nose. Maker flinched slightly, scowling.

"Is this really a time to be teasing me so?"

Taiki's eyes opened slowly, to see a worried Seiya leaning over him.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Seiya asked frantically.

"Hai..just a repressed memory.." Taiki groaned as he sat up.

"Would you like to share it?" Seiya asked.

"Absolutely not. It's far too painful." Taiki murmured, standing to his feet and exiting the room without so much as a glance backward.

Why did he have to remember so many things? Every memory made his heart ache for Seiya more..like words falling into place on a poem. You want the finished result, desperately..but as the lines begin to form you know that no matter what angle you look at it from, it will always be the same sad story, and no different words or lines that you write can change it's meaning, or the pain hidden behind it..


	49. Broken Mirror

Chapter Forty Nine: Broken Mirror

_"Trust is like a mirror, once you break it, you will always see the crack in the reflection"_

Taiki brushed his suit off, adjusting his tie in the mirror. He was aware of Yaten's slow finger tapping on the chair behind him.

"You are still upset at me.." he stated quietly.

Silence.

Taiki turned slowly, facing his shorter comrade.

"Tell me what is on your mind. Is that not what people in a relationship do?"

"People in relationships also don't kiss other people." Yaten snipped.

Taiki gasped silently. He closed the distance between them, gently placing his hands on Yaten's shoulders.

Yaten looked up. That gentleness in Taiki's eyes..it was for him, wasn't it? Taiki wasn't thinking of Seiya..just him.

Yaten slowly felt his anger leave him as Taiki leaned in, kissing him gently.

"Please..tell me.."

"You kissed Seiya. It hurts."

"I..I didn't know what I was doing.."

"Sure..."

"I really am sorry. Will you not forgive me?"

Yaten sighed. "It's not that I don't forgive you..it's that I don't trust you."

Taiki bit his lip, wincing, trying not to let any tears escape his eyes.

"I..I understand that. But I'll prove to you I can be trusted..if you let me.."

"Trust is like a mirror- if it's broken you will always see the cracks in it."

Taiki stood slowly, turning away. He couldn't let Yaten see his weakness, see how pathetic he truly was.

"I am..sorry.." he mumbled, dashing out of the room quickly. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he composed himself before dashing out onto the stage.

Seiya was already out on the stage, struggling to set up his guitar.

"Let me help you with that!" Taiki said worriedly, rushing to his side. Taiki heard footsteps behind him and knew it had to be Yaten.

"Ie..I...I can do it.." Seiya whispered through clenched teeth as he moved the heavy guitar amp several feet.

Taiki and Yaten exchanged worried glances as Seiya carried on as though nothing was wrong.

"You're sure about this?" Taiki asked.

"Hai..I've got a good feeling about this concert." He said confidently.

"She's coming, isn't she.." Yaten said with a snort. Seiya glared daggers at his shorter friend.

"Shut up."

Taiki wasn't sure what to say, so he remained silent.

"You never should have told them who we are."

"There was no other way." Seiya said defensively, hooking the strap onto his guitar.

Yaten smirked. "Could've let her star seed be taken.."

"Yaten!" Taiki scolded. Yaten gave Taiki a helpless look and fidgeted with his synthesizer, trying to make it seem like he was doing something important.

Seiya began to lift his guitar over his shoulder, but the strain was too much. He dropped to his knees.

"Seiya!"

"Don't push yourself so much!" Yaten warned as he and Taiki ran to his side. Seiya breathed heavily in pain for several long moments before standing slowly.

"We have to do this.." Seiya said quietly.

Taiki lay in bed, pondering the events of the day. What on Earth was Seiya thinking? He obviously wasn't in good shape to play, let alone run off to see odango after he passed out on the stage, in front of all their fans. Now the news crews wouldn't leave them alone, making up crazy rumors about Seiya having a heart problem or a brain tumor or something.

But why, had he gone to her when he promised he wouldn't?

What surprised Taiki the most was that she had tried(rather futilely) to save Seiya from the phage. Was it out of respect for the fact that Seiya was injured because of her? Or did she actually..care?

This lone thought was what disturbed Taiki the most. Suppose they found their princes...would Seiya wish to stay here? Even if he wished to..would he? Would Kakyuu even allow it? Taiki hoped not, but part of him wanted Seiya to be happy, even if it meant they'd never meet again.

Taiki rolled onto his side. Sleep would not come to him tonight, that much was certain.

"Princess...aitaiyo..."

"Taiki..." Yaten said quietly from the doorway. Taiki rolled over to see Yaten crossing the room slowly. Taiki sat up in bed.

"Is something the matter?" Taiki asked.

Yaten said nothing, just sat slowly on the bed.

"Galaxia...we'll stay and fight her this time, won't we?..."

"I doubt it. Once we find Kakyuu-sama we're out of here." Taiki said confidently. Yaten looked into Taiki's eyes, his green eyes sorrowful, yet searching.

"I think...Seiya...Fighter..will stay to fight...to protect Sailor Moon...she...he, cares too much."

Taiki shook his head. "It's just a crush, I'm sure he'll get over it."

Yaten nibbled on his own lip gently. "This is different, I can feel it. Something big is going to happen."

"Something big _has _to happen. We can't go on like this indefinitely."

Yaten sighed. "I guess I have to be more upfront with you. If Seiya stays and fights, will you follow him?"

Taiki ran his fingers through his hair in stress. "Yaten, we pledged to follow leader in every move she makes. If she stays and fights, I will, too. It was us that decided that Fighter was our leader. What good are we if we do not keep our word?"

"But we can't stay!" Yaten argued, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"That will be Fighter's and Kakyuu's choice. Not ours." Taiki said firmly. "Has either of them ever let us down?"

Yaten growled. "Fighter exposed our identities!"

"Perhaps it was for the better.."

Yaten gasped. "How could you say that?"

"We know exactly who our allies are."

"They aren't our allies!"

"Really? Because you know, if it weren't for them, Fighter would be _dead_."

"If it weren't for them, she'd never be injured in the first place!" Yaten countered.

"Get out." Taiki seethed.

"No, I'm not done yelling at you yet!" Yaten protested, getting threateningly close to Taiki.

In a bright flash Star Maker stood in front of a gaping Yaten.

"Go." Her voice was as cold as ice.

Yaten backed away slowly, the tears a constant flow now.

"T-taiki, I didn't mean..to upset you so.."

"I said GO!" She screeched, Star Yell materializing in her hand. Yaten turned and ran out of the room.

Maker dropped to her knees on the floor sobbing.

_Will my faith in you, Fighter, be my ruin?_

Yaten sat on his bed, hugging his pillow tightly, rocking back and forth slowly to comfort himself.

_They don't understand..none of them understand...we'll die...every..single one of us...my dreams, they do not lie. I doubted them on Kinmoku, and look where our planet stands. Princess...save us, for we are growing weaker by the day..._

The next day was full of false tragedy and hope.

Sailor Moon was pulled into a black hole. Princess Kakyuu appeared and managed to save her.

As the starlights knelt before their princess, amidst tears of joy and relief, they each had a single thought for their beloved ruler.

_Arrigatou...for saving her..._

_ Princess! You have no idea how much we've all missed you!..._

_ This is the beginning of the end, isn't it..._

After the bittersweet reunion was over, they returned to their apartment. Yaten and Taiki decided to get groceries to make a proper meal for their princess. Seiya stayed with her to...discuss things.

After a semi-embarrassing conversation about Seiya's male guise, he sang to her. Yet, beautiful images of the four of them on Kinmoku were quickly replaced by the one and only, Sailor Moon.

Startled, Seiya pulled himself out of the daydream. Kakyuu was fast asleep on his shoulder. She was probably exhausted after expending her energy so much. Yaten and Taiki came home then.

"Take care of her." He said quickly, standing up.

"Seiya!"

"Where are you going?"

Seiya ignored the protests of his friends.

As the door closed, Kakyuu woke up.

"Seiya left, didn't she?"

"Hai." Taiki confirmed quietly.

Kakyuu stood slowly.

"I'm so proud of all of you. Making it here on your own like this, never giving up..."

Immediately Yaten and Taiki dropped to one knee before her.

"Princess..it was Seiya that kept us together, and never gave up hope."

Kakyuu smiled sweetly. "Please, don't kneel."

Taiki and Yaten slowly rose to their feet.

"Yaten, I'd like to speak with you."

Yaten nodded, following his princess into his bedroom. As the door closed she sat promptly on his bed.

"So tell me..why do your hearts ache so?.."

"Princess..."

"Please..let me in.." she pleaded, reaching for Yaten's forehead. He closed his eyes, relaxing his mind. As her fingertips brushed his forehead, a flood of memories poured in of their hardships.

After minutes that felt like hours, Kakyuu withdrew.

"I see..." she said quietly. "You've all fallen in love."

Yaten nodded slowly, his eyes downcast.

"Gomenasai, for I am a traitor too.."

"Traitor?" She asked skeptically.

Yaten nodded once more. "I've fallen for Taiki.."

She smiled at him. "I hope your new feelings bring you happiness.."

Yaten blinked. "You're not upset?"

Kakyuu shook her head gently, the pom poms from her headress swinging lightly as if in a Kinmokan breeze.

"Of course I'm not! Love is the single most powerful force in the galaxy. I came here in search of the light of hope..but only discovered love. I realize now..that the light of hope IS love. Galaxia's strength is her hatred, her resentment, her anger. I've witnessed several of Sailor Moon's battles. How do you suppose such a poorly organized senshi team has survived so long, and it's planet thrives? It's not their physical strength, it's the love they have for this planet, and each other. I am overjoyed that you three have experienced that here. It is what will tip the scales of the final battle."

"You mean- we're fighting? Why don't we just leave for Kinmoku the minute Seiya returns?"

"Because that would not be the correct thing to do. Besides, even if we flee, Galaxia's treachery will only come back to haunt us once more. We won't see those that had their star seeds removed if we don't defeat her, you know." Kakyuu's voice quivered slightly, her gaze distant.

"Princess.." Yaten said gently, taking her hand in his.

She smiled up at him. "Everything will be okay." she promised quietly, standing and exiting the room. Yaten remained in his room.

Kakyuu sat on the couch, next to Taiki.

"Now then, won't you tell me what has you so upset? I can almost feel your depression, Maker."

Taiki's lilac eyes began to brim with tears as she prepared herself to tell her princess what had happened. Kakyuu knew better than to pry the way she did with Yaten, for Taiki was too much of a private person.

"I've realized that I love Seiya more than anything I've ever dreamed of loving."

Kakyuu nodded slowly for her to continue.

"Seiya has fallen in love with this planet's princess..I fear..she will not return with us."

"I believe Seiya will do what is right, and we should have faith in her."

"Right for her, or right for us?"

Kakyuu was silent for a long moment, deciding how to procede.

"You've all been through such hardships, I understand this. I know we all will never be as close as we were before, but I pray someday we will be as close as is manageable. But I beg of you, do not think Seiya is as selfish as to stay here for just her wants. She has much to consider without any of us making it more difficult for her."

"How so?"

Kakyuu smiled serenely. "How do you think this white moon princess feels, having this strange alien madly in love with her? It's probably a little disconcerting, to say the least. And on top of it all, this princess will have to choose between her prince and Seiya."

Taiki nodded slowly. Kakyuu patted Taiki's back gently.

"This is one of those things, that no matter how you try to rationalize, will never truly make sense. It is something that you feel, Taiki. You feel love, you don't think it."

"Thank you, for your wise words." Taiki said curtly, standing and walking to his room.

Kakyuu sighed sadly as she realized deep down, she'd lost all three of them.


	50. Kakyuu's Return

A/N: 50 chapters! Whew! Still a little ways to go for this story. I have a secondary plot line planned, but I think I may end this story before then. I don't want it to drag on _too_ long. I honestly feel like the Sailor Moon community on fanfiction has died, especially those that are fans of the sailor starlights. To this end, this will probably be my last update. I write not only for my own satisfaction, but to entertain others. As much as it breaks my heart to leave this unfinished, I can't justify spending precious time on something that isn't well received anymore.

Yume-no-Ryuusei, signing off...

Chapter Fifty: Kakyuu's return

Maker watched on, horrified as her leader slowly placed her princess on the ground, taking another powerful attack to her backside.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

Maker stared in shock as Fighter's body went limp, collapsing face first, still protecting her princess with her body.

"FIGHTER!" she screeched til her ears rang in protest.

Maker felt tears rush down her face as she called out her leader's name. She watched, paralyzed, as Fighter slid to the ground gracefully, a soft smile on her face.

She and Healer quickly dispatched the rest of the resistance, and Healer went to get help for Fighter and their princess.

Fighter's indigo hair shone brilliantly under the sun's rays, and Maker found herself running her fingers through it gently, without really realizing what she was doing.

"You'll be okay. Promise." Maker whispered, hugging the limp body to her. After a few minutes, Maker noticed that Fighter was struggling to breathe. She leaned in to feel her breath, it was so faint! Maker wondered how much longer it'd take for Healer to find help. Fighter's breathing became even more ragged and strained.

"You can do this. You're saving her, right?" Maker murmured to herself as she leaned a bit closer, locking their mouths together. She breathed deeply into Fighter, while pinching her leader's nose. She had been briefly instructed on CPR, now it was time to practice it. She was glad she had an excellent memory, if she hadn't been able to remember..would Fighter make it?

Maker was aware of feeling slightly dizzy as she continued.

"Come on Fighter! You're tough! Hang in there would you!" Maker scolded, fresh tears slipping down her face.

_I can't stand losing you, not like this..._

Maker blinked her eyes several times to clear the tears, desperately wanting to get one last good look at her leader...only to find her arms completely empty.

She stood, panicked, searching for her. All she saw was Yaten.

"Yaten, where's Seiya?" she asked worriedly. Yaten's face darkened.

"Seiya, Seiya, Seiya! It's all you think about! Don't you care about me? Don't you _love_ me?" Yaten pleaded.

"Of course I do." Taiki said gently walking towards Yaten.

Yaten produced a familiar crystal from behind her back. It was on a red string and was shaped like a star.

"Then destroy it, forget everything you felt for her."

"Yaten! This is a token of friendship."

"I don't care! It reminds you of her! You need to choose!" Yaten handed Taiki the crystal forcefully. Taiki glanced at the glittering item remorsefully.

_Forgive me, Fighter.._

She raised her hand, flexing her arm, aiming straight at the ground. As the crystal left her fingers, it vanished.

Maker heard some noise behind her, and turned. She spotted Fighter, struggling with a shade, who had a knife to her throat.

Maker felt rage flow through her body, like a toxic poison.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

She knocked the shade off of Fighter easily, pouncing upon him like prey. She held him fiercely against the wall, slowly choking the life out of him.

She wouldn't watch Fighter die..not again...

Yet in this life, Fighter was still very much alive. Perhaps..it would be different? So many times, she'd been so close already..but each time, she'd manage to show up..she knew the day she delayed, the day she doubted for just an instant, Fighter would die. Hot tears streamed down Maker's face.

Would Fighter die before Maker got to experience love? Before she even got to _tell_ Fighter that she loved her deeply?

She looked once more at Fighter, yet she was gone. Frantically she cried out for her leader, but there was no answer. Instead, she felt a familiar pull...she raced in the direction she had felt something, and soon found her leader, almost unconscious, laying on the floor. Blood pouring out of a grave wound on her abdomen..

_I'm too late.._

Just then, Fighter glanced up at her, her lips forming words that she heard in her head, for they were inaudible.

"Aishiteru..."

Darkness again.

"Seiya! Where'd you go?" Taiki asked in a panic, his deep voice cracking with worry. He just had to get to him..something bad was going to happen, he knew it! He flew out of the building, noticing some commotion in the alleyway.

"Odangoo!" he called for the blonde princess, blocking the attack. Taiki felt like his own star seed had been removed. The only thing that let him know he was still alive was the hot tear sliding down his face and the rush of the power of his transformation sequence.

Taiki sat up abruptly in bed, panting, tears streaking down his face. Ever since he'd seen Seiya leap infront of Tin Nyanko's attack, he'd been living these sorts of dreams over and over.

Seiya sighed as he walked around the park, thinking things over. They'd be cleaning their

possessions out of the school soon..the same as before..

It struck Seiya, that he enjoyed being here so much, because it reminded him of when Yaten, Taiki and him were at the royal academy together. They were in school, instead of a castle. There were lockers, lots of friendly people who didn't know their true identity..in a way, it was like being a child again.

Yet, like all enjoyable things, it was now coming to an end. Seiya sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

_Time to face the music.._

Seiya pulled out an old, faded photograph from his pocket. One he had carried ever since he left the Royal Academy on Kinmoku. In it, was him and Taiki, under a tree. They were female, and looked so unbelievably young it was almost surreal. Taiki was reading a book, and Seiya was asleep on Taiki's shoulder. Seiya smiled softly. It was his favorite memory.

-Flashback-

"Last one to the tree's a shade!" Fighter challenged, taking Kakyuu's hand in hers. She skipped off happily, Healer and Maker hot on their trail. She looked back a bit, at her comrades- at their happy smiles.

-End Flashback-

That was yet another cherished memory- perhaps the one happy memory of all four of them being together.

"Fighter.." a soft, melodic voice pulled the starlight from his thoughts. Seiya looked up, astonished to see his princess standing in the moonlight next to him, though her attention was on the moon itself.

The moon was beautiful, but always out of reach..just like the moon princess herself. It illuminated all with it's haunting glow.

"Princess..shouldn't you be at home where it's safe?"

Kakyuu smiled softly.

"I'm always safe with you near."

Fighter blushed slightly, looking at her feet.

"Fighter, will you not tell me why you hurt so?"

"I fell in love with Taiki back on Kinmoku...I had loved her in the past, and those feelings were easily rekindled. Demo, for some reason, this life, she rejected me..so I went after the girl who was friends out of everyone, who saw the good in even the worst people. Surely she'd find something in me to love, even though she had a boyfriend. He's overseas! I can't imagine leaving the one I love so easily.."

"Fighter, this world is different from our own. Humans..feel like their first purpose is always to themselves. It seems selfish from our own perspective, but by fulfilling their selfish dreams, they are inspired to help others achieve as well."

Seiya looked deep in thought for a long moment.

"I suppose you're right.."

"Will you fight for her love?"

Seiya let out a deep, slow sigh.

"No, I don't think I will."

Kakyuu gasped softly.

"Why not?"

Seiya turned to fae his princess, offering her the most heart breaking smile she'd ever seen.

"Because she's happy. She's safe. In reality, she doesn't need me. I needed her. Someone who would depend on me, to make me feel like I have a purpose. You're here, you're my purpose. Once this tangle is all sorted out, I will return to Kinmoku with you and the others. It's my duty."

"Fighter, I understand where your loyalties lay. However, my loyalty to you, as my best friend, most trusted advisor and protector, is for you to eventually find your own happiness. Have you not found it here? A flower cannot bloom in the shade, it must have the sunlight. She is your sunlight. I understand that."

Seiya bent his head down, and Kakyuu felt sharp pangs in her heart, and knew he was crying though she couldn't see in the darkness. He didn't want her to..so she turned away slightly, pretending not to notice.

"She is mine, yes, but I will never be hers, and I will never ask such a great thing of her."

Kakyuu embraced her starlight tightly.

"For one so young, you impress me with your consideration for others.." Kakyuu whispered softly.

Seiya smiled weakly, a tear slipping down her face uncontrolled. She was in too much emotional distress to hold up the disguise.


	51. Fading

On a whim, I decided to complete this story. In Fighter I saw myself, and I've never been one to give up on things so easily. So I won't. I'm finishing this story. That and I was reading other fanfics, and realized, so many authors leave their work unfinished, it's a shame. I won't be that author.

A/N: The line in Fighter's speech comes from FFIX. Don't sue me!

Chapter Fifty One: Fading

The next few days were like an incomprehensible dream for the starlights. Their princess was taken from them. The inner and outer senshi had died. Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia. Everything was returned to them. They were saying goodbye to their new friends on the rooftop of the school. It was extremely painful for them, especially Seiya, who had found a new home on this distant planet called Earth.

After heartbreaking goodbyes, they returned to Kinmoku. Fighter fell to her knees, sobbing. Healer gave her a sympathetic look, kneeling at her side, offering what minimal comfort she could. Maker got right onto the task of the rebuilding of their planet. Kakyuu peered over Maker's shoulder at the paper she was writing on.

"What are you working on, Maker?"

"I'm trying to assign tasks to each of us so we can get things moving as quickly and efficiently possible. I'm sure we'll run into people that have been returned shortly, so we'll enlist their aid as well."

Kakyuu nodded solemnly, sitting down upon the barren ground. She placed her hands over her chest, calling forth her ruby crystal, treasure of Kinmoku, her star seed, and the only hope of rejuvenating life on the planet. Her crimson eyes closed in concentration as her gentle warmth lit the area, coaxing the scorched rock to become fertile soil, and for plants and trees to spring forth once more.

Fighter felt her princess releasing her power, and forgot her despair. Standing, she slowly walked over to her princess, placing her hands gently on her shoulders, offering her the power of her star seed as well.

Kakyuu's painted lips formed the slightest smile, as a whirl of energy flowed out, encouraging the greenery Kakyuu had established to bloom. With a soft whimper, Kakyuu collapsed backwards into her starlight leader's arms, utterly spent. Healer rushed to their side.

"She'll be alright, she's just tired.." Healer conceded. Fighter nodded slightly.

"You two do what you need to do. I'll stay here and protect her."

Healer was hesitant, but slowly agreed and walked off with Maker to search for inhabitants of the planet who'd survived.

Kakyuu slept peacefully in a dreamless sleep within Fighter's arms, while Fighter day dreamed that she was back on Earth, that she could see the one person that made her forget her loneliness and pain.

_You consider this pain? You know nothing of the sort!_

Fighter gasped audibly, looking around panicked. What the heck was that? Her indigo eyes darkened with worry..she knew something was going to happen now. Would the starlights be strong enough to fend it off this time? She'd been naïve in thinking before that she was infallible, that she could always lead her friends to victory.

A short time later, Healer and Maker returned, breathless, with a few scraggly looking volunteers, whom Fighter recognized as once being servants from the palace.

"The..palace..is in better condition than expected..we should find..some form of shelter there for the time being..for Kakyuu-sama." Healer panted. Fighter nodded curtly, rising to her feet with Kakyuu in her arms swiftly, and the three and their consorts began the trip to the decimated palace.

Three months passed since their return to Kinmoku. With the exception of a reduced population, things were as they had been. The destruction and sorrow a mere memory, and to the starlights, the trip to Earth was a dream.

A very treasured one at that.

Sailor Star Fighter stood upon a podium, thousands of eyes on her. It may have been three months since they returned, but it had been a year since the decimation of Galaxia. It was a sad day for all, her self included. It was a day of mourning, and all had gathered for an inspirational speech spoken by none other than herself, leader of the sailor starlights, and their beloved princess.

Fighter cleared her throat, and the audience fell dead silent. She was aware of the eyes of her princess and comrades boring into her back, as they were seated just behind her.

"Today, as every single one of you knows, is the one year anniversary of the attack on our beloved planet. I ask for a moment of silence for those who are not with us today, and in respect for those that fought valiantly at the side of my comrades and I in the final battle."

Fighter paused, taking time to examine the audience. You could have heard a pin drop.

She then continued. "I know you all are expecting me to tell you that things will be fine, that something of this magnitude cannot, will not, happen ever again. I could tell you that. But then I'd be lying."

She waited for the crowd to quiet down as everyone gasped and tensed, including her teammates and princess. They hadn't anticipated that.

"The truth is, we know not what the future holds. That's the joy of life, really. You can live out your life thinking that the people you knew and grew up with, those that you love..you'll never have to say goodbye to them. I wish I could assure you of this, but much has happened. What I can assure you of, is that I will never give up. That any challenges we face, we will face together, and my loyalty will always belong to the people of this planet we so proudly call home."

The crowd cheered loudly at this, and Fighter felt a wave of relief rush over her. She continued on.

"I learned a very important lesson on the planet the three of us traveled to. Love is the strongest force within the universe. Our love for our friends and family that are no longer with us, and for each other, will strengthen our resolve to protect our beloved planet. To be forgotten is worse than death, so do not ever, ever, forget the ones you love." Fighter closed on that line, backing away slowly. She promptly sat down, bending her head to meet her hands as hot tears slipped down. She felt Healer's reassuring hands on her shoulder, and heard her princess' soft, lovely voice as she delivered her part of the speech. Fighter hardly heard a word her princess said.

Upon return to the castle, Kakyuu requested Fighter to come to her room.

Fighter entered, closing the door behind her, bowing low to her princess.

"You may rise, Fighter." Kakyuu said softly. She was seated on her bed, her petal skirts spread out about her.

"Why is it that you called me?" Fighter asked formally.

Kakyuu smiled warmly. "Since things are in order, I am giving you permission to visit Earth as you see fit."

Fighter blinked. "Hontou?" 

"Hai. You've earned this privilege, Fighter. The strength you all gave us this morning when you spoke..well, you deserve to spend time with the person who gives you strength, do you not?"

Fighter felt the corners of her lips turn upward slightly.

"I thank you greatly princess, but I do not wish to return. I've let..things go, so to speak."

Kakyuu's eyes flickered with concern.

"Then why do you hurt so?"

Fighter's sorrowful eyes slowly met her princess's worried ones.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that it consumed your soul..yet they rejected you outright?"

Fighter stood slowly.

"I think I'll do something to occupy my mind. I thank you for your concern."

Kakyuu watched sadly as her leader left the room, and gasped softly at the pang she felt with in her heart as she realized that it wasn't her whom Fighter's affections were for.

After calming herself down, Kakyuu made her way to Fighter's room, where she was certain the object of her affections were. Even if Fighter cared little for her, she still wanted to comfort Fighter.

"Fighter?" she asked quietly after knocking. No response. She must be training.

"Something wrong, hime?" A soft voice questioned behind her. Kakyuu turned slowly smiling.

"I'm just concerned for Fighter, is all."

Healer smiled slightly. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Come on, let's chit chat and catch up." Healer suggested. Kakyuu nodded in agreement and together they went into Healer's room, closing the door behind them.

Maker watched from the distance as Fighter climbed a tree, sitting comfortably in one of the lower branches. She chuckled bitterly at her self. She was watching Fighter, attempting to ease the aching loneliness that filled her. She used to believe that she preferred solitude, now she cursed it.

Her undying love for Fighter had cost her just about any chance with Healer. Since they left Earth, they'd barely talked. Things were back to how they had been.

Maker felt her long legs sway and crumple underneath her, her guilt and pain too much to support. She had distanced herself, to protect the both of them. But that had hurt them all the more. She breathed deeply as the waves of pain slowly overcame her. She had held it back so long..here it was, her breaking hour.

"Maker."

In her self-loathing, Maker hadn't noticed Fighter approaching her. A hand rested gently on her shoulder. Amethyst met Sapphire.

Maker drank in Seiya's appearance, the fair skin, the blue black hair, the compassionate eyes, the slightly quirked smile..

"Daijobu?"

Maker was about to answer, but bit her lips harshly as a strangled whimper came out and fresh tears glided down her face. It was no use, she couldn't hide it anymore. She wasn't okay. She hurt. She was lonely. All her fears had backfired on her worse than she could have possibly imagined. It was illogical.

Fighter sighed deeply.

"I'll leave you be...I know how you like your solitude."

Maker blinked rapidly. She longed to say "Stop! Don't go!" But the words never made it past her lips. She watched, heart broken, as her leader walked back into the castle.

She'd learned so much on Earth..they all had. She'd rejected love, thinking it'd bring her more pain than comfort. But, even seeing the Earthen senshi have their star seeds stolen, she realized it still hurt her deeply, even though she cared little for them.

To her, the best feeling in the world was that feeling she felt when she stood next to her leader, a proud starlight. She had thought the three of them would die that day, and possibly never come back. It was okay, because she was with Fighter..

What was it her leader had told her exactly? The reason why she never gave up..

-Flashback-

"Seiya, I don't understand you. Even if the river flows downstream, you fight to walk upstream. Why?"

Seiya's lips quirked slightly. "Because it's easy to just go with the flow. I just can't live with my self if I were to give up at the slightest nudge. Other people could, sure, but not me. The things I go after.. I go after whole heartedly. Someday, you'll understand..when you find that something important to you."

-End Flashback-

"Something..important to me?" Maker smiled slightly, her heart set. She'd just wait til the perfect opportunity presented itself.


	52. Confessions of a Broken Heart

Chapter Fifty Two: Confessions of a Broken Heart

_It is strange how when one commits to do something, they never get around to doing it. I had decided that day to confess to Seiya my feelings. Yet with each day I saw less and less of her. Today she leaves for Earth. I think she's going back to see _her._ I won't see her off. My fuming jealousy will flare, I just know it. Perhaps if things did not go well, I'll tell her how I feel...or would that be merely taking advantage of her vulnerable state? Will it ever be the right time? It's been six months.._

Maker closed her diary with a sigh. It was time to go meet up with Healer for lunch anyways. Her and Healer had grown apart after everything that happened on Earth, but as Fighter and Kakyuu began spending more time together, Healer and Maker were drawn together as well. They had no one else.

"Oi!" Healer called from behind her.

Maker stopped abruptly. "I thought you'd already be in the dining hall."

Healer grinned, presenting a basket, presumably with food therein.

"I thought we'd eat outside, it's nice."

Maker raised her eyebrow. "You intend to watch Fighter leave?"

Healer fidgeted slightly. "Well, she IS our leader..." Maker looked distant suddenly, and Healer wondered if she said something wrong, when Maker suddenly smiled, and continued walking. Healer caught up to her, and the two walked outside.

"How long is she staying?" Maker asked conversationally. She could practically feel Healer's mood darken.

"Kakyuu has given her permission to stay as long as she likes..."

Maker blinked. "Indefinitely?"

Healer nodded. "Obviously happiness for her isn't here."

Maker winced as that comment stung, though she knew that Healer hadn't meant it to. Deep down, she wished Fighter would have found happiness with her.

They had been eating in thoughtful silence for a short while when they both felt it..Healer hissed in pain, clutching her chest, and Maker embraced her tightly, feeling a similar, if less extensive feeling of loss.

"She's really going.." Healer whispered. Maker nodded, but said nothing. What could she say? She was overwhelmed with a feeling of dread. That Usagi would take Seiya, that Seiya would never return..

Kakyuu watched sadly out her window as a shooting star streaked across the sky. She looked down at her hands, at long, elegant nails painted perfectly red.

"To love something is to let it be free.." she whispered quietly, opening her hands. Trapped within them was a small bird, notorious for having a most beautiful song. She watched as it flew out the window, happily, eager for it's long awaited freedom.

Kakyuu took many shuddering breaths, before pulling herself together. She stood, and made her way from her private chambers to the throne room. She loved Fighter. She'd never deny that if asked. But her first concern would always be her planet..and second would be the happiness of her dearest friends and protectors. If the other two were to ask to leave, she would allow them.

Even after their sorrow had passed, Maker and Healer embraced each other still. Maker was desperate to ease the loneliness that tore apart at her every single day. Healer wanted to pretend things had never ended between them.

"Maker.." Healer said softly. Maker loosened her embrace, permitting Healer to move away if she so pleased. Healer didn't move a muscle.

"Hnn?" Maker replied.

"...Never mind. Let's go inside. It looks like it's going to storm."

Maker regarded her comrade through questioning lilac eyes, but said nothing..merely wondered what it was that Healer had wanted to tell her.

Healer returned to her room to review some of the photographs she'd taken the day before, whereas Maker lay in bed staring at her ceiling.

-On Earth-

Sailor Star Fighter blinked her eyes as she looked at her surroundings. This place seemed nothing like she remembered it. What she even on the right planet? There were no buildings of metal, no stench of vehicle emissions. The air was clear, and large structures glistened like diamonds. She walked slowly through the streets, curious of what had happened to this place. She found herself making her way to the largest building, in the center of former Tokyo. Guards stood in the pathway, and confronted her.

"Who are you?" They demanded. Fighter cocked an eyebrow.

"Well you're awfully rude. And here I was thinking most Japanese people were polite." she said conversationally.

"State your business!" the demand was harsh and Fighter found herself breathing shallowly as a sharp blade was held inches from their neck.

"I'm in search of Tsukino Usagi, know her?" she asked, her indigo eyes glaring at them despite the peril she was possibly in. The guards regarded each other in utter confusion.

"I'm Sailor Star Fighter. I'm looking for Sailor Moon..." she continued.

"Sailor...Moon?.." The guards repeated stupidly. Then it dawned on them.

"Neo-Queen Serenity has not been called that for hundreds of years. I'll send word to the castle. Remain here." One of the guards took off at a sprint up the castle steps, disappearing into the glistening palace, while the other regarded her wearily. She could easily dispatch of him, but decided it'd be bad manners to do so. After a good twenty minutes, the guard, out of breath returned.

"Neo-Queen Serenity has been expecting you for a long time. She will hold conference with you shortly. I am to direct you to the main hall." and with that, the guard led Fighter into the palace.

_Neo-Queen Serenity, huh? Looks like Odango made something of herself, after all. I knew she would.._

Fighter sighed deeply, but the guard did not notice. Sure, there were a few lingering feelings for the blond bombshell. What she sought most was advice. Odango was always good at understanding love problems.

_Serenity_ she corrected herself.

After a short time, the queen appeared, in all her regal glory at the top of the staircase. Fighter looked up at her. She had aged, perhaps 10 years, but no more than that. The guard had mentioned centuries though. Fighter felt very confused.

Suddenly, the queen's eyes widened in recognition, and she cried out happily. "Oh Seiya!" she said, picking up her dress, racing down the stairs with all the haste she could muster. In moments the blonde beauty was within Fighter's arms, who chuckled lightly.

"Here I was thinking you were all grown up." Fighter joked. Serenity looked into Fighter's eyes, tears welling within her own.

"You guys said you'd come visit..I...I'd thought you never would!"

Fighter looked even more confused. "Well, I couldn't just ditch the moment I got back. We had lots of rebuilding to do."

"Of course of course. We'll talk more comfortably in my chamber. Come." she said excitedly, leading Fighter up the stairs.

Despite her new position, she was still the same old Usagi. Fighter smiled at this, she was glad she hadn't changed much.

After they were settled in and sipping tea, Fighter asked the question that was nagging her mind.

"How long have I been gone?"

Serenity looked thoughtful. "Six hundred years."

Fighter's eyes bulged out of her head. "That much time's passed?"

Serenity nodded. "Don't you keep track of time on Kinmoku?"

Fighter's expression darkened. "Odango..on Kinmoku, it's only been a little over a year since Galaxia first came."

"I see...time passes slower over there. That explains much." Serenity smiled, and in that instant Fighter saw her true age. The age of someone tired of having responsibility, of someone who should've achieved peace long ago.

"You've hardly aged." Fighter said in wonder, leaning forward, her hand delicately turning Serenity's face this way and that.

"Neither have you." Serenity joked. "So to what occasion do I owe the visit?" She asked, getting to the point. Fighter suddenly felt unsure of this visit.

"Do I really need a reason to visit my high school sweetheart? Yeesh." Fighter said indignantly, feigning offense.

"Sweetheart? You were obsessed with me!" Serenity said with equal indignation. It was just like old times, even though so much time had passed for her. Fighter decided to get to the point, as well.

"Kakyuu-hime..said I may stay as long as I like...I was not happy on Kinmoku you know.."

Serenity sighed deeply. "Seiya..You know I cannot love you."

"I..I know that. I was just hoping I could stay here for a little while. To heal."

"Heal?" Serenity echoed cluelessly.

Fighter sighed. "For as long as I can remember, I've been in love with Maker. It would seem..she has chosen Healer over me. It's too much. I can't face them.. I need time to get over it."

Serenity smiled in compassion and understanding, placing her hand over Fighter's in comfort.

"As a dear friend of mind, and someone who assisted in fighting Galaxia, you are welcome to stay as long as you need."

Fighter smiled. "Thank you, Odango."

Serenity scrunched her face in distaste. "Can't you give me a little more respect? I'm Queen! Even Mars-baka doesn't call me that anymore!"

Fighter laughed softly. "It's only been a year.."

"For you!" Serenity scolded.

"Alright, alright..fine." Fighter agreed hesitantly.

(Some time later)

Fighter sat in the rose garden. It was filled with nothing but red roses, the symbol of Endymion's love for Serenity. How perversely accurate, for the flower was guarded by sharp thorns, threatening to draw blood from any who sought to take that small token of beauty. Serenity was too pure for a flower of red color. Red was of love, passion and lust. Perhaps it fit Endymion, but not the angelic woman Fighter had once loved.

Fighter thought of Maker. They were destined to be lovers, as Endymion and Serenity. But Fighter defied destiny at every single turn. She didn't like the thought of being controlled, yet she wanted that destiny. Was it somehow the turn around of her own defiance, Maker's refusal to love her?

"Fighter?" A soft voice called from behind. Turning her head, Fighter spotted the moon princess. Err, Earth Queen. She'd never get used to that. Serenity sat on the bench next to Fighter, enjoying the cool night air. Fighter's gaze was fixed on the stars.

"Remember when we sat on a bench, similar to this, looking at the stars?" Fighter asked. No response. It had been a long time for her...

"I told you, that I didn't want to see your shine go out. I wanted to protect you." Serenity nodded, only now remembering.

"Strange, it wasn't that long ago, but being here, it feels like an eternity. A different life, even."

Serenity nodded once more. "Events occur to separate different portions of your life apart. When you came to Earth, the happy home you once knew, that life, would be forever gone. When you left Earth, the life you'd come to know here was gone. When you came here once more, the torturous existence you faced on Kinmoku ended, too." Serenity spoke with quiet reverence and wisdom. It was strange for Fighter to be talking to someone who was technically in the future. It was as if she'd been in a deep sleep all along.

"When you go back, you should talk to Maker once more. Tell her what you've told me. You love her very much." Serenity said, a soft smile forming.

"I told you, she's interested in Healer."

"Perhaps. But as long as I've known you, you've never given up, even if the going was rough. You always believed in something good that could happen. Isn't your happiness worth fighting for?"

"Not if it'll make Healer miserable."

Serenity sighed. "Somethings just aren't meant to be, I'm afraid. She'll understand someday. You did, after all."

Fighter stared hard at Serenity for a long moment, just barely grasping the hidden meaning.

"Good evening, Fighter." Serenity said, standing and leaving Fighter all alone once more. She was thoughtful, yes, but still didn't feel ready to return. It's not like her four month absence would be noticed. It's probably only been a few hours back on Kinmoku, anyways.

-a few months later, Earth-

Fighter was hanging out with none other than Sailor Venus, the only Sailor Senshi that had remained single after all the years. They were at a coffee shop, reminiscing of a different time that was still vivid to Fighter, but a hazy image to Venus.

"So, why did you never get married or anything?" Fighter asked quietly. Venus stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry.." She apologized. Venus sighed wistfully, waving it off. "It's fine."

After a long moment, Venus spoke again. "I suppose..no matter how hard I tried, nothing ever compared to him..well, her, I suppose. I thought it mattered then, but after all this time alone, I've come to doubt it."

"Her?" Fighter asked.

"Healer..." Venus all but whispered, all sense of vibrancy drained from her.

"Oh.." Fighter decided it best to leave out the fact that Healer was making googly eyes at Maker most of the time.

"I kept thinking she'd come back one day, and proclaim undying love and affection you know." Venus said with a wry laugh. "But I never thought to realize how differently time plays out in different Galaxies. I doubt she'd want an old maid like me now, anyways."

"Don't say that." Fighter said gently. "You're still beautiful."

Venus sighed. "I know that. I used to think I wanted to live forever. Now that I am living for forever, I wish I could just die."

Fighter blinked in confusion. Who _didn't_ want immortality?

"Because if I could, then this would be more tolerable. I'd at least be able to say that when I die, it'll all be over. No loneliness, no regrets. I've always regretted not telling her to stop, not saying goodbye, not kissing her with wild abandon."

Fighter smiled slightly, for she too, had similar regrets.

"Trouble in paradise, hm?" Fighter said.

"Don't get me wrong, it's a wonderful life here. But..it's just not how it's supposed to be."

Fighter raised an eyebrow. "I thought this was everything according to plan."

"It is, but it's unnatural."

"Ah."

The lunch ended shortly after that. Fighter felt she now had a better perspective on life, but still felt she wasn't ready to return. As she wandered the halls aimlessly, she collided with none other than the King of Earth, Endymion.

"Gomenasai.." she stuttered, the wind nearly knocked out of her. She'd forgotten how much larger he was than herself. He chuckled lightly.

"It's alright. I do believe this is the first time I've gotten to see you since you arrived. Terribly sorry about that you know. I've been busy."

_I'll bet you have_ her mental voice sneered, though she didn't voice her irritation.

"Serenity told me that you came here for an escape, you know I'm willing to talk to you, though we never knew each other."

"Talk? Or threaten me to never touch your precious Usako?" Fighter said, crossing her arms confidently. He laughed good humoredly.

"I haven't called her that in so long! I'd almost forgotten that name! You're sharp, you know that? Come, let's go for a walk." He suggested. Fighter hadn't much choice but to comply.

"I never did get to thank you.." He said quietly after several minutes of silence.

"Thank me?" Fighter repeated.

"Yes...you protected her when I could not. She was so fragile back then..I'm glad someone like you was there to support her, and encourage her when she wanted to give up. Yes, she had the other senshi, but I know you reached a deeper part of her that they couldn't...that I couldn't."

Fighter blinked in surprise. He was admitting her and Usagi had been closer than he had been?

"Now, what is it that you're running from?" He asked, and in that instant Seiya understood many things. Like why Usagi was so dedicated to someone who never responded to her. Sure, he seemed distant, but that sincerity spoke of many things. She let out a long breath.

"I'm in love with my teammate, Maker."

"The tall one?" He asked, scrunching his face, trying to remember. He must've picked that up from Serenity, Fighter thought in amusement.

"Yes, the tall one."

"Never thought she was your type."

Fighter sent him a half-hearted glare.

"The thing is, I'm almost certain her and Healer are involved, in some way. I..can't tell her how I feel. I'll be rejected..or worse, she'll choose me, and Healer will be devastated."

Endymion nodded. "You know, when Serenity and I were young..I made a very big mistake. I kept having this dream, that harm would come to her if we stayed together."

"Eh?" Fighter had never heard this story before.

"I figured, the best way to protect her, was to break up with her. In the end, it did no good, the dreams I had were my future self warning about the enemy coming. I always regretted that time. I should have told her what was going on. Sure, it may have upset her, but I never gave her the choice to decide on her own. Doesn't Maker deserve that choice? Sure, Healer may become upset if Maker chooses you, but if Maker would choose you over Healer anyways, don't you think it wasn't meant to be? That Healer deserves someone who will love her unconditionally?"

Fighter stopped in her tracks, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"I never thought you'd be the one to make everything click in my head. Arrigatou. I've gotta go to her now!" Fighter shouted, opening the nearest window.

"Are you crazy?" Endymion voice in concern, rushing to her side to pull her back. Fighter winked over her shoulder.

"Take care of Serenity while I'm gone, you may never get to see me again." with that, she jumped out the window, becoming a ray of light, shooting off towards Kinmoku. Endymion sighed in relief that she didn't get hurt. They were on the tenth floor, after all. With a satisfied smile, he returned to his room to tell Serenity of Fighter's departure and renewed hope.

A/N: Well? How was that? Let me know in a review!


	53. I Miss You

Chapter Fifty Three: I miss you

It had been four days since Fighter left. Obviously, things had gone decently enough on Earth, or she would've returned by now. Maker picked up her journal, writing slowly, putting thought into every curve that formed each symbol of the Kinmokan language.

_It's been four days. Something must have happened or she would've returned. Is it possible, that the princess of that planet has received Fighter's affections? I thought her loyal to her prince. I want to go after her, but Kakyuu has strictly forbidden me, saying that we all need to give Fighter her time. What if she doesn't return? I wanted to tell her that I love her. Shortly after Fighter left, I came clean. I told Healer that I just couldn't love her as honestly as she needed me to, as she deserved. She hasn't spoken to me since. She spends most of her time with Kakyuu. I am glad she has someone to talk to. I have no one. I miss Fighter more than I ever thought possible. I've made a promise, that if she were to ever return, I would confess to her my feelings._

Maker set her journal down. For once, they weren't in immediate peril, they could enjoy themselves. Yet she had to be foolish, and rejected Fighter. By the time Fighter came back, there'd be trouble again. All she wanted was some time to just..love Fighter. Was it so hard? Since when did she care so much about love, an emotion she had once labeled as petty and useless? It must be the influence of Sailor Moon back on Earth, to sway her opinion so.

Kakyuu and Healer were enjoying each other's company, chuckling softly over a fond memory.

"Ne, hime.."

"Hmm?"

"Did you love her?...Fighter?"

Kakyuu sighed heavily. "Hai. I still do.."

Healer nodded. "It's hard, loving someone who doesn't love you back. We all thought she was ridiculous for feeling that way towards Usagi...but now we all understand too well how she was feeling."

Kakyuu smiled faintly at the silver haired starlight. "But we are not as alone as she was, we have each other."

"I don't want to give up on Maker." Healer said determinedly. "Isn't it what Fighter told us? Not to give up? She hasn't given up on Usagi, that's why she left. Why she hasn't returned."

Kakyuu looked to the floor. "That..is a possibility..but.."

"But what?" Healer asked, a bit harsher than she intended.

"I need to face the fact that Fighter will never love me the way I need to be loved. That's what Maker told you, isn't it?"

Healer didn't answer, for she knew Kakyuu already knew the answer.

"Hime, don't you have to marry to become queen?"

"Hai."

"Doesn't it have to be a man, anyways? Fighter...is well, a girl."

"Traditionally, yes. But it's always been a matter of love and choice above all else."

"I see.."

Kakyuu gently embraced the petite starlight. "Don't fret, I'm sure we'll all be able to work this out, once things have settled."

Healer numbly stood. "Excuse me." she said softly, exiting the room. Kakyuu watched her go as a fresh wave of loneliness assailed her senses. That, and a feeling of dread.

"Fighter, please return soon.." Kakyuu pleaded. This feeling of dread had swept in the moment Fighter had left, and had only continued since.

In a dimly lit room, somewhere on Kinmoku...

A voice cackled in laughter as the summoning spell was completed successfully. A wavering image of the deceased Sailor Star Destroyer stood in the center of the room, looking around.

"Come! Destroyer! Seek vengeance!" the voice boomed, determinedly masculine.

Destroyer's eyes narrowed.

"I won't be used again. Why have you woken me from my eternal rest?"

"You've forgotten our plan already? Knew I shoulda resurrected you sooner.."

"Plan?"

"As you were dying, I summoned your spirit here, trapping it within this sword. By preserving your spirit and consciousness, you agreed to let me use you to whatever means I chose, as long as you were able to get your revenge."

Recognition glimmered in Destroyer's eyes. "Is now the time?"

"Shortly it shall be. Kakyuu has not ascended fully to the throne. She had intentions of being wed to Fighter...only to be rejected. This gives us a perfect opportunity."

Destroyer smirked. "Fighter's always held attraction for the bookworm."

"Is that so..." the man said, an evil smirk forming on his lips.

"No matter, you remember the assignment?" he continued.

"Of course." Destroyer cooed, in a strangely sultry voice.

"Excellent. Fighter has left the planet for now, but when she returns, I will take action. You will know when to act when her blood stains this sword! Return now.." Destroyer complied immediately.

"And they said the shades were gone. Hah!" the man said, exiting the room, sheathing the cursed sword onto his back. "They've no idea what they're in for. By sealing Destroyer into this sword, I effectively have her power and strength. And when it is stained red with blood from her enemy..." he burst into another fit of psychotic laughter.

Healer bolted awake, having heard a strange echo of laughter. It was ominous. She didn't like it. She roused herself, transforming, heading to the kitchen and getting herself some coffee. No way she'd be able to sleep after something like that. She only hoped it didn't mean anything.

A few hours later, Kakyuu spotted something bright outside her window. She rushed to it, watching fearfully. A blue streak crossed the sky, then circled back, as an exploding light came from the field. The feeling of warmth and relief in her heart told her what her mind already knew, Fighter had returned! Excitedly, she ran out of her room and down the hall, meeting up with Healer who had felt the return of her leader. In their passing, Healer knocked loudly on Maker's door, shouting as she raced down the hall with her princess.

"Leader's back!"

Despite holding contempt for Fighter, the object of Maker's affections, Healer was greatly relieved that she'd returned. It just wasn't..normal for her to be gone. She had felt the concern and dread coming off of her princess at the absence of Fighter. She wanted her princess to feel safe. She noticed too, with the excitement of Fighter's return, her nightmare faded into the background.

"FIGHTER!" Kakyuu called loudly to the starlight who was making her way to the palace. Fighter smiled as the delicate princess ran to her, not caring if her skirts were soiled, hugging the leader senseless.

"I'm so glad you've returned!" Kakyuu said, her crimson eyes alight with happiness.

"Is something that matter?" Fighter asked, suddenly concerned. Kakyuu shook her head vigorously in denial. "I just missed you. We all did."

Fighter smiled slightly, noticing Healer approaching at a much more respectable pace. She opened her embrace when the smaller light had caught up, the three engaging in a group hug. Fighter looked up then, and in the doorway of the castle stood Maker's stoic frame. Her lilac eyes betrayed nothing.

Kakyuu noticed Maker and then turned to Healer. "Let's tell the cooks to have an early breakfast feast to celebrate. Come."

Reluctantly, Healer followed.

Fighter took several steps towards Maker. She'd had it all planned in her head what she'd say, but now it all flew out the window. Maker too, advanced towards her leader.

"Maker.." Fighter said softly, almost as if the mere act of saying her name would satisfy what she wanted to do. She wanted to hug and kiss her, but knew that was too much at once, especially for Maker. She'd have to confess her feelings first.

"Fighter.." Maker said, just as softly, in disbelief. She'd returned. Had things not gone well on Earth, after all?

Fighter broke out into one of her trademark smiles. "Miss me?" She teased. Maker rolled her eyes. "You're awful full of yourself this morning."

"So you didn't?" Fighter feigned hurt.

"Err! No! Of course I did!" Maker said quickly, frantically, afraid she'd hurt her leader's feelings further. Though when she saw the Cheshire cat like grin of Fighter's, she knew she'd been had.

"You're infuriating." Maker stated calmly, turning to walk back into the castle.

"But that's why you love me, ne?" Fighter said cheerfully, bouncing to catch up with Maker. Maker paused for a split second, wondering if this was the right moment. Sure, it was a perfect set up..

No, it wasn't. She wanted it to be more sincere. She'd pick a time when Fighter was better rested, when they could work things out without being expected at the breakfast table shortly.

_Coward_ her inner voice scolded her, but she shrugged it off.


	54. Just Be Friends

A/N: This is the chapter that I had envisioned first before ever even writing this story! I hope you enjoy.

Chapter name is after a song by Megurine Luka, a vocaloid. Youtube it if you're curious. Though the lyrics I copied are from an English piano cover. It just fits better.

Chapter Fifty Four: Just be Friends

After a breakfast filled with catching up and laughs, Fighter returned to her room. As expected, it was exactly as she left it. After all, she'd been gone four days. She crossed the room to her piano. Typically, she preferred her guitar. But sometimes the mood was just perfect for piano. After fiddling around for a short while, she found a sad melody that she liked, and played it as she envisioned all that her and Maker had been, and what she hoped they'd soon be again.

Maker looked towards the wall that lay between her and Fighter's rooms. She heard piano music coming from it. She crossed the room, sitting nearest the wall in a chair as she pulled out her journal, intent to write out her excitement of Fighter's return so quickly.

As the sad melody started forming, Maker felt herself wilt as the excitement abandoned her. The development of her's and Fighter's relationship would surely mean the end of all communication with Healer. But hadn't it died long ago? A part of her knew deep down there wasn't much to start with, anyways.

**Is this what really became of the love we once both dreamed of? **

**I always knew the truth  
at the bottom of my shy, beating heart  
That making a choice  
wouldn't mend but tear us more apart  
Love was never my thing,  
It's so confusing and it stings.  
There are no words that can excuse  
all the mistakes that I've made **

Maker couldn't bear it a moment longer. She hurled the notebook across the room, stylus too, and strode out of her room purposefully.

Healer leaned against the balcony, enjoying the sunrise. She couldn't stand being apart from Maker. She needed someone with that calm, caring demeanor to settle her stormy heart. She squeezed the railing tightly, looking down, planning her words.

"Maker..." Healer whispered. The brunette beauty turned around slowly, and Healer jumped into her arms, embracing her tightly.

"I love you...please..don't make me be alone..."

Suddenly Healer's image burned, as if that moment could never happen. She struggled to bring that daydream back, but every time something different happened. Maker's face changed to someone she didn't recognize. She shook her head forcefully as tears slid down her cheeks. She was going insane! She had to do something..now!

Kakyuu said serenely on her throne, shivering slightly at the coolness of the early morning. Maybe Healer was right..maybe she should fight for the things she wanted. Or at least let Fighter know how fond she was of the starlight leader. She glanced out the window. Fighter was most likely exhausted. She'd give her some time to shower, and do whatever she desired before confronting her. She'd waited her entire life, she could wait a little longer. Kakyuu smiled faintly at the memory of when she first stumbled across Fighter on the street. Her heart belonged to Fighter since that fateful day. She'd wait however long was necessary to receive Fighter's affections.

Maker knocked loudly on Fighter's door. The piano music promptly stopped and Fighter's muffled reply came from the other side.

"Yes?"

"It's Maker..."

Immediately the door swung open. Maker was a bit surprised at this, and blinked her lilac eyes a few times trying to regain her composure. Fighter's expression was curious to Maker, she looked excited, almost as if she were anticipating something.

"Let's go inside." Maker said calmly, gesturing into the room. Fighter nodded and allowed her in, closing the door behind her, turning the lock. Maker raised an eyebrow, yet said nothing. Fighter stood facing the door, her hands resting on it.

"Seiya, I know..that you're probably very upset with me. We've hardly talked since we first came to Earth. I know I've hurt you..but I beg you..please...please listen!" Maker pleaded, her face contorted with emotion, her contralto voice cracking from the strain, as if merely speaking were difficult.

Fighter turned around, and gasped silently. Maker was fighting back tears. Had she ever seen her comrade so desperate?

No...not since they lost their princess.

"I was wrong. I realize that now. I need your love. I want to be how we were...in our previous lives."

The smallest smile graced Fighter's lips. Here she was, thinking of what kind of speech to prepare, but Maker had come to her.

Fighter felt tears begin to streak down her face.

_Plop, plop_

They landed on the top of her fuku, continuing on no matter the resistance, like a shooting star, like feelings.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, before you left..but you were just..never around. Every time I tried, you left the room, or avoided me. Why would you do that?" Maker's voice was becoming more shaky with each word. She stared expectantly into Fighter's eyes, her lilac eyes searching her heart.

"Because it hurt to see you everyday, and remember everything we were, and would never be!" Fighter all but screamed, sobbing heavily, unable to say another word.

Maker's expression softened, and she brushed a few tears from Fighter's down turned face, forcing her leader to look up at her.

"When you left for Earth, I realized, how fortunate I was that you waited so long for me to return your feelings. I felt more pain than I ever remember, being keenly aware that you may not ever return."

Maker lurched forward, gripping Fighter's shoulders with her hands.

"I love you Seiya..."

In that moment, Fighter leaned forward, firmly pressing her lips against Maker's. The kiss was immediately returned and Fighter gently cupped her comrades cheeks, the tears still flowing.

It was everything either of them had ever dreamed of, and so much more. In all the memories they'd gained from previous lives, nothing compared to this bittersweet, beautiful moment.

Healer had checked everywhere for Maker. The library. Her room. Even the training area. Giving up, she decided to go find her leader and ask where Maker was. She raised her hand to knock on the door, when she heard something from within.

"I love you too, Taiki.."

Healer froze. It was as if the world stopped as her heart shattered like a broken star seed. She couldn't believe it. Maker confessed? Fighter returned it? It..It was no different from back then! Healer dropped to her knees, holding her head in agony as she remembered...

-Flashback-

"Maker, I love you, with all my heart.." Fighter said sincerely, reaching up to kiss the taller girl on the cheek. Maker smiled lovingly down at her, and wrapped her in an embrace. Healer watched from around the corner, feeling utterly broken. They'd only been at the castle a short while, training, yet Fighter and Maker were already lovers. It wasn't fair! She'd known Maker before Fighter! Her and Maker had worked hard to get into the palace before Fighter ever awakened as their leader. It just wasn't...fair...

-End Flashback-

Healer gathered herself up, racing down the hall. In her misery, she did not see her princess who was approaching, merely running past, hands covering her splotchy face.

Kakyuu stopped, turning, watching her starlight race out of the building. Her heart ached for her. Belatedly, she reached her hand out for her, but she was long gone. Kakyuu frowned, what had upset Healer so? She wished to go to her, but she knew if she didn't tell Fighter now, she'd never get the courage to. Besides, she'd see to Healer once she'd calmed down a bit. Nodding to herself, Kakyuu made her way down the hallway with slow purposeful steps. As she approached Fighter's door, she gained a sense of affection, longing, and bittersweet joy.

She hesitated, suddenly not knowing whether or not this was wise. She reached for the handle, yet it was locked. That meant Fighter wished for privacy. She wanted to respect her starlights wishes, but..she so wanted to tell her how she felt!

She heard a soft giggle from the other side of the door and was dumbfounded. Who was in Fighter's room? Did she even want to know. She heard it again, and it was undoubtedly Fighter.

"M-maker! I already confessed my undying love! Why do you keep tickling me so?"

"Because you're so cute when your giggling like that! Besides, I haven't done it in a few centuries!"

"That doesn't matter!"

Kakyuu smiled softly, stepping away from the door. She slowly made her way back down the hallway, after Healer. She permitted her crimson eyes one lonely tear down her porcelain face as she walked away from the one person she'd ever even remotely loved, content that she had achieved true happiness. She took long slow breaths as she searched for the petite starlight, knowing full well what she'd discovered.

_Poor Healer...she must be an utter wreck_

Soon, Kakyuu heard whimpers echoing. Turning slowly down a dark corridor, she spotted Healer's silver hair glistening in the darkness.

"Healer?" Kakyuu asked gently. Healer picked her head up slightly.

"Please..princess...leave me alone.."

"Why would I ever do that?" Kakyuu asked in confusion, closing the distance between them.

"Everyone else does. I'm used to it now..please...go!" Healer screamed. Kakyuu sat on her knees in front of the girl, slipping her arms around her shoulder's gently.

"I won't leave you alone. I promise."

Healer raised her vivid green eyes to her princess's warm red ones. In the dimly lit corridor, her princess still shone with brilliance. How did she not notice is so easily before? Is it only that the shine of the sun can only be seen when there is darkness? When there are no stars to contend it's brilliance?

Healer leaned into the embrace, accepting it fully, sighing in relief as abruptly the rest of the world was cut off. It was her and her princess. For a moment, she almost panicked. What was she thinking? Letting her princess comfort her like this! But before she could protest Kakyuu tightened her arms, as if she'd known her thoughts.

"I thought..I thought if I fought hard enough...that Maker and I could be together.."

"I know you did.." Kakyuu said softly. "But somethings just aren't meant to be. Fighter learned that on Earth, you learned that a few minutes ago, and I learned that just now. But you know what? If it wasn't meant to be with Maker, that means the perfect person for you is still out there, waiting to be discovered."

Healer thought long and hard, trying to find fault with her princess's words. Surely two people could have the same soulmate? And one be doomed for eternity to be rejected?

Even if that were possible, she didn't quite want to believe it.

"Come on Healer, let's go to my room where it's more comfortable." Kakyuu coaxed, standing slowly, still embracing the silver haired starlight. They made their way to the royal chambers, Kakyuu's arm st ill around Yaten's waist.

Healer's head found it's way to Kakyuu's shoulder, and she made no protest about the change in location.

A/N: Honestly? I feel it was anti-climatic. I wanted it to be big and bad and dramatic!...and somehow feel I failed **sigh **what do you guys think?

Don't worry, next chapter will be just as surprising!


	55. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Gosh! It's been so long! So sorry, Final Fantasy XIV has distracted me terribly! That and my girlfriend, you can blame her! **-**glares at sailorjessica228-

Chapter Fifty Five: The Beginning of the End

Healer made a point of not having contact with her comrades, at least not yet. Not when the memory was so raw, so painful. She wonder what hurt more, their betrayal, or if she'd actually lost them to Galaxia. At least if Galaxia had killed them, she wouldn't have a reason to hate them. But did she? She wanted to, so badly..but when considering it from all angles, they can't help loving each other, right?

No matter what, someone would've walked away broken hearted. It just happened to be her.

Kakyuu managed a tense smile whenever she saw Maker, the one who claimed the love of her life, or Fighter, the one that got away..

They could never know how much it hurt her to never tell Fighter that she loved her.

Maker was in her room, working on her latest poem. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't a sad love ballad, but an invigorating war piece. She envisioned it being played as Fighter walked the ranks, as was custom of the head general before a battle, or even a ceremony. A light smile traced her lips as she heard every strong beat in her head, the image of her strong leader firmly in her head.

Fighter was outside, training hard as usual against a dummy, summoning every ounce of strength she possessed, ripping the dummy to shreds with her new blade.

"Wouldn't you rather have something that'll fight back to train on?"

Fighter felt a chill slip down her back as she turned to face the voice.

"And you are..?" she asked hesitantly. There was just something about this guy that seemed off.

"I'd like to think of myself as a professional swordsmen, though you can imagine how difficult it can be to get someone to challenge me."

Fighter cocked an eyebrow, her guard lowering slightly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. A duel?"

Fighter regarded him skeptically.

"Are you sure? You do realize I'm head of the Tankei Kingdom's army, a sailor senshi?"

"All of Kinmoku knows who you are...trust me.." The man smirked, his body brimming with delight. Now was his chance, she had sweat dripping down her, she'd already exerted most of her energy. The other senshi were not around, nor were any guards.

"I suppose we can do one round." Fighter agreed, feeling invigorated from the prospect of a fight.

The man nodded, drawing his blade, a curious blood red, it's shape more of scimitar than a true sword.

Fighter readier her own, a thin, glinting silver blade, with a deadly edge and speed.

"Hiuet!" The man cried, charging forward. Fighter narrowed her stance, tilting her shoulders, narrowly escaping, her own blade crashing down on his with a metallic clang, nearly knocking it from his hand. He quickly regained his balance, swinging diagonally, aiming for Fighter's back. Fighter quickly rotated out of the way, standing slightly behind him, swinging her foot backwards, knocking his leg out from under him. Immediately he fell to the ground, the sharp blade of Fighter's sword pointing against his neck.

"I win." She said with a cocky smirk, retracting her blade and reaching down to help him up. He accepted her hand, allowing himself to be hauled up.

"Good fight." she said with a wink, "Though it was awful short."

With that, Fighter turned to leave, more than ready for a nice warm shower and a night of cuddling with Maker.

"Lady Fighter?" The man spoke suddenly, his voice inches behind her.

As Fighter turned, her eyes widened, mouth opening in shock, unable to scream as the blood red blade pierced into her side.

Gasping and coughing, she clutched at the wound, desperately trying not to drop to her knees and aggravate the wound.

"You're right.." he said softly, his voice darkening. "It was too short."

"Wh-why...!" Fighter pleaded, looking up helplessly. She couldn't believe how easily she'd been fooled!

The man grinned, releasing his grip on the blade. From a pouch at his side he removed ashes, flicking them onto Fighter, who stared at him like he was nuts.

"Arise, Destroyer, and reclaim a human form!"

The sword pulsed. Once, twice, three times...and everything went black.

Maker finally set her writing down, walking down the hall. Fighter should've been back by now, perhaps she got caught up?

"Ah! Kakyuu-hime, have you seen Fighter?"

Kakyuu faltered slightly, glancing around. "No, I haven't seen her in days, actually.."

Maker nodded slightly, walking down the hall. She checked the library, thinking perhaps Fighter had looked for her there. Empty. After searching the castle for several hours, she resigned to asking Healer.

She knocked soundly on the door.

"Go away!" Healer barked, already knowing who it was. She never wanted to see Maker again.

"Healer, please listen. We can't find Fighter anywhere.."

Healer stood slowly, closing her eyes, searching for her leader...but it was a total blank. Healer gasped softly.

"I..I can't find her either!"

Even asleep, or unconscious...Healer could always find her leader..

Healer whipped the door open, looking at Maker's bleary eyed face. She tightly wrapped her arms around her comrade, feeling the shuddering sobs of the taller woman deep within her heart.

"I'll go tell Kakyuu..you get some rest." Healer said soothingly.

Maker nodded slightly, walking to her room. She didn't know how long she was there before she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she choked out, her voice raw from crying.

"Guess..." a familiar voice teased. Maker leaped off the bed, hurling the door open.

"Fighter!"

A cocky smile graced her leader's lips. "Miss me?"

Maker hugged her tightly. "I..I thought you were gone! I was so scared.."

Fighter furrowed her brows. "Gone?"

"We couldn't find you anywhere?"

"I've been here all along." Fighter said softly. Maker pressed their lips together wildly, never wanting to let go.

When Maker opened her eyes again, she was staring at the ceiling. She glanced around, looking for Fighter.

Then it hit her.

_It was just a dream.._

Her bedroom door opened slowly, a saddened princess entered her room, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Maker..." Kakyuu said, her voice on the verge of breaking to pieces.

"Hime?" Maker questioned. Kakyuu flung herself into Maker's arms, sobbing loudly. Maker allowed herself to cry too.

_How ironic_, Kakyuu thought, _two women embracing each other, crying over the loss of their beloved._

It was strange, being trapped in one's own mind. Is this what it meant to die? Or was she simply waiting to be reborn, into a fresh new body, with a fresh new start? She thought of Maker, and a wave of sadness hit her. She would be devastated, no doubt. She thought of her princess, would she be in danger now, with the leader of her guards out of the picture?

A body lay in the middle of a circle, the emblem of the three shooting stars painted on the floor. Ringing the outside were candles, and incense burned nearby. A cloaked figure recited a spell, meditated, and recited another. The candles flared, and then extinguished. With a mirthful laugh, the man stood, rising his hands in the air.

"Arise, Destroyer, arise in your new form!"

Sapphire eyes slid open. Slowly, strong, but exhausted hands propped up a sleek upper body, blue-black hair hanging limply over the figure's face. With some effort and a grunt, she managed to stand, staring blankly at the summoner.

"So this is it?" She asked monotonously, examining her own body.

"No, this isn't it. This is just the beginning." The cloaked figure smiled, yellowed teeth showing. "The Beginning of the End!"

A/N: "Hiuet!", similar to en-garde in Kinmoku-language, a way of informing your opponent that the fight has begun.


	56. Finding Fighter

A/N: I know I've gotten terribly lazy. Fear not, my wonderful readers! I DO intend to finish this story. Really.

Chapter Fifty Six: Finding Fighter

As the days passed, Maker dreamed of Fighter more and more. Of their past, of what she wished she could be doing with her now, everything. But this dream was different.

"Maker..."

Maker turned around, "Who's there?" she demanded. From the shadows stepped Sailor Star Destroyer.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker called her attack forth. To her surprise it went straight through Star Destroyer, not harming her.

Maker tried to hide her surprise, assuming a fighting stance.

"Maker...I'm not here to fight, I'm trying to warn you."

"Warn me of what? That you're going to destroy Kinmoku, and everything the palace stands for?"

Destroyer laughed sardonically. "Not everything's what it seems..not even...me."

For a brief moment, it was as if Destroyer flickered. Something...about her was so much like Fighter. It was eerie.

"Where's Fighter?" Maker demanded, perhaps Destroyer took her!

Destroyer looked down, slowly. "Right before you."

"Lies!" Maker charged at Destroyer, who didn't even flinch.

Then she woke up. Maker rubbed her head, breathing heavily. What does it all mean?

If Fighter could, she'd cry. She only had consciousness while Destroyer was asleep. Or rather, when her body was asleep, and Destroyer's consciousness was asleep. She reached out to Maker every night, today finally making the kind of contact she wanted to. But of course, she appeared as Destroyer in Maker's dream. If only, she could appear as herself, and warn Maker...she had no idea what Destroyer was planning on using her body for, but could only imagine the mayhem she'd cause.

'I have to stop this...'

Maker made her way to the throne room. She would explain to Kakyuu what was going on, they had to find Fighter. It was obvious that somehow Destroyer had survived, and now held Fighter captive.

Kakyuu listened intently to Maker's recount of the dream.

"Maker, I wish, there was something we could do. But we've no idea where to start looking. I fear this is a distraction so that they may attack the castle. We have no choice but to stay here. I am sorry, truly." Kakyuu said gently.

Maker nodded in acknowledgment. What Kakyuu said was true...but it didn't make her feel any better.

_'Fighter...where are you?'_

In a dark, gloomy place somewhere...

"Destroyer."

"Yes?"

"Have you adjusted to the new host body?"

"For the most part. I can't believe how weak Fighter is compared to how I was...yet she still managed to defeat me.."

"Don't dwell on that, you have an edge up- they won't be expecting you to attack them."

Destroyer nodded, "So it is time, then?"

The cloaked figure flashed a yellowed grin. "Of course. They're so concerned for their dear Fighter, they won't even notice that we've been encroaching around the castle. You are the last distraction we'll need to storm the place and take it over once and for all."

Destroyer nodded. "Very well then."

"Wait."

Destroyer paused, turning her head around, blue eyes narrowing slightly. "What?"

"Do not harm the Princess. She is mine."

Destroyer smirked, "Oh? So that's how it is..." Before striding off.

Maker was reading a book, sitting peacefully below an osmanthus tree. It was a beautiful day, if only Fighter was here to share it with her. A cold wind blew, causing her to shiver. Why such an icy wind on a beautiful day? Maker glanced up, seeing nothing out of place. She resumed reading. There it was, again. She looked up, and managed to make out a figure on the field below, heading for the castle. Clad in a black leather fuku, long black ponytail. For the first time ever, Maker dropped a book to the ground, not caring as her long legs sped off.

"FIGHTER!" Maker called out loudly in exuberance.

Fighter stopped walking, turning around slowly.

Interesting...well, she could always just dispose of this nuisance.

Maker approached, waving her arms around in delight. "I'm so glad you're alright! I thought something terrible might have happened!"

Fighter smirked, raising her right arm over her head. "Star Serious Laser!"

Maker stopped in her tracks staring in disbelief. Fighter...why was she attacking her? Maker narrowly dodged the attack, feeling the heat as it skimmed by and exploded into the ground.

"Fighter! What's wrong with you! It's me, Star Maker!"

Fighter angled her head, in an odd, uncharacteristic way. "Yes, I remember you."

"Then..why.." Maker was utterly confused as Fighter rushed in, dealing a heavy blow to the stomach. Maker recoiled, barely having the time to move her head out of the way from a crushing knee attack.

"Ugh, Fighter! Stop!" Maker screamed, pushing Fighter hard. Fighter stumbled a bit, quickly regaining herself.

"Star Serious-

"Star Gentle-

"Laser!"

"Uterus!"

The two attacks collided.

_Forgive me Fighter. I love you, but I know this can't be the real you!_

Destroyer was a bit surprised. Maker, fighting against Fighter? Looks like someone finally put on the big girl pants.

Fighter managed to overcome Maker's attack, sending the tall starlight skidding on her backside. She slowly approached maker.

"This...is the end. Goodbye, my dearest Maker." Fighter raised her hand over her head.

"Fighter! Stop this, please!" Maker pleaded, struggling to get to her feet.

Fighter halted. It was as if she was frozen in place. Destroyer struggled, cursing herself.

'move damnit!'

Something echoed deep with in her.

'I will never let you hurt Maker.'

Maker stared in disbelief as Fighter gripped her head, crying out in pain.

"Fighter...what's wrong?"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The attack hit Fighter square in the back, bringing her to her knees.

"Fighter!" Maker screamed, glaring at Healer who was on the other side, having heard the commotion from the castle. Maker stepped forward to rush to Fighter's aid, but a cloaked figure appeared between them.

"This isn't over!"

With a cape swish, Fighter and the cloaked figure both disappeared.

Maker charged up to Healer. "What were you thinking! She was starting to recover from whatever is controlling her!"

Healer shook her head slowly. "Even still, you can't let yourself be defeated. We have a kingdom to protect."

"That's harsh, even from you!" Maker retorted.

Healer shrugged, "We should make sure Kakyuu's alright. That's what Fighter would want you to do, isn't it? Focus on your duty.."

Maker clenched her fists, knowing all too well that Healer was probably right.

_Fighter...I'll free you from that...I promise!_

Healer reported to Kakyuu all that had happened.

"That is troubling. Fighter is being controlled by the enemy, then?"

"Yes, hime. For a moment though, she stopped. As if she had gained a grip on herself. It was then that I attacked, fearing for Maker's safety."

Kakyuu nodded sadly, rather concerned. "D...did you aim to kill, Healer?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Healer sighed, "Even if I did, I couldn't kill Fighter. She's more powerful than me, and probably even more so than me and Maker combined."

Kakyuu calmed down her breathing. "I see."

Healer boldly leaned forward, placing a hand on Kakyuu's shoulder. "I know she'll come back to us. Fighter's too loyal to stay swayed too long."

Kakyuu offered Healer a soft smile. "Thank you, Healer.."

Destroyer flinched as the cloaked figure attended to her wounds. Even though this was Fighter's body..she felt the pain as if it were her own.

"You can't hold back! You have to destroy them! Isn't that what you were born to do?" The figure scolded. Destroyer hissed at him.

"It's hard when Fighter's fighting against me!"

"What?"

"She tried to take control of her body when I was trying to finish of Star Maker. If not for her meddling, I would've had her henshin brooch as a trophy!" Destroyer cursed, slamming her fist on the ground.

The cloaked figure nodded slowly. Fighter's spirit was much more powerful than he'd anticipated, to gain control over her body like that while Destroyer was conscious. But none of that mattered, he'd use Destroyer, occupying Fighter's body, to destroy the Star Senshi and capture Kakyuu for him. If Fighter's body were destroyed, and Destroyer disappeared forever, well that's just two less people in his way.

Everything...was going as planned.


	57. The Siege

Chapter Fifty Seven: The Siege

"Kakyuu-hime.." Healer spoke softly, kneeling before the princess.

"Yes, Healer?" Kakyuu answered.

"I'm concerned about Maker...It's so hard on her, you know..finally having Fighter, then suddenly she's the enemy."

"We don't know that for certain yet, Healer." Kakyuu spoke, defiantly.

"She attacked Maker! She's not herself anymore. I understand your feelings, but we can't be defeated!"

Kakyuu sighed deeply. "I know Healer, I know..have you heard anything?"

"Not yet..I can't even sense her presence. It's..so strange. The Fighter we saw may not even be really her. It could be an illusion of some sort..but who would have the power to do something like that?'

Kakyuu looked very worried. "Shades. Their powers of illusions are something of the legends."

Healer placed her hand over Kakyuu's. "We'll find her." she wasn't sure what made her so confident. Maybe, with Fighter missing she felt she had to step up. Or maybe it was because she didn't want anything else bad happening to Kinmoku.

Healer retired to her room. Something had to be done. She noticed a bouquet of fresh flowers on the table. She smiled faintly, knowing exactly who'd put them there for her. She sighed heavily.

"Why...is it always such an endless struggle?" she asked herself. "I have to do something though, that's what..that's what Fighter would do.."

But what could she possibly do? She needed time to think. She drew a hot bath and climbed in, closing her eyes, opening her mind. Slowly she allowed her consciousness to drift, while focusing on her leader. Where is she?

After quite some time, a faint image appeared in her mind. Sailor Star Destroyer..but what could she have to do with the disappearance of Star Fighter? Wasn't Star Destroyer dead?

Healer's eyes flew open. She had to talk to Maker. She hurriedly dried off and dressed.

_She's our friend, after all..we experienced so much together, survived so much..We have to get her back_

Healer strode down the corridor and pounded loudly on Maker's door.

"Get up, we've got a leader to find." Within moments the door flew open.

"I thought Kakyuu said to stay here?" Maker asked incredulously.

"Well, I think we need to get down to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. Are you with me or not?'

Maker nodded slowly. "I'm with you."

For the first time in a long time, Healer offered Maker a smile. Perhaps she wasn't as bitter as she had thought she was. She hated seeing the princess upset. The three of them belonged together, after all. The three sacred stars. Guarding their princess.

"But where do we even begin? We don't have any leads.."

Healer looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure, actually..I was hoping you knew. I did have a faint vision a few minutes ago, though I'm not sure if it's really related. I focused on Star Fighter, but saw an image of Destroyer"

"I did have a dream the other day. I saw Destroyer in it. It was so short though, I don't think it had any clues in it."

"Did she say anything? It's a bit ironic we both saw Destroyer" Healer asked, a bit worried. If somehow Destroyer was back..things could certainly get ugly.

"Well, I attacked her, but the attack did nothing. She didn't even try to move away."

Healer nodded. "Anything else?"

"She told me she didn't want a fight, she was trying to warn me."

"About what?" Healer asked anxiously. Perhaps something much more sinister was at hand.

"She didn't elaborate on that. She just said, 'not everything is as it seems'.."

Healer scrunched up her face a bit. "That doesn't help much."

"I never told you that it would!" Maker snapped.

The two glared at each other for several long moments.

"Look, if we're going to find Fighter, we've got to put our personal differences aside. That should be our concern, for everyone's sake.I know I hurt you, and regret it but we need to let it go. For now."

"Fine. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook!" Healer said with a stomp of her foot.

"Agreed."

At just that moment, a castle sentry came rushing down the corridor towards them. "Healer, Maker! We're under attack!"

The two nodded towards each other and took off at a dead run. Finding Fighter would have to happen later.

"I'll make sure the princess is safe." Healer said, taking off toward the royal chambers." Maker rushed out to the courtyard to see chaos everywhere. It was like back then...

_No, that tragedy will not happen again._

There was fire everywhere, as if the the protective walls of the castle had combusted of their own will. The guards struggled with enemies, nearly indistinguishable in the night.

"KAKYUU!" Healer shouted, busting through the door. The princess, who had been asleep, jerked up awake.

"What's happening?" She asked in confusion, still sleepy.

"We're under attack! Thank goodness your safe. There are intruders in the castle, Maker went to go see about it."

"Oh my goodness...not again.." Kakyuu was obviously distraught.

"Don't worry, princess, I'm sure it's not..."

Healer faltered for a minute. Her heart ached as she remembered the ruins their planet was left in last time something like this had happened.

"It..it won't be like then! We've already bested the destroyer of worlds, Galaxia, we're stronger now!" She put on a brave face for her princess.

"I really, really hope you are right, Healer.."

_Me too, princess. Me too._

As Maker took in the scene, she spotted several bodies...They had been the castle guards on night watch. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for battle. A figure jumped out of the darkness at her, and she evaded, taking a battle stance.

"Who are you?" she demanded harshly. She gasped in shock as the figure stepped into the glow of the blaze.

"Fighter! What are you doing here?' she was dumbstruck. She took in Fighter's appearance, wondering if she could trust her.

_There's..there's nothing off about her appearance. It really is her._

"Is the Princess safe? I got here as quickly as I could." Fighter looked around with interest.

"She's safe..." Maker eyed her lover suspiciously. Last time they'd met, she'd taken off with some strange guy...

"Who was that man you were with last time?" Maker wasted no time interrogating her.

Fighter hesitated for a moment, giving Maker an opportunity.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The attack hit, hard. Fight landed on her back, gasping for air.

"Maker, it's me! Stop!"

Maker's heart ached, oh how she wanted to believe her...

"My my, quite a show!" a male voice said, a cloaked figure materializing out of thin air.

"Who..are you?" Maker asked.

"Curious, aren't you?" The man strolled over to Fighter, giving her a loving caress on the cheek, to which Fighter did not pull back.

"What the hell's going on?" Maker seethed. There's no way the Fighter she knew would let a man approach her in that manner.

"Fighter here did such a good job of helping me get through the guards and lighting the place up like a bonfire. Probably by now your dear princess is in the hands of my henchmen. Distracted as you are..."

Maker stood her ground. She was sure Healer was defending the princess, keeping her safe.

"Unlikely. Whatever spell you've put on Fighter, give her back or you'll pay!"

The cloaked man flashed his yellow teeth. "A cornered dog barks loudest, don't you think, Fighter?'

Fighter let out a soft chuckle.

"Fighter please, snap out of it!" Maker pleaded.

"Fighter, why don't you elaborate to Maker our plan. It'll do no harm, seeing as we're going to kill her after, anyways."

Fighter nodded. "Gladly. First, after we dispose of you, we will also dispose of Star Healer, and capture the princess. At which point we will proclaim the Kakyuu Dynasty overthrown, and gain control of the kingdom."

"Fighter, please.." Maker had tears in her eyes. This was not the woman she loved. She would stop her at any costs.

"Fighter, don't you know me? We were in love! Don't do this..don't ruin what we have.."

"Ah, I suppose I should inform you that the Fighter you knew is no more. I simply used her nearly lifeless body to house the soul of Sailor Star Destroyer." the man said softly, almost a whisper. A bout of laughter followed.

"It's hard isn't it? Looking at your enemy in the body of your beloved?' Fighter taunted.

"Shut up, I'll kill you if I have to!" Maker took her fighting stance. If Fighter was no more, then she would fight valiantly in her place.

_I was once such a coward..hiding from my feelings, my regret, my pain. I'm not running away any more. I'm standing and fighting for what I believe in. What you taught me to believe in. _

"Oh, really? I'd love to see you try! Star Serious Laser!"

Maker easily dodged it. Even though it was Star Destroyer she was facing, she was limited by Fighter's body. A body she'd trained with many, many times. She could predict every move, every muscle twitch.

_I can do this. I will do this. For you.._

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Fighter narrowly evaded the attack.

"You're a lot sharper than I remember."

"I fought the destroyer of the Galaxy and survived. Unlike you, you didn't last a moment against her!" Maker retorted, keeping her composure.

_You taught us all to never give up._

This seemed to disturb Fighter slightly. "Impossible!"

"How else do you think this barren planet was rebuilt? You're a fool Destroyer."

_To fight for what we believe in..._

Fighter looked at the cloaked man, who nodded slightly.

"I'm aware of such, which is why we've separated the three of you. Quite ingeniously, I might add."

"You'll both die here." Maker hissed.

_In order to protect those we love_

"If you kill me, you're killing Fighter too..." Destroyer teased.

Maker hesitated slightly, she..she just..couldn't do it.

"Now!" Fighter shouted. The cloaked man rushed in, dealing heavy blows about Maker's face and body, knocking her to the ground with super human speed and strength.

Maker coughed several times, wiping the blood from her face, standing up.

_Forgive me fighter_

"I won't let you ruin Kinmoku!"

"Oh, we won't ruin it. We'll just rule it the way it was meant to be!' The man chuckled, stalking off to the castle.

Maker made a move to go after him, but Fighter stood in between.

"Move!" Maker ordered.

"No." Fighter stood her ground, taking a fighting stance.

"Move, or I'll kill you!" Maker screamed, tears going down her face. Her duty, or her beloved, a choice she never wanted to make.

-Flashback-

"Move!" Sailor Star Fighter screamed, readying her attack. Sailor Moon was in between her and the phage. It was the first time they met her, the soldier who taught them to find strength in love.

"No!" The blond refused to budge. "She's still Alice!"

"Move!" Fighter was insistent.

Maker gave her a sideways glance. She could tell Fighter was shaking. It had always been so hard, to kill a person that had turned.

"Once someone has turned into a phage, there's no way to save them! Except..for her.."a sad look crossed Fighter's face. The look of a soldier who'd failed to adequately protect her planet and princess.

The look of a leader who accepted all the blame.

Maker knew who she was talking about...Kakyuu...

-End Flashback-

"Star Serious Laser!"

Maker jumped over the attack, moving in close to deal a blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Fighter. She pushed past her, racing to the castle. She had to stop him!

"I will fight." Kakyuu said determinedly.

"Princess..." Healer touched her princess's hand. "You don't have to, I'll fight for you.''

"It's not just your fight anymore. I know the three of you fought so hard last time with out me, I'm so proud. But..I don't want it to be that way anymore. I want us all, to fight together."

Healer nodded slowly. She looked her princess up and down. She felt a strange twinge of worry, beyond the normal concern she felt for her princess.

"Is something wrong, Healer?'

"No, I'm fine. You'd better transform if you're going to fight, too." she offered Kakyuu a rare smile.

Kakyuu nodded and a few moments later was transformed into Sailor Kakyuu.

"I think I'm ready.." she said a bit nervously.

Healer knelt before her princess, gently taking her hand, kissing the back of it.

"No matter what happens, I'm going to protect you, princess."

"Healer, I.."

"Shh, I'm not finished yet. There are so many in this world, no, this universe, that would take advantage of your kindness and gentleness. I won't let that happen."

_Without her, our world would be so much darker._

Kakyuu offered a sweet smile to her starlight.

"Thank you Healer."

Healer stood to her feet.

"Let's go back Maker up!"

Kakyuu nodded, and the two dashed out of the room. Castle guards were rushing about, heightening defenses, trying to keep out the invading group.

Maker was slowly gaining on the man when she was knocked onto her stomach, seconds later she felt weight on top of her.

"Not so fast, our fight is unfinished." Fighter challenged. Maker rolled Fighter off of herself, standing up.

"Very well, if it's a fight you want." She glanced over her shoulder as the figure approached the castle entrance.

_Damn..._

Fighter raised her arm over her head, preparing her attack.

_I won't let you do this, Destroyer._

Fighter stopped suddenly, staring straight ahead, her body not betraying the battle going on inside her head.

_You're powerless against me! Face it, you're going to sit back and watch as I kill your lover with your own hands._

_No, you won't. I won't let you._

_Stop! If you don't let me fight, she'll kill us both._

_Good._

Fighter was frozen on the spot.

Maker readied herself, here was her chance. Perhaps..this was Fighter trying to help her. But if Fighter still had some hold over her body, maybe, she..could be saved.

"Maker, please, fight. I'm holding Destroyer back. Just do it, before I lose control."

She was back. Maker dropped to her knees, sobbing.

"Fighter I, I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Maker, you have to complete your mission, ah, c'mon! Finish it while you can!"

"No! I don't want to fight you! There has to be another way!"

"Be a soldier, damnit. Maker!" Fighter was screaming now as she struggled to keep control of herself.

"I don't want to lose you again..." Maker wiper her eyes with her arm.

"Too late." Fighter smirked. Destroyer had reclaimed control. She took two steps forward.

"Damnit Destroyer, get out of her head!" Maker took a battle stance.

"No can do. And even if I could, why would I want to? It's so fun to torture you two!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Fighter barely moved to dodge it. "Where are you aiming, Maker?' she taunted.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Fighter leaped over the attack.

"Star Critical Discharge!"

Maker moved out of the way, but still the attack skimmed her side.

"H-how can you use that attack in that body?" Maker asked, gasping in pain.

Fighter shrugged. "I guess Fighter finally gave up hope."

"I won't believe it, I'm going to keep fighting you!"

Healer came to a screeching stop as a cloaked man stood in the entrance to the castle.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Now now, that is no way to speak to your future ruler, is it, little starlight?"

"I'll kill you where you stand." she seethed.

"Unlikely. Ah, I see you've brought the princess with you! Splendid, now I don't have to go through the trouble of finding her. You starlights are becoming more and more helpful every moment!"

"Are you the one behind all this?" Kakyuu piped up.

"Of course. Using Fighter was just the distraction I needed to advance onto the castle."

"What were you planning on doing with Fighter once her usefulness to you has expired?' Healer asked, sizing the man up. Any moment and Maker would be rejoining them, then they would fight. But for the moment, she just had to stall. She was skeptical herself and the princess could take him out. He was definitely a shade.

"Doesn't matter, truthfully. Though, it's not really the Fighter you know. Now then princess, will you join me peacefully, or shall I kill your guardian before your eyes?' The man replied.

Healer put herself between the man and her princess. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Very well, if you want to be difficult." the man vanished for a moment, reappearing behind Healer, blasting her with a magical attack.

"Shade.." Kakyuu murmured, her heart pounding. It was as she had feared. The shade advanced on Healer, who was struggling to stand.

"I really thought after defeating Galaxia you'd be more of a challenge."

"Shut up!" Healer hauled herself to her feet. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The shade vanished, and the attack went through the empty air..

"Kakyuu! No!" Healer screamed at the top of her lungs, as the attack hurtled into her princess. Kakyuu dropped to her knees, a look of shock on her face.

Healer moved forward, grabbing Kakyuu's shoulders gently. "Princess, I am sorry, I am so sorry, forgive me.."

Kakyuu offered Healer a warm smile. "It's alright. I believe in you. You can do it, Healer."

Healer nodded, tears in her eyes as she helped her injured princess into a more comfortable position. "Wait here while I take care of him, alright?"

Kakyuu merely nodded her response. The pain was excruciating. She was not angry with Healer, nor did she blame her. Not in the least. She just hoped Healer could hold her own against the shade.

Healer spit, the most unladylike thing she recalled ever doing at the time.

"You're going down..making me attack my own princess like that..." Healer seethed.

The shade chuckled softly. "I didn't make you do a damn thing. You did it to her yourself. How foolish of you to think you could actually hit me."

"Star Sensitive-"

The shade vanished. Healer smirked, turning a full 180 as the shade appeared.

"Inferno!" She summoned up all her strength into the attack, blasting him clear through a wall. She watched for a minute, nearly positive that wouldn't be enough to kill him.

"Kakyuu, you're badly hurt, let me take you somewhere and take care of you." Healer insisted.

"No, no, there's no time for that now. I'll be alright for a moment. You have to end this Healer, we're all counting on you. I'm counting on you. If the castle is taken, nothing else will matter. It'll all end here. You're my hope." Kakyuu was breathing hard, her face growing pale.

"Princess..." Healer dropped to one knee.

"Go, go help Maker, please.." Kakyuu leaned forward, giving Healer a soft kiss on her cheek.

"When the fight's under control, I'm coming back for you, do you understand me?" Healer said determinedly. She stood up, dusted herself off, and strode purposefully outside to where the attacks of Fighter and Maker were zipping around the courtyard. It was time to tip the scales.

Kakyuu watched Healer go, a serene smile on her face.

_They've all grown so much since back then.._


End file.
